Dark Savior
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: Selina Kyle comes face to face with a long lost relative who she thought was dead. Finding that her nephew still exists, exposes an old secret that she tried to bury years ago. Meanwhile, Harry Potter finds him dealing with unattended side effects from his ordeal with the basilisk.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another story I have is the experimental phase. I have seen a lot of stories where Poison Ivy/Batman are used as an AU parentage. But surprisingly not a lot of stories where Selina Kyle is the mother. It actually makes sense to me in a lot of ways so I decided to write one. Right now, this story is in the testing phase. Updates will depend on how much interest is in it.**

Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Bastard

Petunia Dursley frowned as she looked at the view of the grimy city that was outside. It wasn't the sort of place that normal folks would find suitable. Yet, next to New York City and Metropolis it was the largest city in the US. But Petunia wasn't impressed. She had saw all the warnings as soon as she got off the plane about the freaks that Gotham had. Not freaks like the boy, but close enough. It would be good enough for him.

She frowned as she thought about her nephew. He had no idea; he should be thanking her for that. He should be thanking her that she had enough sense to take him here and not leave him at that hospital, like she halfway thought about until she realized that she'd get arrested for abandonment. At least this way, she might be able to get something out of it.

At the very least the boy would no longer be her problem. She wouldn't have to pay for anything: the expensive treatments he would undoubtedly have to go through, the hospital stays, any of it, not even the box they'd undoubtedly have to bury his bony body in when he finally succumbed to disease.

"Are you okay, Pet?" Vernon asked sitting next to her in the hotel's restaurant. They were eating breakfast together alone. Dudley lived to sleep in and the boy…well, the boy wasn't hungry these days.

Vernon was the only one who knew of her plans. He had been upset about having to spend money on the plane ticket for the freak at first, but when Petunia explained everything he was a little bit more eager. In fact, giddy. And God knows, Dudley thought going to America instantly meant he was going to see some of those meta-freaks that he saw on the news.

Petunia hoped he wasn't that "lucky", the last thing she needed was a run in with one of those criminals. Criminals she was pretty sure attended the same freak school as her sister.

"Are you sure you want to go there by yourself?" Vernon asked her as he took a bite of his runny eggs. "It might be easier to get what we want if we were to go together and bring the boy. You know, we'd have the whole element of surprise."

Surprise was what they wanted. When the hospital had called to see if she could find any of the boy's records, Petunia tried to put it off. But when they mentioned that they might call child protective services, she made an effort to see what she could find. The last thing she expected to find was a long lost sister—one who by all of Lily's records appeared to be her long lost half sister.

A bloody half sister of all things. Apparently, Daddy had a bastard. Getting over that fact was hard enough, especially since Lily never had the audacity to mention her. Not that Petunia would've cared, but after seeing all those pictures of Lily looking chummy and sister-like with a then pregnant girl made Petunia fume. Her freak of a sister had never been that friendly with her! No, instead, she just wanted to hang out with that Severus boy. And then she had the audacity to find Vernon stuffy. Well, at least her husband's didn't lap on grease in his hair. Then again, Lily didn't marry Severus. She married that Potter man; she never did know what that was about.

There even was a picture of her at what appeared to be a hospital of some kind holding what appeared to be an infant Harry, next to her stood a beaming Lily and James. On the back of the picture was written a name: Selina.

The woman was obviously a teenager in those pictures; Petunia was betting that was one of the reasons she dumped off the kid. The girl resembled Lily. They both had those freakish green eyes of Daddy's. Mummy had always called them cat eyes. She should've just called them what they were, freak eyes. Both Selina and Lily had inherited their Grandma Rose's features. Pouty looking lips, heart-shaped faces, high cheekbones. As a kid, Petunia had been envious of those cheekbones. She took after more of her mother's side of the family—which meant she hadn't been exactly attractive, but she knew she came from a good line. The Winthrop family was of noble lines, not like the Evans family, she thought with a scowl. There had always been rumors that Grandma Rose had been wild in her younger days, and she guessed those traits had been passed down to her adulterous father and bastard sister.

In Lily's things she found and letter addressed to Selina and one to Harry. She read both of them—of course—because Petunia was a notorious snoop.

Besides, Lily was dead and Petunia was the boy's legally guardian she had every right to read what those letters said. The letter to the boy was pretty much the usual garbage Lily telling him that she loved him and that if she died, she wanted to know it was not his fault. She also told him that she wanted to know Selina, his birth mother.

Petunia laughed at this one since she knew all about that stupid prophecy that caused her sister to get herself blown up. The next one was addressed to this mysterious sister:

 _Kat,_

 _If you're reading this I'm dead. I know I told you not to worry about me when you left, but things unfortunately have gotten worse. I know you said that you weren't ready for a child, but who is?_

 _I don't know who else I'd trust our son with besides you. You were the one who carried him for nine months. I know you don't see that as anything, but you could've chosen to get rid of him. But you didn't. You brought him to us, and you don't know how much we thank you for that._

 _He is yours though. A part of him always will be your little boy, Selina. And while I know that you have problems that need to get resolved, and that you couldn't be here for him, he needs you now. James and I aren't here and there is no one else I'd trust to protect our boy._

 _And yes, I know you're scared._

 _I think that's one of the reasons you haven't come to visit. Why you haven't answer my letters, why you left so suddenly. You are scared. I know you never told me much about how it happened—about who Harry's father is. But I can tell it upsets you._

 _You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kat. You were a kid and made the best of your situation, and Harry loves you. Just as much as he loves us. We tell him about you all the time, and when he's older he will know that he has two mums that will love him very much._

 _Or I hope we got to tell him that. Like I said, if you're reading this I am gone. There were things about my life that James and I didn't wanted to bother you with. We didn't think they would have any effect on Harry, but unfortunately we were wrong. You know about my special abilities, it seems your son has inherited them—my suspicion is that somewhere in the Evans line there was a witch or wizard. And a mad man is after him. There's a prophecy out there that says a child will be born around the same time our Harry was born that can defeat the Dark Lord. It's said that the parents were to thrice defy him. While I know we planned on having the adoption open, I never corrected anyone about Harry's origins. At the time, I thought it would protect him. The wizarding world is ridiculously prejudice towards people who come from mundane origin. However, not revealing the truth about him in the end turned out to a mistake._

 _Protect him, Selina. I'm sure you'll be able to do that. And above that, love him._

 _Your Sister,_

 _Lily_

Magic in the Evans line that made sense enough, Petunia thought as she scowled as she thought about the letter. Of course, she had so many connections, but the records also did reveal a birth certificate revealing the freak's mother's name as Selina Kyle. A couple of Google searches later, and Petunia was able a couple of news articles with the woman's name. Clicking on them, she was brought to the society columns of the _Gotham Gazette_ and the woman who she saw in the pictures was a slightly older version of the girl who had been holding the freak in the pictures. She wore her hair shorter now, Petunia thought, but that wasn't the most revealing feature about the woman it was who held her arm—billionaire, Bruce Wayne.

To say the least, she was disgusted. It wasn't fair that the brat's own mother, was able to leave him with no repercussions and find herself sleeping with a billionaire while Petunia was stuck changing the little brat's nappies and then having to deal with all his freakishness.

Which was why she and Vernon were so sure they'd get a payoff for the kid. After all, those dresses her bastard of a sister was wearing had to cost something. If Lily's letter seemed to indicate anything, it was that the woman had some sort of feeling for her child. Or surely, she wouldn't want him to die. She'd pay for him especially if she found out that Petunia and Vernon were unwilling to pay for his freakish disease.

She still remembered the doctor's baffled expressions. Somehow the boy had managed to contact a rare disorder that was only being treated with limited amounts of success by experimental treatment. Treatment not covered by the Queen's coverage, which meant Petunia wasn't going to pay for it.

Of course, she didn't tell this to the doctors though. Instead, she said she would be seeking a second opinion.

Meaning, she was washing her hands of this and sending him off to his biological mother. She didn't even bother telling the boy of his real diagnosis, she didn't want him to alert the freaks. Vernon and her both agreed that it was best, and both of them thought they could easily get money from Selina maybe without even mentioning the disease. So, they had quietly made arrangements. Vernon asking for a transfer to Metropolis—a much safer city, even though they had that alien freak flying around rescuing anyone who was idiotic enough to fall out of a building—quietly putting the house on the market and slowly but surely removing all their things by shipping them to their new residence.

She had made sure no one knew they were leaving. In the meantime, they kept the boy sedated and comfortable best they could. The doctors said he was stable for now—the last thing they needed was him dying on their watch—and within a few weeks they had finally made their exit from the UK and the freaks for good.

And now here they were.

"Pet," Vernon said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Really, do you still want me to wait with Dudders and the freak at the hotel?"

Petunia nodded. " It's fine. Like I told you, I made an appointment with her secretary. She merely thinks that I'm a potential donor to that museum of hers. Seeing me should be a big enough shock, if Lily had the decency of telling her about me."

He laughed, "Boy, is she going to be in for a surprise."

"It's what the bastard deserves." Petunia said, "God knows, she has caused us enough pain for the past eleven years. I doped the boy up pretty good, so he won't be a bother. I had to do it when we were flying, he started getting sick and the flight attendants started asking questions. But he should be good for another few hours."

"I'll be glad when we get rid of him. Remember, don't settle anything less than ten million."

"She might not have the money, Vernon. It's very possible she's just arm candy. Getting rid of the freak should be easy enough."

"True," He said as he kissed her on the cheek before she departed

It was a nice place, Petunia thought as she walked up to Sphinx Gallery. Sphinx Gallery? What was that? When she entered the building she found it was in part that her sister had a liking for Egyptian art. Especially those creepy looking cats. Weren't they mummies? Who would want to buy that?

"Can I help you?" A quiet voice said.

"Yes," Petunia said remembering to be calm. "I have a noon appointment with Ms. Kyle."

The secretary nodded as she took in Petunia's appearance. Petunia frowned, she knew she wasn't dressed fancy by any means, but she knew she looked respectable. Although, a part of her knew her blouse was a little rumpled from the plane trip. She wanted to get rid of the freak, which was why she went here rather than changing into her nicer suit. Besides, she shouldn't be dressing up for her bastard sister.

A few minutes went by when she saw a dark haired young woman appearing from nowhere—the bastard.

Selina was not in a ridiculously low cut evening gown like she had been in those pictures that Petunia had on Google. Rather, she was dressed in a borderline short hunter green dress that shaped to her figure—she was obviously one for showing off her body, Petunia thought with a snort.

A respectable woman would've never worn such a dress, Petunia thought as she eyed her own dark brown skirt that appropriately covered her knees. She would've also worn demure shoes like the dark brown mules Petunia was wearing, not the high stiletto heeled boots Selina had on. Like Lily, it appeared that Selina had more of Rose Evans figure than Petunia. Inwardly, Petunia rolled her eyes reminding herself that respectable was a lot better than looking like a harlot.

As their eyes met, she saw Selina's widened. Good, she recognized her. At least that avoided one annoying explanation.

"I guess introductions are not necessary then," She said looking at Selina. "You do take after the Evans side of the family, don't you? I almost thought you were Lily for a minute, though you are a little thinner and your hair isn't that ridiculous red color."

"Petunia," She said. "I didn't—how did you?"

"Find out about your existence," She snapped. "Well, it seems Lily left a few documents behind when she got herself blown up. I suggest that we go somewhere private."

"There were things left behind?" Selina said. "I thought there was nothing from the wreckage. At least, I didn't see anything when I went back to the house."

"I was left some things." Petunia said. "Some of them belong to you."

Selina motioned her to follow her through to her office. The space was exceedingly large, and was surprisingly utilitarian.

"I'm hardly ever here," Selina said noticing Petunia's eying the nearly empty office. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, rather than using an alias? I would've been happy to meet with you in a more personal setting."

"You never tried to find me in the past," Petunia snapped. Not that she would've answered the door anyway, the last person she wanted to deal with was Daddy's bastard.

"Lily thought it would be best if we waited to tell you." She said, "Then when she was gone—I didn't know your husband's name."

"Dursley," She said. "She was right. I don't want a relationship with Daddy's bastard."

Selina frowned. "I can understand why you're hurt, but really calling me a bastard?"

"No," She said. "You don't. My mother was a respectable woman of noble lineage. She didn't deserve to be used this sort of way."

"I understand," Selina said. "I didn't even know who my real father was for a long time. I was surprised with how accepting Lily was."

"I'm sure you were." She said. "You and Lily seemed to have quite a few secrets."

She then threw Selina the letter that Lily had wrote.

"What's this?"

"Our dear sister left you a letter," Petunia said. "It explains everything. I want compensation though before I give it or the boy to you."

"Compensation? Boy?" Selina said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your bastard," Petunia hurled out. "That boy who didn't have a father that Lily had been passing of as her own I've been forced to raise him for the past eleven years. I want eleven years of child support payments from you."

"Bastard?" Selina said the color draining from her face. "My son—my son—died."

Petunia rolled her eyes. To be fair, Selina did look shocked. She probably really did think the freak died. Maybe she would've taken him off her hands earlier if she knew. No, Petunia doubted it. She knew women like Selina; they were more concerned about the size of their latest boyfriend's wallet than child. And with a kid, she would've never got anyone as rich as Bruce Wayne.

"I can assure you, he didn't." Petunia finally said. "He's here in this city. And I'm willing to cut my ties to him if the price is right."

"I don't believe you." The woman said. "They said no one survived that explosion."

Petunia expected some skepticism and she pulled out her proof, quickly taken photo of the boy that she had taken when he was on the plane.

"Is this proof enough?" She asked Selina.

She held out her phone, and watched Selina's face. She obviously recognized the boy.

"Where is he?" She finally managed to ask. "Is he okay, he looks ill? He's too small."

The cruel part of Petunia inwardly laughed and wanted to tell her bastard of a sister that the boy was dying, but she wanted her payoff. "So, you believe me that the brat's alive."

"My son is not a brat." The woman hissed.

"Excuse me, but you haven't been living with him for the last eleven years. You know that reminds me, I feel like I need to be compensated before I give him to you."

"You're trying to sell me my son?" The woman almost looked vicious—not like arm candy at all.

"I've fed and clothed him all these years," Petunia said keeping firm. "Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do. The little brat's all yours, just as long as you're willing to compensate me. Given your boyfriend, I think ten million is a nice price."

Before she knew it she was slapped. Or clawed was a better term since she felt Selina's nails tear into her face. It hurt more than she thought it would.

"Make that fifteen million." Petunia said wanting to make sure she got every penny out of Daddy's little bastard.

Selina looked like she was ready to pummel her.

"Touch me again, and it's twenty million. I'll be in town for a few days, I'll be at the Gotham Plaza if you want to be reasonable."

"You are disgusting," Selina snapped.

Petunia laughed. "No, that's you. The bastard who got herself knocked up at what—sixteen?"

"I was eighteen when he was born," Selina said frowning. "Is he okay? He looked so small, so pale."

"Twenty million, for questioning my care giving skills." Petunia said knowing that Vernon would pride her at being such a good negotiator. "I know who your boyfriend is, I know you have the money."

"It's not serious. "I don't have that type of money."

"I don't believe you. You can get it for me. Otherwise, I'm gone. And the boy is on the streets. It would be a shame if I dropped him off in the Narrows. The airport really advises staying away from that place. Or maybe I could have him committed. I hear that asylum you have in these parts is interesting. And as his legal guardian it wouldn't take that much convincing—"

Selina sighed as she glared at Petunia. "Let me see what I can do."

"Good, I'm glad you're able to see reason." The blonde said. "Now as soon as you can make that transfer, I'll have the boy delivered to you."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Preview: Selina reflects on her long lost child.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, thanks for the adds and reviews. I'm impressed keep it coming. I have another chapter written, so I am graciously updating. Hope you enjoy this one it should give some backstory into Harry's origins.**

Chapter 2: The Kat's Kit

Selina hadn't felt this angry in a long time. She just wanted to put her cat claws on and wreck her sister's ugly mug. She couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of Petunia's mouth. She wanted Selina to pay for her son. She was trying to sell her, her son!

A son, who up until a few minutes ago she had believed to be long dead. She frowned as she remembered going back to Lily and James's house. She had seen the wreckage, and talked to some of the neighbors about the explosion that had occurred that had taken her sister and her husband's life. They said the entire family had died, no one said anything about any survivors. She remembered how much rage she felt then, how numb she felt, how much she hated herself for being stupid and not being able to come back sooner.

It was that night, she decided to give up Catwoman for good and go straight. Well, as straight as a former street rat could possibly go. She still used her nest egg and her skills to her advantage. But by all accounts, she was a respectable person in Gotham now. She had even been arm candy to one of Gotham's finest.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of Bruce Wayne, a pretty face but a bit dull at times. The dates at best were sporadic, but apparently there had been enough society columns posted on the internet to make her so-called half sister think she could mooch twenty million out of her.

Though, she would do anything to get her kit back.

Kit.

It had been a nickname she called the boy, even when he was growing in her womb. A secret name that she hadn't told anyone. Not even Lily. She had tried to down play her feelings for the child, when she had him.

She had just turned eighteen when he was born. Just meaning, that she shared the same birthday as her son. July 31st. She had been seventeen when she conceived him.

A stupid, extremely dumb seventeen-year-old who thought it was a good idea to fuck Batman of people while in mask.

God, what was she thinking?

She wasn't. You'd think an overgrown over prepared Bat would've used protection. But surprise, surprise, when Selina found herself puking up whatever she could get down her throat and took a pregnancy test.

She was just lucky that Lily had found her, and that both she and James were more than willing to want to adopt her baby.

Lily.

Her beautiful older sister, who had somehow manage to find her even though Selina had all been but homeless in those days.

It was because of magic, she knew that much. Or at least that's what Lily eventually explained to her.

Though, still meeting her sister for the first time had freaked her out.

" _How did you get in here?" She remembered asking. Her current hangout was a recently foreclosed condo, furniture included. The place was fancy, high security everything. Well, high security if you didn't know how to scale building._

 _Selina frowned at the thought that in a few months she wouldn't be able to scale buildings anymore. She probably shouldn't even be scaling buildings now, she thought. It could be bad for the baby._

 _Baby._

 _She was only a teenager; she couldn't have a freaking kid. And at that she was a thief. Her so called baby's father had practically threw her off of him when they were done and told her to leave and not come back if she considered her freedom worth while._

" _There are ways," The woman said sitting next to Selina on the couch. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. You are Selina Kyle, correct?"_

" _What's it to you?" She asked as she glanced at the woman. She was a few years older than Selina with dark red hair and green eyes._

 _The woman frowned. "My father recently died. I believe he was your father too."_

" _My father?" She said. "I—"_

 _Her mother had never really said anything about her father. Not that she ever had a conversation with real mother. She had run off leaving Selina with her stepfather very early in life. But she studied the girl. Her green eyes were the same shape as hers, the shape of her face and cheekbones were also identifiable. They could easily be sisters._

 _The woman, Lily, shook her head. "I've been looking for you for awhile. Well, since Daddy passed. He wanted me to find you."_

 _That was a fabrication on the truth, she'd later find. Sure, Nigel Evans told Lily to find her. But it was only in fits of delirious guilt, near the end of his life that he admitted that he had a child out of wedlock._

" _He wanted you to find me? Really, he was finally interested in finding his bastard?"_

 _Lily frowned. "Don't call yourself that."_

" _But that's what I am, aren't I? Our dad was married to your mother, right? I can guarantee you he wasn't married to my birth mother. My stepfather made me well aware of that."_

 _Lily ignored those remarks. "I know this is quite a shock, but I want to take care of you."_

" _Take care of me? I'm doing fine by myself." Selina lied._

 _Lily shook her head. "Selina, you're seventeen."_

 _"Kat, I go by Kat." She snapped._

" _Kat." Lily said. "I guess that makes sense, given your alter ego. Though, it's sort of a conspicuous nickname, don't you think?"_

 _"You know?" Selina asked. She didn't want to go to prison. If anyone knew she was Catwoman, she would surely go to prison. She was just trying to eat though. Just trying to live a better life._

" _Relax," Lily said knowing that she had freaked Selina out. "I'm not going to turn you in. My husband and I want to offer you a home, stability. You don't need to be living like this."_

 _Normally, Selina would've smarted off at Lily, but she thought about that test she had taken a few hours earlier in the bathroom. The test with the little positive sign, she was pregnant. Her lifestyle one-way or the other was going to have to change. Even if she terminated, it would be different._

 _She still pressed though, "And how should I be living?"_

" _You come back to England with me," Lily said. "You meet my husband, we help you get back on your feet. Be your legal guardians so to speak."_

" _Legal guardians?"_

" _You're seventeen, Kat. You can't live alone. Not yet."_

" _Who says I'm living alone?"_

 _Lily raised an eyebrow._

" _I'm pregnant," Selina finally spit out looking at the ground. "So, I won't be alone in a few months."_

 _Lily sighed as she looked at her. That should scare her off, Selina thought. After all, who wanted to be trapped with a pregnant teenager? Let alone, one who spent their nights stealing crap._

 _She didn't realize at this point that she was crying until she felt Lily's hand touch her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Her sister said._

" _No, no, it isn't." She said, "I—I can't do this."_

 _She couldn't. She was barely living day to day, how could she possibly care for a baby?_

 _However, her thoughts were broken when Lily said. "Don't worry about the baby."_

" _How can I NOT worry about the baby?" Selina said, "I have a living human being growing inside me."_

" _Yes," Lily said. "But you have plenty of time to decide what to do, James and I will support you no matter what you decide to do."_

 _"James?"_

" _My husband. We want to help you, Selina. We will help you and your baby, no matter what you decide."_

And she did.

Those few months that she had stayed with Lily and James were probably some of the best she had in her life. Lily didn't press her to talk; she could if she wanted too or not. And she didn't lecture her about her lifestyle. And above else, she didn't pressure Selina about anything. She just let Selina do whatever and waited for her to confide in her. And she finally did.

" _I think I'm going to have it," She said_.

 _It had been a few weeks since she had arrived at the Potters, although she had not been trying to think about her pregnancy the vomiting had gotten worse and her breasts were sorer than they'd ever been before and were enlarging._

 _The first physical symptom of many, she was sure._

 _Lily raised an eyebrow as she sat in the sofa in the little cottage that she shared with James. "Are you sure?"  
Selina nodded. "Yeah, I just—I have been thrown out like trash all my life. It's not the kid's fault that it was created. I can't get rid of it, like I probably should. But, but I'm not ready to be a mother."_

" _I understand." Lily said._

" _I'm only seventeen, I don't have my shit together."_

" _You seemed to be doing pretty well though, when I found you."_

" _I was surviving," Selina laughed. "And I was stealing, that's hardly doing alright. I can't raise this baby."_

 _"You could raise it if you wanted to," Lily said. "But you're right it would be difficult."_

" _So that leaves me confused about what to do. I'm not fit to raise the kid, but I don't want to get rid of it."_

" _There is adoption," Lily pointed out._

" _Yeah, but—" Selina said. "I was adopted. Kind of. Sort of. I lived with my stepfather and stepmother. And I hated it, I always wanted to know who my parents were to ask them things and I couldn't. My stepparents just told me they didn't want me. That I was just a burden, and trash like my mother. And I don't want to do that to the kid."_

 _"What if I adopt the baby?" Lily asked._

" _Lily, come on. You and James have been nice enough, but I don't want you to be responsible for my fuck ups. This being a literal fuck up."_

 _"I can't have kids." Lily said in a soft voice._

" _What?" Selina said caught off guard._

" _I told you about how there's this war going on in the wizarding world, right?"_

 _"You said you weren't involved." Selina said, "That it was safe here."_

" _It is," Lily said. "And I'm not involved now. But there was an altercation awhile back. I was hit with a curse and it rendered me infertile. James and I always wanted to have kids, but it just—it's just not possible. We would really love to have a baby though. And if you'd be willing to give us this gift, we would love your baby."_

 _Selina looked at her, "You would be willing to adopt my baby?"_

" _Yes, Selina." Lily said. "I would if that's what you want."_

 _"I think—could I be a part of it's life?"  
_

 _"I would love that." Lily said._

It had given her some reassurance after Lily and James agreed to adopt her baby, where she could actually sort of enjoy the pregnancy in a weird way. Not having to worry about how she'd be able to feed and clothe the kid made her relax. She knew it would have a perfect life with perfect parents.

What she didn't expect though was the connection that she would begin to feel with her kit. It happened slowly. She didn't feel anything the first time when she had a doctor's appointment when she got that first ultrasound. Grant it, then she didn't know what she was going to do. You would've thought that after coming to the resolution that Lily and James were going to be the baby's parents, not hers, she would've cut any attachment that was to form between her and the baby. And for a while it seemed that way. The pregnancy seemed like an inconvenience affecting her mood, making her boobs hurt, and later affecting the size of the rest of her body. Whoever said that weight gain in pregnancy was only confided to the stomach was lying. She felt herself exploding all over. There was no way in hell she would be getting back in a cat suit anytime soon.

But oddly enough, she wasn't wallowing over the fact she could no longer wear her black leather garb much when she felt it. The first kick. It came so suddenly, and no one had been at home. It was just Selina and the baby had been telling her hello, and she couldn't help but feel some connection to the thing. It was the first time she called the baby, kit. At least in her head, it had never been a name she shared with anyone. Not even Lily. She wanted Lily to think that she had no connection to this child at all, so that she wouldn't question Selina about the adoption.

Still though, Selina told herself she was willing to let go. Even though she admitted as the pregnancy advance, as the ultrasounds started to show the baby looking more like a baby and her due date approached, she couldn't help but start feeling more of a connection to the baby.

To her kit.

She was pretty good about acting flippant. About complaining about shallow things about how much her ankles swelled. She saw Lily occasionally seek an eye roll with James, but oddly enough her sister smiled too.

" _You know," Lily told her later on. "You don't have to try to hide it."_

 _"Hide what?" Selina said trying to act oblivious._

 _"I know you care about the baby," Lily said. "I saw the way you reacted today when you found out you were having a boy."_

 _"It's not my baby," Selina said. "We have talked about that. You and James are the kid's parents. I'm just more or less its incubator, who has to deal with all the nasty side effects. Like the fact I can't even walk properly these days. I waddle."_

 _"Selina!"_

 _"Well, it's true." She said, "I was just the dumb kid who got knocked up, you're more this kid's mother than I'll ever be."_

 _"You know, I told you that you could be a part of the baby's life." She said, "In fact, that's what James and I want."_

 _Selina shook he head. "That's what you say now. However, it will change. Trust me. I've been with enough families to know that intruders aren't welcomed."_

 _"You're hardly an intruder," Lily said. "You are my sister."  
_

 _"Half-sister." She corrected._

 _"You know that doesn't matter." Lily said, "And I know that you care about the baby, no matter how many times you gripe about the current size of your thighs."_

 _" But they're huge."_

But Lily was right, she did care. More than she even realized, it was almost ironic. She had been so embarrassed when she first realized she was pregnant. She had always been careful, damn it. Yet, the one time she decided to be reckless it was the one time she ended up pregnant. And she didn't even know who the father was.

Okay, some guy in a bat suit. Some guy who made it explicitly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her soon after the deed was over. Not that there had ever been a great confrontation, about their indiscretion. They had pretty much avoided the subject; the fact that they had even gotten together was a bit a mystery to her. He had saved her from a near deadly altercation with one of Gotham's crazies and she retuned the favor and—well, at the time it felt like the thing to do.

Of course, afterwards, both of them wanted to act like the thing had never happened. Maybe that's why they kept the masks on, she thought, with bitter irony.

However, as much as they'd both like to act like that little rendezvous had never happened, Harry was proof that the tryst did happen. Selina could still remember the first time she held the boy. She really hadn't been expecting to hold him. All through the difficult labor, she kept telling herself she was having Lily and James's baby. She was trying to tell herself that after this was all over, she could forget everything too.

But she knew she was lying to herself especially when they put Harry in her arms and she saw those eyes of his. Her eyes.

He looked a lot like her, at least as much as she could tell. Babies, were, well, babies. But she could see some things. He had her green eyes and dark hair. Of course, maybe Bats had green eyes and dark hair too behind the cowl. She didn't know. Much like he didn't know how she looked. The child was the only clue she'd had to how he looked like she thought as she noticed the boy's unfamiliar nose and scowl on his face. Okay, she knew where he got that scowl.

While she was looking at those features she found herself falling more and more attached to the boy and it scared her.

Maybe it was that day, she decided that at some point she was going to leave. It was hard for her to though, and she stayed for awhile. At least long enough, where she could provide the boy with milk for a few months, get her self back in shape, and at least try whatever it was Lily wanted her to do. Eventually though, it got to be too much. She couldn't do it, as much as Lily wanted her to be a part of her son's life it was more and more difficult for Selina to be there, knowing that she couldn't provide for him the way she wanted too. That she couldn't be his mother, and one day she just left.

It was stupid, she realized now. God, did she regret her decision. But she couldn't bear looking at her child—no Lily's child. She couldn't look at Harry when she knew he wasn't hers. She couldn't keep mooching off of Lily and James's either. Selina felt useless. They told her they'd support her as long as need be, help her get an equivalency degree or something so she could continue on to school if she wanted too.

But going to school was the last thing Selina wanted at that part of her life. She wanted her old life. To be scaling buildings, having fun, being independent.

She was such a stupid kid. In hindsight, she regretted returning to a life as Catwoman even as brief as it had been. She had a way out, and she should've taken it. She could've been with her son longer. His life had been so short; she should've relished that time. It was always her deepest regret, at least until now. Harry wasn't dead.

That was something she was still trying to rationalize. Even when Petunia said that he survived, when she showed Selina her son's photo, she still didn't know how to believe it. She still remembered returning to Lily and James's house and finding it in shambles.

She had to actually sneak to where the house once stood. And then when she heard that they had been dead for the better part of two years, she found herself breaking down.

Two years.

Two years, her son had been dead and she hadn't even known. Instead, she had been stupid. She took any sort of job she could get; it didn't care what they wanted or what they were operating. She didn't care if what she took hurt people; she just took the money and kept on living. Until that one last job, where they wanted her to take that jewelry as a distraction so they could take that kid. She didn't know what their plans were. When she realized what they wanted to do, well, she stopped helping them. Sabotaged them, left those two for Bats. And then, she left Gotham. She realized she needed to go home to her own kid. However, she was too late.

Way too late.

She had been told it had been a gas explosion. That before the house blew up everyone probably had died from carbon monoxide poisoning. Apparently, if what Lily's letter said was true she was told wrong—it was merely the mundane version of what happened.

Selina shook her head as she thought of the photo that Petunia had briefly shown her. Although, she had only saw the hastily taken photo for a few seconds, she was able to take in details. The boy's eyes were still very much her own, though he wore glasses. Unless Batman wore contacts that she was unaware of, she had no idea where he inherited that trait. His hair was dark, much like hers. However, there were other features that had come into prominence since Harry had been an infant. His face had an oval like shape to it. In addition to her eyes, his face was framed with her high cheekbones with what she was sure would develop into a strong jaw. Harry's nose was not pert like hers. Instead, it was the sort of nose you'd usually see on aristocrats. However, as much as she tried to focus her attention on his features, Selina couldn't help but notice how small the boy was and how pale he was.

She wanted to rip Petunia in shreds, since she had a feeling she was part of the reason why her kit looked so small. And she really wanted to destroy her sister now, after Petunia had made her threats about what she'd do with Harry should Selina not pay up.

Oh, she'd pay up all right. Selina frowned she had safely liquidated most of the assets she had taken during her past, if anyone were to look at her funds now they'd seem all perfectly legal.

Or at least the funds that were in her own name, she still had a few accounts in Catwoman's black accounts. Money she hadn't touched. Money that she refused to touch, because if it was traced—well, she had suspicions that it would cause adverse effects to happen to her.

However, she couldn't care less if those adverse affects happened to her sister and husband.

She knew she should've cared. Lily had told her a bit about her sister. Always tried to defend Petunia, when she mentioned that they were estranged.

 _"It's okay, I get why she is the way she is. Magic just confuses her. I think she always thought that having magic would—well, made me Mum and Daddy's favorite."_

 _"That sounds—" Selina didn't know what word she wanted to use._

 _"Don't say it," Lily said. "I know it seems silly, but you weren't around when we were growing up. Daddy was so enchanted with magic, I can see why Petunia—why she might've gotten it in her head that they didn't love her as much as they loved me. I can understand why she takes things out on me."_

 _"She hung up on you and called you a freak." Selina snapped. "I could hear it from the other end of the phone, and you weren't even on speaker. "_

 _"She was just hormonal." Lily said. "She's pregnant right now too._

 _Selina rolled her eyes. "Don't mention hormonal to the pregnant girl, Lily, craving Cheetos is hormonal. Calling someone a freak and hanging up, that's just irrational."_

 _"Like I said it's a long and complicated history, even when she's not pregnant." Lily said, "There's years of resentment there. I don't know—how I'm even going to explain—"_

 _"Me?" Selina said. "You haven't told her about me, have you?"_

 _Lily shook her head. "No. Petunia always had this idealistic view of Mum and Daddy's relationship. I know that it a little shock for me to find out about you, but at the same time I wasn't that surprise. I knew that both my parents had problems It would be hard for her to know about you."_

 _"Yes, finding out that she has a bastard sister would probably give a coronary." Now that was the hormones._

 _"No," Lily said unconvincingly._

 _Selina gave her signature feline grin. "Yeah, sure."_

 _"I'll explain things when the time is right to Petunia. I'm sure after she has the baby, things will calm down a bit."_

Needless to say, Selina never actually met Petunia until today. There had been a few attempted phone calls after the Dudley was born, but Petunia had always hung up. Personally, Selina didn't know why Lily kept trying. Then again, Lily had more kindness in her than Selina could ever hope for.

Selina had never been able to see the good in people, not like Lily. And she hadn't been one to give second chances either. Especially when her kid's life was on the line.

 _Dump him in the Narrows. Send him to Arkham._

Yeah, that was not going to happen. She frowned as she thought about the account she wished to do the transfer from. Yes, that would do nicely. One way or the other, Petunia would regret the day she crossed Selina.

* * *

The hotel that the Dursleys were staying at was one of the fanciest in Gotham, big balls and galas were held there each year. A lot of her clients at the gallery were regular guests and visitors. It was also a place where she had stolen lots of socialites' jewels once upon a time. More recently, it was the same place where she had met her on and off boyfriend, Bruce Wayne.

Selina rolled her eyes as she thought about the boring if handsome playboy. He was sporadic at best. She knew he had probably only saw her as another notch on her bedpost and at the time she was okay with it, she had been looking for some fun and he had been a decent date for the most part and was more than interested in donating to the charity causes that she helped from time to time. But now the relationship seemed more of an inconvenience to her, since it was her one or two social appearances with Bruce Wayne that convinced Petunia she had easy access to twenty million.

Truth be known, a lot of her funds were currently tied up in the gallery or were invested in stocks and bonds. And she had actually given away some money to charity too. Yes, she had become charitable. Well, most of her donations had been out of guilt after she thought she lost Harry. Like throwing money at the Save the Children's fund would make up for what she did. She also had a nest egg to live comfortably enough, but it wasn't like twenty million dollars worth. She had learned a long time ago, that to stay under the radar she had to live relatively within her means. Moving large sums of money was a risk she hadn't taken in awhile. Though this transfer wasn't going in her account, so it wasn't like she'd have to deal with the consequences.

She frowned as she waited for Petunia to come down the stairs to meet her. She had texted her, when she had left earlier and told her to be down the stairs with Harry.

Selina was anxious beyond belief to see the boy. She didn't know what exactly to say. Would he hate her for abandoning her?

Selina remembered the resentment that she had felt as a kid when she realized that Maria had left her for good. And then when her stepfather remarried... God knows, how angry her son would be.

"So, you have the money?" Petunia's shrill voice broke Selina's thoughts.

"I am ready to make the transfer, I want my son now."

"Money first."

"Don't be ridiculous," Selina said. "I'm here, aren't I? It's not like I have twenty million in cash either. That would be way too suspicious. And it's Gotham, as you pointed out to me earlier; it's a very dangerous city. Someone would just take the money right out of your hands. I just need the account info and the transfer will be good as done."

"That's actually better," Petunia said. "Maybe your whore of a mother was pragmatic. You certainly didn't get that from Daddy's side of the family."  
Selina ignored the barb. It really didn't really hurt; she only had vague recollections of her real mother. The most significant being Maria abandoning her.

"You're getting off track, I want to actually see my son. All I know, you could've just taken a random picture of a random kid."

"A random kid who has your freak eyes? Really?"

Selina glared at her.

"I'm having Vernon bring him downstairs." The horse-faced blonde sighed. "We're leaving town tonight, after the transfer goes through. We want to start things afresh. Of course, if the transfer is not a success, we'll just drop him off at Arkham on the way out. God knows, he is freaky enough to get in there."

Selina took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was out of costume and as much as she'd like to use her whip on Petunia, it still wouldn't give her what she wanted—her son.

"There's the elevator now," Petunia said. "You'll see them when they come out, I'm sure."

Sure enough, a fat man and blonde boy, and a very small dark-headed boy appeared out of the elevator. Selina looked at her son, realizing that he was smaller than he was in the picture. Or maybe it was the clothes, they were just so baggy. He definitely didn't look twelve.

"He's so small." Selina said.

"Must get that from his father," She shrugged. "Now, can you transfer the money? I really don't want to have to go to that asylum."

Selina nodded as she started plugging in the account number that Petunia gave her into her phone. "Does he know?"

"About you? No. He doesn't know the truth about his maternity or paternity. I don't talk to the boy if I don't have to. I'll let you do that—"

She was cut off guard as she felt something vibrate—her phone. She looked down and smiled. "Good, good. The transfer is complete. The boy is all yours."

She then motioned to the fat dark-headed man who mouthed something to the blond headed boy and grabbed Harry by the arm and started to drag him towards Selina.

Selina winced as she looked at her son's expression. There was something wrong, Harry looked like he was in pain, but at the same time he didn't seem to argue with Vernon.

"Ready, Pet?"

Petunia nodded as she got up and turned to Harry, "You're staying here, boy. This woman will be taking care of you now."

Looking at Selina she said, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Kyle."

Seconds later she and her fat husband were gone. Selina hadn't paid any attention to it, since she was focused on her son who seemed to be staring in place.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked.

It was the first time she had ever heard him speak. His voice was soft, barely audible. But then again, it wasn't like she expected him to sound like his father.

Selina sighed. "I'm a relative of yours, I'll be taking care of you now."

"A relative."

"Yes," Selina said. "I'm Lily's sister."

"So, you're my aunt then?"

"Yes, I'm your aunt."

She'd go with it for now.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Preview: Harry meets his "aunt"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the adds and reviews. Since we got over 100 adds I decided to post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Note as far as what universe I'm using as a base here it's not one specific universe. God knows, with the various reboots in both comics and movies it's hard to keep track of what universe is current etc. I'm probably heavily influenced by the animated universe in the 90's early 00's though I'll be taking some liberties with that as well. Again, thanks for the support and happy new year, since it's unlikely I'll post again until 2019.**

Chapter 3: New Reality

Harry woke up. His head had been clearer than it had since he had to go to the hospital this summer. A lot of it was because of the pills the hospital gave Aunt Petunia to give to him, he tried to tell her that he didn't need any pills. He was fine. True he hadn't been getting much rest this summer, but he only passed out that day at Privet Drive because it was a particular hot day and doing all the Dursleys' yard work with only one glass of water which wasn't exactly that big of a deal As he told the nurse and everyone else at the hospital. It had, after all, happened in the past. Before Hogwarts, but admittedly he had mentioned he was feeling woozier than usual. To be honest, he had been having dizzy spells since the basilisk incident, but it really didn't matter. It had been an exceptionally hot summer.

It wasn't hot in the room he was in now though. It was actually cool. He tried to figure out where he was. He didn't recognize the cobalt blue colored walls. The bed he was on was much more comfortable than the one he had at the Dursleys'

It was definitely somewhere he didn't recognize. He tried to clear his mind, to see if he could think about where he was. The last thing he clearly remembered was being on a plane. They were going Gotham City. He guessed Vernon had a business trip or something. Otherwise, he didn't understand why they were going to America especially when such a big deal had been made earlier about Aunt Marge's visit. That was why Petunia had made him go out there in such hot weather after all. She wanted to make sure the house looked pristine.

He was surprised he had a room of his own, let alone one as nice as this. Though, it didn't really seem that much of a hotel to him. It was way too nice.

He shook his head as he began feeling around for his glasses.

"You're awake," A voice said that he didn't exactly recognize. For one thing, the voice had an American accent. And Harry didn't know any Americans.

"Glasses." Harry managed to sputter out.

"Of course," The woman said as she walked over to him and handed him his spectacles. "I have them right here. You've slept since we got here."

"Have I?" Harry said as he put his eyes—as he liked to call them—on and looked at the stranger. She looked oddly familiar, though he didn't recognize her. She was tall with short dark hair that showed off her features. What really stuck out to Harry were her eyes. They looked just like his and his mother's.

"How much about yesterday do you remember?" The woman asked.

"Not enough where I remember who you were." He said honestly.

She nodded. "I thought so. I'm Selina. Selina Kyle. I'm officially your new guardian and Lily's sister."

"You're mum's sister?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Half-sister actually. But guilty as charged."

"Aunt Petunia never mentioned you," He said as he eyed her. He didn't doubt that she was his mum's sister. In fact, she looked more like Lily Potter than Aunt Petunia did. It just seemed odd to him, that he had a relative appearing out of the woodwork so suddenly.

"It's complicated." His newly discovered aunt told him. "But I am more than happy that you're here."

He frowned as a memory came to him. Of Petunia telling him that he was living with Selina now.

"They decided to dump me here, didn't they?"

Selina bit her lip. "I wouldn't say dumped. I should've had legal custody of you from the get-go, Harry. You shouldn't have been with them."

He gave her a strange look.

"I thought you were dead. Otherwise—Lily made it clear that she wanted me raising you. Petunia decided to remedy the situation when she found out."

That wasn't the full story. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he felt it. However, he didn't really care to press. From the bed alone, it appeared that Selina was a better caretaker than Petunia. And he was more than a little tired to argue.

Selina gave him a weird look. "Is that all you're going to say about the situation?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Harry asked bitterly.

Selina shook her head. "I suppose you're hungry. It's a little too late for breakfast, but we can definitely do lunch. Do you have a particular favorite?"

Honestly, he wasn't that hungry. He hadn't been in a while.

"Really, you don't have a preference?" Selina asked. "You know, I could just make you a peanut butter sandwich."

Harry laughed at the look of disgust of Selina's face. "Not a fan, are you?"

"You could say that. Alas, I am not a decent cook. Unless, it comes to feeding Isis."

"Isis?"

"My cat." His aunt clarified. "Anyway, I got my assistant to buy you some clothes this morning. They should fit. If you don't like them though, I'll let Holly know and she can get you something that's more your style. There's a bathroom on the other side of your room."

Harry nodded and turned around; a wave of dizziness hit him. Aunt Selina seemed to notice something was off, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "Like you said, I'm a little hungry."

A little hungry was an understatement. He ended up eating four slices of pizza at the Italian restaurant that Selina ended up taking him too. It was a bit of a hole in the wall, but the food was delicious. Apparently, Selina hired the owner to cater a lot of her events.

She owned an art gallery. At least that's what she told Harry; he found it weird that you could actually sell art for money. Then again, most of the art he saw in the muggle world was confined to museums or Dudley's childhood artwork that Aunt Petunia hung from the refrigerator for being absolutely precious when it looked like utter crap. Harry used to draw, a long time ago. Like when he was five. However, he quickly dropped the habit when he realized he was better than it than Dudley and anything that he was better at than Dudley usually resulted with him being boxed in the ears.

He told Selina though, when she asked, that he just got bored with it.

She frowned, "Really? Bored?"

"It wasn't that interesting." He looked down at his plate. "Really, I don't understand why people would buy art."

Selina raised an eyebrow but took this a cue to change the topic and quickly asked him about school. He really didn't know what to say. After all, he hadn't been attending normal school for years. So, when Selina asked what his favorite subject was he lied. Technically, his favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't actually enjoy the class because the teachers were always lousy.

So, he ended up saying he didn't really like school. A total lie. Even before he attended Hogwarts, he actually did like muggle school. Not that he could ever perform to the levels that he wanted to, not with the whole threat of getting his ears boxed. He did find concepts like Maths and Science fascinating. When he went to Hogwarts, he actually thought that Potions would be his favorite subject since there seemed to be some similarities to it and chemistry. That was until Snape turned out to be a total arse.

Harry liked logic. He used to love detective novels when he younger, how Sherlock Holmes could deduce everything. It sort of threw him for a loop that he was a wizard. And it sort of threw out logic, like having Quirrell have two heads. Having a diary hold a malevolent spirit. Those sorts of things never happened in Sherlock Holmes novels. Which might've been why his handling of some of the situations had been cringe worthy. Like, he was mad at himself for not being able to figure out that the basilisk was the school's monster before Hermione did.

To be fair, he had a lot on his mind and he sort of threw out the whole logic thing after discovering magic. But he knew that a lot of his successes in solving the Mysteries of Hogwarts—as he called them in his head—were pure dumb luck. And it sort of irked him, the fact that he was having obvious moments of fuzziness.

"You like to brood, don't you?" Selina's asked with a weird look on her face.

"I wouldn't say it's brooding," Harry said. "I'm just trying to think if I like anything about school."

"I'm sure magic school is more interesting than you make it out to be." His aunt said casually, "Lily said she enjoyed Charms. Could do some pretty special things with that wand of hers."

"You know? Are you a—"

"Witch?" Selina finished. "God, no. But I know Lily was, and Petunia gave me a letter that explained some things about you. So really, there's no need to lie to me that you don't like school."

"You don't hate magic then?"

"No. Not at all."

The last thing he needed was for another magic hating relative. Not having to explain things to Selina was sort of a relief. He still wasn't happy though; the whole situation was fucked up.

"Though," She said. "I am a little disgruntled that you're attending school all the way in England. I believe, I'll be a very lonely auntie."

"You won't miss me. You barely know me."

Selina frowned, "I'm hoping we can fix that this summer. Most of my work is client-to-client based, so I don't need to be in the office all the time. I thought we'd take the summer to get to know each other better."

"There's really not a lot to know." He said. "You pretty much know the basics: I'm thirteen, a wizard, with really lame glasses."

She shook her head. "Of course, I had to find you when you started entering the sullen teenager phase."

"I'm hardly a sullen teenager. I'm still twelve."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Selina said. "The last time I saw you, you were only three months odd. Though come to think of it, you were sort of grumpy back then too."

"I was not," Harry said.

"So, you're admitting your grumpy now?"

Truth be known, he probably was a little grumpy, but it was probably a withdrawal symptom from the medicine Aunt Petunia gave him. He had been on that stuff for the past few weeks now. His stomach also felt uncharacteristically full. The pizza had been so good, but now it did not want to sit well with him.

Selina looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he left the table and ended up just barely making it before he threw up. Sure enough, all of the pizza was out of his system minutes later. And he kept barfing until he saw bits of blood. Inwardly, he blanched as he slowly but surely recovered. Finally, he got up feeling flushed and made his way over to the bathroom sink.

He shook his head when he saw himself. He looked bad. He was paler than usual was sweating profusely, and the circles under his eyes were pronounced. He was surprised that Selina hadn't said anything. Then again, he hadn't looked this bad before he got sick. He hoped he could wash up enough here, where she wouldn't say anything.

Harry didn't want to be a bother to her. She had been nice enough with the clothes, the room, and the food. He knew it had to be uprooting her life as much as his. He still couldn't believe Petunia had just dumped him off in America of all places.

For so many years, he had always dreamed of finding a long lost relative. And now, his dream came true with Selina. She seemed nice enough. So far, she had taken more of an interest in him than Petunia ever did, but Harry couldn't help but find the entire situation a bit weird.

She should be mad at him. He was uprooting her life. It seemed like she had a pretty good one too, with her gallery and fancy apartment she didn't need someone like him here. But she put on a pretty good show, of at least trying to make him feel welcomed with asking him about his life and all that. But he knew it had to be getting to her. Selina was young; she couldn't be much older than thirty if even that. People that young didn't want kids.

After wiping his face down enough to control the sweat, Harry was about to try to walk out of the bathroom when he felt himself startled as someone opened the door.

He turned around to see a tall well-built man in a business suit looking oddly at him. Harry frowned; his style of dress was a little too formal for a place like Angelo's. In fact, the only men he ever saw wearing suits like that were business executives like that Mr. Mason. Suits like that, he remembered were expensive. Only important people wore them. Uncle Vernon whined about how his suits looked like they were bought at the bargain bin at Tesco.

Honestly, Harry didn't think they sold suits at Tesco, but he had learned long ago not to interrupt his uncle's rants.

"Are you Harry?" The man finally asked.

Harry eyed him. He had never seen the dark headed man before, but there something oddly familiar about him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Your aunt asked me to check on you," The man said. "You've been here for a awhile. Thirty minutes."

"I'm fine. Just washing my hands."

"You don't look fine." The man said.

Harry shook her head. "Trust me, I'm okay."

The man shook his head. " It's okay if you're ill. Selina won't get mad."

"I'm sure she wouldn't. I'm just tired. A little winded from jet lag."

The man raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you sweat that much if you have jet lag. Or have to hold the sink to keep your balance."

"I'm not holding the sink to keep my balance."

"Really?" The man questioned. "Because it looks that way."

"Okay I'm a little dizzy. Probably just a bit dehydrated. Again, something that commonly occurs with jet lag. Quite common."

"Now that you admit your balance is off, do you want a hand going back to the table?"

Harry reluctantly nodded. He really couldn't make it back to the table without help. He was a little embarrassed to say the least, but he was glad he took the man's offer because as he got out of the restaurant, the smells hit him again and he felt a little nauseated.

Selina spotted him soon enough, "Harry?"

"He's fine, just says he's a little dehydrated." The man told Selina.

"Thank you, Bruce. I'm glad you checked on him." Selina said, "The Uber I called should be picking us up soon enough."

The man shook his head. "Cancel the Uber. I can give you a ride back to the apartment."

"It will be out of your way." She said, "I can't believe you even came to Angelo's for lunch. It's a little far from Wayne Tower."

"Angelo's has the best Italian food in town." The man said, "And it's always a pleasure to run into you, Selina."

Was the man flirting with his aunt? It appeared to be so. It was sort of gross. He didn't have to be so open about it.

"It's been awhile." She said. "But really, Harry and I will be fine in the Uber."

The man shook his head. "He needs to be in bed. And God knows how long you have to wait for the Uber. And who could be driving it. Do you remember where you live, Selina?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Uber isn't hiring the Joker or whoever is running loose these day.""

"You'd be surprised.".

All of this was completely going over Harry's head.

Apparently, something convinced Selina to decide to take Bruce up on his offer. The limo, Harry thought, was nice. Not that he really was enjoying it much trying to keep himself for vomiting.

Why did he think four pieces of pizza were a good idea?

Most of the conversation back to the apartment was filled with idle chitchat between Bruce and Selina. They talked about Selina's gallery, Bruce's latest business deal, and then the conversation turned to Harry.

Honestly, he had hoped he would be as invisible as he was at the Dursleys. Most of the time they talked as if he wasn't even there. Sometimes they would even refer to him as "freak" but that was about it.

"So, Harry," Bruce said. "Selina says you're from England and that you've just moved to Gotham. That must be a big adjustment."

Harry shrugged. He really didn't feel like talking.

"It's different from what I remember." Selina said. "Lily's cottage was in the most idyllic part of England. It felt like a world away from Gotham."

"It is on a different continent." Harry said, not mentioning that the Durselys' house was hardly pleasant.

"That it is," Bruce said. "I've actually been on London more than a few times. Wayne Enterprises does a lot of business there. It's definitely different there. I imagine it will be quite an adjustment."

"I'll be returning to school in the fall," Harry said. "So, it won't be that big of a difference."

He wanted that to be clear. Nice as Selina was, there was no way in hell he was transferring from Hogwarts. The place was his home. He had friends there. It was the only place he felt halfway normal. And who knew what sort of thing was going to happen next year. First the stone and then that big snake—there was always something weird and creepy going on.

Which he guessed should make him not want to attend, but at the same time he felt a weird sort of high from it all. Even though, he had made some really stupid mistakes throughout the whole thing.

Selina bit her lip like she was going to say something, but didn't. Instead, Bruce said. "Really, I thought that maybe you'd want to be closer to family."

"I love my school." Harry said, "It's the first place I ever felt at home."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"It's a very special school," Selina defended, though Harry did notice that she bit her lip when she said this. It was almost as if, she didn't approve of him going back to school. "James and Lily were both legacies. Though, it is a little far away from Gotham."

Try an ocean away.

"Gotham Academy has a very strong reputation." Bruce said, "I'm actually on the board of directors if you think about going somewhere closer."

Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes. Talk about pushy; he guessed he should be glad that it was Selina not this Bruce Wayne guy that was his legal guardian.

"Will do," Selina said with a sigh before turning her attention towards Harry. "Are you sure you're just a little dehydrated, Harry, you look really pale?"

Harry was about to say something, but again Bruce Wayne decided to interrupt him. "I can call Leslie if you want me too, Selina?"

"Yes, that might be good." She said.

"Who's Leslie?" Harry asked.

"A doctor friend of mine," Bruce said. "I think you should get check out. You could barely stand at Angelo's."

"Barely stand!" Selina said, "I thought you said he was just dehydrated."

"Dehydration can make you dizzy," Harry said.

"It can," Bruce conceded. "But you still should be checked out."

"I don't want to go to the doctor's office." Harry said. "It's probably the after effect of those pills that my aunt gave me."

"Petunia gave you pills?" Selina asked, "She didn't tell me that."

"My dear aunt probably just wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. They were just sleeping pills anyway."

He had spent enough time at the hospital this summer. Getting test after test, and then finding out that he was just fine. He didn't need to go through the whole process again just because he was a little dehydrated and couldn't sleep. If he hadn't passed out when tending to Petunia's roses none of this would've probably happened.

"Call Leslie," His aunt told Bruce.

"I'm not sick." Harry said.

"Call Leslie." She said again to Bruce.

"I just texted her." He said.

Damn it.

* * *

At least the doctor came to the apartment. Harry didn't have to go to her office, or heaven forbid the hospital.

Dr. Thompkins was a woman in her mid to late fifties with graying dark hair. She asked Harry about his symptoms and didn't seem contented when he claimed it was just jet lag.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "You don't have a medical degree, do you?"

"No," Harry said. "I just never get sick."

That was pretty much true until this summer. Save for that one time with the mumps. And then there were all the injuries that were due to the adventures he got into at Hogwarts of course. But that wasn't being sick, that was just due to extreme recklessness.

"Well, you are certainly sick now." She said, "Do you realize you have a fever?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's over a hundred degrees." The doctor said, "You shouldn't have been even going outside today."

"So, I have a cold then." Harry said.

"Again, are you a doctor?"

He wasn't, but really he didn't feel that bad. Off, yes. But it wasn't near as bad as when he had the mumps in longer. At least, he remembered the mumps being more painful. He told her this.

And she laughed. "Just because the mumps were worse, doesn't mean this isn't serious."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Bed rest for the next week," Thompkins said. "I think this is just the flu, if it doesn't clear up though I'll have you go to my office to get some blood work done."

Harry nodded. "Is a week really necessary?"

"Yes. be telling your aunt, so don't think you can get out of bed."

He groaned.

"You'll thank me later," The woman said before she left.

* * *

Selina came in his room a few minutes later with a large glass of something orange in her hands.

"Leslie called in your meds." She said, "How are you feeling?"

"There's no way I'm staying in this bed all week." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've been told you have no choice."

He groaned.

"It's just the flu." She said, "You'll feel better soon enough. If you get enough rest, that is. You should've told me you felt like crap. Believe me, the last person I wanted to hear about your condition from is Bruce Wayne."

"I thought you and Bruce—" He started to say but stopped himself.

"Were dating?" Selina asked, "Kit, feel free to ask me things like that."

"Kit?"

"Just a nickname," She said as she stroked his hair. "I used to call you that when I was staying back at your mom's. God, you are burning up. I'm sorry I didn't realize how sick you were earlier."

It actually felt good, the hair stroking. And Selina wasn't that bad as far as aunts went. "So, you and that Bruce guy are not a thing?"

"We went out on a couple of dates," She said with a shrug. "He's dull as dishwater though. This was the first time I've seen him in months."

"He seemed interested in you," Harry said as he took the orange juice from the tray Selina sat on his bed and took the Advil that she handed him.

"Only because he hadn't seen me in a few months," Selina said. "And he's in between girlfriends. Plus, I might've charmed him enough to see if he could check on you. And it's a good thing I did. As boring as Bruce is, he was useful today."

"His limo was nice."

Selina rolled her eyes. "It's ostentatious, but yes, nice. And he was right. I didn't want to wait for that Uber. Not with you being so pale. I'm used to using public transit, but it's just not safe with a kid here."

"You keep talking like Gotham isn't safe."

Selina laughed as if he had said the understatement of the year.

"So, it's dangerous then?"

"A little," She said with a tight smile. "It's home though, as much as any place can be. But yeah, it's not the safest place. You haven't heard of some of the stuff that happens here?"

"Sorry, I know that Gotham is just as big as New York City, but it's not exactly news to people in England."

Selina nodded. "Well, there are a lot of criminals here. Dangerous criminals like the Joker."

"The Joker? That name, is that the guy who runs around dressed as a creepy clown. They talked about him on the telly, he killed lots of people with girlfriend of his, Harlequin."

"Her name's actually Harley Quinn. And yes, that would be the one." Selina said with a shudder, "He's done some horrible things around here. But he's only one of many of Gotham's most disgusting. They call them rogues though. For whatever reason, I don't know. While I would say he's the most psychotic, at least he's not a meta like Ivy."

"Meta?"

"People who have unusual powers." Selina answered. "And no, not magic. Ivy or should I say Poison Ivy can control plant matter. She's just one of many in Gotham. In the entire country actually, sort of surprised England doesn't have metas to be honest."

Harry shrugged. "We might. Hogwarts doesn't exactly allow us access to the news."

Selina frowned. "That's a little weird, being so isolated. Don't you think?"

"Well, we have access to mail and _The Daily Prophet,_ but it's not like the Prophet caters to muggle news."

"I forgot the owls. Lily used to have a big black bird named Athena. She was a bit of a jerk, but it was amazing what those birds could do. Even if they do have those creepy talons. Do you have an owl?"

Harry smiled and told her about Hedwig who he had sent to Hermione the other night to ask a question about the homework assignment, he hoped she would know where he was.

"She sounds like a lovely bird, and I'm sure she'll find you. Owls always have a way of doing that."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. I want to write to my friends, tell them where I am so they won't worry."

"You could Skype with them," Selina suggested. "I have a computer you can use."

He nodded. "Maybe later. I don't think Ron has a computer though. His parents are both wizards."

"Ah," She said. "Well, then. Just let me know so I can get you my log in information. I might as well see if I can order you your own computer. You'll probably use it a lot, especially while in bed."

He groaned.

"Yeah, I, know." Selina said. "Being in bed sucks."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Preview: Bruce tries to make sense of Selina's new nephew and the Gotham-Metropolis Connection Bridge might be collapsing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope everyone had a happy new year. Thanks to all of those who reviewed or added this story, it keeps the updates coming. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The Kid

Bruce Wayne frowned as he thought about the strange afternoon he just had. He had been on a routine information-gathering mission at Angelo's when he ran into Selina Kyle of all people.

He hadn't seen Selina in months, not since he took her to the disaster that had been the Gotham's Children Benefit. Which he had sort of blew her off there because of his night job, and—well, she hadn't answered his calls and sent back the flowers he had sent her as an apology.

Not that he could completely blame her. And honestly, he was okay with things ending. Although, Bruce really didn't want them to end on such a sour note. He knew probably a face-to-face apology would've been better, but—well, it was probably better things ended.

He could've gotten attached to her, and that was the last thing he needed. No one else needed to be hurt by him, and he slowly but surely moved on with his life.

However, when he saw her today, he still felt something. He tried to equate it with the fact he had felt a need to apologize.

He could tell Selina wasn't happy when she saw him. She looked preoccupied and he noticed she kept glancing at the back of the restaurant towards the restroom, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Oh, Bruce, isn't Angelo's a little out of your way?"

It was. "It has the best Italian food in town, Selina. Seems you agree since I was the one who first brought you here."

"Oh, you were the one who brought me here?" She said with a shrug. "I forgot. I just remembered the pizza being good."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes," She said. "Is this an interrogation or something?"

He didn't know what was wrong with him; she was after all eating pizza. However, there did seem to be something wrong with it with the way she kept looking at the back of the restaurant. "No, I'm just surprised seeing you. It's been awhile."

"I know," She said.

"You returned my flowers."

"I wonder why. Being ditched in the middle of a party that turns out to be a hostage situation, isn't exactly going to charm you to my heart."

"I know." He admitted sitting down next to her. "And I am really sorry for what happened."

"You do realize I was almost killed, don't you?" She asked.

Oh, did he remember. He had saved her life that night from the Penguin. Though to be fair, she had been doing a fairly decent job of protecting herself. She had knocked out a couple of those goons, before she had to be rescued. But still he didn't blame her for hating him.

"I'm sorry."

"Obviously, you don't believe in chivalry." She said, "I had to be rescued by Batman of all people."

"Well, he's Gotham's dark knight." He stated. "And to be fair, he was wearing Kevlar, I wasn't."

"That is true. And honestly, I can't blame you for running. I never really was that mad at you. Okay, I was a little angry. I sent back the flowers, but I'm over it now."

"Are you?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, Bruce, the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm actually preoccupied these days."

"With your lunch date?"

"How did you know I was with someone?" She asked

"You keep looking at the back of the restaurant, and I noticed the second plate. So how long have you been seeing him?"

Selina laughed. "I'm not seeing anyone. It's my nephew."

"You have a nephew?"

"Yes, Harry."

"I didn't know you had any family?"

Selina sighed. "It's complicated."

He raised an eyebrow. He had figured as much. She had never had brought up her family, and the only pictures he saw in her house were of her cat—Isis.

"I was supposed to have custody of him after his mother died," She said. "Only I thought he was dead for several years, but he wasn't."

"And you have custody now?"

She nodded. "His other aunt found me yesterday. Practically dumped him on my doorstep."

"Dumped him?"

Selina nodded. "Yes, dumped. As in I have sole custody and she doesn't ever want to see him again dump."

"That's—"

"You don't have to say it," She said. "Needless to say, I'm worried about Harry."

"I'm sure you are, how's he taking it?"

"How do you think he's taking it?"

"Not well. I know that I wouldn't be taking it well."

She nodded. "I also think he might be ill, he's been—well, he's been in the bathroom for awhile."

"Say no more," Bruce said getting up to check on his ex's nephew.

So much for the information-gathering mission, it had been a long shot anyway.

He frowned as he entered the restroom and saw Selina's nephew almost immediately.

Or at least he was assuming it was Selina's nephew. There was something familiar about the boy, and he could see some of the familial resemblance. The boy had Selina's eyes and dark hair. They also shared the same high cheekbones. However, it wasn't just that. It was something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. His voice was soft as if he was struggling to get it out. A kid shouldn't sound that raspy.

"Are you Selina's nephew?" He asked already knowing the answer, "I'm a friend of hers. She asked me to check on you?"

The boy reluctantly admitted that he was related to Selina and after a few back and forths, he finally allowed Bruce to help him back to the table.

There was something off. Probably a lot of it, had to deal with being abandoned by his caretaker but the boy looked ill. He had made a point of getting Selina to ditch the Uber she hired and be driven back to her appointment by his driver. He knew they might've not have ended things on the most amicable note, but he still cared and the kid—well, it was obvious that he needed help. And needed to see a doctor, which was why he insisted on calling Leslie.

Selina shook her head as Leslie looked at the boy. "I should've realized he was sick."

"He was hiding it pretty well, "Bruce said. "I was actually how composed he was at lunch."

"I'm his legal guardian," Selina said. "I should've already made a doctor's appointment."

"Don't blame yourself, Selina, you've been dealing with a lot."

"I can't believe that Petunia was giving him sleeping pills." She said more to herself than him. "Actually, I can, the bitch did practically abandon him."

"You could always file a report." He said hoping she would. It was obvious that the boy had been abused.

She shook her head. "No. I don't want Harry to go through that. Besides, I'm sure she's long gone by now."

There was a look on her face that Bruce couldn't quite read. But there was something about it he didn't like. "You're not planning anything crazy, are you?" He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped, "My first priority is Harry. I just—I just don't care for my half sister and you can see why."

"I can," He said. "I really think you should talk to Jim Gordon or someone about Petunia. They could probably bring her in for child abandonment."

"I'll think about it," She said as Leslie came out to give her report on Harry's condition.

* * *

Leslie looked at him on the way back to the clinic. "So, anything you'd like to tell me, Bruce?"

"What?"

"Did you really call me out here to help a friend or was there something else?"

"The boy was ill," Bruce said. "He looked like he was going to faint. Do you really think it's just the flu?"

"From the symptoms he gave me it could be a lot of different things. The flu is most likely. If he doesn't get better, we'll run further tests. It's not the boy's health you cared about though, isn't it?"

"He almost collapsed on me and Selina was a friend. That's it."

"Really? The boy doesn't remind you of anyone?"

"He's Selina's nephew. So, I guess he reminds me of her."

But he didn't. Not really. He might've had his ex-paramour's eyes but he didn't really act like her.

Leslie laughed, "Okay, be that way. I'm just glad you're doing right by the boy."

Bruce just gave her a confused look.

* * *

He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on what his father's best friend was trying to get out of him, since news soon reached him that there had been an explosion on the Gotham-Metropolis bridge and all signs pointed to Joker and Quinn.

This was the last thing he needed, for those fools to be on the loose again. It didn't seem to matter that the security at Arkham was supposed to be the best in the world the clowns (and everyone else really) kept getting out.

It was ridiculous.

And it cost lives. Each time that maniac got loose, someone ended up dying and today he had been to late to rescue several people.

His intelligence revealed that a car bomb had gone off on the middle of the bridge. The bomb was bad enough. But what was worse was that the bomb was letting out toxic fumes—aka Joker's laughing gas.

This was not what he needed.

With Joker, you never knew what to expect. But somewhere deep with the insanity, there was a methodical plan. While it was true the clown was probably getting the shits and giggles from randomly killing people, it hadn't been a random hit he thought as he arrived at the wreckage.

GCPD and emergency services hadn't even arrived yet. He wasn't that surprise, the traffic was stopped on both sides of the bridge. He wouldn't be surprised if Clark showed up at some point since the accident occurred on the border of his territory.

That was just what he needed interference by Superman. Though, he might be useful if the bridge needed to be held up.

He frowned as he looked at the car that had exploded. Not surprisingly, there wasn't much left. Just a twisted can of metal, it had obviously been meant to be destroyed and to kill the occupants.

He frowned as he noticed the remains of what appeared to be one of Joker's homemade grenades.

So, there hadn't been a bomb placed inside the car. This made things a little trickier, since now he couldn't determine by the placement alone if the act had been random.

And God knows, if there would be any survivors.

The entire street looked how it usually did after one of Joker's rampages, destroyed beyond belief. It was devoid of life. Finding survivors on the bridge would be difficult, if not dangerous task. He was already questioning the structural integrity of the damn thing.

He was thinking this when he thought he heard something—a low groaning.

A survivor!

He quickly followed the sound, before seeing two large loafers sticking out from pieces of debris. A few seconds later, he pulled the material to reveal an obese man with dark hair.

His condition didn't look good. Honestly, Batman was surprised that the man was still alive. He thought about moving him, as he assessed the potential for internal injuries when the man grabbed one of his gloved hands.

"It's going to be okay." He said, that was about as much comfort as he could give in a situation like this.

The man shook his head "No, no. It's not. He took her. That bloody freak took her."

"Freak? The Joker."

The man nodded. "That green haired freak, yes. He took Pet. Said he was paying her back from stealing from him and threw that…that thing. Everything went black then. My son, you have to save my son."

"Your son?"

The man never got to answer him he was dead.

Batman shook his head. So, Joker had kidnapped someone. Perhaps two people, and one was a child. This hadn't been random.

* * *

Vernon Dursley.

That had been the man's name. At least that's what the passport that he found in the man's pocket said.

So, he had an ID now a few more background checks and he had the mother's name: Petunia Dursley.

There was nothing really out of the ordinary about Petunia from his initial background search of her. She was a housewife in England, married to Vernon. No priors, no nothing. The Dursleys had arrived in England a few days ago with their son Dudley, the boy that was missing. And more interesting they came with their nephew—Harry Potter.

Or should he say immigrated, since Vernon Dursley had asked for a transfer to the Metropolis office and paperwork was done to get him and his family—excluding Harry—visas to stay in the US long term. They weren't planning on going back to England since they had sold their house in England and had bought a luxury condo in Metropolis.

But that wasn't the most disturbing thing that he found, that was a recent transfer of a large amount of money into the Dursleys' bank account.

A transfer of twenty million dollars.

If that wasn't eyebrow raising enough, it appeared to come from a bank that routinely handled black market funds. And made him suspicious that it was dirty money, and that maybe somehow this was why Joker wanted them.

But other than that he could find no other information on the Dursleys other than the fact that Petunia Dursley was the same Petunia who dumped Selina's nephew. Which meant, he needed to talk to Selina.

He ended up questioning her as Bruce Wayne. He thought it would be easier. The one time he did encounter Selina as his alter ego had been disastrous. He had managed to save her life from the Penguin and she had just given him a look of disgust like she hated him.

 _"I could've saved myself." She hissed._

 _"You were being held hostage," He said. "You could've been killed."_

 _"I'm not defenseless." She snapped as she straightened her rumpled evening gown._

He ignored her and left her after that, there was no need getting into an argument with her over what could've ended in tragedy. Besides, he knew Selina didn't like his alter ego when he dated her as Bruce.

 _"Don't you think he does good thing?" He asked he._

 _"He goes around in a bat suit, punching people." She said, "That's hardly good."_ _"They're criminals."_

 _"Then he should call the police like everyone else," She said. "His vigilantism just feeds into Gotham's crime problem, Bruce. All of them want to best Batman. And one day, one of them will"_

He came by her apartment, acting like he wanted to check up on Harry. And a part of him did. He was concerned about the boy he really didn't look good earlier. Selina shook her head when she saw him, "Really, Bruce, there's no need to come over here. We're fine."

"I was in the neighborhood." He said, "And I wanted to see how you and Harry were. Besides, I bought some food."

"Food?"

"Yes," He said holding up some Chinese takeout that he knew Selina was fond of. "All your favorites are in here. Including those eggroll things."

She raised an eyebrow, "I guess you can come in. Harry's asleep though. The stuff Leslie prescribed him really knocks him out."

"Is he doing better?"

"Yes, I think so. He's getting food down. He's bored with being in bed though, not surprisingly. I actually ordered him a laptop, so that things will be more bearable. For now he has to make do with the TV and my stories about his parents."

"I'm sure your stories aren't boring."

She rolled her eyes as she got out some plates. "Boring's not a word I use. It's just sort of hard to talk about them. I hadn't thought about Lily and James in a long time."

There seemed to be a look of sadness about the subject. He really didn't want to make Selina more upset. But at the same time, he had to find out as much information about Petunia Dursley as he could.

"So, Lily and Petunia are your sisters?"

"Half-sisters." She replied, " Although, I never really knew Petunia. You see, Lily found me after our biological father died. Petunia and I really never had any contact with each other until she left Harry with me. Based on my encounter with her, it was probably for the best."

"So, you don't really know anything about her life?"

Selina stared at him. "What are you trying to get at, Bruce?"

"Just making conversation. And I'm trying to figure out why a woman would dump her nephew with a complete stranger in a city she doesn't know that well. Do you know what she did for a living?"

"I have no idea," Selina said dismissively. "I'm just glad she did decide to leave Harry with me. The last thing he needs is to be in those people's care."

"I would agree, but Harry hasn't told you much about them. If they said anything of interest to him before they left or anything like that?"

"Other than the fact that they were fairly horrible people, no." She said.

Bruce frowned. He was hoping he would be able to get more intelligence from her.

"Really, what is this about, Bruce?"

"As I said, just trying to make small talk. It's been a long time, Selina."

"You could've called me at anytime."

"Not after you returned my flowers."

"You could've been persistent. Girls often find that to be romantic."

"You wouldn't. I think you had your belly full of me after I abandoned you at that gala."

"You would be right. Being kidnapped by that fish eater was the final straw." She said adding, "And I want you to know it's still over. No matter how many eggrolls you buy me."

"I am aware of that. I am just here as a friend, it seems you're going through a lot."

"I'm handling it just fine. Although, I'm glad you brought the food."

He laughed as she dipped one of the eggrolls into the fish sauce. "Still haven't learned to cook."

"Nope," She said taking the eggroll and taking a bite out of it. She didn't look as elegant as she usually was. Instead of wearing her usual designer dress or suit she as wearing just jeans and a T-shirt. The ridiculous heels she favored were also missing, instead she had decided to go barefooted. It oddly suited her. "Still not the domestic type, even though I now have to raise a kid. God, I'm probably failing at this all."

"I doubt you're failing at it." He said, "I know it has to be a transition, and I want to be here for you, Selina."

She sighed heavily. "Really, Bruce?"

"I missed you. " He said. It wasn't a lie. He did miss her and he did want to help her. He knew that suddenly raising a ten-year-old or however old Harry was had to be difficult.

"He's not ten." She said when he reiterated this information to her. "He's twelve. Almost thirteen actually."

But the boy was so small.

Selina saw his face. "Yeah, I know. I suspect Petunia wasn't providing adequate nourishment. I wouldn't let that woman have access to my cat let alone my—"

She stopped herself.

"Petunia gave you nothing then. No records, nothing?"

He felt almost bad about trying to gain information at that point. But at the same time—if he was going to figure out why Joker would want to take Petunia Dursley he needed to know more about her and her nephew.

"Just Lily's letter." Selina said.

"Do you mind if I see it?"

She glared at him. "That's private."

He was startled by her hostility.

"It was my sister's last message to me, Bruce." Selina explained, "It's not something I'd exactly want to share. And I don't understand why you of all people would want to see it?"

She was suspicious; this was the last thing he needed. "I'm sorry. I'm just perplexed with this whole situation. I can't get over Petunia abandoning Harry. Children should be treasured."

Selina laughed as if he said something amusing.

"What?" He asked, "I thought you agreed with me."

"Oh, I do." She said, "But people can be so cruel. Look at the Narrows. How many kids are just thrown out there to survive by themselves? There are a lot of cruel people out there, my sister is just one out of many."

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I just—Harry's a great kid I've been trying to rationalize this in my head. You said Petunia had a son of her own."

Selina nodded. "Yes, Dudley. Harry said he looked like a pig in a wig. It was a pretty adequate description if I do say so myself."

She was right; it would've been an adequate description of the picture of the boy he had found when doing his research.

"Were Harry and Dudley close?"

Selina shook his head. "I don't think so, from what I can tell Dudley pretty much either bullied or ignored him. Harry hasn't talked a lot though, you know with being ill and all."

"It just surprises me that a woman who has a child of her own, could act like that towards her own nephew."

"You and me both."

"Selina?"

Harry had decided at that time to come in the room. The boy looked a little better. Still way too thin, but his color was much better than it had been the other day.

"You should be in bed," Selina said. "Remember what Leslie said."

"I smelt actual food. Mr. Wayne?"

"Hi, Harry. I was just coming by to check on you and Selina. I thought I'd bring you two some Chinese food. If I remember your aunt's cooking is—well, a little lackluster."

"It's not that bad." Selina said. "Do you think you can eat some noodles, kit? There's also some soup left in the fridge too, if you want something more soothing on your stomach."

"Noodles sound good," The boy said before getting himself a plate. "You know if you can't cook, I can help out. Whenever I get off of bed rest."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is Gotham. The take out is fantastic."

"The soup's lack luster." Harry said as he scooped some noodles onto his plate.

"Chicken soup is supposed to be lack luster." Selina snapped as she grabbed another eggroll.

"Not when I make it. The secret is that you have to make your own stock."

"You make your own stock?" Bruce said surprised.

The boy nodded. "Yep. Aunt Petunia liked her chicken soup fresh. Besides, she is right the stock you get at Tesco's sort of bad."

"Did your aunt teach you to cook?" Bruce asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Petunia didn't really cook either. It was pretty much my job at the Dursleys besides doing the gardening and helping with the cleaning."

"How long have you been cooking?"

"Bruce," Selina hissed getting where he was going with this.

"Um, since I can remember really." The boy shrugged. "So yeah, Selina, when I get off of bed rest I can totally be in charge of meals. "

"No, Harry it's okay." She said frowning. Obviously, displeased that her nephew had pretty much been her sister's personal chef and gardener for the past decade or so. "Are you sure you can stomach the noodles?"

"They're fine." The boy said, "Thanks for bringing them, Mr. Wayne."

"You're welcome, Harry." He said, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I get that moving to America has to be an adjustment, especially since you're not around your friends and family."

"Bruce," Selina warned.

"It's fine, Selina. And I'm doing fine, Mr. Wayne. Aunt Selina has made me feel very welcomed. As far as family goes, I haven't had a real family in a long time. And I'll be seeing my friends in the fall."

He still didn't understand how Selina could let the boy go back to school in England. If he were the boy's guardian he would try to find a school that was closer to him. But he had a feeling that the school was special to the boy, the boy had been quite defensive about it the other day and the way he brought it up today he knew there'd be no arguing about it.

"Well, then, tell me about this school."

Harry then got much more animated as he described the boarding school in Scotland he attended. While he gave an adequate description that included long discussions about his friends, Ron and Hermione, there seemed something off about the whole thing. Maybe it was because being a rich kid he knew all about boarding schools, and the boarding school experience Harry described didn't seem realistic at all. Which was why he asked Selina about it after the boy went back to his room.

"It's an exclusive school," She said to him. "I know that James and Lily wanted him to go there."

"Don't you find something off about it?" He asked.

"Look, Bruce, I appreciate you being concerned, but Harry's my responsibility now not yours. Maybe it's time for you to go. I need to get some rest, I have that big show for the gallery tomorrow."

He knew when he had been given the brush off.

He frowned later that night as he looked at the bank account transfer he had found that had transferred the twenty million dollars into Petunia and Vernon's joint account. While the number on the account lead to a purely anonymous account, there had to be something significant here.

Or at least there had to be some sort of logic to how the Dursleys had gotten so much money. While Vernon had been an executive at the drilling company he worked for, he had been a low level executive. The type that was a glorified yes man and would be making in the low six figures at best. And that was at a good company with good benefits, which Grunning's was not.

The house that they sold was hardly worth that much either. True, real estate in England was expensive, but the Private Drive House was only work about the equivalent of five hundred thousand American dollars. Hardly, the same as twenty million, besides the funds origins from an "anonymous" account made him suspicious, which was why he ended up resulting into digging more into what he could find about the suspicious bank account.

Only, like everything else, there wasn't much to find. Just dates of the transfer and when the account was set up.

It was over a decade ago. Whoever had set it up had tried to be untraceable. After the initial deposit of money, it hadn't been moved for years as if—as if they knew the money was tainted.

The date that the initial deposit would be key, Bruce thought, as he typed the number into the computer to see if anything significant occurred on that date.

Weston Smith's kidnapping.

The Joker had made an effort to take the boy and hold him for ransom for an obscene amount of money—twenty million. The ransom had been paid, but the kidnapping had been foiled. Probably because Joker had sent Harley of all people to attempt a distraction before taking the boy.

He still remembered that botched museum robbery, finding the entire thing strange. It had been very easy to catch Quinn and to get her to squeal, after telling her some hard truths about her pudin'.

Museum robberies weren't really their style anyway. Well, Joker probably could've robbed a museum if he wanted too, but there was no finesse to that man. Not like there had been with _her_.

He frowned as he thought of Catwoman. He hadn't seen or heard a hint of her in the past decade. She had pretty much gone off the radar, he assumed she had either been arrested for something when she wasn't in costume, died, or moved away from Gotham.

During her last few months in Gotham, she took all sorts of jobs. After all, she had taken jobs from the Penguin and the likes; he really wouldn't put it past her to take something from Joker even if the thief claimed to have her own moral code.

But that might be able to explain why Quinn was sent to the museum. It had seemed random, and very last minute.

He looked at Petunia Dursley's history. It could work. The woman really wasn't on the radar much; she was relatively in the right age group. But she looked nothing like her—well, people did change he told himself. And he never saw the face under the mask. It was entirely that Petunia Dursley was Catwoman and that the reason she left town was because she stole Joker's millions.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Preview: Selina gets a surprised visit from an unwanted visitor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New chapter. Did not forget about you guys, just busy with work again. I will try to update roughly once a month to six weeks. At least that's the intended goal. Again thanks for the adds and reviews, appreciate it.**

Chapter 5: Bait

Selina Kyle was beginning to get concerned. She didn't know why. Harry was getting better. He wasn't running a fever anymore, and he was eating more. Not enough, but a lot more than before. But he still wouldn't confide in her. Not that she expected anything; she just didn't expect him to be _this_ broody.

Or maybe she should've expected as much. It wasn't like Batman ever smiled whenever she was around him. But a part of her always thought that maybe the whole broodiness bit was an act.

Who was she kidding, being broody was Batman and she was starting to suspect that he passed that down to their son.

No, Harry was _her_ son. Because as far as Selina was concerned, that man was not Harry's father. And to be honest, she wasn't much of a mother. Although, she was trying now. Not that Harry knew her as his mother, he called her "Aunt Selina".

And she didn't even bother correcting him. She knew she should've. Selina had had enough problems in her life to know that honesty was an important fl in any relationship. The only thing was, while she might've been his mother biologically and God knows she did consider him to be her son, she knew he still viewed Lily as his mother and Selina didn't want to diminish her sister's legacy.

Lily had wanted so much to be a mother, and she really didn't get a chance. Harry had told her flat out he didn't have any memories of her. And it hadn't been like Petunia had told him anything about Lily, save for the fact that she was a freak just like Harry was. Apparently.

God, she hoped Joker killed her.

A part of her inwardly grimaced at what she did. She wasn't a murderous person. In fact, she had never killed. She was a thief after all, a side effect of being a street kid. She stole to survive. True, in her Catwoman days she ended up stealing more than just enough to keep her alive, but she had never resulted to some of the more gruesome aspects of crime. That's not to say that she occasionally found herself having to inflict violence on someone with her whip or claws, but it was more or less self-defense than anything else.

Or in the defense of others, in this case if Joker did what Selina knew he'd undoubtedly do.

Selina shook her head. She still couldn't believe how stupid she was all those years ago to take that job. It was bad enough working for Penguin, in the past, but at least he was sane. Both Joker and Harley were certifiable. Well, honestly she sometimes questioned Joker's insanity. He was so sadistic, yet so methodical, unlike his girlfriend.

Poor, poor, Harley. Throwing a good career away for a freak like Joker. Okay, not so poor Harley. Quinn was deranged as her puddin'. God, who called their significant other puddin'?

She should've never taken them up on their offer that day. Even if she hadn't decided to bail on that job; she should've known better. Joker didn't like accomplices. Unless their name was Harley, and even then it seemed like he went into bursts of tolerating her and slamming her head against something. She should've known that the deal was too good to be true. But she liked the idea of robbing that museum right under Bat's nose, taking those jewels. The payoff for the jewels was supposed to be fantastic too. At least until Selina realized what their real motivations were.

She ended up taking the ransom then out of revenge. Transferring it into the black account she had set up for her final payment from Joker. Of course, she soon realized that Joker would be keeping tabs of the account and that she could never touch it. But she had liked the fact that she was essentially dangling a carrot in front of him for so many years. He could never get his money, not as long as it sat in that account untouched. But when she moved it to the Dursleys' account, she had made them sitting ducks.

She could only imagine what twelve years of pent up Joker anger was going to do to Petunia. She almost felt sorry for her—almost. In fact, there was one point she thought about maybe coming to her sister's aid or tipping her off or something. That was until she watched Harry sleep and twitch and mutter apologies in his sleep for not making the perfect pot roast for his auntie; or being told by Dr. Thompkins that Harry was way too thin for his age; or Harry commenting casually about doing an insane amount of chores he had to do for the Dursleys. Yes, let Joker do whatever he wanted to Petunia. She really didn't care. Couldn't happen to a more wretched person.

Was it wrong that she didn't feel guilt?

Maybe.

She wasn't a hero though; never would be. The means met the end. Maybe it was because she never had a relationship with the horse faced blonde like Lily did; but guilt was the last thing on Selina's mind that night. If anything, her thoughts soon turned to Harry who had been excited to get his laptop earlier that day.

His Wayne Tech laptop that Bruce just happened to bring over after Selina told him she was waiting for a Mac Book she had ordered for the boy.

 _"Oh, don't get a Mac." He frowned._

 _"They come highly recommended. I've never had any problems with mine."_

 _"It's not Wayne Tech." Bruce whined._

 _"Of course, it's not Wayne Tech. Only billionaires and their progeny can afford your company's laptops."_

 _"They're not_ that _expensive."_

They were. Well, they were a little bit more than a Mac. They were high tech computers. The sort of computers Computer Science majors used. That business executives bought. The kind that Selina used for her gallery. Not the kind you'd buy a twelve-year-old who was just planning on using the thing to Skype and maybe play computer games while being stuck in bed with the flu.

But that was what Bruce had sent over that night after they had shared that meal of Chinese food together and she practically sent him out because he was being so nosey. She seriously didn't get the guy. After that disastrous date where Penguin decided to hold her hostage when Wayne went to go to the bathroom—aka run home to the butler—he had sent her flowers. Flowers she promptly threw away sending a clear message that things were over, and she thought he got the message until he saw her at that restaurant. And now, well, he was trying to get in her pants again which included giving her twelve-year-old a new computer.

Harry seemed to know how expensive the computer was too, since it was all he could talk about. For a kid in magic school, he still seemed very interested in computers. She had to practically claw the thing away from him so that he'd get some rest this evening.

She shook her head as she finally got near her bedroom door and opened the door and frowned as she could've sworn something move.

She left her window open, funny she didn't remember opening it. Though, she had been preoccupied lately. She started walking towards the window when she felt someone grab her arm.

She turned around to see a figure in a cowl that she had spent years hating.

"You know," She said, "Breaking and entering is a crime."

"I have some questions," He said in his typical gravely voice.

"Oh, about the dry cleaning bill for that dress you almost ruined when you saved me from Penguin. You're about nine months late."

Actually, he was about thirteen years and nine months (if you counted the pregnancy) late, but details.

He shook his head. "I would've thought a woman like you would've sent the bill to your rich boyfriend."

"Bruce Wayne is not my boyfriend," She said. "And this apartment doesn't hold any of Gotham's criminal insane. I believe Arkham is on the other side of the city."

"I hear you have a sister." He said.

"Oh, you want to study the Kyle family tree, then?"

"Selina," He snapped. "Can you just listen to me? I need to know everything about Petunia Dursley."

"Why. Did Bruce contact you?" She asked.

Bruce had seemed so adamant about her calling Gordon or someone about what happened to Harry.

Selina didn't want to do that to Harry. It was bad enough that he had to live with the memory of the Dursleys dumping him; he didn't need to have to keep retelling it. It also didn't help that Selina was scared to death of the legalities of the matter. Yes, technically Harry was hers. The adoption had never even really been formalized by any means either, but she still worried. She wouldn't have her kit be taken away from her again. Not after just getting him back.

"Bruce?" Batman asked. "No, your boyfriend didn't contact me."

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped as she pulled back a piece of hair that had somehow fallen array away from her face. "How did you hear about my child abuser of a sister then?"

"There was an explosion on the Gotham-Metropolis Bridge last night. Surely, you heard about it."

Selina nodded. "I heard the damn thing nearly collapsed if it wouldn't have been for Superman. Poor construction, obviously."

"It wasn't poor construction," He said. "I'm guessing you didn't listen to the whole story."

No, she didn't. She barely even heard the headline she had been too busy taking care of Harry, or for that matter staring at her son trying to see all the parts of him that were her and all the parts that were—that were behind the cowl that was in front of her right now.

"Joker is on the loose." He said when she didn't answer.

"You don't say. This is his what, fourth or fifth break out of the month? Did he get Harlequin out this time?"

"You meant Harley Quinn. And yes, she's out too."

"And I should care because—"

"They're dangerous," He snapped. "And I believe that they are targeting your sister."

"My sister?"

"Yes," He said. "You see your sister was in possession of a large amount of money. Money that I believe Joker believes is his."

"This is ridiculous," Selina said even though she knew what Batman was going to summarize.

"You said you didn't know Petunia well. Do you know her whereabouts a decade ago?"

What?

"Um, gossiping and having tea somewhere, I guess. I didn't know her."

He frowned, "Has she always been in England?"

"I don't know?" Selina said. "Like I said, I really didn't know Petunia well."

"But it is possible she went here a long time ago."

"I guess," She said. "You know, now that you mentioned it, Lily did say she did a study abroad program in Metropolis."

"Metropolis isn't a long way from Gotham," He said. "And they were moving to Metropolis. Makes sense."

"Excuse me?"

He brushed her off, but the wheels were already turning in Selina's head. He thought Petunia was Catwoman. It made sense if he put two and two about the money together. She wasn't going to stop him from making an ass of himself. After all, they called them assumptions for a reason.

"I need to talk to your nephew," He barked.

"Absolutely not." She snapped.

"This is not up for discussion," He said. "Your sister's life could depend on it."

He then tried to get out of her way and head for the door only she blocked him. "You are not going to wake that sick child." She hissed.

She might've not had her claws or whip with her, but she could still be fierce. After all, she wasn't the best art dealer in Gotham just because she had what was called a pretty face.

Batman started laughing at her like what she said was hilarious. Like he could get his way just because he wore a costume. He was being ridiculous and she told him as much.

"Me being ridiculous, I am trying to help your sister."

"Then call the police." She said.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Selina." He said in a softer voice. It almost sounded human. The hint of vulnerability in there, reminded Selina of their son and she inwardly grimaced.

She couldn't believe that her baby boy was a part of this man. Harry was so short and slight. Batman was powerfully built and tall. Of course, she didn't know what was behind the cowl, but it couldn't be that similar. Her baby boy was not like this self-righteous dick of a hero.

Though the way his jaw was clenching while he looked at her, it reminded her of her son and God—she wanted to put on her cat claws.

"He's sick." She said, "Now's not a good time. He needs to rest."

"I understand that, but your sister—"

She interrupted him. "I don't give a rat's ass about my so called sister. Not after what she did to him. And neither should you."

He glanced at her for a minute when a voice in the background broke their stare off. "Aunt Selina?"

"Harry," She said her tone softening considerably. "I thought you were sleeping, kit?"

Her son was not sleeping. Instead, he was there standing mere feet from her and his father and had a look on his face that was equally as hostile as she was sure the look on her face was.

"He's up. I can ask some questions." Captain Obvious remarked.

"No," Selina hissed. "You won't."

"Wait, questions?" Harry said. "What's going on? Is that actually Batman? Why is he in our apartment, isn't he supposed to fight criminals?'

"Good question, Harry." Selina beaming that he had referred to the apartment as theirs. "I believe this is what we call a breaking and entering, do you think we should call the police?"

She could've swore the bat glared at her. It was sort of hard to tell, the man was wearing a mask after all.

"There's no need to call the police, Selina." He said, "I'm not here to hurt you or your nephew. Like I said, I just have questions about Petunia."

"What about her?" Harry said crossing his arms, "And why do you think I would be able to answer questions about her."

Batman paused for a minute. "Your aunt's missing. You and Selina are her only remaining family; I thought I'd ask if you knew anything interesting about her. Did she ever tell you about her time in America before?"

"Petunia was in America before?" Harry asked Selina.

"She studied abroad a semester or so in Metropolis," Selina said with a shrug. "Lily said she complained the whole time about Americans. I can't say I'm that surprised, she did seem like the type who liked to complain."

"You have no idea," Harry confirmed.

"So, you're aunt never talked to you about her past?"

"Obviously, not." Harry said, "It would get in her way of telling me how to cook her steak and how she wanted her roses clipped."

Selina was actually surprised with how flippant Harry was acting towards Batman. It was almost borderline disrespectful. Needless to say, she impressed with her son's moxie.

Batman wasn't as impressed with their son as she was, "You sure you can't remember anything. I mean, you did live with her for almost twelve years. The two of you had to talk about something other than cooking or doing the gardening."

Harry shook his head. "No, not really."

He had that stupid broody look on his face again. His jaw clinched just the way his father's did. It was odd how when you could only see part of someone's face that you were able to focus so much attention on one particular feature. And God, did she know Batman's jaw line so well. Unfortunately, it looked like her son inherited its mood swings.

Batman, however, was oblivious. World's greatest detective, her ass, then again he had no idea. He didn't know she was Catwoman. He just thought she was one of Bruce Wayne's many squeezes who just had the misfortune of getting held hostage by Penguin during another one of Gotham's disastrous charity balls.

Batman frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, he's sure." Selina said having enough of this. "I think it would be best if you go. Otherwise, I'm going to call Gordon."

"He's too busy to come." The overgrown bat said. "Although, he'll be visiting you soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's better if the boy goes in the other room."

"The boy is in the room." Harry said glaring at his father. "And I can understand English quite well."

"There are some matters that aren't meant for children's ears." Hissed Batman.

"Oh please," Harry said. "It's not like I'm _that_ innocent."

"You're only twelve." The supposed dark knight said.

"Age is irrelevant." Harry snapped. "Now, what's going on? I'm assuming something happened to the Dursleys."

"Selina, get him out of here." Batman barked.

Selina did not like being told what to do, especially by _him_ of all people. Besides, as much as she'd like to shield Harry from whatever Batman was about to say, she knew better. He was her kit after all, and if he was anything like her he had a curiosity streak that was more than a little ridiculous.

"No." She said, "He has a right to know what happened to the Dursleys. He knew them more than you or I did."

He gaped at her; as if he was surprised she didn't adopt his bat like wisdom. She could tell him where to stuff said wisdom. Finally, he turned towards Harry and said. "There was an explosion on the Gotham-Metropolis Connection."

"I know," Harry said. "I heard something about it on the telly. They said there was an explosion caused by the Joker."

"Yes," He said. "The Joker threw a grenade at a car. Your relatives' car. I'm sorry."

Selina looked at her nephew and was slightly relieved if for only a second that he wasn't devastated. If he had looked upset, maybe she felt guilt. But the more she looked at Harry, the more she realized that he wasn't upset the angrier she felt.

"Your aunt and cousin's fate remains unknown," Batman said. "They weren't found in the wreckage. I'm thinking that Joker took them."

"Joker would take Petunia and Dudley?" Harry asked. "Really? My aunt? My cousin? Seriously?"

"That's what the evidence points towards," He said. "That's why I asked if you remember if she ever said anything about her time in America."

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. Like I said if it didn't involve cooking or gardening, she really didn't talk much."

Batman grunted before asking, "Was anything different before you left for Gotham?"

"What?" Harry said.

The detective elaborated. "Well, did they talk about their moving plans for one thing?"

"I really don't remember," Harry frowned "I think Aunt Petunia started giving me my medicine at that time. And again, they never really liked talking about things around me. All I know is that one day she told me we were going to America, I assumed it was because of Uncle Vernon's business. They seemed to be happy, which I guess was because Uncle Vernon got a promotion or something. They usually only got happy whenever he got a raise or new company car."

"So, money was important to your relatives?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Petunia always made a point of showing off the latest bobble or whatever Vernon bought her. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm just asking questions." Batman asked. "I'm trying to figure out why Joker would target them?"

"Does there really need to be a motivation?" Harry asked. "From what I heard, the bloke is crazy."

That was an understatement if there was ever one, Selina thought, before she decided to intervene. The last thing she wanted was for her twelve-year-old to find out all the seedy inward workings of Gotham's underworld.

Although, she knew as much when she had reached that age. She had been living on the streets for a good six months at that point. After a month of living in the Narrows, she knew enough about the seedier aspects of Gotham to last a lifetime. And while she wasn't naïve enough to believe she could protect Harry from the unsavory parts of life forever, she did want to protect him for as long as possible.

"Harry's right," Selina said. "It doesn't matter. It's Joker. We all know he's not right in the head."

Batman's response was a frown. Selina knew what he was thinking, Joker always had a motive. It might be deranged, but there was a motive. And Selina had an idea what the motive was.

Twenty million missing dollars of tainted money. She surprised he actually kept her sister alive this long, the clown usually had a penchant for rage. He must've thought he could get something out of Petunia.

Maybe, he really thought Petunia was her. Now that was a real laugh. Though, with the way Batman was digging for information about her it was possible. And Selina guess she could see why, she wore a mask so the age difference wouldn't be that visible, and they were roughly the same height. And she guessed time could explain some of the other physical differences.

Though, her vanity was a little bit insulted that people could mistake her for Petunia. But it was the Joker so—she really couldn't judge that much. Or get offended. It was, after all, what she wanted.

Batman though, should've known better. Or at least Selina thought he should've known better.

"There is a motive, isn't there?" She finally asked.

"I just have a theory," He said. "And so far it's just that."

"It has to do with Petunia's time in Metropolis, doesn't it?" She asked.

"It might," He said. "I really don't think I should be involving you or your nephew in this. I'll find your sister and your nephew."

He then leapt out of the window into the dark and Selina just shook her head as she heard Harry say, "What's with that guy?"

"That's Batman. Gotham's dark knight or as I like to call him Gotham's giant douche." Selina said. "He will find Petunia and Dudley though, if anyone will. So you don't need to worry."

Harry nodded. "Is it bad that I don't care?"

"No," Selina said. "No, no it's not. I don't care either."

"I had no idea she was ever in America. She and Uncle Vernon both acted like they hated the place."

Selina had a good idea why Petunia didn't talk about her brief time abroad in Metropolis.

" _You really shouldn't let her talk to you that way." A very hormonal Selina told Lily after Lily had gotten off the phone with Petunia again. And as usual, she was in tears._

 _Lily shook her head. "It's okay."_

" _Look, Lil, I know you're going to blame it on hormones but I'm pregnant and trust me the hormones don't make you_ that _bitchy."_

 _"It's not just the hormones. She has had a hard few years." Lily said with a frown._

" _Really," Selina said, "Because from what you told me her life seemed pretty good."_

 _By all accounts, it had seemed good Petunia was a newlywed who was pregnant with her first child._

 _Lily sighed, "It's not that picturesque. Believe me."_

 _Selina raised an eyebrow. "Do tell?"_

 _"I don't like to gossip," Lily said._

" _Lily, if anyone needs to be gossiped about it's our bitchy sister."_

 _She sighed heavily. "Fine, Petunia had issues in Metropolis. She ended up drop out because of the pregnancy."_

" _Oh," Selina said._

" _Yeah," Lily said. "Vernon and her were actually fooling around when she ended up getting up the duff. I think she was actually seeing someone before him at the law school she attending."_

" _Law school? Petunia was studying to be a lawyer?"_

 _"Did I mention she's extra bitter about her predicament." Lily said with a laugh. "Actually, she was probably going to leave school soon anyway. Her marks weren't the best."_

And that explained Petunia's time in Metropolis, Selina thought. "It's getting late she said why don't you—"

Her thoughts were broken off when there was a knock on the front door.

She frowned as she looked at the clock it was after ten. Too late for visitors and she hadn't buzzed anyone in, the building had a strict security policy. Of course if your name was Bruce Wayne you could easily avoid protocol. But Bruce was ever polite; he wouldn't come over this late.

She looked at Harry, "Go in your room."

"What?" He said.

"You heard me," She said. "I don't know who's at the door and—"

The knocking had stopped.

Harry looked at her, "Well, they seem gone whoever they were."

"I'd still feel safer if you went in the other room, just in case." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I have magic, right?"

"That you can't use out of school." She said, "You pointed that out earlier to me too."

"You said it might be different in America."

"You're twelve." She said. "And you also don't have a wand."

"It was probably a drunk neighbor," Harry said. "Really, you don't have to worry about me, Aunt Selina."

But she worried more than her realized. And she just couldn't help but feel on edge. Maybe it was because Batman had broken in here himself only a few minutes ago, but she couldn't help but feel a bit unease. Plus, even though she knew Joker took the bait like she thought he would, you never knew what to expect with that clown.

"I'd still feel more comfortable if you went to your room." She said, "I'm a little shaken up, okay?"

"Because of the Dursleys or because of Batman?"

"Because of both." She said, "It's been a long night, kit."

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll go in my room but I expect an apology when it's nothing."

"Lock the door." Selina said before adding, "And if something does happen, the window outside your room leads to a fire escape."

"Selina?" Harry asked sort of shocked that she was reacting this way.

Hell, she was surprised that she was acting like this. She was probably being paranoid, but she had this feeling. A feeling that something really bad was going to happen. Something about her face must had tipped Harry off that she was serious, because he went in his room without any further arguments and actually locked the door.

Selina then walked over to her safe where she grabbed the handgun that she had reluctantly purchased when she had moved back to Gotham. She hated owning the thing, but it was something she found was a necessity. The city had gotten worse since she had had Harry. What she told Bruce earlier had been true; she thought that one of the reasons that crime grew so much in the city was because everyone wanted to best Batman.

Making sure she held the gun firmly in her hand, Selina finally opened the door only to find that there was a box lying on the ground.

She frowned it looked like one of the boxes she'd get whenever she ordered cat food for Isis.

Odd. She didn't remember ordering any lately. Maybe she had accidently subscribed to that subscription service the website offered.

Selina shrugged, putting the gun in her robe's pocket before she picked up the box noticing that it was heavier than normal. It didn't take her that long to realize something else was wrong when she felt something begin to leak from the box. Sure enough, there was a puddle of blood on the floor and on her used to be white slippers.

She quickly dropped the box as its contents poured out. Selina usually had a strong stomach, but when she saw the grounded up human remains she couldn't help but scream especially when she saw a ring that she had seen on her sister's finger only days earlier.

Someone had sent her Petunia's chopped up remains.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Preview: Wayne Manor gets some new guests.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And here is another one. Hope you guys enjoy. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 6: Wayne Manor

"Will this do, Mr. Harry?" The butler asked Harry.

His name was Alfred. The man was Mr. Wayne's butler. And Harry was currently standing in one of Bruce Wayne's guest bedrooms, which was supposedly his bedroom now.

He had never seen an actual real life butler before, never mind a house like Bruce Wayne's. Then again, the past twenty-four hours had been surreal from Batman of all people entering Selina's apartment to Selina's screaming. And that box. Harry didn't want to think about that box.

He remembered hearing Selina shrieking. She had told him to stay in his room at the apartment, but he couldn't not after hearing that. So, he came out only to find her covered in blood.

She didn't want to tell him where the blood came from, but he had saw the box—or enough of it.

It was Aunt Petunia or what was left of her. The Joker had dismembered her body, grounded her up like she was hamburger meat. That's what overheard the cops say. Aunt Selina didn't think he knew that. Though, it was a little hard not to know something awful had happened. After all, his aunt's silk white robe was covered in blood and she hadn't closed the front door to the unit as fast as she thought when the cops came by.

The police had been at the apartment all night and Mr. Wayne had ended up showing at some point too, somehow he convinced Aunt Selina that it would be safer to go back with him to his manor than to stay at the apartment.

Honestly, it didn't take that much convincing given the fact a box of his aunt's remains had been delivered to Selina's apartment. Of course, Aunt Selina tried to rebuke this by stating they'd be fine in a hotel but he had heard Bruce talking about how the manor had more security features and was on its own private island. And that seemed to convince his aunt that the manor was their best option.

He wasn't supposed to know any of this.

Just like he wasn't supposed to know that part of Petunia's ground up remains filled the hallway.

The Dursleys were likely all dead now. Each one of them, the thing was besides the fact that he was horrified that someone would butcher his aunt like that he wasn't really mourning their deaths. Did he feel bad that they died? Yeah, he did. But he didn't grieve for them. And he had actually known them. It wasn't like when he learned his parents were dead. While he hadn't known Lily or James, he did feel an impact from them not being in his life, he always made up "what if" scenarios in his head of what could've been. With the Dursleys' deaths, he felt really not anything. He was horrified at what happened to Petunia, but didn't feel sad that she was dead. He didn't really feel anything. In fact, the only thing he really felt was fear for Aunt Selina. She didn't need someone like the Joker stalking her.

Toying her with Aunt Petunia's body parts.

Save for the head. The cops said it was missing. That Joker was saving it for something sadistic.

How Joker had found out where they were though confused Harry more than the missing head though.

But of course, he couldn't ask. Instead, he knew he was supposed to be in awe over Bruce's house.

It was big.

The place was on a freaking island after all. It was the sort of place that someone like Malfoy would've stayed at. Honestly, he sort of doubted Malfoy's manor was this big. Bruce had talked up some of the things on the property on the drive to the home. It had a tennis court, a couple of pools, stables, and some sort of Japanese garden complete with a koi pond. It was ridiculous.

And so was the room he was currently in. It was almost as big as the Dursley's house and it had it's own bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. But apparently, it wasn't near as grand as Master Bruce's room at least that's what Alfred said when Harry mentioned that this was way too much.

Harry felt the entire room was an entire waste of space. After all, he had spent several years in a broom closet of all places. And then in Dudley's second bedroom which wasn't exactly that big of a room, especially since he was required to have Dudley's broken toys in it.

"Mr. Harry?"

"Oh, it's fine, Alfred." Harry said. "It's really nice actually. Too nice."

"Too nice?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's sort of big." Harry said. "Really, big."

"I'm afraid that's how all the rooms are in Wayne manor unless you'd prefer the pantry." Alfred said, "And even then, I'm afraid it's rather large."

Harry laughed, and noticed that the butler smiled. "You'll get used to the opulent luxuries that the manor has to offer after awhile, young sir."

"Please, just call me Harry." The boy said cringing at being called young sir.

"You sound just like Master Bruce when he was younger," The butler said. "I'm afraid to say, I never got out of the habit of calling him 'Master Bruce' and I'm afraid I'll likely continue calling you 'Mr. Harry'."

Harry frowned.

"I'll do my best though," Alfred said as he looked at the bag Harry had set down in the room. "Are these all of your belongings, Mr. Harry?"  
Harry nodded. It was everything Aunt Selina had gotten him—the clothes, laptop, a few books, and a couple of games for him to play with. It wasn't much. But it was actually a lot more than what he used to have.

The Dursleys had thrown out all of his Hogwarts things before he left England. At least it made the most sense, since he had learned they had sold the house and were planning on living in a condo in Metropolis.

"Doesn't seem like a lot," Alfred said casually as he unzipped the suitcase and frowned when he looked at Harry's clothes. "This is unexpected."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your clothes are perfectly folded already."

Harry shrugged. "I like my things to be neat."

And Petunia would always go ballistic if clothes weren't folded as neatly as they were at the department stores.

Alfred shook his head, "I don't think I could've folded them better myself. It will make putting your things away a lot easier."

"You don't have to do that, Alfred." Harry said. "I don't mind."

"I insist." The butler said, "You have been through a lot. And don't mind me saying this, but you do seem a little pale."

"That's because he's recovering from the flu." Mr. Wayne said appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Bruce Wayne was still very much an enigma to Harry. His aunt had said there really wasn't much between the two of them. However, she seemed to be sticking to him like glue last night.

"You didn't say anything about the flu?" Alfred said.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine, seriously."

"No, you're not." Bruce said, "You hardly got any sleep last night with the police at your aunt's last night and your aunt tells me your overdue for your medicine."

Harry sighed, "Where is Aunt Selina?"

"In bed," Mr. Wayne said. "She was beyond exhausted with everything. I finally managed to get her to take a sedative. She asked me to check in on you, or should I say ordered me to. She feels bad, given everything that happened."

"She has nothing to feel bad about," Harry said. "What sort of freak sends a person body parts?"

Harry noticed Bruce and Alfred's eyes go wide.

"I'm not stupid," He added before they could deny it. "I know that stuff on her robe last night wasn't ketchup. And I know the police didn't come to the apartment because of a prank."

Neither Bruce nor Alfred said anything for a while, finally Bruce spoke. "You should put on your pajamas and get in bed. You look pale."

Harry just rolled his eyes, as the Bruce left the room and turned towards Alfred, "You know one of them is going to have to address the part that my aunt was chopped into itty bitty pieces by a mad man."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Harry, you do look unwell. I think it would be best if you did what Master Bruce said and change clothes and rest."

Harry shook his head and stared at Alfred, "Do you really think I can relax?"

Something about the way he looked at the butler startled Alfred.

"Alfred?" Harry asked.

"Never mind me, Mr. Harry," The man said. "I was just having an unpleasant flashback of sorts."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask anything he felt the urge to cough. And then cough some more. It was hard to breathe. He was gasping for air, he soon felt someone patting his back saying something to him. Only Harry couldn't make out the words, a few minutes later he finally felt himself able to settle down only to look into the concerned face of Mr. Wayne.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

Harry gave him a look. "Obviously, not."

"Alfred is getting your medicine," Bruce said. "I'm going to have Leslie come and give you a follow up when she's available. That did not sound good."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "It's just the flu. I missed a dose of my meds."

Bruce shook his head, "No. I told Selina I would protect you, and that includes making sure you're not having thirty minute hacking fits."

"It was hardly thirty minutes."

"It was enough for me to come back to your room and for Alfred to go get your medicine." Bruce snapped.

Harry sighed, "Look, I don't want to be a burden. I am feeling better, all kidding aside."

Bruce shook his head. "You're not being a burden at all, Harry. It's important for your health that you get checked out again. Besides, it would help Selina."

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" He asked.

He had seen his aunt last night, and honestly Harry didn't like what he saw. Selina was in shock, even though she had tried to keep it together. Like, when she saw that he as about to go into that hallway she had literally blocked him with her body to protect him from seeing Petunia's remains.

But Harry could still see it. The body parts spilt all over the hallway. Aunt Petunia's finger with the diamond ring that Uncle Vernon had given her the other week for their wedding anniversary, Harry remembered what a big deal she made out of the ring. It was sort of ridiculous, considering he was pretty sure the ring was fake given what a cheapskate his uncle was and if the stone on the ring had been real it probably would've cost as much as their house. And for that matter, had the ring been real Joker would've pocketed the bobble.

Still, with the way the ring sparkled, it was a pretty good fake. It was noticeable, and that was what made it stand out in the hallway with its sea of blood and body parts.

The door quickly closed as his aunt told him to go to his room.

He shook his head and just stood there. Honestly, at that point though Selina didn't even notice instead she was on the phone with the police.

She didn't change out of that bathrobe.

At least not since he last saw her, earlier that day when she had to go to the station to answer more questions and he had been sent to Wayne Manor.

He didn't want to leave her.

 _"It will be okay, kit_. _" She had reassured him before leaving._

He still didn't get why she called him kit. It was such an odd nickname, though it was far better than freak—the only other nickname he had.

"Harry?" Bruce asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" The man asked concerned. "I was telling you that Selina was going to be fine and…"

"I was just thinking about last night," Harry said before adding, "It's a little hard to get that image out of my head of Aunt Selina's bathrobe."

Bruce sighed heavily. "I know we can't ignore what happened, but right now I really think you need to get some rest. I'll call Leslie."

"I can't rest," Harry said. "Don't you understand, I just keep thinking about it. All that blood."

"I understand."

How could he understand, he never saw his aunt's body chopped up into little pieces. Her blood dripping in the hallway.

Bruce said in a quiet voice, "I saw my parents being shot in front of me. I know it's different, but I understand how hard it is to get such an image out of your mind."

"It's not that."

It was and it wasn't. While seeing Aunt Petunia like that had been difficult, it wasn't because it was her so much as it was the act itself. To be honest, Harry was more frightened with the fact that a mad man like Joker had known where his aunt was living.

When Harry explained this to Bruce he nodded. "I understand."

Now, Harry knew the man was lying. How could anyone understand how he felt? His relatives had treated him like crap most of his life, and now they were dead. And he didn't feel any sort of grief whatsoever, just relief.

Bruce frowned when he saw the expression on Harry's face. "They hurt you," He said. "I understand why you don't feel pain towards their passing, and why you think that feels wrong but it's not. You're entitled to your feelings."

"But what happened to them was awful. And I don't understand why the Joker would go after them like that? They were the Dursleys. The most boring people in the UK."

"I never try to figure out Joker's motivations. I don't think anyone could understand him, except for maybe Batman. If anyone can figure out his motivations its him."

"And yet he left the apartment last night before Joker left Aunt Selina that box."

"An unfortunate miss." Bruce said, "And one that I'm sure he regrets."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why he bothered harassing Aunt Selina last night. She even knows less about Aunt Petunia than I do, and that's saying something."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Bruce said. "He was probably trying to figure out why Joker targeted them."

"Well, then he should actually investigate and talk to their friends." Harry said, "Not the people they shunned."

It surprised Harry how open he was about the fact that the Dursleys didn't like him. Then again, he had figured Bruce knew. After all, Aunt Selina had to tell him about why her nephew randomly turned up.

"Point taken," Bruce said.

It was odd, Harry thought, it almost seemed like an apology, but Bruce had nothing to apologize for. Unless, talking about how great Batman was, was a crime.

Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of the superhero. He had not been impressed. For one thing, he didn't like how pushy he was with his aunt. He had acted like a bully, and if there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was bullies.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said coming in the room, "I have Mr. Harry's medicine ready for him, if he's ready?"

As much as Harry hated to admit it he did need his medicine and he was tired.

* * *

 _Blood. It was all around him. Harry was overwhelmed by it. He could smell it. He felt it. It was so sticky. He tried washing it off of his skin, but it kept appearing._

 _Whose blood, though, Harry had no idea._

 _Then he spotted them:_

 _The first body was his first friend, Ron. There was blood all around him red like his hair. Hermione laid close by next to him, the sight was just as garish. All the other people he loved and cared about were there—his school mates, Professor McGonogall, Professor Dumbledore, Aunt Selina…._

Harry felt someone shaking him as he opened his eyes.

Aunt Selina was there.

Thankfully alive, not dead like she was in his dream. She also was no longer wearing that robe. Instead, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt thankfully was not covered in blood.

"Breathe, Harry," She said her green eyes wide.

It was then he realized he was hyperventilating. Hence, the wide eyes, he thought.

"Aunt Selina," He said, "Sorry, bad dream."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," She said, "I can only imagine the nightmares that your having with….well, with what happened."

"How long was I out?" He asked, he remembered Mr. Wayne saying that his aunt was sleeping. Given the fact that she wasn't wearing pajamas, he was guessing at the very least he had had quite the nap.

"It's morning," She stated. "Bruce said you went to sleep around seven last night, so fourteen or so hours give or take. I would've let you keep resting too, but you were having quite the nightmare."

"Blood," He said, "I keep seeing blood."

"Oh, kit."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault."

She bit her lip as if she was going to say something but shook her head, "Regardless, you shouldn't be having those dreams. I am going to wring Joker's neck whenever he's found."

Harry looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Selina asked.

"He's the Joker," Harry stated, "He could kill you. He killed Aunt Petunia. Cut her up into pieces, he could do that to you too."

"Harry."

"He knew where we lived," Harry said. "He sent Petunia to us like that. That's someone you don't want to be around, Aunt Selina."

"I know," She said.

"We can't go back."

"I know," She said again.

"It's all my fault," Harry added.

"What?" His aunt obviously wasn't expecting that.

"If Petunia never would've brought me to you, you would've never been a target of Joker."

"Don't be ridiculous," His aunt said.

"But it's true," Harry said. "I made you a target. If it wasn't for me, Petunia would've never made contact with you and your life wouldn't be at risk."

"Harry," His aunt said.

But he dismissed her. "It's true don't deny it."

"Again, you're being ridiculous." She stated, "If you think for one minute that I regret having you move in with me then you are being crazy. I only wish you came here sooner."

Harry shook his head at her, she could say all the platitudes that she wanted, but he knew the truth: this was all his fault. Well, technically it was the Dursleys' fault, but if it hadn't been from him they would've had no need to seek out Selina.

"You can try to rationalize it all you want," Selina said as if reading his mind, "But your presence really plays no role in Petunia's murder or me getting that package."

"But if it wasn't for me they would've never moved here."

"That's not true," Selina said. "Vernon was offered a position in his company in Metropolis. They were going to move here one way or the other."

Harry frowned, "They were?"

He was surprised. He found it difficult to believe that Vernon would actually ask for a transfer in the company, but apparently he did.

It was funny, he couldn't recall the Dursleys talking about a move, but a lot of the summer had been a blur thanks to the drugs the Dursleys had been feeding him.

At least his head was clearer now. He would still occasionally have dizzy spells and coughing fits, but it was far less than what he had experienced earlier. The medicine that Bruce Wayne's doctor had given him had helped some—but he was far from well, if how he felt yesterday was any indication.

His aunt looked at him, "Dr. Thompkins is going to come by later today. Bruce mentioned you had an awful coughing fit yesterday."

"I forgot to take a dose of my pills with everything," Harry said, "I'm fine. Trust me."

"I'd still feel better if you saw the doctor," His aunt said with a look on her face.

He sighed and resigned to the fact that he was going to be poked and prodded again by Dr. Thompkins.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, kit." Selina said, "It's just a precaution."

"I hate needles," Harry stated.

He had been poked by a lot of needles earlier this year when he went to the hospital back when he first got back to Privet Drive and had collapsed when doing the Dursleys' gardening.

He was pretty sure it was dehydration but the doctors at the hospital made sure to make him a pincushion first much to his aunt's disdain.

His collapse, after all, caused them to miss another big dinner with the Masons. Not that it mattered much, Vernon still seemed to get that promotion that ultimately ended up with their deaths.

Harry shook his head as he thought about the whole thing as Selina looked at him, "I really wish you didn't brood."

"Sorry," He said.

He really couldn't help it. For as long as Harry could remember, he seemed to dwell on things. It had only gotten worse as he got older. Then again, as he got older his life seemed to get more and more bizarre, with more brooding material.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," His aunt said. "I just wish this wasn't how your summer was going. I know you have to be upset with everything, even though Petunia and the Dursleys weren't exactly…well, friendly towards you."

"That's the thing," Harry said, "I don't care. It makes me a bad person, doesn't it?"

"You a bad person, kit?" Selina said, "Never."

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Draft is currently in Bruce's POV. More observations are made about Harry and we'll see Alfred's reaction to Bruce's unknown son.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally, a new chapter. This one is shorter than I intended it to be, but it still should pack quite the punch. Thanks for everyone who has continued to support this story.**

Chapter 7: Is It Possible

"I find Ms. Kyle's nephew oddly familiar, don't you, Master Bruce?"

Bruce grunted not really paying attention to what Alfred was trying to tell him, the past forty-eight hours had been surreal at best.

They had been strange for Alfred too, but not in the same way as they had been for Master Bruce.

Expect his surprise when he was told to set up the house for two more people, one being Ms. Kyle's young nephew.

He didn't even know Selina had a nephew.

Not that he really knew much about anything about Master Bruce's girlfriends. Though at least Ms. Kyle seemed to have personality and brains unlike many of them.

He was actually sad when they broke up. If the circumstances weren't so dire, he would be hope that maybe they were rekindling something.

Only he knew he could not be lucky. Master Bruce was stewing again over the Joker.

"Did you hear anything I said, sir?"

"You said the boy reminds you of someone." Bruce stated, "Maybe you knew his family when you were living in the U.K. It's not out of the realm of possibility."

"That could be it, but I was thinking that he reminded me of you." Alfred carefully stated, not mentioning to Master Bruce that just because he was from the U.K. didn't mean he knew every family in the country. While Great Britain was substantially smaller than America, it wasn't that small.

"Me?" Bruce was caught a bit off guard, which hardly ever happened.

Alfred really didn't know how Master Bruce could not see the similarities between him and Ms. Kyle's young nephew. He was being extraordinary dense today it seemed.

The boy had seen way too much beyond his years and Alfred was pretty sure it wasn't just limited to the previous night.

Horrible business that had been, Ms. Kyle's sister being found that way. The Joker was always one of Alfred's least favorite of Master Bruce's rouges. The things he did…the way Master Bruce got obsessed with him especially since…

He frowned as he thought of Master Jason's death.

How Master Jason had been found beaten to death by that stupid cane, beaten to death beyond recognition. No one deserved to go that way, especially someone so young.

The house had been utterly changed by the death. Master Bruce and young Master Dick had grown even more estranged. It had been months since Dick had visited Gotham.

He saw the way Master Bruce had looked after his death. It was a look on his face that he hadn't seen since the death of his parents.

The house had been so empty. If not for the circumstances, having Ms. Kyle and her nephew here would've been a breath of fresh air.

Of course, the circumstances were less than peachy. And Ms. Kyle's nephew had a darkness that Alfred had only seen on Master Bruce.

Perhaps, it was because the boy looked so similar to Master Bruce. They had the same coloring, the same strong jaw, and nose. Had it not been for the small stature and striking green eyes, he really thought he would be looking twenty years back in time.

Even the way had precisely folded his clothes reminded him of his master. Although, he had a feeling that Master Harry had learned to fold his clothes that neat out of necessity rather than perfection.

When he mentioned this to Master Bruce, Bruce sighed. "The boy's home life hasn't been the best. They pretty much dumped him on Selina."  
"What?" Alfred said caught off guard as Master Bruce began explaining how the now deceased Petunia Dursley had found out about her illegitimate sister and promptly dropped off Harry with her.

"That's child abandonment." Alfred said.

Bruce nodded, "Indeed it is. I kept trying to get Selina to go to the Gotham PD before Petunia was killed to report her. I think Selina was too afraid they'd take Harry away. That and she thought he's been through enough."

Alfred nodded. It wasn't really a logical explanation, but it was one he could see someone in Selina's predicament make. "Do you know what happened to the boy's parents?"

"Gas explosion. Apparently, Harry was the sole survivor. Petunia was the only known relative and that's how he was placed with the Dursleys."

"And social services never investigated?"

"No," Bruce said with a scowl on his face, "In fact, I haven't been able to find any record of Harry's since he was eleven."

"He's eleven?"

The boy was ridiculously small for an eleven year old.

"He's almost thirteen," Bruce said.

Thirteen! The boy looked like he was nine. Master Bruce, ever observant sighed, "I know. There was clearly abuse there. It gives rise to my suspicions about Petunia."

"Suspicions?"

Master Bruce then went on the most deluded diatribe that Alfred had ever heard him go on. Something about Petunia Dursley being one of his earlier foes: Catwoman.

Now, that was a name Alfred had not heard in years.

He frowned as he thought back to one of Master Bruce's earliest foes. In comparison to the other rouges Master Bruce fought, the leather-wearing thief was relatively mild.

Or as mild as a world-class jewel thief carrying a whip could be.

Though to be fair, the feline felon had never done anything that resulted into almost causing mass genocide over a plant or a bad joke, or for that matter regularly terrorized the entire town because they felt like it for some asinine reason of the week.

It was hard to warp his mind around the fact that Master Bruce thought that Petunia Dursley of all people could be the femme fatale.

He had seen Petunia Dursley's picture. The woman was…well, homely for no better of a word. Although, no one knew what Catwoman looked like behind the mask it probably wasn't similar to Petunia Dursley. Also, just by the judgmental look on the woman's face he'd have a feeling she'd find that she'd find Catwoman's getup to be of a tart's.

When he pointed this out Master Bruce said, "It's been over decade. Besides, I know first hand that you can wear a mask in public."  
Alfred frowned at the comment. Even after these years, he still was secretly unhappy with Master Bruce's alternate identity. He had accepted it, but it was not the life he wanted for his master.

Bruce just would not let the darkness go. He had hope when Master Dick came here that somehow Master Bruce would let go and raise his new adopted son, find a woman he could settle down with…

Alas, it was not meant to be.

Ms. Selina was the first woman that Master Bruce had brought here in months. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time Master Bruce had brought a woman here.

Maybe it was when he had dated Ms. Kyle the first time. Although, Master Bruce had specifically said they weren't seeing each other when he had asked earlier.

 _"Selina made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me." He said, "I can't say I blame her. She's only taking me up on my offer because she has nowhere to go."_

 _"Indeed, sir. "_

Alfred still didn't buy it. Maybe Ms. Kyle wasn't interested in Master Bruce, but he saw the way his master looked at the frazzled dark haired woman. He watched him finally convince her to take a sedative. There was something there.

Or maybe he was being wistful and this wasn't part of Master Bruce's investigation like he claimed just now.

Nothing was making sense tonight.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Master Bruce asked.

He must've looked more dazed than he thought. "I'm trying to digest your theory, sir."

"So, you didn't hear me talk about Dudley then."

"Dudley?"

"Yes, Dudley. Petunia's son. There's a possibility that if she is Catwoman…"

"Yes?" Alfred said as Master Bruce paused. There was something in his employer's voice he had not heard in a long time. Not since before Master Bruce became Batman.

Vulnerability.

"It's not important," Bruce said quickly putting his mask in place. "The boy could still be alive."

He then pulled up a picture of a fat looking blonde boy on his computer, "Joker has him in his custody. I can only imagine what he's done to him."

There was something about the way Master Bruce was looking at this boy that bothered Alfred. He wondered. "You and Catwoman weren't—"

"Weren't what?" Bruce asked.

There was no resemblance there. None at all, but with the way Master Bruce was acting it was very obvious to Alfred that he thought there was a possibility that Dudley Dursley was his son.

Sometimes the direct approach was best.

"You think Dudley Dursley is your son, don't you?"

"It's possible." Bruce said with a heavy sigh. "It happened one time. A bad decision on my part, it never happened again. She left town after that. It makes sense we didn't use protection. I was such an idiot."

Alfred didn't say anything right away. He didn't know what to say. He did remember there was a weird animosity between Master Bruce and Catwoman when she was stealing from the streets in Gotham. However, he had never thought that that Master Bruce had slept with her.

"And you think Dudley is yours?" He said, "I think you're overreacting, Master Bruce."

"Am I?" He said, "The facts add up. The boy looks noting like Vernon Dursley."

"And nothing like you either." Alfred pointed out.

He'd be more convinced if Master Harry was the child in question. Was it possible?

Looking at Master Bruce he said, "You said the only record of Lily Potter was that she died in a gas explosion, correct?"

"Yes, her record disappears from eleven-years-old on. Why?"

"And Petunia was responsible for handling the Potters estate?"

"Alfred, what do the Potters have to do with any of this?"

God, what was with Master Bruce? Usually he wasn't this dense. Then again, something this big…he could see why Master Bruce might be so oblivious denial was a serious thing.

"I think if you do have a long lost son, Master Bruce. He's likely in the guest room not in the Joker's lair." Alfred retorted.

* * *

It was the one time that Master Bruce seemed shocked.

It didn't take that long to get for him to get over the shock though.

Master Bruce had tried to deny it, of course. But even he agreed it had made more sense than his Petunia theory.

Lily Evans disappearing off the grid like that with no trace seemed to fit with what they had known about the jewel thief. Her death also coincided roughly around the same time that Catwoman was last seen in Gotham.

It was also possible that Petunia could've accessed some of Harry's funds. Master Bruce did see that large transfers of money had been made over the past few months. Given Catwoman's last stint in Gotham, it was possible that she could have a price or two on her head, and once the money was moved to an active account it was possible that Joker could've easily tracked her down.

"There was a transfer the night before last," Master Bruce said. "Your theory is plausible, but there is no way that Harry could be mine."

He was still halfway denying it.

It was very obvious to Alfred now. The way the boy behaved. God knows, he inherited Master Bruce's brooding as well as other things such as the Wayne jaw line and nose. He really was the spitting image of Master Bruce at that age apart from the eyes.

"We'll have the results of a DNA test soon enough." Alfred said.

Bruce sighed, "How am I going to explain any of this to Selina. I can't just say I slept with your dead sister on a whim while in a mask on a rooftop. And then there's telling Harry. I can't tell him that he was pretty much conceived out of hate sex."

"One step at a time, Master Bruce." Alfred tried to comfort him.

"They abused him!" Master Bruce said almost as if he had not heard Alfred's remarks. "He's almost thirteen. He shouldn't look he's a fucking eight year old. They abandoned him, Alfred. They abandoned my son."

"Master Bruce the DNA test—"

Bruce shook his head. "You and I both know what it's going to say. I can't believe I didn't see if before. It's like looking in a fucking mirror twenty-years-ago."

Alfred was feeling similar feelings to what Master Bruce was feeling. Master Bruce was as good as a son to him that would make Master Harry the equivalent to a grandson. To think about what the boy had endured that summer alone…

"First thing first, we need the test of the results to be sure. Then we can figure out what to do from there."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

Leslie took the DNA test in stride better than Alfred thought she would. In fact, she told Alfred she had suspected as much when he talked to her after she had come to give Master Harry a checkup.

"I suspected as much, but it didn't make sense. Selina Kyle only moved to town a couple of years ago." She said as she packed up. "The timing wouldn't work."

"It's Ms. Kyle's sister." Alfred said, "Lily Evans."

"Of course," Leslie said shaking her head, "I don't remember a Lily being in the newspapers though."

"She wasn't." Alfred said.

Leslie gave him a weird look, "Oh, please. No. I know he made some stupid mistakes when he first started, but please tell me Bruce didn't sleep with one of the rouges."

Alfred didn't say anything.

Leslie sighed heavily and muttered a couple of curse words under her breath. "Well, I hate to say it, but I guess I should be glad the mother is deceased. Grant it, the monsters that were raising that child probably weren't much better."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"He's severally malnourished," Leslie said, "And the neglect is obvious. I asked if he had any vaccinations or anything and he said his aunt never took him to the doctor till this summer."

"Master Bruce isn't going to be happy to hear that." Alfred said.

"I'm sure he won't. His aunt hasn't been taking it that well either. I'm also not happy with his condition currently. He claims he's better, but I can tell he's not. I'm actually glad you called me even if this is sort of a ruse to get a DNA sample"

Alfred was alarmed. "What do you think could be wrong?"

Leslie sighed, "It's probably complications from the flu, but there are a couple of things I need to check. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure that Bruce's son is in top shape."

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I haven't written it (bad author, I know) likely it will be in Bruce's POV as he tries to rationalize Alfred's suspicions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And here is the next one. Thanks to those who have supported this story so far and who have continued supporting it. Also if you want input in whose point of view I write next (see below preview) let me know in a review, I'll be taking it into consideration. Oh, and I have posted a poll about Selina's pairing on my profile page.**

Chapter 8: Reevaluate

Despite what some of his colleagues thought, Bruce Wayne did not think _that_ highly of himself. He knew Clark thought he had a huge ego, even made a few jokes about it a few times which Diana joined in on, but at the end of the day Bruce knew he had limits.

Limits that a little money and brain functioning could overcome in most regards, but still limits.

Although, one thing he hadn't really thought he was that limited was on logic. At least until he failed to see the obvious: that Harry Potter was his son.

It should've been more obvious. The boy looked just like him, albeit a smaller version of him, but he ignored it. It shouldn't have been possible.

However, if Catwoman was Lily Evans it would explain a lot about why the feline fatale had pretty much dropped off the face of the earth.

He inwardly frowned. His feelings about the leather-clad villainess were still mixed even after all these years.

Hell, he didn't even know much about Lily Evans other than she was Harry's mother and Selina's more tolerable sister.

Selina, he guess he could ask her about Lily but that was going to be another awkward conversation. Hell, the whole conversation would be awkward. He didn't even know how he was going to tell her if Harry was his.

Or if he was even going to tell her.

It sounded callous, but a part of Bruce thought it would be better if neither Harry nor Selina knew the truth. Admittedly, it was a bit cowardly, but logically it would be the safest thing for the boy.

It was cowardly and Bruce knew it. But a part of him just didn't know how to tell his son the truth, and a part of him just wasn't ready to be a father again.

Not that he was ever much of a father.

He frowned as he thought about Dick and Jason. He hadn't really talked much about Dick since the incident with Jason…not that he had ever really been much of a father to either of his sons.

And now he found out he had a biological son, or possible biological son. He had already been going through these emotions enough when he found out about Dudley Dursley and that boy still could very well be his. Though, the resemblance between him and Harry was uncanny.

He needed a drink.

It was rare of him to admit that. He wasn't usually one who wanted to be inhibited from alcohol, but tonight was one of those nights. Especially since it was going to take him awhile to get the results of those DNA tests, and he wasn't going to do any damn good at looking for Dudley Dursley in this state anyways.

He wasn't that complicated when it came to drinks. A shot of whisky, maybe a glass of vodka, at most a very stiff Manhattan which was what he was having that night. A very stiff Manhattan.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink before," Selina said seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's been a long week. I'm surprised you don't want something."

"I'm too worried about Harry," She said with a frown.

Bruce set down the drink. He was worried about the boy too, more than he'd like to admit.

His son was way too thin, and he was ill. Leslie had told him she thought that Harry wasn't completely confiding with her about the severity of his symptoms and were running additional tests in addition to the DNA.

There was also the fact based on the boy's behavior he could tell he didn't have an ideal childhood by any means. Plus, there was also the fact that Joker seemed to be after his family.

"He's fine," Bruce lied to his ex. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," Selina snapped back. "God knows, I'm well rested now thanks to you."

He gave her a small smile. "You needed that sedative."

"I might've, but that doesn't mean I liked taking it." She snapped. "I feel so useless."

Useless.

That was exactly how Bruce felt right now too, but for other reasons. "You're doing everything you can." He told Selina to try to comfort her.

"I should've, could've, done more. I was supposed to be Harry's guardian. Not Petunia. None of this mess would've happened if I would've stayed in touch with Lily. Hell, maybe Lily would still be alive."

Bruce doubted that if Lily was who she thought she was, she had chose to live a dangerous life. A grisly end was all but predicted which he had warned her over and over again during their various rooftop rendezvous.

"Don't blame yourself," Bruce said to Lily's sister. "You were just a kid when she died. You were way too young to take care of a baby."

"Still better suited than Petunia," Selina stated.

He didn't bother correcting her mainly because she had a point. Instead, he asked her about Lily.

"She was wonderful," Selina said which surprised him.

One of the reasons he had found himself so attracted to Selina was her innate sense in judgment. She had a shrewd sense in knowing people, he thought she would've said something judgmental about Lily, but she treated Lily as if she was a saint. A high cry from the Lily Evans he knew.

"Lily was just a good person," Selina said. "She never deserved what happened to her."

"I read about the accident. Gas explosion, right?"

Though, he was doubting it was an accident knowing Lily's true identity.

Selina nodded, "Completely undetectable."

He could think of a few rogues who could've easily disposed of Catwoman through an alleged accident. The fact they hadn't finished off his son was some miracle. He decided to prod further. "What about Harry's father?"

This seemed to catch Selina off guard, "What about him?"

"James Potter's his name, right?" He asked.

Selina nodded. "Yes, James was a great guy. Harry is the spitting image of him."

Hell if he was. Bruce didn't say that though, "What did they do?"

"James had family money, he was fairly well off." Selina said. "Lily was a stay at home mom. She really was devoted to being a mother."

Bruce nodded, "I'm surprised I never hear of them before if he was that well off."

Selina shrugged. "They have been dead for almost twelve years, Bruce."

Her tone took a more solemn note.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought them up."

"It's okay," Selina said. "It's just I haven't talked about my family in a long time. Hell, I didn't even know I had sisters for the longest time."

He really shouldn't have pressed. Selina was never one for talking about her past, much like him. Maybe it was one of the reasons they got along so well together.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Lily found me," Selina said. "Apparently, her—no—our father made some death bed confession about having an affair with my mother."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you never knew your father…"

"Not my biological one, no." Selina said looking down at her drink.

A dark look came across her face. Bruce had never asked Selina about her past, he only knew she had grown up in foster care before eventually heading off to Paris where she ended up with a degree in Art History of all things.

"Lily was a Godsend in a lot of ways," Selina said, "She helped me get on my feet so to speak."

Well, that explained how the fancy education at the Sorbonne was paid for. Catwoman had probably paid for it out of some weird pity for her sister having to grow up in foster care. That was one thing he could never quite figure out about the villainess, she wasn't completely evil. Not that Bruce could ever figure out her weird moral code, but she had one interestingly enough.

That had been part of the allure, he thought.

He still remembered that night with Catwoman…no, Lily. He knew her name now and he needed to get used to it.

Not that anyone would ever know.

He frowned as he thought about what his plans were.

"Bruce?" Selina said noticing his darkening mood.

"I'm sorry," He said, "Just thinking."

She nodded and didn't say anything for a while and instead took a sip from her drink before she finally said, "I'm worried about Harry."

"Leslie will make sure he's okay."

Although, he was worried about his health too. He suspected the boy took after him in ignoring his health until it was dire. And Bruce wasn't unobservant he had heard the boy coughing he had seen how pale the boy looked. He was definitely interested in seeing what was going on with Harry's health.

"It's not just his physical health," Selina said, "It's all this."

He gave her a look.

"Petunia was murdered and her body was stuffed in a cat food bag and left at my house." She clarified, "Oh, and my other nephew, Harry's cousin, has been kidnapped by said murderer, you have to know that's affecting Harry."

Of course it was. Bruce remembered the chat he had with the boy about his relatives. The boy was more upset that he didn't feel anything at all for his aunt's death. It was something that Bruce unfortunately empathized with.

He couldn't remember how many deaths he had witnessed where he thought he should feel something—but didn't.

Numbness it was a weird feeling. Bruce sort of felt that way over Lily Evans' death. He felt bad for his son, he was growing up without a mother, but at the same time Bruce couldn't say he was entirely upset that Lily Evans was dead.

He didn't hate Catwoman as he had hated some of his rogues (cough, Joker, cough) but at the same time he wouldn't say that he was that upset she was dead. He wasn't exactly happy either, but indifferent. He frowned as he thought back to that night they created Harry.

She had just helped him foiled a serial killer of all things. The serial killer had been targeted homeless kids in Gotham of all things. Now thinking of it, had she helped him out of guilt of her sister who had been living in the streets? It was possible, he supposed.

He had been meaning on taking her in to the authorities. They had been playing a game of cat and mouse, and somehow it ended with him fucking her on a rooftop with their freaking masks on and then him pushing her to the side when he was done telling her to leave and never come back. He didn't know her age, let alone her name, or he face, and she ended up pregnant.

Pregnant and fled the country for a while, apparently and married some guy.

James Potter, still a name he did not recognize. And still a person who all but didn't exist per all the research he did. But was apparently well off.

He ended up putting all that aside though to answer Selina's question. "You think he needs to see a psychiatrist?"

"I don't know. I've never really been one for shrinks, but I think he needs to talk to someone. And I don't know if it can be me."

She was too hard on herself. Bruce had seen how she had taken care of the boy the past few days; Selina had taken the responsibility with grace. She was acting way more than a parent than he was. And he was the boy's father.

He brushed off the feeling telling himself there was a chance that Harry might not even be his.

But deep down inside, Bruce knew. The boy in that bed upstairs was her son.

"I can give Dr. Meridian a call." Bruce said, "Dick talked to her when he first moved here he said it helped with the grief."

Selina gave him a skeptical look, "You don't seem so sure."

"I'm like you," He said, "I'm not one for shrinks."

He probably should see a shrink. Alfred had tried to get him to see a therapist after his parents died. It didn't help though. It felt more or less like he was just going through some preconceived motions. After awhile, he had pretty much ordered Alfred to discontinue the sessions. It didn't go over well.

He probably should've continued going. Maybe he wouldn't have ended up like…well, the way he was.

"It's probably not a bad idea to have Harry see someone," Bruce told her. "I know it did help Dick and Chase is renowned for her services."

He was just about to give her the shrink's contact information when there was a knock on the door.

He was surprise to find it was Harry.

The boy looked a little better than the last time he saw him, though saying that was a bit of a stretch. Still, his coloring had gone from stark white to just a little pale. He was still way too small for his age though.

"Harry, you should be in bed." Selina said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Selina said, "You had a fever less than an hour ago."

Bruce frowned as he took in his long lost son. Besides the coloring, Harry looked like he had been sweating profusely. Undoubtedly, he still had a fever. It bothered Bruce that he actually had thought the boy looked better.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'm not fine, but I'm bored. I was going to ask Mr. Wayne for the Wi-Fi code and see if I could Skype with Hermione."

"Hermione?" Bruce asked.

"She's a friend of mine at school," Harry said.

Interesting. Bruce did want to know more about his son's life, especially this school he was so dead set about going to.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Just a friend?"

Harry ignored him, "The pass code."

Bruce laughed and wrote down the wi-fi information for him. This would actually give him a very good opportunity into looking at his son's life since everything on the house's network was recorded and stored to the main server.

Yes, he was planning on invading his son's policy. Yes, he knew it was wrong, but at the same time he really didn't have much of a moral compass about some things himself, maybe that was one reason he was attracted to Harry's mother.

As soon as Harry went upstairs, Selina turned to him and laughed. "He did not take the bait when you asked him about that Hermione girl."

"Had to try," Bruce said with a tight nod. "It's hard to get that kid to smile."

"He's a tough nut," She said pausing for a moment before she muttered, "I think he gets that from his father."

There was something about the way she said that…it almost seemed like there was a bit of animosity there or something. "I take it that wasn't James's finest qualities."

"No," She said, "No, it wasn't."

* * *

Hermione Granger. Parents were Dan and Emma Granger. Occupation: dentists. Cambridge and Oxford graduates. Hermione was set to attend an exclusive private boarding school until she disappeared off the radar at the ripe old age of eleven.

The girl was exceptionally bright as one might expect the daughter of two Oxbridge graduates to be, she also had a tendency to be a bit of a know it all from what Bruce had witnessed with her conversations with his son. Albeit, a good-natured know it all.

Most of the talk between Harry and Hermione was inconsequential. However, when she started asking him about his summer things got interesting.

"I'm so glad you're away from the Dursleys," Hermione said at one point. "Do you think it's okay though? I mean, have you talked to Professor Dumbledore about it?"

"I don't see why I should?" Harry said.

"The blood wards," Hermione said, "Honestly, Harry…"

"Selina is my aunt," Harry said, "She's blood related too. And besides, I really didn't have a choice about coming here."

The girl frowned at the same time Bruce frowned but for different reasons.

Blood wards?

What was Hermione talking about? The first thing that came into his mind was magic. He had encountered a few magic users. He needed to talk to Zatana about this.

"What do you mean didn't have a choice?" Hermione asked.

My, was she bossy.

"Exactly that," Harry said, "Petunia had me dosed up on pills and pretty much dumped me with Aunt Selina. Didn't even know what was happening until I woke up in her apartment."

"That's awful." Hermione said, "They had you on pills?"

"Remember, how I told you I passed out in the garden this summer?"

The bushy brunette nodded. "I still think you need to tell your aunt about that Harry and get another check up."

Harry rolled his green eyes. Eyes Bruce knew he must have inherited from Lily Potter. From Catwoman. "I told you my aunt is forcing me to see Dr. Thompson. I swear that woman gives Madam Pomfrey a run for her money in smothering."

Bruce inwardly laughed at that. Leslie could be overbearing it was part of her charm.

"Well, that's good." Hermione said. "I've been worried about you since the incident in the chamber."

Incident in the chamber?

Harry sighed, "I told you Fawkes healed me."

"Yes, I know. But that snake, Harry, its bite is supposed to be deadly. I couldn't find anything about how Fawkes was able to save you."

"Not everything is in a book, Hermione." Harry retorted.

They quickly changed the topic after that Hermione had started asking him about Selina.

"I like her," Harry said, "She's definitely different than Petunia."

"She looks more like your mother," Hermione said, "At least the pictures I saw of her online. Did you know she was dating Bruce Wayne, Harry?"

"They're not dating, but Mr. Wayne is a nice guy."

Bruce wanted to laugh. He wasn't nice. At least he didn't feel that way eavesdropping on two teenagers (or almost teenager in the case of his son).

"So, you've met him then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm at his house right now," Harry said, "There were some issues at my aunt's apartment."

"Issues," Hermione said, "Why do I feel your not telling me the entire story, Harry James Potter?"

"Because I really don't want to relive seeing Aunt Petunia's remains cut up into cat food." Harry spat out.

Hermione looked horrified. Bruce was actually surprised the boy had smarted off, it had seemed as if he was going to let his friend railroad all over him. Apparently, this was not the case.

"What?"

"Google it," He said. "I really don't want to talk about it."

He then started coughing and the girl looked even more alarmed, "Harry?"

Finally, when Harry was able to calm down he hung up. Bruce frowned wondering if he should go upstairs and check on the boy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Preview: It has not be written yet so I am toying with doing either Harry or Selina's POV. If you have a preference let me know in the review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And here is the next one. Yay me for being productive. Seriously, you should yay me. Somehow I managed to write this despite working overtime this week. Again, there is a poll regarding Selina's relationship up. One candidate clearly has the edge though that might change in a few chapters. Regarding the other elephant in the room, Harry's pairing he's still a little young for a serious relationship I do have a long term pairing in mind but it's not going to happen quickly. I'll probably post a poll regarding that in a while. I will tell you that this story will not have cannon pairings in the HP world. I despise both Hinny and Heron. Don't even ask. Side note, I'm not a huge fan of Weasleys in general, but I will try to refrain from bashing in this story (though Ron is a git even in cannon). Also, Harry's pairing will not be slash. There may be some other LGBTQ couples in this story though for what it's worth.**

Chapter 9: Developments

Harry Potter was bored. He hated being in bed more than he realized. It was even worse here at Wayne Manor than it was at Aunt Selina's in part because the whole house felt isolated.

Also, he felt worse.

It was something he really didn't want to admit. He hadn't told it to anyone not even Dr. Tompkins. Not that it mattered to her, she had taken more of his blood earlier that day to run more tests. Tests Harry wasn't sure for what.

It was weird he had been sick pretty much on and off all summer seeing doctor after doctor, but none of them would tell him what was going on. Instead, back in the UK talked to aunt and Leslie more or less barked orders at him to stay in bed and took test and tests.

God, Harry hated getting his blood drawn. It made him feel silly. It was a little ridiculous seeing how he had battled a basilisk just earlier this year and there was blood galore with that incident.

There were a lot of things with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco he had wished he had handled differently. Really, a lot of the past two years he wished he had handled differently. He used to not be this rash.

When he was in primary school he had even been called overly cautious. He blamed his cousin in part for that. Avoiding being caught during Harry Hunting required him to be extra cautious. However, he was not cautious as of late. And it had resulted in a lot of bad things happening…

He frowned as he thought about Ginny Weasley. The girl was lucky she was still alive, but she was all but a squib now in part thanks to him. The way he had destroyed the diary had destroyed her magical core since somehow it had been tied to the shade of Tom Riddle.

If only he had been sooner…

Harry blanched as he thought of Ron's reaction to his sister's lack of magical status. His best friend hadn't exactly blamed him, but at the same time he saw the looks Ron shot. The remarks that were made on the train ride back to the Dursleys. More importantly, he noticed the lack of letters.

He had talked to Hermione more oddly enough. Out of the two of them, he would've said a year ago he was closer to Ron but that had changed. Sure, Hermione still could be a little overbearing at times but she definitely didn't jump to conclusions like Ron. Though, he didn't understand why she was so insistent about following authority.

He frowned again as he thought back to their conversation earlier that day. He supposed she did have a point about the blood wards, but it wasn't like Voldemort or any of his followers knew he was in America. Besides, he was sure he could talk to Professor Dumbledore at the beginning of the year about enacting such wards. No need disrupting anyone's summer over it. And God knows, he didn't want to worry his aunt further.

It was bad enough they were hiding out at Mr. Wayne's house while the Joker was doing whatever it was he was doing…

Hermione had mentioned a few interesting things about Gotham earlier when they talked. Sure, Harry knew it was a dangerous city but not to the extent Hermione had described. And he wasn't near as familiar with meta humans like she was.

" _Honestly, Harry, don't you pay attention to the news?" She had asked when he told her that he had never heard the term meta human before._

 _"Haven't really kept up on muggle news in years." He said, "And even when I did it was hit and miss, I wasn't exactly allowed to watch the telly or read the newspaper."_

 _"God, your relatives are horrible." Hermione said._

 _Stating the obvious._

 _"I'm sorry," Hermione said when she saw the look coming over his face._

 _She had been getting better at reading social cues; he'd give her that. When he first met her, she wouldn't even have thought what she said was insensitive. Although, she still had her moments."_

 _Harry shrugged, "They were. You were just stating the facts."_

 _She bit her lip, "I still should've known better."_

 _"You can just tell me about meta humans."_

 _She then informed him how Gotham apparently was filled with people who would definitely fit Aunt Petunia's favorite word. Joker as warped as he was, was actually normal compared to some of the criminals Hermione described. There was a woman who could control plants, a mutated reptilian with incredible strength, the list went on and on. And that was only in Gotham…apparently, other parts of America even had more metas._

 _"I thought I might've been one," Hermione said after she had finished explaining this to Harry._

 _"What?"_

 _"Before I got my letter," Hermione clarified, "I thought I was a meta. I had this stupid fantasy that I was going to join the Justice League and everything."_

 _"Justice League?"_

 _She then explained to Harry about a group of elite superheroes who had dubbed themselves the protectors of the world. They even had a watchtower in space of all things!_

 _It sounded a little ridiculous to Harry, even more ridiculous that his brainy best friend wanted to join them._

 _"You don't have to laugh, Harry." She snapped._

 _He sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. But really a superhero?"_

 _"It's not that outrageous all things considered," She said._

 _"You have a point," He said as he thought about their antics for the past couple of years. "I just can't imagine you in tights."_

 _She laughed, "Yeah, that was one part of the occupation I would not look forward to."_

 _The conversation then quickly turned to the wizarding world. Hermione had mentioned something about the Weasley's winning the Daily Prophet lottery, which intrigued but upset Harry._

 _"He's still not talking to you," Hermione said in a quiet voice._

 _"No," Harry said. "I haven't heard a peep from him since the blowup on the train."_

 _"Ronald is being ridiculous if you ask me," Hermione said, "It's not your fault what happened to Ginny."_

 _Harry sighed heavily as he coughed._

 _Hermione gave him an alarmed look, "I thought you were seeing a doctor?"_

 _"I am," He said, "And I am feeling better."_

 _That was a lie. He didn't feel worse, so that was a plus. Then again, it wasn't that hard not to feel worse._

 _"I think you need to see one of our healers." Hermione said, "I think the incident in the chamber is still effecting you more than you think, Harry."_

 _"I told you Fawkes healed me."_

 _"I told you earlier I couldn't find anything about phoenixes healing basilisk bites."_

 _"Professor Dumbledore and Riddle both said phoenixes have healing abilities"_

 _"But is Professor Dumbledore a trained healer? And furthermore, has anyone ever survived getting bit by a basilisk before?"_

 _She probably had a point. Harry had never heard of anyone surviving a basilisk bite before, and he hadn't really felt the same since the beast had bit him. Sure, he didn't feel as bad as he did when he was first bit but there was something off._

 _Probably a summer cold, he lied to himself._

 _"Harry?" Hermione asked._

 _She looked concerned._

 _"Sorry, Hermione," He said, "I was just thinking."_

 _"You should think about seeing a healer, really." She said before her tone turned slightly softer, "You're the only friend I have, Harry."_

 _He gave her a weird look._

 _"You are not the only one fighting with Ron." She said, "Not that he was ever my friend anyway."_

 _Now he was confused._

 _"He only hung out with me because of you." Hermione clarified, "Really, you think a wannabe quidditch jock would want to hang out with a book nerd like me?"_

 _"Hermione," Harry said but stopped himself. He knew she was right. Hermione and Ron were polar opposites. Some people might've argued that there was some hidden attraction, but Harry knew better. Ron was for better worse a bit of an immature bully. And while Harry generally liked Hermione, she had bossy tendencies. The combination made for a toxic relationship. One that Harry irrefutably was stuck in the middle of._

 _"Don't Harry," She said, "Don't try to lie. You know, I do remember being petrified."_

 _He gave her a weird look. Hermione had been petrified for weeks._

 _"Yes," She said, "I remember the nothingness. I remember lying there in the hospital bed. I remember who visited me and who didn't."_

 _Oh._

 _"Right," She said, "Ronald never visited me. You visited me every day. Believe me, when you're basically stone you tend to remember these things."_

 _He was silent for a minute before he said, "I'm sorry, Hermione."_

 _"It's okay, Harry," She said, "I just want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself."_

He did promise her, but his idea of taking care of himself was probably different than hers. He at least was taking it easy. He hadn't really left bed.

Not that there was much to do here.

The place was like a mausoleum. He could read or watch TV that was pretty much it, and forget sneaking out Alfred, Mr. Wayne, or Aunt Selina always seemed to pop out of nowhere. Hence, why he was stuck reading one of the various novels in the room he was in when he couldn't read his schoolbooks since he was in a muggle house.

He was sort of upset about this, since he had started reading about Arthimancy and had found the subject absolutely fascinating. Harry had always been into Maths back in primary school, and seeing how they were applied to spell work and how they could be used to set up wards he was hooked.

Ancient Ruins, his other elective, also looked oddly fascinating too. Albeit, a little more dry. Still, he had always loved studying history as a kid.

"Harry?" He turned to see his aunt looking at him.

She looked worn out.

Even though Mr. Wayne had assured him his aunt was getting rest, Harry couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes and the fact she looked thinner. Obviously, Aunt Petunia's death had gotten to her more than he realized.

"Aunt Selina," He said, "Please tell me you're bailing me out on bed rest."

"Afraid I can't do that, kit." She said, "Not until Leslie gives the okay."

Harry groaned. "I am so bored."

"Believe it or not," She said, "You're not the only one. After this is all said and done, I think we should go on a vacation."

"Vacation?"

The term seemed so foreign, maybe because he never been on vacation before. Unless you counted his trip to Gotham, which he didn't.

"Yes," His aunt said, "I thought we could go to Paris. Did I tell you I went to college there?"

"You went to school in France?" He asked.

"I did," She said, "I studied Art History at the Sorbonne."

Harry whistled impressed. He had heard of the Sorbonne it was a fairly exclusive muggle school.

"And you ended up in Gotham?" He found himself asking surprised that she would move to Paris to such a grimy city.

Selina shrugged, "I see you like Gotham about as much as me. Be glad you've seen the better parts."

"It's not that bad," Harry said trying to fix whatever faux pas he thought he had committed.

Selina laughed, "As a Gotham native I can tell you the city sucks. Paris is a better city it just too close to the past..."

"My parents." Harry said.

She sighed with a sad smile, "Partially."

She had a wistful look about her face, which made Harry want to ask her more, but he stopped himself. It was none of his business.

If there was another thing about the past two years he didn't like, it was that he had become way too nosey. It was not an attractive quality by any means, it reminded him too much of Aunt Petunia.

"I'd love to go back though," She said. "There are so many things to see. I don't know if art is your thing but I love going to the Louvre and there are other things to do in France as well."

"Hermione often goes to France with her parents," Harry said.

"Does she?" His aunt raised an eyebrow.

Both his aunt and Mr. Wayne had some warped idea going on in their respected heads that something was going on between him and Hermione which was hardly the case at all.

Merlin knows, he wasn't even thirteen yet. And even though he had started to notice girls, he hadn't really had time to focus on romance let alone with his best friend.

Not that Hermione was heinous or anything. Yes, her teeth were a little large and her hair was ridiculously bushy, but she did have a nice body. Though nowhere near as developed as Lavender or Susan Bones'.

He blushed as he thought about Hermione's body, "It's not like that, Aunt Selina. We're just friends."

"Right," She said, "You know, you could invite her when we go to Paris. I'd like to get to know your friends, Harry. Perhaps, I know some of their families. I did live with your mother for awhile."

"You lived with Mum?" Harry asked.

Selina nodded, "I spent about two years in England. I got to know Lily and James's friends quite well."

"I don't know any of my parents' friends."

Selina gave him a weird look, "Sirius never came around?"

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black," Selina said, "You're…um, godfather."

The way she said his name sounded odd, but Harry brushed it off due to the term godfather. "I have a godfather?"

"Yes," Selina said, "You of course you do. Lily and James had a christening, I was named your godmother."

Godparents. He didn't know what to think, "So you knew him then, you knew my godfather?"

"Yes, I knew Sirius." Selina said an odd look came over her face one that Harry couldn't pinpoint. "I know if he was capable he wouldn't have let you grow up with your aunt. At least the Sirius I knew."

"You think he's dead then?"

Selina nodded. "Probably. I…I didn't keep up with the wizarding world after I left."

"You knew Sirius well?" Harry asked. Inwardly he cringed at how personal the question was.

"You could say that," Selina said, "I haven't seen him in years though not since…"

She stopped herself.

"Selina?" He asked.

"Sorry, kit. Just dwelling on memories I haven't thought about in years."

There was a knock on the door, Harry turned to see Bruce looking at him in his aunt.

The past day or so, Mr. Wayne had been acting different. It wasn't something Harry could exactly pinpoint, but it seemed like the man had been studying Harry for something. Something that Harry wasn't quite sure of what.

"Leslie wants to talk to you, Selina." Bruce said though his eyes never left Harry.

"The blood work?" Selina asked.

Bruce nodded, "I'll be with Harry it will only take a minute."

Harry sighed as she left the room, "I don't see why Dr. Tompkins can't tell me what's going on?"

"She will," Bruce said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said.

"You're lying."

Harry glared at him.

"You cough a lot." The man said, "And you're still ridiculously pale."

"I get my complexion from my parents," Harry lied.

"No, you don't." Bruce replied brusquely as he sat in the chair that Aunt Selina had been in a moment ago.

Harry noticed how large of a man Bruce was as he sat in the chair. While not fat by any means, Bruce was solid. Tall and muscular. Surprisingly fit for a businessman, though the man claimed he did a combination of swimming, yoga, and martial arts for fitness. Still for someone who spent most of his day at the office he was surprisingly muscular.

"You've never seen my parents before," Harry countered.

A weird look came over Bruce's face before he said, "You're an unhealthy shade of white. Also, your white cell count is over the top per Leslie."

"Isn't that a HIPAA violation?" Harry said.

Bruce glared at him, "How do you even know about HIPAA?"

"I'm thirteen and bored and have spent a lot of time in hospitals this past summer, and may have seen one too many episodes of _Grey's Anatomy_ since it seems to be the only thing on during the day."

Bruce gave him a weird look, "I'll make sure that Alfred upgrades our cable package."

Harry shook his head, "Still doesn't explain the HIPAA violation."

"I'm concerned," Bruce said, "You're not well, Harry. You and I both know that."

Harry inwardly groaned. He thought he had been hiding his condition well. He hadn't passed out since arriving at Wayne Manor and had followed the doctor's orders for the most part. Hell, he hadn't really even done much. He had actually watched that stupid show and they actually did talk about HIPAA violations.

Bruce looked at him, "You do hide it well, you know. But not well enough. I hear you get up at night and puke your guts out until he fell asleep. Who do think has carried you back to your bed?"

Harry thought accidental magic, but didn't say that out loud.

Instead he said, "Yes, I'm sick. I think I'm getting better though."

"You're not." Bruce said bluntly.

That was one thing Harry appreciated about the man was his bluntness. Bruce was one not to sugarcoat things.

Harry looked at him, "How do you…"

"I saw your tests results," Bruce said. "And I know that there is a toxin in your body that is destroying and mutating your cells. Your white blood cells are working over time. The question is what is the toxin and what does it have to do with that school of yours and a chamber."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Preview: Selina gets devastating news there may also be flashbacks about how she knows one SOB.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And another chapter. Actually surprised myself getting this one out. There is some more backstory into Selina's past with the Potters and Sirius here. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this story. For those who are wondering, while Ron and Harry are not on current speaking terms with each other I will not be bashing the character. I simply have had the two of them grow apart. It unfortunately happens in friendships and with Ginny becoming a squib in this AU I can see Ron erroneously blaming Harry for it-remember, he's a child so logic is going to fail a bit. And yes, Ginny will remain a squib for the duration of this story. I really don't have any use for the character so it was more or less a way to write her out without bashing her or having her disappear with no explanation.**

Chapter 10: Grim Thoughts

Selina Kyle was upset.

No. She was beyond upset.

If what Leslie Tompkins was saying was true, her baby was dying.

There was a toxin attacking his cells, his white blood cell count was through the roof.

"It's not a surprise that no one has noticed that Harry is being affected by poison," The doctor had told her. "What ever is affecting him isn't a normal organism."  
"Normal?"

"Yes, normal." Leslie said, "Meaning something identifiable."

Something had happened to Harry in the wizarding world.

Selina hadn't really had a chance to talk to her son about his life in the wizarding world—hell, they hadn't really had much time between Joker killing Petunia and kidnapping Dudley.

Selina frowned. At the time she thought her revenge had been flawless. Let Joker take out his vengeance on her sister. Of course, she'd knew there be repercussions, but she didn't think he'd still be on the rampage once he killed Petunia. She wondered if he suspected her true identity…doubtful.

She had made sure that Catwoman and Selina Kyle were two different entities. She had always tried to make her alter ego seemed more worldly and older than she actually was—hence, why she thought her frame up with Petunia could work.

Of course it was laughable thinking that her sister was worthy. Selina frowned as she thought about her recently deceased sister. How different Lily and Petunia were. One was so understanding, the other so prudish. One was willing to take Selina's child in, the other abused him.

That still made her blood boil, and it always would. She still had no idea how Petunia ended up with Harry. Lily and James both mentioned something about having a will.

Of course, she was named in the will, but what about Sirius?

She frowned as she thought about James's best friend, Harry's godfather, and her…well, she wouldn't know exactly what she'd refer Sirius as.

She sighed heavily as she thought of James's best friend. As much as she had tried to forget about Sirius, he was a hard person to forget. Handsome, brash, dark, a bit brooding, but with a wicked sense of humor he was just Selina's type.

And he was also one of the only people who knew about Harry's true origins. As far as she knew the only one, not even Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew knew the truth about Harry.

She had met Sirius when she was about four months pregnant. Back then the home in Godric's Hollow was reportedly one of the safest places in England. Apparently, though it ended up not being as safe as James had bragged about.

Selina inwardly rolled her eyes as she thought about her deceased brother-in-law. Such a goofball, he wasn't all dark and broody like Sirius though.

God, what was with her and the dark and broody types. First Batman, then Sirius, at least Bruce wasn't anything like that. Not that there was anything between her and Bruce.

Yes, she knew how it looked. Yet, romantically things were dead between her and Bruce as far as she was concerned. He wasn't even her type at all: he was way too stable.

God knows, she wanted stability, but it was something a girl like Selina could never hope but to achieve.

She frowned as she thought about Batman and Sirius. Though, whatever it was with Batman she'd hardly call that a relationship. It was a fling at best. Sex and dash, she thought. That night was one of the most embarrassing in her life, even though it resulted in the best thing in her life.

Her relationship with Sirius was a little bit more complicated…God knows, she had tried to get him out of her mind for years and now her son was asking questions about him.

How could Selina even answer those questions? Did she ever want to answer them or for that matter would she be able to answer them.

A part of her wish she wouldn't have been so rash to leave the wizarding world. Obviously, for multiple reasons.

She frowned if she wouldn't let her insecurities and her heartbreak get to her maybe her sister would've been alive. Maybe she could explain to her what was wrong with their son.

Yes, _their_ son. Even though Harry was hers by blood, Lily was as much as his mother as she was even without the ritual.

Her sister would've known how to handle this…

"Selina," Leslie said noticing Selina's current state.

"Sorry," Selina said. "Did you say something?"

Leslie sighed heavily, "I know it's a lot to take in. I was asking if you had any idea if Harry had come in contact with a meta?"

Metas.

Of course they'd think it was a meta that had effected her child. Never mind that metas and magical beings were different, albeit minor differences.

"I have no idea," Selina said. "I do know he's been sick on and off all summer. He said that my sister had taken him to the hospital in the U.K."

Leslie nodded, "The toxicology reports look like its been in his system for awhile. I'd say about four weeks. It seems like his body is _trying_ to fight it and that's part of the problem whatever it is."

"You can treat him though, can't you?" Selina asked.

"It would help if I knew what exactly was affecting him." Leslie said, "Even if I did…whatever is affecting his system is affecting it fast, even though he's fighting it I'm not sure how much time we have left."

"Surely, there has to be something?"

Leslie frowned, "We could try some experimental treatments. I think Wayne Enterprises might have something. Of course what I'm thinking of is hardly FDA approved…"

"I don't care if it's FDA approved," Selina snapped, "I just need you to save Harry's life."

* * *

She had finally calmed herself down enough and was going to go into Harry's room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Selina inwardly flinched.

She couldn't help it, usually when people touched her from behind bad things happened. Only it was just Bruce.

His eyes were filled with something sympathy and something else, something Selina couldn't pinpoint.

"We need to talk," He said his voice was quiet but there was definitely no room for argument.

Selina nodded as he led her to his study. There was a cozy feel in the room, even though it was imposing with mammoth stacks of books Bruce had all over the room. It was odd, she never really thought of him as much of a reader.

"I need a drink," He said, "And I think you'll need one too."

She nodded, "Leslie told me his diagnosis. I'm assuming she told you."

"Yes, she did. Even though it was apparently a HIPAA violation, per Harry."

"Did he really say that?" Selina asked.

Bruce nodded as he poured some vodka into a glass.

Bruce nodded, "I'm sorry to pry. I am concerned about the boy, he has grown on me. And…and I'm sorry, Selina."

She sighed heavily, "Leslie said your company might have something to help depending on what the toxin is."

He nodded, "And I know what the toxin is, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you aware that Harry is a wizard?"

He knew.

Selina was shocked. "He told you?"

"I sort of tricked him into telling me, but yes." Bruce said, "The toxin is from a basilisk."

"A what?"

"A giant magical snake," Bruce clarified, "Apparently, its stare is deadly as well as its bite. They're actually mentioned in old European mythologies and legends a bit. Surprised you haven't come up with it in your studies since it is quite popular in medieval Christian art. Harry told me he fought it at the end of school last year and somehow survived."

Selina felt herself getting dizzy, she had actually heard of a basilisk before. Not that she corrected Bruce on that. "Harry was bitten by a giant poisonous snake. How could that happen? Lily always said that Hogwarts was the safest place in Europe?"

Bruce sighed, "It's a long story."

"One that you were obviously privy to know, but not me. I'm his aunt. Do you think Petunia knew? Do you think that's why she threw him away with trash because she knew he was going to die?"

She was babbling.

Selina Kyle of all people was babbling.

She had never been a babbler in the past. She was mostly quiet. As Catwoman she was daring, maybe a bit sarcastic, but still not too much of a talker. But here she was babbling.

Bruce shook his head, "I don't know. I'm taking it you knew about the wizard thing?"

Selina shook her head, "Family is usually allowed to know. The question is how do you know?"

"Being a billionaire has its perks," Bruce said, "You find out some of the government's secrets and magic is one of them. Of course, I still can't get a concrete answer on Roswell, but considering that Superman exists it's obvious there's a cover up."

That last part was obviously suppose to be a joke, but when your son was dying you really couldn't crack a smile.

"Selina?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry," She said, "I'm still trying to wrap around my head what Leslie said."

"Look, I can make some inquires." Bruce said, "I'm sure a magical healer can help and if not, Wayne Biotech might have something."

"Leslie said something about something experimental…"

"I'll get on it," Bruce said.

There was something different about the way he was acting, something Selina couldn't quite pinpoint. He wasn't acting like Bruce. Or at least the Bruce she knew.

Bruce Wayne the playboy.

Bruce Wayne the lazy CEO.

Bruce the irresponsible ex-boyfriend.

This Bruce seemed responsible, seemed to give a damn. Actually, he had seemed to be giving a damn a lot lately. And it irked her. She had broken up with him because she was so sure that he gave a damn and God knows she had sworn off on men like that.

No, Sirius had cared.

He cared but it hadn't been enough to make him stay…

Why was she even thinking of him?

She hadn't given a damn about Black in years and now she was thinking all about him today. Of course, what she should be thinking about was her son.

"We'll find something or someone to help him, Selina." Bruce said seeing the look that had come over her face. "I can promise you that."

* * *

"What happened at Hogwarts?"

She was blunt about it. No need to beat around the bush, especially since this was a life or death situation.

"I'm sure Bruce already told you." Her son said with a noncommittal shrug.

Sometimes he reminded her way too much of his father.

Odd that was, how he could remind her of someone whom she had only limited interactions with, someone she barely knew. Yet, the way he was being coy right now was something that _he_ would do. It was also something she would do, which she didn't really want to admit.

"I'd like to hear about it from you." Selina said, "Actually, I'd like to hear about everything."

No loopholes. She knew that if he was anything like—well, like the both of them—he'd try to find one.

"Everything?" Harry said.

"Yes," Selina said, "Everything. That includes your time with the Dursleys and your first two years of Hogwarts."

Harry groaned.

"Yeah," Selina said. "I thought so, you don't want to talk about it. And trust me, I will know if you don't tell me _everything._ "

Harry looked at her, "I don't see what talking about it will do."

"You talked about it with Bruce."

"Because he tricked me," Harry said, "Also he says I'm sick because of the basilisk. Is that true?"

"Bruce wouldn't lie to you." Selina said not wanting to go into further discussion with her son about his prognosis.

Harry sighed, "It doesn't make sense Professor Dumbledore and even Riddle himself said Fawkes tears would heal me."

There were so many things about that sentence that felt wrong but one word rang out, "Riddle? As in that homicidal maniac that killed Lily and James, he's still alive?"

"You know his real name?"

She gave him a look, "Your parents fought against him. Your mom was brilliant at research and knew all about the wannabe Hitler's past. They never called him by his fake name."

She remembered Lily telling her about the war: the war that caused her to become infertile, the war that ultimately took her life.

She heard all about Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort a wizard that made Joker look like Santa Claus. She wasn't exaggerating with Harry when she compared him to Adolph Hitler. It was the closet thing Lily could think of when finding a muggle figure that was similar.

Selina hadn't realized the severity of the wizarding war at first. Lily and James, and later Sirius had done a fairly decent job sheltering her from it. Then again, she never really had ventured into the wizarding world because of it.

For most of her pregnancy she had been held up in the Potter residence and then there were those few blissful weeks in France with Sirius.

 _Don't think about him, Selina…_

She shouldn't even had mentioned the man to Harry now Sirius Black was all but on her mind when she wasn't thinking of her son on that bed…

Damn wizards.

"Aunt Selina?" Harry said noticing her silence.

"Sorry, kit, I thought you destroyed Riddle when…"

"I didn't kill him, at least that's what Professor Dumbledore said."

The illustrious Albus Dumbledore. Another name that Selina was familiar with. He was James and Lily's former headmaster and the leader of the resistance group that they had been a part of.

He also had an obsession with her son from the time he was in the womb. Albeit, he had thought Harry was in Lily's womb not Selina's.

She remembered how clever they thought their charade was. Lily and James had even performed an old adoption bond, part of which allowed Lily's body to mimic Selina's pregnancy so that they could hide Harry's non-wizard origins as well as allow him and Lily to bond through a magical connection established prior to birth.

When Lily had first discussed the adoption bond ritual with Selina she was a little bit confused about the whole thing.

 _"An adoption ritual?" She said, "So what are you saying, you're changing his DNA."_

 _James gave her a confused look while Lily shook her head in disagreement. "It's not like that at all, Selina." She said._

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"The bond will allow James and I to share a connection with our son, he'll magically become as part of us. Of course, the DNA tests will still reveal that he's yours and the biological father's, but James and I will become the baby's magical parents of sorts."  
_

 _"And what is this about you sharing the pregnancy?"_

 _"The baby will feel a connection to me as well as you," Lily said. "It will obvious still be in your womb since…"_

 _Since Lily was infertile._

 _Selina still felt so bad about that. Her sister was fighting a war that took away one of the dreams she knew she had desperately wanted._

 _"So, it will still be mine biologically then."_

 _Lily nodded. "Yes, the baby will be yours biologically. But the ritual will by all intents make me a second mother. While I'll be exhibiting the same status of pregnancy that you are, the baby will not be in my body for obvious reasons. However, it will still have a connection with me through the bond."_

Selina had agreed to the bond, not knowing how much it would change things. That her son would become a wizard in part because its connection between her sister and her husband, that it would make her son a target and ultimately kill her sister and brother in-law. If she knew it she never would've agreed to it.

Though, she still didn't regret how happy Lily looked when she agreed to accepting the bond, how Lily was ecstatic every single one of the pregnancy symptoms of Selina's that she had inherited from Selina, especially when she felt Harry kick for the very first time.

Selina had no idea the ritual would be _that_ drastic. Within minutes after performing the ritual, her sister's body had went from being definitely not pregnant to mirroring Selina's pregnancy. Lily's "bump" was roughly the same size as Selina's, her ankles were just as swollen, she had the same odd cravings, and mood swings. By all intents and purposes, save for the fact that Harry was in her belly and not Lily's, Lily was carrying Harry.

She knew a part of it was to establish a bond. As much as Selina hated to admit it, carrying Harry for all those months had made her develop a connection. And she could tell as soon as Lily felt this connection the bond she already felt with her child, grew deeper.

Selina had resented it back then, of course now…not so much. She just regretted that it made her son and her sister targets for that maniac.

And she had told Lily so much when she heard about the prophecy.

 _"I don't regret the bond," Lily told her when she heard her sister would need to go into deeper hiding. "Harry is the best thing that happened to me, and I am grateful that you shared him with me."_

 _"I made you a target," Selina said._

 _"I was already a target. They made that perfectly clear a long time ago."_ _Lily then put her hand near where Selina knew her womb should be._

Her sister had once confided in her that her uterus had been liquefied in a duel with a death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _"I'm lucky I'm alive," Lily said, "Bellatrix thought she was so coy using a family curse. Too bad Sirius is a Black and knows all their dirty secrets."_

Sirius had saved Lily's life and thus knew that there was no way that Harry could be Lily's due to the Black's nasty family curse.

"Aunt Selina?" Harry asked again.

"So, Dumbledore is still around." She said putting her memories to the side, "Typical. You know he doesn't know everything, Harry."

In fact, she sort of thought the headmaster was a hack. She had told as much to Lily. She really wished that Lily wouldn't have trusted that idiot's advice. She might've still been alive today if she hadn't.

Funny, she forgot he was the headmaster at Harry's school. Maybe she really should transfer him to some magic school in America if he made it.

No, she couldn't think that way. Harry was going to make it. And she was going to make her son transfer schools.

"That's not what everyone in the wizarding world says." Harry said.

Selina rolled her eyes. She knew Dumbledore didn't know the truth about Harry's origins. Lily and James had made sure no one would know about the fact that their son was adopted. They had even went as far as making an unbreakable vow and having Sirius make one well. Of course Selina being a muggle couldn't exactly make such a vow, but since no one knew about her…well…it wasn't really necessary.

"I saw him both this year and last year," Harry said.

"Saw who? Dumbledore?"

"No, Riddle." Harry said, "I saw his younger self this year which was why I ended up in the chamber. And, well, last year he was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and I stopped him."

"Okay," Selina said caught off guard. "You have confronted Riddle twice?"

Harry nodded, "I'm taking it you want to hear it from the beginning…"

"That would be nice."

* * *

If she was her sister Selina would be throwing blasting charms at anything and everything right now. As it was, she wanted to get out the old leather cat outfit and kick some ass. Preferably, a geriatric wizard with a very long beard who had terrible taste in fashion's ass.

She didn't care how reverent Albus Dumbledore was amongst the wizarding community. He made a terrible headmaster.

One thing she was sure of after hearing about her son's first two years in Hogwarts, he would not be returning if she had anything to say about it. Although, convincing Harry likely would be difficult.

The boy did seem to have good friends there. Though, he and his friend Ron seemed to have a falling out.

It was sad really. Something else she blamed the headmaster for. Ron's little sister should've been in that chamber in the first place. That school should've been shut down after that giant snake had attacked the first student.

A basilisk.

And from what her son had told her the creature had been terrifying. Eyes that killed and a bite that should've been deadly.

But he had been saved, or so her thought from a phoenix.

Although, whatever the bird had done had only delayed the deadly effects if what Leslie had told her was true. She knew her son was dying…

She had no idea why the healer at his school didn't do anything. She had asked Harry if the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, had known about the bite.

 _"Oh, she knew." He said, "She insisted I stay overnight_ , _but it really just a precaution nothing else."_

She hadn't really even examined him per Harry. Of course her son, being twelve years old, thought there was no need because he felt perfectly fine. But he wasn't…

He needed a real magic healer. And she couldn't wait for Bruce to find one.

She frowned. She didn't really know anyone outside of the magical world that was alive except for maybe Sirius. And while Sirius had been able to save Lily's life and perform some healing charms, she did remember mentioning he hadn't exactly passed all of his certifications yet.

Still though, he was her only hope.

Frowning Selina began writing a letter:

 _Sirius,_

 _I hope you get this. I hope you are alive. It's me, Kat. Harry and I need help. Magical help, and I don't know who else to turn to. If you don't want to come that's fine, I remember how we left things. However, I beg that you send someone here to help heal our godson._

 _Kat_

Selina sighed heavily as she looked for Harry's bird. She needed to send this before she lost her nerve. Her son might've been a brave Gryffindor, but Selina was anything but, especially when it came to dealing with her ex.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Preview: I'm toying with a couple of things but more or less it's likely it's going to be in Harry's POV. I think we'll be hearing more about what's going on in the wizarding world so another chat with Hermione might be in order. Selina's letter may also cause someone's post prison plans to change.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: And here is the next one. Happy 4th if you're in the US. And happy belated Canada day. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added this story. There are some flashbacks to the Hon breakup. Note, this story if you haven't figured it out already is an AU so I will go back at some points and explain things. I am also going to set up a poll for Harry's pairing. I already have a few ideas running in my head. No guarantee that I'll use the results given but I'm likely going to take them into heavy consideration.**

Chapter 11: Time Goes By

Harry Potter frowned.

He had the urge to write a letter to Ron. Except Ron and him weren't exactly friends anymore.

It was something he still didn't want to exactly face, even though it had been made explicitly clear on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry couldn't deal with Ron's mood swings anymore. Harry knew that Ron couldn't really help it. He got it. Having all those siblings had to be tough, but Merlin knows Harry was sick of having to walk on eggshells just to not upset Ron because he had money and fame.

Even with that, Harry was still surprised with how Ron had reacted to what happened with Ginny.

 _"It's all your fault!" He had hissed at him on the train._

 _"What's my fault?"_

 _"Ginny." Ron said, "You're Harry Potter, you should've been able to save her."_

 _"I did save her," Harry sai,d but regretted saying the words almost as soon as they came out of his mouth._

 _While Harry had indeed saved Ginny's life, the girl's life had essentially ended as she knew it._

 _Ginny was a pureblood. Even though the Weasleys were muggle tolerant, she knew nothing about the muggle world. She had grown up as a witch, having her magic taken from her like that essentially stripped part of her identity._

 _Ron glared at him, "Yeah…you just realized she would've been off better dead, didn't you, mate?"_

 _The way he said mate had so much malice in it._

 _A part of him knew Ron was just acting out of anger. His friend had a notorious temper, but the irrational part of Harry was trying to figure out what he did wrong._

 _"Oh, don't look that way at me, Potter." Ron hissed._

 _Harry gave him an odd look it was the first time Ron had ever referred to him as anything other than Harry._

 _"Ron, please!" Hermione begged to deaf ears._

 _At first Harry didn't know what to say. A part of him had wanted to apologize to Ron, but then another part of his brain was like for what?_

 _Ginny may have been a squib but she was still alive. Which as far as Harry was concerned was better than being dead. Ron could still talk to Ginny. Harry couldn't do that with his parents._

 _Normally, Harry wouldn't mention this. He had hadn't mention the fact that he'd do anything for his parents not to be dead when Ron's jealousy reared up in regards to Harry's fame or money. But enough was enough._

 _To say the least Ron was a little shocked when Harry pointed this out. He was used to Harry just ignoring his tantrums. However, it wasn't enough to get him to shut up. No an angry Ron was a stupid Ron._

 _The redhead's face turned red. Oddly enough, the shade of red contrasted badly with his hair. "Oh, don't you play the dead parent card with me, Potter."_

 _"Dead parent card," Harry said his voice got eerily quieter. He was using the Scary Harry voice again. The one he used that one time Dudley pushed him too far and he decided to pummel him after a game of Harry Hunting. The one time Dudley never tattled because he pissed his pants with how angry Harry was. "How dare you."_

 _Ron was caught off guard, as was Hermione whose mouth might've dropped a little bit._

 _Harry ignored them though and focused his attention to run, "You egotistical prat. I have done nothing but try to be your friend, and all you do is get jealous of me for the dumbest reasons. And then you have the audacity for me to point out that you should be glad your sister isn't dead like my parents. Get the hell out of here before I curse your arse."_

 _Ron left._

And that was the last Harry had spoken to Ron. Yeah, a part of him regretting popping off but he sort of had it coming.

Honestly, upon reflection he did blame himself for not being more assertive with Ron that his behavior bothered him. It was one of the reasons why he had found himself trying to be a little bit more direct with Hermione.

Still, Hermione wasn't Ron. Talking to her wasn't like talking to Ron. He couldn't distract himself with a game of chess with her, or have some asinine conversation about quidditch.

It wasn't that Ron was a great friend to talk to, Harry could never confide with him about some of the more darker aspects of his life, but he did provide some sense of distraction and relief.

He sighed heavily as he looked at the beginnings of the letter he was going to throw away.

"What are you doing?"

Harry turned to see Bruce looking at him.

The man had been popping in his room a lot more, especially since he had more or less got Harry to admit he had been bitten by the basilisk.

He still couldn't believe the man tricked him into telling him everything.

Harry didn't really mind Bruce's presence. The man was easy to talk to and he didn't prod too much for the most part, and was oddly perceptive despite Aunt Selina's claims to the contrary.

"Writing a letter," Harry said.

"A letter you're not going to send," Bruce finished looking at him. "Would I be correct?"

Harry nodded at the already crumpled up paper.

"May I?" Bruce said.

Harry nodded as Bruce unwrinkled the paper and began to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey," Harry said, "I didn't say read it."

"Did you?" Bruce said, "You were throwing it away so it didn't matter."

Harry glared at Bruce.

Bruce smiled wearily, "Sorry, I take it you and this Ron had a falling out."

"He was my best friend."

Harry oddly found himself explaining to Bruce the fallout of what happened in the chamber. When he finished he said, "I don't know what to do. I don't feel like I have anything to apologize for, and I don't want to apologize."

"No," Bruce said, "You shouldn't have to apologize for expressing your feelings."

"And I just got so sick of having to walk on eggshells whenever it came to talking about money." Harry said, "He never had any problems talking about his family in front of me."

"Did it bother you that he talked about his family?"

Did it?

No.

Not really.

Harry had been an orphan pretty much all of his life, so seeing Ron with his parents and siblings never really phased him. Sure, he wished it was his mum not Mrs. Weasley who was sending him the mince pies at Christmas, but seeing Mrs. Weasley shower her brood with love never bothered him. At least not in the way his Gringotts vault bothered Ron.

"No," Harry finally said, "I've always been an orphan. I'm used to it."

Bruce frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that is one blessing I have had, I at least got to know my parents. Albeit, not near as long as I'd like. Regardless, what Ron did was tactless."

"That's just Ron," Harry said with a shrug.

"It might be," Bruce said, "But is his behavior really something you want in a friend?"

That was actually a good question. Sure, Ron was fun to be around with, but when it came to being an actual good friend…well, he had his moments.

"Just moments?" Bruce asked, "And what about those time that weren't just moments'?"

Those times weren't great.

Sure, Ron had really acted that much like a git until the Ginny thing but there had been times when the friendship did not feel right.

He frowned as he thought about all the little tiffs between Ron and Hermione. Bloody hell, he still went on occasionally about ditching Hermione on occasion for being too bossy.

And yeah, he might've had a point (occasionally) but Hermione wasn't _that_ bad. Except, of course, when it came to exams. And it wasn't just the Hermione thing, the whole reason Ron had noticed him in the first place was the stupid scar on his head. A scar he wish he didn't have.

Bruce frowned as he looked at Harry's expression, "It's okay, Harry, sometimes friends grow apart. Sometimes the friendship is repairable, sometimes its not. It's a part of growing up."

Had he and Ron grown apart? He didn't really want to think about that. No now. He sighed heavily and changed the subject to his Potions assignment.

Since finding out that Bruce knew about magic, Harry was at least able to relax having to hide what he was. He was able to do his homework in bed again; Bruce actually was somewhat helpful when it came to his assignments. Despite being a muggle, the man was actually good at helping figure out some of his assignments.

Especially Potions.

Bruce was able to help Harry look at the textbook and explain things that Snape had glossed over based off of the materials, and the man had never made a potion in his life. Bruce said it was similar enough to Chemistry which made him apt enough to explain the textbook to Harry.

Harry actually really did like Bruce. He was sort of upset that he wasn't actually his aunt's boyfriend.

Aunt Selina seemed very sad the past couple of days, almost as if she waiting for someone or something. He knew it was in part because he was sick. While they knew he knew his summer cold was because of the basilisk bite, no one would tell him anything else just that they were working on something that could help him.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew his prognosis was probably worse than what they were making it out to be which was one of the reasons he had been writing to Ron: as a distraction.

"You're not only upset because of your friend, are you?" Bruce asked sensing Harry's discomfort.

Harry decided to be blunt, "Am I going to get better?"

Bruce looked caught off guard if only for a second before he regained his composure, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I feel like everyone is walking on eggshells around me. And Dr. Thompkins is over here even more than she was before, and Aunt Selina is a mess."

"You were bit by a deadly magical snake," Bruce said, "Surely, you'd realize there'd be lingering side effects."

"I told you the phoenix tears…"

"And you did make a valid point, but you even admitted that you're the first test subject of said theory." Bruce stated.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Harry asked.

"We're going to follow Leslie's treatment plan which means staying in bed and not worrying about what we're going to do."

Harry sighed. Of course, Bruce wasn't giving him a straight answer. Or he sort of was without answering him. "So, it's that bad then?"

Bruce frowned, "It's not good. We are doing everything we can. I have a friend who might be able to help."

Harry raised an eye, "A friend? Is this person like me?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Her name's Zatana."

Zatana. There was something familiar about that name, had Hermione mentioned it?

"Her name's been in the news," Bruce said, "She sometimes helps out the JLA."

Ah, right. The Justice League. Harry still couldn't believe how unfamiliar he was with the group of superheroes.

"Wait, if she's a witch what about the statute of secrecy?"

Bruce shrugged, "I suspect the statute is just a British thing. But Zatana is going to be helping work on your case, she's also going to help tutor you as well."

"Tutor me?" Harry said, "I don't…"

"There's a possibility you'll be here after school starts and you don't want to get behind do you?"

No, Harry didn't.

"It's really going to take that long?" Harry asked.

"I hope not," Bruce said, "But it's a possibility."

* * *

There's only so much a young wizard could do when they're confined to bed when Zatanna Zatara appeared it was like a godsend.

Sure, his aunt and Bruce visited him. But Zatana knew about actual magic. And she knew about him.

Though, apparently she didn't know she was going to be talking to the actual Harry Potter when she met him.

" _Wait, you are actually the Harry Potter." The witch said her violet eyes practically popping out._

" _The one and only," Harry said with a small grin._

 _He couldn't help it. Zatana was very pretty. In fact, he was pretty sure he had blushed a couple of times around her._

" _I can't believe it, you're the actual Harry Potter."_

When she actually got over Harry's identity she was a pretty good teacher. Although her approach to magic was a little different than Howarts.

" _I was home schooled," She explained to Harry, "I did learn some conventional wand waving magic, but my repertoire is a bit more varied."_

And she also was apparently an old childhood friend of Bruce. The dynamic between her and his host was interesting, to say the least.

His aunt seemed to notice it too.

Aunt Selina had said that there was nothing between her and Bruce, but Harry did wonder. He saw the way they looked at each other, and the dagger looks shot at his new tutor also seemed to indicate that his aunt was somewhat upset with her presence. Although, she didn't vocalize it.

No.

She was very gracious towards Zatana, at least that's what she told the woman the few times she had interacted with her. Usually when she was over, Selina made herself scarce.

Harry knew his aunt wanted to go home. They had been at Wayne Manor for a few days and there hadn't been a peep from the Joker. Or at least a peep as for as Harry knew. Harry knew she wanted to go back to the gallery and the apartment where they had some sense of privacy and weren't near Mr. Wayne all the time, but it had been out of the question if the conversation he had overheard was an indicator.

 _"I know you want to go back to the apartment but Gordon says it's still not safe."_

 _"We can't stay here forever, Bruce."_

 _"Selina, you're hardly imposing."_

 _"It's not that at all, things are just too complicated."_

 _"Selina…"_

He had noticed that the two of them had been avoiding each other since that conversation. His aunt had started going to work since then, but they were still very much at Wayne Manor.

It was almost his birthday. Not that Harry expected much for his birthday.

"You're looking morose," Aunt Selina said checking in on him. Zatana had just left and Harry was just about due to another round of medication that Dr. Thompkins had prescribed for him.

The pills were something new. So far Harry hated them. They made him feel extremely drowsy. Not that he hadn't been drowsy already and made him even more dizzier than usual. Dr. Thompkins had just nodded when he told her this and he was told to keep getting rest.

Apparently, Zatana was also working on something to go with the pills at least that's what she told Harry when he asked her about the basilisk bite.

 _"It's going to be a process," She said, "That snake is one of the most deadly beasts known to magic, Harry. Of course the cure isn't going to be simple."_

 _Harry inwardly grimaced when said that thinking of his own folly with the phoenix tears. Zatana saw his reaction and smiled sadly, "Phoenix tears are a powerful substance and kept you from dying, but that doesn't mean it removed the poison completely."_

Selina sighed, "I know you hate taking those pills and being in bed."

"It's almost my birthday," Harry stated.

"I know," His aunt said. "I remember when you were born. I can't believe you're going to be thirteen. Have you thought about what you want in terms of a cake?"

Harry shrugged. The one time he had a cake it was from Hagrid and it hadn't been that much to write home about, except that it wasn't one of his infamous rock cakes.

"I was afraid that would be your reaction," Selina said not even needing an explanation. "I didn't really have much in terms of birthday cakes either growing up. Although, I do like a nice strawberry torte. Lily used to make a fantastic one, I really wish I had the recipe."

"You can cook?" Harry asked surprised remembering how Selina pretty much admitted to him her cooking skills were limited when they first met.

"The recipe to give to Alfred," She said giving him a slight smile. "Not that he'd be able to make it the same, Lily had the magic touch."

Harry laughed. "So, Mum was a good cook."

Selina nodded and preceded to tell him about the various meals his mother had made when they lived together. That was one of the things he liked the most about his aunt, she was able to talk about his parents like they were real people. In the wizarding world all he had were photos and talked about how Harry looked like his father but had his mother's eyes.

"A strawberry torte might be good," Harry said, "Though I also really like treacle tart."

"That was always one of James's favorites." Selina said with a small smile, "I think Alfred can do a decent treacle tart. The man is from England after all."

Harry nodded.

"It's going to be okay," Selina said, "I know being in bed and on all this medication isn't what you wanted for your birthday, but I will make sure you have a birthday that's worthwhile."

Harry shrugged, "It really doesn't matter."

"It does matter, kit."

* * *

His birthday happened soon enough. It was only a couple of days from when he and his aunt talked. He really hadn't expected much, but imagine to Harry's surprise when he woke up and saw Hermione sitting besides his bed.

That's right, his best friend was there in Wayne Manor.

"Hermione?" He said not quite believing she was real.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" She said with a smile. "Surprised?"

"A little, okay a lot." He said, "But I thought you were going to France…"

"Your aunt and Mr. Wayne wanted it to be a surprise," Hermione said, "Isn't it wonderful?"

It was. He was happy to see Hermione, though he wasn't happy it was from bed.

Hermione looked at him bemused, "My flight came in a little early, I thought I'd surprise you when you woke up. Alfred thought it was a fine idea."

Harry nodded, "What time is it?"

"A little before seven," She said, "I'm actually surprised you're up no one else is."

He sighed, "Still used to old time, I guess."

She nodded, "God, I still can't believe all of _this,_ Harry."

The manor was a little imposing. God knows, he was still getting used to it and he was mostly confined to his room, which was still bigger than the Dursleys' house.

"I'm just a guest here," He said, "It's not like I'm living here or anything."

"Right," Hermione said. "But you actually know him, Bruce Wayne."

"As I told you over Skype, yes I know him." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I thought you were over muggle technology."

He and Hermione had gotten into a huge debate over muggle technology the other day. As much as his friend was into studying magic, it seemed like she thought muggle subjects weren't really _that_ important unless they could be used for magic.

"He's still Bruce Wayne," She said with a shrug. "And some of his company's inventions aren't exactly useless. I could actually see them being enhanced by magic."

Harry rolled his eyes, "How's that argument going with your parents?"

Hermione glared at him, "You had to bring that up…"

"I'm actually surprised they let you come over." Harry said knowing that not everything had been peachy at the Granger house post petrifaction.

"Mr. Wayne is persuasive." She said, "Besides, I think we needed the cool off period. I wish they'd just let me drop muggle subjects all together. I really don't see the use."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't so much sure if Hermione actually meant this or if she was trying to have an excuse for her dismal scores in muggle subjects that her parents required her to take each year.

Being Oxbridge graduates, Dan and Emma Granger weren't exactly a fan of Hogwarts curriculum and had allowed Hermione to go contingent on taking exams in muggle subjects each year. The little foray with the basilisk had left her muggle studies imperfect.

"It will be worse next year," Harry said, "I still can't believe you signed up for _everything_."

Hermione grimaced, "I am starting to rethink that. Although, I thought about trying to justify Muggle Studies as muggle subjects. Don't know if Mum and Dad will buy that though."

Harry laughed, "You do realize that sounds almost Slytherin-ish, Hermione."

"Merlin forbid that," Hermione said as there was a light tap on the door.

Harry turned around to see his aunt who had apparently just woken up if her bathrobe was any indicator.

Inwardly, Harry grimaced at the bathrobe. It was not the same blood soaked one she had worn when they found what was left of Aunt Petunia…no, this one was a plush black velvet not white silk.

"I didn't know your plane was getting in this early, Hermione." Selina said with a smile.

"Yes, an hour or so ago, Ms. Kyle. I'm trying to beat jet lag and the best way to do it is to stay awake so…"

"You decided to visit Harry, that's fine. Was the flight good?"

"It was perfect, my parents are grateful for Mr. Wayne for having his private jet pick me up. It really was too much."

"It was nothing," Bruce said seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Unlike his aunt, Bruce was already dressed in a suit. He apparently had meetings at all times of the night which was why he always seemed to be dressed up even at seven in the morning.

"I thought you were going to be in Tokyo," His aunt said.

"Change in plans," Bruce said, "Besides, we have a birthday to celebrate."

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Preview: This will likely be a Bruce POV. Zatana will confront him about a pupil, he'll start nosing into the wizarding world, and there will be some relationship drama with Selina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: And here's the next one. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews and adds as always.**

Chapter 12: Magic Revelations

Bruce Wayne had been friends with Zatana Zatara ever since they were children. He had pretty much known she could do magic since meeting her. However, he until a few days ago he had no idea that there was an entire magical world out there which was why he and his friend were having a little chat.

"They have their own laws, Bruce." Zatana said as she made herself at home in the cave, "I couldn't tell you that _they_ existed."

He gave her a look as he frowned at her fishnet stockings. Seriously, how she managed to wear those things without getting a hole in them confounded him. Although, thinking about sustainable hosiery wasn't the most important issue at large.

"Well, I wouldn't want to break their precious statute of secrecy." She said, "Even though if they paid any attention to the rest of the world they'd realize it has been obsolete for a good while."

Zatana and him had always gotten along. She was probably one of the few friends he actually had. Nothing had ever developed between them romantically, though there had been times he had wondered…However, as he was thinking about this he thought about Selina.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least. Was there even a relationship? He had thought there was something the other night, but he hadn't exactly talked to Selina about it. It didn't help that she didn't want to talk about it either. She had one focus and that was her nephew: Bruce's son.

He still couldn't believe that he had a son he didn't know about, a son that was dying.

Bruce had been so focused on Harry's illness that he still hadn't fully rationalized that he had a child.

No one else knew the truth except Leslie, he hadn't even told Alfred yet. The butler hadn't asked either. He knew the man wanted to know that, but was giving Bruce time to say something or tell Harry.

No, that wasn't going to happen.

It wasn't that he didn't want his son to know who he was, it just wasn't safe. Besides, he wanted Harry to have an idolize view of his parents. He didn't want him knowing that his mother was a criminal.

Lily Potter.

It was weird having a name to call her besides Catwoman. And it was even more surprising to find out that she had been a witch of all things.

And a very powerful witch.

He didn't remember her using magic once when she was in Gotham, or suspecting she had used magic. Although, it did explain how she able to disappear the way she did.

"What, no cutting remark about the wizarding world?" Zatana asked throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Bruce said, "I'm off my game today. I never really thought you would've hide secrets from me."

"I'm a woman of surprises," Zatana countered. "But again, didn't want to risk you being obliviated. And they would do that, Bruce."

"Obliviated?"

"Wipe your memory," She said, "The wizarding world is big on that. Not so much in the US, but some of the European countries have very stringent rules. Especially Britain where Harry's from."

"Selina did mention that their society is quite flawed." Bruce said.

"You have no idea," Zatana said, "And I still can't believe your latest girlfriend's nephew is Harry Potter of all people."

"You say Harry's name like he's a big deal."

"That's because he is," Zatana said. "He is the savior of the wizarding world in Britain."

And that was when the whole story, the stuff that Harry omitted in his explanation of fighting a giant snake.

The real reason why Catwoman had died.

She had died protecting their son.

He always knew the woman would die a grisly death, but hearing how Catwoman—no, Lily—had died had upset him more than he thought it would. She had died for their son.

Somehow he was starting to wonder if he really even knew Catwoman.

"So, the wizarding world holds him out as a savior because of something his mother did." He finally summarized when Zatana finished.

"Pretty much," The magician said. "I really feel for the kid, idolized over the worst thing that ever happened to him. And Harry's seems like the type who doesn't like fame."

He didn't.

That was one of the few reasons why Bruce was so reluctant to tell the boy that he was his biological father. He had a feeling the boy would hate the limelight that was involved in being a Wayne, hearing that the boy was already experiencing that in the wizarding world made him shudder.

"You know," Zatana continued, "I heard things about Harry the past few years, but I just thought it was the usual wizarding world gossip. However, after hearing that the rumors around the Chamber of Secrets are true I have to wonder."

"Tell me."

Zatana proceeded to tell him about the Philosopher's Stone incident. When she was finished his blood was boiling.

"Seriously, no one cared to investigate that school or at lest their headmaster?"

"We've already established the wizarding world is running about two hundred years behind, Bruce." Zatana said as he twirled a piece of her long hair with her fingers. "Besides, Albus Dumbledore, is adored by their world."

"That's his name, Albus Dumbledore?"

Zatana nodded, "Would it surprise you if I told you he sort of looks like a very sparkly version of Gandalf the White."

Bruce closed his eyes for a second, "At this point, no it would not."

He had a son who was a wizard. A son who was a wizard and had defeated the evil dark wizard intent on world domination, and apparently his cat burglar of a mother had sacrificed herself to protect him.

Bruce needed to get some stronger whisky.

It hadn't helped that Zatana seemed confused about the basilisk bite as much as he did.

" _To be honest, Harry should be dead." She said._

" _I know." Bruce said, "I did some preliminary research about the basilisk myself. He said something about phoenix tears healing him?"_

" _It might be keeping his blood from becoming completely toxic, but it didn't heal him based on these results of Leslie's." Zatana said._

" _Do you think there's anything you can do to help him."_

 _She frowned, "There might be. I'll need to work with Leslie on some sort of regime. It's not going to be an easy process though, Bruce."_

" _I know," He said, "But he can pull through this, won't he?"  
_

 _Zatana gave him a grim look, "I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try."_

What she and Leslie had ended up doing was a hybrid treatment of magical and science treatment. Right now, Harry was being given pills that would allow him to build up his strength before a regime of dialysis and blood replenishing potions would be given while an antidote was brewed to hopefully rid the poison for the system. The pills were being given mainly to stabilize his system before treatment could begin.

" _I don't want to start him on the potions until he is more stable, especially since it's going to affect his magical core." Zatana had told him and Leslie agreed stating that right now Harry needed to get over the pneumonia that he had contracted over the summer._

Bruce could see how much his son hated being in bed. God, he could just see bits and pieces of Harry in himself whenever he looked at him, he was surprised he hadn't pieced it together.

The thought that he felt like Dudley Dursley was his son made him laughed. He frowned though as he thought of Harry's cousin. The trail on Joker had gone cold. What was he up to? The quietness was unlike the clown.

Calm before the storm…which was one of the reasons he had argued with Selina when she had talked about leaving earlier.

He was worried about them, both of them.

Bruce was sort of surprised how much he enjoyed both Selina and Harry's presence in his house. He always knew Selina was special. She was different than the women he would usually dated, smart a bit pricklier, but he never thought whatever they had would be something serious. And after she nipped it in the bud—

He actually wanted her.

It was hard to admit that to himself. Let alone Selina.

Not that it would likely be possible either with the complication of Harry.

He was finding it more and more difficult to keep the charade alive, to not admit the boy was his. He wanted to be a father to Harry, whatever that meant.

Which was probably one of the reasons he had been so willing to help Selina with throwing Harry a birthday party of all things.

Parties never really were his thing, and he bet they wouldn't be Harry's either yet Selina had insisted they do something.

 _"I'm pretty sure the Dursleys didn't even make him a cake," Selina said when discussing the idea with Bruce._

The way she looked at him would've been enough for him to throw a birthday party for the kid. The fact that it was his own kid…

Rage.

Pure rage.

He had sort of wished Joker wouldn't have finished off Petunia and Vernon so he could rectify what they did to his son. The Clown was too good for them, he thought. And he wished that neither Selina nor Harry would've been traumatized by what Joker did.

His son had grown up unloved because Petunia's pettiness of magic. He hadn't even had a birthday before.

Which was one of the reasons he might've went overboard with the party a bit. Even Alfred was surprised.

 _"Really, you want to rent out the entire amusement park, Master Bruce?"  
_

 _"It will be safer that way," Bruce said._

 _Alfred rolled his eyes, "You still haven't told me the results of the tests Dr. Thompkins took on young Master Harry."_

 _Bruce closed his eyes, "Clearly, you can deduce the results."_

 _"I'd like to hear it from you." The butler said._

 _Bruce sighed, he hadn't wanted to tell anyone the truth, and that included Alfred. He knew what the butler would do, try to pressure him into having a relationship with his son. Which Bruce wanted in an ideal world, but the world was anything but perfect._

 _"Well?" Alfred asked._

 _"The DNA test was a match," Bruce said, "Not that it matters."_

 _"Not that it matters?" Alfred said, "He's your son, Master Bruce."_

 _"I'm not telling him," Bruce said._

 _Obviously, this was not what Alfred was expecting. "And why not?"  
_

 _"Because it's not safe," Bruce mustered._

 _The look Alfred shot him was one that Bruce had never seen before. It was a look of disgust, "Excuse me!"_

 _"I'm not telling him Alfred, it's not for discussion. He'll be better off not knowing the truth."  
_

 _"He thinks his parents are dead," Alfred said._

 _"He's correct," Bruce said._

 _"No, you're alive." Alfred said, "He could have a father."_

 _"And I'd ruin the ideal he has of his mother." Bruce snapped._

 _Lily Potter sounded like the perfect mother, not a thief who had a rather gray moral code. And that wasn't including Harry's conception._

 _"We could figure something out," Alfred said. "We always do Master Bruce."  
_

 _"We're not discussing this further."_

Alfred had been giving him the cold shoulder after that, but had seemed to have doted more on Harry—if possible. He also seemed to take to the idea of planning the boy's birthday with Selina and made a pointed effort of having Bruce hear them talk about Harry.

There was a conversation about treacle tart of all things that had Bruce inwardly rolling his eyes.

 _"Harry said treacle tart is his favorite. Do you have a recipe for that, Alfred?"_

 _"I do, Ms. Kyle. It's one of Mr. Wayne's favorites too."_

 _"You enjoy treacle tart?" Selina asked_

 _"I do," Bruce said. "And Alfred makes a wonderful one."_

 _"Isn't that a coincidence?" Alfred said_

 _Bruce glared at him._

He guessed if Alfred was going to be passive aggressive towards him, there were worst ways to do it than helping him prepare for his son's birthday. He had even offered to pick up Harry's friend from the airport earlier that morning.

Hermione Granger.

It had actually taken some work to get the girl's parents to agree to let her come over more than he initially thought, usually he'd throw out his name and snap his fingers and people would be at his beck and call but the Grangers seemed concerned about their daughter.

His son wasn't the only victim of Hogwarts.

Bruce was having a hard time finding that there wasn't some lawsuit or at the very least a grievance filed against the school. However, when he asked Zatana about that she laughed.

 _"They wouldn't dare," She said, "You're forgetting they idolize Albus Dumbledore, Bruce."_

But why?

Yes, he heard the things Zatana told him about how the headmaster was revered amongst most of the wizarding community, yet it still seemed odd to him that parents could be so nonchalant about the things that went on in that school.

God knows, he wasn't going to be nonchalant about it.

But he wasn't a parent.

Not officially at least.

As far as everyone (save for Alfred and Leslie) the boy was just the son of a friend. Though, Selina would probably argue acquaintance at best. He frowned at the thought.

"You look pensive."

Speak of the devil, he thought, as Selina seemingly appeared behind him. She had away of sneaking up like that. It was something she shared with her sister…

He frowned as he thought of Lily Potter. Finding out about the woman behind the mask of his nemesis, had been an eye opener for him.

Lily was complex. The woman was practically viewed as a martyr in the wizarding world per Zatana.

 _"She sacrificed herself for Harry," The witch said. "I really don't think she's given enough credit for what she did. I blame prejudice."_

 _"Prejudice?"_

 _"Lily came from a non-magical background, the magicals in those community don't look fondly on non-magicals. It explains why Voldemort was able to rise the way he was."_

It still disgusted him the blatant prejudice that the wizarding world showed, it also explained why Lily had to turn towards a life of crime to support herself. What piece of the puzzle didn't fit was James Potter.

By all accounts, James Potter was fairly well off in the wizard world. His father had invented a series of cosmetic potions that made the already well off family, substantially wealthier. The family was also apparently a part of the pureblood elite, whatever that meant.

James's relationship to Lily would've been considered scandalous amongst parts of the wizarding community.

 _She always did have a way of seducing anyone…_

He frowned at that thought, "Bruce?"

He turned to look at Selina.

She had changed from the bathrobe she was wearing earlier that morning and was now dressed simply in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Oddly enough, he preferred it when she dressed down.

"Ready to go?" He said forcing a smile.

They were headed towards Wish and Wonder. It was apparently the "it" amusement park in the tri-state area. Bruce had almost flown everyone out to Disney World, but given Harry's condition that might've been pushing it. He was weary enough about letting him leave the house, especially given the fact Joker was on the loose.

The park would be secure though. He had even gotten the League involved much to his displeasure.

 _Clark had seemed bemused at the request, "You want detail at an amusement park?"  
_

 _"Selina and Harry have been threatened," He said, "Surely, you know Joker's still on the loose for what he did to the bridge and the Dursleys."_

 _"Oh, I know he's on the loose and is a danger to society. But don't you think you seem awfully protective of them?"  
_

 _"You heard what he did to Petunia Dursley."_

 _"Your letting them stay in your house don't you think that's already a lot of protection?"  
_

 _Bruce glared at him._

 _"I'm just wondering what your connection is to all of this?" Clark asked sounding very much like the nosey reporter that he was._

 _"No connection, just trying to save lives."_

He had gotten Clark to agree to send a security team there. A small team but still a security team. It should be enough backup should the worst happen.

Not that he expected it too if things went planned.

Though, nothing ever did seem to go planned in Gotham.

"Bruce, this is way too much." Selina said. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

He shrugged. "It's really nothing, Selina.."

She shook her head, "It's everything. Especially to Harry."

Were there tears in her eyes?

God, what did he do to get her to cry?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said, "I just, I just never thought I'd get to celebrate his birthday again."

He kept forgetting that Selina had thought that her nephew had died for all those years. She had bought the lie that the magicals had set up to make it look like her sister and brother in-law had died in a gas station.

"It's my pleasure," He said, "I care about you and Harry a lot."

It was more than just caring, not that he told her that.

She smiled when he said that. She had a gorgeous smile. "You really mean that don't you?"

He was caught off guard.

"I have trust issues." Selina explained, "Clearly, you have realized that."

He laughed, "Maybe a little."

"You didn't help them either with that disappearing act early this year when we were seeing each other."

Of course she still blamed him for his disappearing event at that event where she was held hostage, he couldn't exactly blame her for it either. "You don't know how sorry I am for that."

"I know," She said in a softer tone as she grabbed his hand, "And I do think you are trying to make up for it. You have been good to both Harry and I. I think I may rethink your offer."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really mean it?"

He had asked her out the other night, it had gone miserably to say the least.

"I don't want labels or terms," Selina said, "I want whatever this is to develop naturally, but I don't want to hold back at the same time."

He nodded, he could work with that, "I really like you, Selina."

"I like you too Bruce, and thank you."

If she knew he wasn't being so damn altruistic she wouldn't be smiling.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Preview: I haven't written it and am playing around with whose POV I want to feature. So I really don't have that much in terms of previews. I am toying with the following view points: Hermione, Dick, and possibly a character who is keeping company with the Joker.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: And here is the next one. Originally, this was going to be in Dick's POV but it didn't quite work. This chapter has been planned for awhile. It's sort of crucial and will give some foreshadowing to what could happen to Harry. Also, I chose Daphne Greengrass as a character to expand on since she is relatively a blank slate and I am actually a sucker for Harry/Daphne fics oddly enough. Not that this will necessary be Harry/Daphne though you can vote on it if you choose. I will actually be revising the poll for Harry pairings a few chapters down. I do have it narrowed down a bit now.**

Chapter 13: A Hidden Secret

 _London, England_

Zatanna Zatara frowned as she looked at her reflection. She hated wearing traditional witch's robes. It was one of the many reasons she didn't like going to European wizarding society. God knows, mainstream US magical society was bad enough, but in Europe took the cake with how backwards it was in many of their customs. Especially Britain.

Seriously, she forgot how Victorian the country was. Walking down Diagon Ally she could've sworn she saw an older lady wearing a hat with a vulture on it all things.

She sighed heavily as smoothed down her black silk robes as she examined her reflection. The mirror seemed to take her sentiment at her appearance with it telling her she looked perfectly boring.

She sighed heavily, boring was what she was trying to be. She did not want to stand out in the wizarding world at all.

She really didn't even want to be here.

Even though Zatanna was a practitioner of magic, she didn't really hang out with that many mainstream magic users. Their society didn't interest her. However, she did have a few connections.

Connections that he planned on using to find just exactly what was going on with her new student and hopefully help her cure him.

She frowned remembering she hadn't seen him in years. Not since things had ended.

She hadn't even told Bruce much about her connection in wizarding England, she just said she'd do some digging.

If anyone would know how to help Harry, he would.

After fully designating herself boring she apparated to her destination: The Green House.

It had been years since she had last been here and it had not been a happy occasion, she halfway expected the wards would've been redone. Surprisingly, they had not.

She still was overwhelmed with the Green House. It wasn't as large as Bruce's mansion but it was still quite the home. And unlike Wayne Manor it was enhanced with magic.

"Zee?"

Hearing his voice still sent her on edge, "Cyrus."

"This is unexpected." He said looking at her, "And look at you in proper witch's robes."

"I don't always wear my work clothes." She threw back in his face.

"I never said that, this is a surprise. A pleasant but unexpected surprise, I'm assuming this isn't a social call."

"It's been a little over a decade, Cyrus."

"So it has. Do you still prefer coffee over tea?"

* * *

The Green House always had a hoity-toity feel she never associated Cyrus with. At least the Cyrus she knew. But this wasn't the Cyrus she had known in Egypt. No, this man exemplified your stereotypical pureblood wizard.

His once closely cropped chestnut hair was now worn long and into a ponytail. Gone were the dragon hide boots and cloak, its place were elegant looking robes made of Acromantula silk.

"You're taking this lord of the manor thing quite seriously," She said.

He rolled his eyes, "Hardly. I am surprised I'm viewed as an acceptable member of the so called Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"You could've fooled me with the hair and the robes."

"Believe it or not, until Egypt I wore my hair long for most of my life. And I do have to be somewhat respectable. If anything for the girls."

"How are they?"

"They are fine. Better than fine actually. Daphne just finished her second year at Hogwarts, and Astoria is about to start her first. They are surprisingly well adjusted despite everything…"

She knew he was thinking about her. God knows, she still thought about the situation and she had barely known Cyrus's poor sister.

"Do they know?" She asked.

He shook his head. She was surprised and she wasn't. Keeping the girls sheltered was probably the best thing that Cyrus could have done for them, but sooner than later they would know about their mother.

"I hope you will get to meet them during your visit," Cyrus said.

"I'd like to, but as you probably can tell this isn't exactly a social call. I need your skills, Cyrus? She said before she pulled out a container of blood.

"I'm not a vampire," He trying to crack a joke.

Zatanna smiled.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny.' Cyrus said, "Humor's never been a strength of mine."

It wasn't, but there something utterly charming about it. It was very Cyrus.

"What's in the tube, Zee?"

"It's the blood of my pupil." Zatanna said.

"Oh, you're a teacher now? Never would've thought that."

No she wouldn't have thought it either. She wasn't the most patient of people, anyone who knew her would attest to that. Still, there was something about Harry that made her happy to answer his questions about magic, when she wasn't prodding at him trying to figure out a way to save his life.

"I'm helping out a friend's son." She said sort of telling the truth. Albeit, Harry wasn't Bruce's son. He was James Potter's son, but details.

Although, Harry could easily pass as Bruce's son, Zatanna mused. God knows, they both brooded a lot. Seriously, she thought she was looking at Bruce twenty or so years ago when she saw Harry. She wondered if the Potters were a distant to the Waynes, she had seen crazier things happen.

The similarities made sense though, she mused, their backgrounds were both very similar. Their parents being murdered in front of them.

"Zee," Cyrus said cutting off her thoughts. "I'm assuming that something happened to this kid?"

"He was bit by a basilisk," She said.

"Impossible!" Cyrus said, "You and I both know if he was bitten by a basilisk he'd be dead."

That was Zatanna's first thought too, until she saw the blood work. "Well, there's a first for everything, Cyrus."

"Okay," He said, "Say if you're right. How did the kid even survive? And for that matter, how did a kid even come into contact with a basilisk?"

"That was something else I was hoping you could help me out on, Cyrus." She said, "Considering my friend's son went to the school where your girls go. Where you're a governor at."

"Impossible…" He said then stopped.

"What?"

Cyrus shook his head and muttered something under his breath. A moment later a house elf popped in the room.

"Yes, master."

"Please tell Daphne I need to speak to her immediately."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass definitely shared some family resemblance with Cyrus, Zatanna thought as she eyed the girl. She had the same auburn hair and slender build. She had the same pert nose as well. However, there were also some features Zatanna couldn't identify. The girl had almost a haughty look about her face. The most notable thing about Daphne though were her eyes they were large and gray and there something about them that seemed almost eerie to Zatana.

"You wish to see me?" Daphne said as she came into the room before noticing Zatanna her eyes widening. "Excuse me, I didn't realize me had company."

"Zatanna is an old friend," Cyrus said. "She actually brought up something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," Daphne said raising an eyebrow.

Give the girl a few years and she would be trouble, Zatanna thought wearily. She reminded Zatanna of someone, but she wasn't exactly sure of whom exactly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the attacks at your school," Zatanna said. No need to be evasive about it. Might as well cut to the chase directly.

"That nasty chamber business?" Daphne said, "I wouldn't worry much about that, I heard Potter saved the day once again."

When she said Harry's name her eyes slightly rolled.

Zatana raised an eyebrow, "I take it you're not a fan of Harry Potter?"

"Who isn't a fan?" Daphne said, "Though to be fair, if he actually did defeat whatever was attacking students I'm grateful. God, if I had to see Malfoy get giddy about another muggleborn being petrified I think my eyes were going to get stuck from rolling them so much."

"Students were actually petrified?" Cyrus asked alarmed, "Why wasn't I informed of this? I'm a school governor, and furthermore the school has a duty to inform all parents and guardians. Merlin, I am going to get Dumbledore sacked for this."

He seemed angry. Obviously, he was very protective of Daphne. Zatanna wasn't that surprise she and Astoria were all he had left.

Daphne rolled her eyes, which Cyrus was ignored. "Yes, students were petrified. God, I'm surprised you didn't know. That's how Dumbledore got removed at the middle of last term."

"I was told the ministry needed him for a top secret project," Cyrus said.

"Obviously, you were ill informed, Daddy." Daphne said.

"Obviously, someone did not care to inform me." Cyrus said. "You could've mentioned something when I wrote to you. Rather, than asking me for more pocket change so you could buy more ice mice."

"I hate ice mice." Daphne said, "You know that."

"I do, brat. It was a generalization purposes. Surely, you know that I need to know when you're in danger."

"I was never in danger," She said, "I was fine. Sacred Twenty-Eight and all."

Her tone seemed to take the same that Cyrus's did when he referred to their legacy. The Sacred Twenty-Eight one of the purest families in the United Kingdom, but it came with great cost as most inbreeding did.

In magical families it happened in the oddest ways. Some families ended up being reduced to mere squibs and the family magic eventually died off. Such was the case in old families like the Gaunts who were known to have lived in squalor before the last descendent was thrown into Azkaban. Some developed severe mental illness. The Black family was notorious for that. Bellatrix and Sirius alone were infamous for their madness. Others succumb to blood curses like the Greengrasses

She wondered if Daphne's mother had even been aware of the curse. It wasn't something the family liked to talk about as Cyrus had pointed out to her. And given what she had heard about her mother she doubted she would've even cared about the curse if she knew.

"Being a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight does not make you immortal." He snapped. "You should be aware of that."

"Oh, I'm aware," Daphne said in a softer tone, "Just the monster wasn't going to attack purebloods, Daddy. Whoever made sure it got its point across."

"And who was that?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't know. The headmaster never said just that the problem had been taken care of."

"You mentioned Harry Potter?" Zatanna asked.

"Indeed I did," Daphne said, "It's rumored her defeated the monster when his girlfriend was kidnap."

"Girlfriend?"

"Ginny Weasley," Daphne said with an eye roll. "The little squib got herself kidnapped and had to be rescued by her knight in shining armor."

"Daphne!" Cyrus admonished.

"Well, she is a squib, Daddy." Daphne said.

"I doubt she's a squib if she's attending Hogwarts."

"But she's not," Daphne said. "She was pulled from the school, whatever happened down there in the Chamber took her magic."

* * *

Surely, there was more to the story.

How did a seemingly magical eleven year-old become a squib? It just didn't happen. You couldn't just become a squib, yet that's what Daphne insistented.

And she had a feeling Daphne was right about her facts. The girl seemed pretty happy with her source in gossip.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not, a year ago she was a cute little moppet."

"And now she's a gossipy teenager." Zatanna said, "Although, an informative one."

"I could wring her neck," Cyrus said. "I can't believe she didn't tell me that petrifactions were going on in that school. Hell, I can't believe as a governor I didn't know."

"She's a teenager." Zatanna mentioned I think that sums up everything you need to know before she added. "So, they don't know about Pamela?"

He shook his head, "They don't know that she's their mother. Of for that matter that she existed. I thought it was best all things considered. And it's not like anyone is going to claim either Astoria or Daphne."

Zatanna closed her eyes as she thought about what she knew about the girls' mother. "You're doing a good job, Cy."

He laughed, "Not good enough it appears. I can only hope that Tori will do me a favor and not follow in her sister's footsteps into Slytherin. Though, Pam was a Ravenclaw, so that probably won't do me no good."

"Weren't you a Slytherin?"

"Touché," He said. "Daphne as you can see is in a bit of a phase though. A year ago she was all about Harry Potter believe it or not."

"Until he got himself a squib girlfriend," Zatanna said.

"So it appears," He said before he got seriously, "Is your student…is he…"

"Yes," She said.

"Merlin," He said. "And he survived?"

"For now," She then explained to Cyrus the findings and the proposed treatment she and Leslie were working on.

"Hmm," He said, "It will help, but I don't think it will work."

"What do you mean it won't work?"

He sighed heavily, "I think it's time I told you the truth behind the Greengrass curse."

She frowned. "The truth behind the Grengrass curse? I don't understand what your family's blood curse has to do with Harry Potter getting bit by a basilisk."

"It has everything to do with it," He said. "Did I ever tell you about what our blood curse involves."

She frowned, "No, no you have not."

She always wanted to ask, but never had wanted to press. She knew whatever had happened had been horrifying enough to make Cyrus stop what he was doing and go back to the U.K. to care for the girls.

He shook his head "I wish it was that, but it's not. Unfortunately. Have you ever heard of a maledictus, Zee?"

She frowned, "Irreversible animagi, tell me that didn't happen to Pam, Cyrus?"

It was truly a horrific fate becoming a creature and losing all sense of one's self. She couldn't imagine that happening to anyone, it worried her that somehow Cyrus was equating this to Harry.

He shook his head. "Yes, a maledictus where one's body slowly becomes more animal their body slowly changing-much like Mr. Potter's cells are slowly being affected by the poison in his system. It was Pam's faith, but she avoided it. God knows, it would've been a better faith than what Pamela became."

She looked at him wondering what was worse than that.

"Pamela was even more proficient and experimental with potions than I could ever hope to be, Zatana. And she would do anything to avoided her destiny and that included her experimenting with her blood."

"The girls?" She asked.

"I don't know," He said being honest. "They seem perfectly fine. No sign of the blood curse, actually. Though usually starts to rears its head during puberty. I should prepare Daphne, just in case. Pamela had her first transformation in the middle of her fourth year. I know I need to tell them, but…it usually skips a generation, it skipped me, and I hope it's the same for them."

"She hated it," He said more to himself than to Zatanna. "I remember the first time she transformed it took hours for her to turn back. I thought she was okay with it when I left for Egypt, resigned to her fate. She seemed to have been making the most of her time. I didn't know what her plans were. Not that I could've stopped her. No one could stop Pam."

"What did she do?" Zatanna asked.

"You know she joined the dark lord," He said.

Zatanna nodded. She remembered Cyrus being sick with grief over the choices his sister had made in the war.

"It wasn't because of pure blood bigotry." He said, "I guess I should be glad about that, though she helped that monster…"

He stopped for a second before he said, "I'm not proud of what Pamela became. Or what she did to people. I try to avoid thinking about it…"

She nodded. "What happened that night you left, Cyrus? What really happened?"

He sighed heavily and said, "She was running out of time. The transformations were become more and more often, especially after Astoria was born. Her cells were becoming more...animal. She did something drastic. I shouldn't be surprised really. Not after everything else Pam did. The elves found her unconscious. And the girls were left unintended, that's when I got involved."

"And…Pam."

"She was in a coma for months," He said, "When she awoke. She was completely changed. She wasn't Pam. She didn't look like herself, she didn't act like herself, she had no idea who she was. She couldn't perform magic at all. She was cured of the blood curse though, she never transformed into a swine again."

"A pig?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, a pig." He said, "It was sort of ironic considering how vain Pam always was. I was always making jokes about how her lipstick collection wasn't going to look good on her once the transformation was complete, not that that was a nice joke. But my relationship with Pam was one of jest."

"But how…"

"That I couldn't tell you. You'd have to talk to Pam's healers about that. All I know is that the potion somehow irreversibly altered her DNA. And honestly, I don't think it's worth the risk for your student. Not if he's going to end up like her."

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Preview: I have it partially written though I might change it. The chapter is currently in Dick's POV and will be his introduction to this story and some of his team members introductions. You'll also see his reaction to Harry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Somehow I got a double update done this weekend (don't ask how). This is the Dick chapter. It's more filler than I'd like but it is an introduction to him and other DC characters that will be making an appearance in this story.**

Chapter 14: Security

One thing they did not tell you about being a superhero was that the majority of the work was surveillance. Unfortunately, Dick Grayson learned this lesson the hard way when Bruce had made him spend the first three weeks of training in a grocery store parking lot looking for essentially nothing.

The torment only ended when Dick left his post and, well, he got the whole lecture of never leaving your post.

Thinking of his old mentor made Dick instantly cranky. Even though Bruce had adopted him, he never felt like the man ever treated him like a son. And even when it came to working as the dynamic duo (oh, how he hated that name) the man was controlling and isolating.

He blamed him for what happened to Jason…

"Are you seriously going to be brooding today, Dick?"

Of course Kory would call him on his brooding. The Tamarenean princess had become a main feature in his life these past few months. A complicated feature he thought as he took in Kory's appearance.

She was dressed for today's mission in only a way that she could pull off—a pair of ridiculously tight roller derby shorts, with some ridiculous shoes and midriff top with a cartoon cat on it. The look was completed with a hat that of course had sparkles on it. The outfit was theme park wear that would upset Aidan's mother when she went to get the tot a pretzel and cause her to go on a Facebook rant that would go viral.

"Do you think I'll blend in?"

He doubted it. Kory wasn't the type that blended in at all. She stood out; it was sort of ridiculous that she'd even ask such a thing.

He knew what she meant though. She wanted to adapt to this world, unlike some members of the team.

He frowned as he thought of one of his newer and more powerful recruits that had also been put on said mission today. He could only hope that it wasn't going to be a flaming disaster. He only hoped that M'gann and Conner could keep her under control.

He doubted it.

Only that little green rock in Bruce's secret vault could control Kara. He didn't even know what the League was thinking having her join his team.

But Kara was just sort of dropped in last minute. And sure she was an asset, she was a Kryptonian. But she had a chip on her shoulder for sure, and was impulsive as hell.

"Dick?" Kory said obviously noticing his mind was on other matters. "What is it?"

"This job," He said, "I don't want to do it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it because of your father?"

He frowned. He didn't like to think of Bruce as his father. Even though he was, sort of. He wasn't like his other dad at all.

John Grayson had been everything that Bruce was not. He wasn't rich, but he was someone you could talk too. He cared for Dick. He wanted to protect him. He didn't keep secrets.

"I meant Bruce." Kory said seeing where his thoughts were going on this, "I'm sorry, Dick. It's just…"

"You don't have to apologize, Kory." He said, "But yes, it's because of him. I don't know what his deal is."

By all accounts, this mission seemed to do security at an amusement park to protect one of Bruce's ex-girlfriends and her nephew.

Dick hadn't had many encounters with Selina Kyle. She hadn't really been in Bruce's orbit until he left Gotham. From all accounts, she didn't seem like his usual type though—an airhead socialite. In fact, he was sort of impressed with the credentials that Selina had. Although, she wasn't _that_ smart she was hanging around Bruce Wayne after all.

The fact she was raising a kid, and Bruce was still interested had Dick raising a few more eyebrows.

He really hoped Bruce wasn't looking for another Robin.

He grimaced at the mere thought of Jason's death. It had been more than a few months now, but it still Dick could see his broken body that God-awful cane. Jason didn't deserve to die like that, much like Dick didn't needed to be warped and turned into to this…

"You're forgetting we are going to the biggest amusement in the tri-state area," Kory said, "Try to focus on the good things."

"I'm sorry, Kory." He said, "I just don't understand any of this. I feel like we are being used as his pawns."

"Batman said Joker is after Selina Kyle and Harry, he wants us to keep an eye out." Conner said coming into the room with M'gann.

"You need to change out of that shirt," Dick said.

Seriously, he didn't understand what Conner's deal with that "S" shirt. He wore it all the time on and off duty.

"We're supposed to be undercover." He reminded Conner.

Clearly, M'gann got the point since she had resulted to her civilian appearance and much like Kory she was in casual wear, albeit less skin revealing.

"I like this shirt," Conner said.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Turn it inside out for all I care, we just don't want the big S showing. Speaking of members of the Super family, where's your…"

He didn't even know what Kara was to Conner.

"I'm here," Kara said popping out of the room seemingly out of nowhere and giving him a hard glare.

There was no other look from the Kryptonian.

He sighed when he saw her at least she got the memo about the dress code and for that matter followed it.

He was actually surprised she showed up. Superman's cousin had been a recent and sort of last minute addition to their team. And not a very cooperative one at that. True, her powers were even stronger than Conner's which was saying something, but she wasn't exactly a cooperative member of the team. She had stated a few times that she had never signed up for this hero thing.

And maybe she hadn't.

Until Clark had told him that she was going to be joining the group, he had no idea that he even had a cousin. He had honestly thought Clark was the lone survivor of Krypton until Kara popped up. Well, and sort of Conner though considering Conner was a weird hybrid clone of sorts of Superman he really didn't count since he wasn't actually from Krypton.

"I had no choice, but to be here." She said glaring at Dick as if she could read his thoughts. "My cousin was insistent. I think he just wanted to get out of having to babysit."

"Its just surveillance," Dick said, "The Joker has targeted Selina and Harry."

Kara rolled her eyes, "When I have to save the kid's ass it's babysitting."

"I doubt you'll have to save his ass," Dick said, "Besides, you always complain you're cooped up here you are going to be amusement park."

"I don't think I'll be amused."

* * *

To be fair, Dick wasn't amused the few hours later he was at the theme park, especially when he ran across Bruce and noticed that there was something off about his adoptive father.

For one thing, Bruce wasn't wearing a suit—bat or business—except the rare times he saw Bruce in his pajamas, the man always wore a suit. Instead, he was wearing jeans of all things. There was also something odd about the way Bruce looked. Dick would say the man looked like he was on edge, but Bruce always looked like he had something rammed up his ass. No, there was something else about the way he looked. It reminded him of when Jason…

"Dick, I didn't know Clark was going to assign you to come."

Of course, he was spotted.

"You know, bottom of the totem poll." Dick said surprised that Bruce didn't know.

Did he not want him to come here?

Since he knew of this assignment, he had thought it had been part of a ruse in part on Bruce's part to force them to interact. But now seeing his former guardian's face, Dick wasn't sure.

Bruce looked upset, but before he could ask what was going on a voice purred, "Oh, Dick, I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought Bruce said the park was going to be shut down just for Harry today."

"I invited Dick and some of his friends," Bruce said to Selina before Dick could get a word out.

God, he was a smooth as a liar as ever.

He felt sorry for Selina. He had only met her once, but at least she had remembered his existence which was better than most of Bruce's girlfriends. She also was more down to Earth, he thought, as he took in the brunette's appearance. He decided that for the duration of the conversation he would address her and not Bruce. Regardless of how he felt for Bruce, Selina and the kid were in danger. They did deserve some protection. "Hey, Selina. I hear you have a nephew."

"Stating the obvious," She said as she began to gushingly talk about Harry.

Another point in her favor, Dick thought, most people would not have been so gunho about a random kid showing up in their lives. Then again, he guessed Harry wasn't a random kid he was her nephew.

Still though, it had to be an adjustment.

Harry was apparently on one of the roller coasters right now with his friend, Hermione Granger. Dick was sort of surprised that Bruce was okay with them riding the ride alone given how neurotic he was with security.

Imagine to Dick's surprise when he heard they weren't unsupervised but Alfred had rode it with them as well as Zatanna of all people.

It was when he heard Zatanna's name that he knew something was going on. Of course since Selina was there, he couldn't exactly ask Bruce what was going on. Now he was definitely interested in knowing what was going on.

"You mind if I have a minute alone with Bruce, Selina?" He asked.

The brunette nodded, "Of course, I need to check on Harry anyway. He's almost due for his next dosage."

Dosage?

"Harry's sick." Bruce said as soon as Selina was gone. "We're trying to make today extra special for him in part because of that and in part he hasn't exactly had a birthday before."

Hasn't had a birthday before?

"Selina's sister abused him." Bruce said bluntly before he added, "I had no idea Clark was going to assign you here, I didn't want this dumped on you."

"It's just a job," Dick said before he added, "Or is it?"

Bruce ignored the question (per usual). "Given our last interactions, I thought some space between the two of us would be ideal."

He acted like Dick moving out had been a mutual decision rather than what it actually was. Fine, let him think that.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"You were debriefed."

Yes, he was debriefed. He knew the general purpose of the mission, do security for the park. Make sure that no one was harmed, kidnapped, etc. That still didn't explain Bruce's reaction. He looked like this had been personally affecting him. "Are you and Selina serious?"

"What?"

"You're acting like you are being personally effected by all of this." Dick said.

"I am quite fond of Harry and Selina," Bruce said, "Of course I am concerned. That's all there is to this, nothing more."

"Fine," Dick said, "If I have to I'll ask Alfred, I'm sure he'll give me the real story."

He was given the so-called epic bat glare. Surprisingly, even without a cowl it was quite effective.

There was a moment of silence before Bruce said, "Do whatever you want. Just make sure no harm comes to Harry, Selina, or his friend. Now I suggest doing your job."

He had been dismissed.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to figure what was driving Bruce up the wall when he saw Harry Potter or should he say Harry Wayne.

Yeah, he was _that_ sure the boy was Bruce's son. Or at the very least a close relation. Though, the logistics didn't make sense at all for the son part, so likely a close relation but still...

The resemblance was uncanny. The boy looked like a mini, unhealthy version of Bruce right down to the mannerisms.

Hell, even his first impression of the boy was Bruce like.

The boy and his friend, Hermione Granger, were arguing about whether or not they should ride another ride.

" _Honestly, you look like death warmed over, Harry." The girl said._

" _I'm fine. I'll be as good once we get a cola or something. There is no way I am missing Dragon Duel."_

" _Your health should take precedence over any stupid roller coaster," The girl said. "Besides, we've already rode six of them. I even felt a little woozy after that last one. Don't tell me you feel fine."_

The boy did look green, Dick thought, but with the way his jaw was clenching he doubted he was going to concede anytime soon which was why he had introduced himself to Harry and Hermione.

Harry seemed quite interested when Dick mentioned that he was Bruce's adopted son.

" _I didn't know that Bruce had a son, you're so lucky."_

Lucky indeed.

It almost seemed like Bruce had made an effort to try to be paternal to the boy. It probably helped that given his condition, he couldn't' exactly be sculpted into yet another sidekick.

God, he hoped Bruce's days of sidekicks were done.

He couldn't see Harry as a sidekick though, not with his health at the very least.

While it was clear the boy was ill, he tried to hide his illness much like Bruce did when he was injured. He also seemed not to know anything about Bruce Wayne being the Dark Knight which was also a plus as well. For that matter, Harry didn't seem to have a favorable opinion of Batman when his friend brought him up.

It seemed that Hermione Granger was a Batman and for that matter a Justice League junkie and had seemed to know that Dick had been rescued by Batman once upon a time.

" _That must have been so thrilling," The girl asked, "What was he like?"_

 _An ass, Dick thought, remember how he had got a tongue lashing about not being on his guard for days after that incident with the Penguin. However, he wasn't the one who called Batman an ass it was Harry._

" _Harry," The girl admonished him._

" _Well, it's true." Harry said, "He was an ass when he broke into Aunt Selina's apartment. I mean, who does that? Isn't that a crime?"_

 _Hermione turned a shade of red before she sputtered out, "You didn't tell me he came into your aunt's apartment."_

" _You didn't ask."_

 _Hermione gave him a death look._

 _Like Bruce, it seemed Harry had a way of annoying people with his non-answers._

It was amusing though, how Harry's reaction was so adverse to Batman but not Bruce Wayne. Harry seemed to genuinely like Bruce, but hated Batman for some reason.

It was hysterical really. He also had to admit that Harry had good points when his friend tried to argue with him that Batman was trying to do his job.

" _Well, he really did a bang up job. While he was breaking and entering into my aunt's place, the Joker and Harley Quinn dumped Aunt Petunia's body at our place. You know rather than harassing us, he could've caught them."_

" _He was just trying to protect you," Hermione said, "I'm sure if he had an idea that Joker and Harley Quinn were there he would've caught them. He's very methodical, you know."_

" _He was being an ass, Hermione."_

 _And Dick couldn't help but laugh at this point._

 _Hermione gave him a look._

" _It's sort of funny," He told the frizzy haired brunette. "And I agree with Harry from my experiences Batman was an ass."_

An ass in and out of costume, Dick thought, as he tried to find Bruce. They needed to talk about the kid. Even though he was glad that Harry's eyes were wide opened that Bruce's alter ego was a jerk, it still concerned him that the boy idolized Bruce so much.

"Bruce!" Dick's was thrown out as his thoughts as he heard Harry shouting at his adopted father.

Much to Dick's surprise Bruce came over and for that matter was smiling, though there was concern in his face when he looked at the boy.

"I told you to take it easy," He said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've just been riding roller coasters all day with Hermione and Dick. We just had lunch and are about to go on Demon's Fury. Want to ride on it?"

Dick wanted to laugh. Now that was something he wanted to see, Bruce Wayne on a roller coaster. He was sure his guardian would find a way to turn the boy down, but imagine to his surprise when Bruce not only agreed to go with the boy on the ride, but agreed to ride on the front row provided the boy ended up resting after the ride.

Though, Harry did sort of have a point when he said he was just sitting there.

Bruce had not said much to Dick or really paid much attention to him during the ride. Imagine to Dick's surprise when Harry asked why he hadn't met Dick earlier to Bruce of all people.

He'd give the kid this, he was direct. Didn't hide the ball at all. Dick watched Bruce wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this. Obviously, he couldn't exactly tell Harry the truth about their estrangement without going into Jason.

Dick noticed that Bruce's jaw had clenched just a little. A sure sign of annoyance, "Dick is an adult, Harry. He has the right to have his own life."

"And not visit?"

"Oh, I come around here and there," Dick said. "Tell you what, I'll make a point of seeing you next weekend, squirt."

"It's not…" Bruce started to say.

"No," Dick said, "I haven't spent time with the family in awhile. Harry's right, I should be home more. I have a feeling there's lots to catch up on."

All he got in return was a glare.

Perfect.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Preview: We enter the delusional mind of one Harley Quinn. At least that is what I currently have planned, in alternative I will likely do a Bruce chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: The chapter is a little shorter than I liked, but when I tried to lengthen it made it clunky. This should start to give you some idea where we're headed with Joker and what he's been up to. I know some of you don't like the various view points, but I use them to advance the story so it is sort of important to read all of them even if you don't like a certain character because otherwise you are likely to miss something. Thanks to you who reviewed and added this story. I know I mentioned earlier in regards to pairings a potential LGBTQIA couple this is the main one I was referring to. Enjoy. Also, the inspiration for a certain character's um transformation is from the episode, "Tyger, Tyger" from Batman the Animated Series I have taken liberties with it and have changed it to suit my purposes but if anyone's interested I suggest checking it out (or all the series for that matter).**

Chapter 15: Green With Envy

Harley Quinn frowned as she noticed that her hand was shaking. Of all the things to frown about she thought. He hated it when she frowned.

Why she should give a damn what that clown thought?

Seriously, of all the things Puddin' had done this took the cake!

She put up with a lot. The narcissism. The belittling. The beatings. But one thing that Harleen Quinzel did not put up with was being cheated on.

She still couldn't believe that he was involved with _her_ of all people. He was going to kill her. And besides she wasn't his type, or didn't use to be his type until she became his little freak.

She inwardly recoiled as she remembered the way he had called her that in _their_ bed. Well, if, he thought she was going to forgive him Puddin' had another thing coming.

At first he thought that woman was going to be another henchman. They had lots of henchmen throughout the years. Puddin' would inevitably get tired of them and get rid of them. He even tried to do that to their babies at one point, but Harley put a stop to it.

The babies were one of the only things she brought with her here. She knew Red wasn't going to like them being at her lair. But there was no reason she was leaving them with Puddin' and that…whatever you call that harlot.

She couldn't even believe that thing had taken a liking to Puddin' in that regard. She still remembered how much she hated him those first few days. Hissing and spewing, doing anything and everything to escape. She remembered when Joker had Harley cut off her finger to teach her a lesson for what she had done to them in the past.

God, she remembered doing that seeing all that blood and that ugly bobble. Diamond ring, her ass that was pure cubic zirconia and that was being generous, it was probably glass. She was surprised Ms. Kitty was shrieking over such garbage. Harley remembered her being pickier over her stones

Harley didn't believe it when he told her had found Ms. Kitty after all these years—although, Ms. Kitty wasn't what she thought she'd be beneath the mask.

Harley frowned as she thought of how Ms. Kitty was when they finally found her. A shell of her former self, thoroughly domesticated, the years had not been kind to her in any regard. Rail thin with a rather unfortunate horse face, not something you'd expect for someone with a feline alter identity. Seriously, Harley always thought she was better looking that under the mask. And somehow she was older than either her or Mr. J had expected.

 _Mr. J found her back-story hilarious though, "Decided to pretend to be the perfect housewife, didn't she? Oh, what a laugh that is. It was the purrfect cover. Well, the joke always has to end at some point, and it ends now."_

Ms. Kitty tried to lie, tried to tell him she wasn't Catwoman but her alias Petunia Dursley. But the proof was in money, as Mr. J pointed out.

She told them that she'd do anything, but nothing that came out of her mouth made sense. Mr. J. just kept calling her a liar, and then she would plead with him to let her son live. Mr. J just laughed.

The boy never had a chance.

He was barely alive when they had caused that explosion, never regained consciousness, yet Mr. J had been insisted that they bring the body to their hideout. She didn't know why he was just dead weight. That was until…until he made her put his body into the grinder.

A special present to Ms. Kitty's family to show that she and the boy were dead. Hence, the package of ground up Fat Boy and Miss Kitty's finger. At least that's what Mr. J had said.

Harley had thought about telling Ms. Kitty the truth as a parting shot before she left, but in the end she didn't. It wasn't that she had taken the higher road or anything like that, ha! It was just that Ms. Kitty was different.

Honestly, Harley didn't even know if Ms. Kitty would've cared at this point. Mr. J had done a real number to her and it was partially her fault for helping him raid that office. She was sort of disgusted with herself now, or as much as she could be disgusted with herself. She was, after all, a sociopath.

Harley knew when Ms. Kitty saw what she had become that was when she had her break with reality. She had started calling herself Freak. It was really textbook stuff, Harley had seen it all the time back in the day when she worked at Arkham. Of course, Mr. J found Ms. Kitty's break with reality hilarious. It was odd how awful she had felt about it. Or at least she did until Mr. J started fucking that furball.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Did she really have to use that old saying?

It was Red. Of course she'd be alerted to Harley's presence by her precious plants. "What happened to living happily ever after with Mr. J, Harley?"

"Please, Red, I've had to eat enough crow today. Can the babies and I stay for awhile?"

Red shrugged. It always amazed Harley how she controlled her emotions. "If you must. I guess it's a good thing I cleaned the guest room…I'm assuming that's the room you wish to use."

Harley felt her face turning the same shade of red as Red's hair. Of course she'd have to make an allusion to her previous time here.

Red laughed, "Yes, the guest room. At least until I make sure you're not carrying clown cooties."

Harley didn't know what to say as she entered the villainess's cottage.

Something about Red's place always felt otherworldly. The house was built like a greenhouse in the fact that there were glass panes everywhere so that all of Red's babies—and Red—could get their necessary nutrients.

"Tea?" Red asked.

Harley nodded, "You still have those scones."

"No, but I suppose I can conjure up a sandwich for you. You've lost weight, you always lose weight when you're around him."

It was true, whenever she was around Mr. J her appetite ceased to exist. He also liked her when she was thinner too, so she usually laid off anything that was mostly eatable much to her chagrin.

Ms. Kitty was rail thin…

She wasn't going to think about that harlot, damn it!

"So, what did he do this time?" Red asked as she went into her kitchen. It amazed Harley how domestic Red could be here at her house. She really could make a decent cup of tea. You'd hardly think it was the same villainess that regularly tried to poison the town's water supply and sent evil mutated plants at CEO's and other people of power who polluted in Gotham. "I can see he beat you, but that happens on a regular basis and you haven't taken me up on my offer to borrow my lipstick yet."

Harley frowned ashamed of the black eye she currently wore. It was true that Mr. J had used her as a punching bag on more than a few occasions. When she used to be a psychiatrist she remembered trying to tell her clients that battery was wrong, but being a victim…it just became a part of the relationship.

It was always an issue between her and Red though.

Red hated the Joker for what he did to Harley and insisted she cut ties once and for all. Of course, Harley didn't. And she always inevitably ran back to Red's place.

"Harley?" Red said noticing her silence.

"He found himself a new woman." She said the tears coming out full force now.

Red rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. Another woman is willing to sleep with that clown?"

Harley nodded as she proceeded to tell Red the whole story about Catwoman's reappearance into Gotham. Not that Red knew who Ms. Kitty was; she had appeared in the city a few years after the cat burglar had left.

"So, let me get this straight?" Red said, "This Petunia lady that they were talking about on the news was Catwoman?"

"Is," Harley said, "We didn't kill her. Mr. J just didn't want anyone looking for her so he killed the kid and cut up her finger. He figured they'd eventually do a

DNA analysis to confirm and think that both Ms. Kitty and her son were dead."

Red gave her a perturbed look. "I can't believe you go along with his cockamamie schemes, Har."

Har. God, she missed that. It made her stomach twist up into little knots. Red hadn't called her Har in a long time.

Harley shrugged, "I'm in love, Red. What do I say? But I'm calling it quits this time, Puddin' has really done it."

"Oh, I'm sure he has. You do realize that you helped him commit homicide of a child." Red seemed outraged for some reason.

"I didn't know he was actually going to kill the kid until it was too late. He had me just chop Ms. Kitty's finger off. Besides, the kid was mostly dead anyway from the explosion so it doesn't really matter."

"Oh, that makes the situation so much better." Red said rolling her green eyes.

"You're one to talk, Red." Harley said, "I never knew you had a moral compass."

"I haven't butchered a child," Red snapped a dazed look coming over her face if only for a second. "Grant it, you didn't actually do that. You just were an accomplice of sorts. But still, that's the last thing you need, Har, another homicide charge."

"You and I both know Arkham is crap. Besides, its not like I'm going to get caught. The Bat will be spending too much time dealing with _them._ "

"What do you mean them? Are you saying that Joker and Catwoman of all people are an item?"

"She goes by Freak now," Harley said, "After Mr. J gave her that stuff from the doc's office…"

"Gave her stuff from the doc's office?"

Harley then explained the serum that they had grabbed from that geneticist's office. "I didn't know what it would do. Mr. J just said it was funny if I injected her with what Dr. Dorian was cooking up."

"Dr. Dorian? Oh lord, Harley. You gave her something that Emile Dorian made?"

"You know of him,"

Red gave her a look. "Oh, I know of Dorian. I know he's an egotistical, misogynistic, opportunist fraud. I also know he is obsessed with hybrids."

"Hybrids like you?"

"I am much to sophisticated for his tastes. He prefers more animal based creatures."

She said animal with disdain as her normally pert face twisted into a look of total disgust.

Harley wasn't surprised, Red barely tolerated her babies. She made Harley keep them way at the other side of her property. She once told Harley that she was slightly terrified of animals, especially pigs for some asinine reason.

" _They're are so filthy," Red said, "So animalistic. So uncivilized."_

" _Don't you like the way they oink, Red? It's funny."_

" _It makes me recoil."_

"I'm surprised you actually made stuff then that he'd want to steal." Harley said, "God knows, you'd hate what his serum did to Ms. Kitty."

"Turned her to some furry's fantasy. Yeah…no thanks." Red said, "I am not surprised she's sleeping with Joker now. If not done by a professional such formulas can have some rather unsavory side effects."

Harley inwardly chuckled, Red was one to talk.

"Believe it or not, my transformation was very methodical, Har. And I still had to refine certain aspects after the fact."

It was hard to believe that Red hadn't been born this way. That once she didn't have the green skin, the poison kiss, and the abilities she maintained as well.

"Yes, I know, hard to believe I was ever normal, isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"You never talk about your past." Harley said.

Even after all these years she didn't know much Red. Oh, she knew Red. She knew that she hated animals, that she didn't eat like normal people, and had this cute little birthmark in a very special place, but Harley didn't know anything really about her life before Gotham other than she was a scientist of sorts. Or at least that's what she thought, Red never really confirmed or denied anything.

"There's really not much to talk about," Red said, "My life really didn't start until I became who I am. Unlike you, I didn't really have a life before I turned to a life of crime. You on the other hand had options."

"I hated my job," Harley said quietly.

She did hate the work. It was so boring. Listening to other people's problems having them ignore her advice. And then she met Puddin' and it seemed like he cared, until he didn't.

Red raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to help people," Harley explained, "I didn't feel like I was doing that. Until I met him."

"And you really helped him."

Harley sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think your Puddin' is going to have his hands full with the new and improved Catwoman."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to be exhibiting more animal traits, her carnal relationship with the clown is only one side effect of it. Her mind is not quite her own, he better watch himself or he might get scratched."

Scratched would be a fine fate for him.

Red rolled her eyes, "You really need to get your priorities checked. You should've chosen me."

Harley sighed. A part of her had wanted to stay with Red. God knows she was attracted to her, but something always drew her back to Mr. J much to her utter disgust.

What was wrong with her?

"Seven times," She heard herself saying out loud.

Red gave her a piercing look, "What?"

"Statistics show it takes seven times before someone fully leaves an abusive relationship."

"It would be seven thousand in your case, Harley." Red said, "And our ship has sailed a long time ago. You made it very clear where your feelings lie, and I haven't been waiting for you."

"So you moved on then?" Harley found herself asking she couldn't help but fill a bit of jealousy wad up inside of her.

Red shrugged, "Does it really matter? Regardless, I am satisfied with myself with or without a relationship. That is one of the many benefits plants have over people."

"But you aren't a plant." Harley said.

Red raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not all the way." Harley said, "I don't sleep with plants."

Red laughed. "But you did, Harley. When you slept with me."

Harley shook her head.

"Regardless it won't happen again," Red said. "It was a mistake, something I'm relieved that both of us are in agreement of. I should've known better than to try something with anyone again."

"You mean I wasn't your first?" Harley asked.

Red glared at her, "Of course you weren't my first. I am Poison Ivy, don't you remember I seduce my victims."

"It didn't seem like you were talking about just seduction." Harley said.

"Well, that's what I was talking about." Red snapped, "And regardless, it's over. You can stay as long as you need to, though I suspect you'll go back to the clown if he's not mauled by his cat first."

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Preview: We are back to Harry. He meets some people while he's having the time of his life at the park and gets on the ultimate thrill ride.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: And I got another one done. A little bit on the short side again. Pacing wise it just didn't make any sense to extend it. As you can see, the plot is picking up steam and the next few chapters should be interesting to say the least. Thanks as always for the adds and reviews they are what keeps this story going.**

Chapter 16: Thrills and Chills

Harry Potter decided he loved roller coasters. He had already rode six of them and intended on riding the fourteen other coasters at the park before the day was over much to Hermione's chagrin.

True, he probably shouldn't be he was the same shade as the furniture as in the Slytherin common room, but ridding a coaster gave him the same thrill he felt on a broom.

He was arguing with Hermione about taking a break when he met Dick: Bruce's son.

To say the least, Harry was sort of surprised that Bruce even had a son. He never mentioned him, and neither did Alfred.

He didn't see why Dick seemed like a nice guy. Dick shrugged when Harry said he was surprised he hadn't heard of him.

"I haven't really been home since I graduated." He shrugged, "And I hear things have been rather hectic over there with all that's going on."

Meaning, the fact that the Joker was still loose.

It still unnerved Harry. Even though he had never really cared for Aunt Petunia, Dudley, or Uncle Vernon, their deaths were horrifying. No one deserved to die that way. And the fact that Joker and his girlfriend knew where he and Aunt Selina lived truly irked him.

It was nice getting out though. Harry had never been to an amusement park let alone had one rented out for his entire birthday. Even Hermione thought it was a huge deal.

It was good seeing her again.

Skyping with her was one thing, but it was completely different having her here with him where they were face to face. However, he also remembered just how bossy Hermione was. It was sort of annoying. To be fair though, after a couple of glares when Hermione had gotten a little too overboard with the bossy factor, she had calmed down a bit. She'd even blushed a little, which Harry actually found to be almost surprisingly cute.

Not that he thought of Hermione in that sort of way...at least not until this summer.

Not that he liked her that way; at least he didn't think he did. It was just that he was really starting to notice girls. It was possible he guessed that he could like her that way but…he wasn't sure.

What Harry was sure about was that he could do without Hermione's over worrying though. Really, he could deal with everyone to not worry about him for one day.

To be honest he wanted a day where he didn't have to think about it…

He still hadn't come to terms with his fate. That the incident in the Chamber wasn't truly over, that Fawkes hadn't exactly saved him. Just had given him more time. He knew that he was going to start a new potions regime mixed with muggle medicine soon, and it scared him.

More than he'd like to admit.

When Aunt Selina first had talked about having him a birthday, he hadn't been really keen on the idea. But now, well, it was a way to avoid thinking about the inevitable.

"Why so glum, chum?" Dick asked while they walked towards their next ride—The Speeding Bullet.

Harry gave him a look.

"Kory makes me watch a lot of corny TV shows."

Kory was Dick's girlfriend. She was probably one of the prettiest if not strangest looking girls Harry had ever seen. It was sort of hard not to stare at her, though it didn't seem to bother her much. She was also ridiculously nice. Although, she did not care about Dick's remark. "My shows are not corny."

"Really, _Hello, Megan!_ is not corny?"

"I object to that." One of their friends, who was ironically named Megan said.

"Only because it's your favorite show." Dick said, "Trust me, do not watch said show Harry it will suck out your soul and make you sound like a cornball."

"You already sounded like a cornball." The quiet blonde girl in the back said glaring at him.

Her name was Kara. Apparently, she was Megan's boyfriend's cousin. Other than the dig against Dick, Kara hadn't really spoken much. Just glared a lot. It was a shame because she would've been gorgeous if not for the snarl on her face. Harry had a sneaking suspicion she did not want to be here and was more like dragged there.

"Ouch!" Conner—Kara's cousin said. "Nice one, Kara."

Kara just rolled his eyes, "Just speaking the truth. I don't know why any one would watch such drivel."

"It's classic TV." Megan said, "Don't you agree, Kory?"

Kory nodded, "I'll admit it's enjoyable. And so would Dick, which is why he is able to quote it effortlessly. Anyway, to get back to the point, Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine," He said looking down. He was not okay at all.

"I still think we should skip a ride," Hermione said, "You look green."

"We already ate." Harry said, "And I took my medicine, I'll be fine. Besides, I want to ride Speeding Bullet. You should to. They say it's faster than Superman. I know what a Justice League junkie you are.

This caused Hermione to blush. Again, she looked cute.

"Seriously, Justice League junkie?" Kara said giving a dirty look to Hermione.

Hermione shot it right back, "What's wrong with that?"

"Idolizing people is never a good thing." The blonde said.

"She actually has a point there," Dick said.

Hermione ignored him, "I completely forgot you were rescued by Batman, weren't you?"

Dick groaned, "Unfortunately."

Like Harry, Dick found Batman to be an ass. It didn't surprise him when Dick had less than nice things to say about him. Harry was still mad with how the arrogant so-called superhero had broken into Aunt Selina's apartment to lecture them only to leave before Aunt Petunia's body showed up at their door.

What a useless superhero.

He really liked Dick, which was why he was so surprised that he seemed to be so reserved towards Bruce. Who had been nothing but nice to Harry, he had set up this whole thing for him after all—well, Aunt Selina and Alfred had planned it but Bruce had paid for it.

Plus, he found Bruce easy to confide too, which seemed odd because who would confide in a billionaire.

Still, Dick seemed very tense when Harry talked about Bruce and when he had asked the billionaire to ride Speeding Bullet with them a minute ago, he could definitely feel the tension in the air.

What was going on?

The ride was just as Harry had expected, tons of loops, twist and turns, launches, with an extremely high drop at the beginning of the ride going at warped speed. It was probably one of (if not) the best ride of the day, but he could still feel the animosity between Dick and Bruce.

Bruce "had" to make an important call after the ride, but Harry did make a point of cornering him and Dick and asking why Dick didn't come and visit.

A part of him knew he was being nosey and butting his head in where it didn't belong, at the same time though he just thought there was something so wrong about the situation.

After Dick had said he was going to come over, Bruce sheepishly left. Dick turned to Harry and said, "And the real Bruce Wayne makes an appearance."

Harry gave him a confused look.

"Sorry, kid," He said, "I know Bruce might seem like a great guy to you, but it hasn't been exactly bunny rabbits and roses between him and me which I'm sure you've picked up on."

"I've noticed," Harry said.

"Don't get wrapped up into his web," Dick said, "He's not the best with people."

Harry gave him an odd look, "He's been good with me."

Dick gave him a strange look. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "He has. He set up this entire day for me, but maybe it's for my aunt. I know he's been trying to romance her, thanks for the tip."

As Harry said this his stomach dropped, was that really the real reason Bruce had been so nice to get back into Aunt Selina's graces?

Dick gave him a strange look, "Harry, I'm sure…"

"I'm going to catch up with the others," Harry said.

* * *

He didn't catch up with them, at least right away. Instead, he went to the nearest bathroom and puked his guts out.

It was sad how used he was to this at this point in his life. He was used to the queasiness and the aftermath of it. However, Harry wasn't sure if all of it was because of his illness.

He frowned as he looked at his reflection. God, he was such a skeleton. Sure, he wasn't exactly being starved like he was last summer or for the first ten years of life, but the regurgitating his lunch hadn't helped matters.

He wished he could do magic here. He had read about glamour charms, after suspecting that Lockhart was doing something to get that stupid eye twinkle. Dumbledore too now that he thought about it. Regardless, He could really use one right about now. Instead, all he could do was get a paper towel and wipe his face hoping that would relieve some his paleness and that no one would notice.

Harry frowned knowing that everyone would notice. It wasn't like when he was with the Dursleys, where no one paid any attention to him unless they wanted dinner cooked, the house or car cleaned, or the garden weeded. Everyone noticed everything, especially Aunt Selina and Bruce.

Though maybe Bruce hadn't really noticed.

Harry thought a lot about how Bruce had treated Dick, how he had outright dismissed him. Was that the real Bruce?

Was what he was seeing a façade to impress his aunt?

He had seen his aunt give Bruce a few longing glances and vice versa. And they were definitely some flirting between them. Harry had actually been hoping in a weird way that they'd get back together but now, now he wasn't sure. He didn't want his aunt to be with anyone who treated his kid that way.

He knew from firsthand experience how it felt to be unwanted. He lived it with the Dursleys. They had their feelings perfectly for them when they dumped him with Aunt Selina.

He couldn't see Aunt Selina that way, but he never thought of Bruce would act that way either. Harry felt himself taking deeper breaths as he found he needed to put more of his weight on the sink when he heard a voice hiss, "Pathetic."

At first he thought he might've been hearing things that was until he felt something put its arm around his throat and spin him around where he could not see the mirror.

He said something because whatever had grabbed him was furry. Also, whatever it was had claws. Claws that were extended and pressed against the back part of his neck.

Whatever it was had started laughing. There was something not right about the laugh. It sounded out of control. The thing then began to speak, "Out of your element now, boy?"

The creature was definitely female. There was something oddly familiar about the voice. Perhaps, it was its accent? It was definitely British. However, at the same time the voice sounded like none other that he heard. There was something outright animalistic about, which wasn't surprising due to the furry arm.

"Cat got your tongue?" She said laughing.

That laugh. Again…there was something not right about it. Suddenly, Harry found himself spun around again facing the mirror and he was horrified at what he saw. A large cat was holding him, or cat that was roughly the size of a woman and seemed to have body parts that was akin to woman as well if the fur covered breasts were any indicator. However, the creature's anatomy was the only thing remotely human about it. It wore no clothes. Instead, it was covered with light brown fur that covered its entire body. Its eyes while cat like were a watery color blue that Harry found discerning.

What on Earth…

The creature laughed at his shock.

All it did was laugh.

"Really, after all the freakish things you've done you're looking at me like that." It said.

Harry found he couldn't talk. Instead, he found his body shaking as the creature jammed its claws into his skin. Inwardly, Harry winced as the claws penetrated his skin. He thought he felt blood when the creature grimaced and released its hold on him.

The creature started cursing as Harry took his chance to run. However, despite being momentary distracted the creature was quickly trying to catch him. Harry grabbed the wastebasket that was on the floor and threw it at it best he could as he started running.

He only hoped he had enough strength to outrun it. And to think, he had been hoping for a day not full of worry.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Preview: It will either be from Petunia's POV or Selina's. Reviews might help solidify a decision. There may be a cat fight involved though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Don't ask me how, but I have another one ready. I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks to all of those who added and reviewed.**

Chapter 17: Cats and Dogs

It had started out as a nice day. Or as nice as a day as you could expect, still Selina had suspected that something was off.

Everything was just too good to be true. The party they had planned for Harry had gone off with a hitch. Which didn't make much sense to her, how could you close down an entire amusement park for the day at the height of the summer season?

Apparently, you could if your name was Bruce Wayne.

Bruce had really surprised her these past few weeks. More than she'd like to admit, and was starting to think she would be willing to try again with him. She told him as much the other day, though a part of her still had her reservations and still hung on to the past.

She frowned as she thought about Sirius. She hadn't heard a peep back since she sent that letter off a couple of weeks ago. She guessed she shouldn't have expected much. After all, the man she knew wouldn't have let Harry rot with that vile sad excuse of a sister she had.

She frowned at the thought of Petunia. She knew that she was expected to mourn her or something, but she couldn't. She couldn't even force herself to hold a funeral for the woman or her husband, even though she knew it probably was the right thing to do.

Although, she suspected Harry would not want to attend it. Her son had told her as much when he confided to her that he felt nothing about the Dursleys' demise. Apparently, he was upset about feeling a lack of sympathy for them. Or at least that's what he told Bruce.

That was another thing that was definitely in Bruce's favor, the fact that Harry could confide in him.

He should have a father figure, she thought. Frowning at the thought of the boy's real father.

Batman.

God.

What a mess she got herself into.

She thought about her last encounter with the overgrown bat that night Petunia's body was discovered. It solidified within her that she made the right choice all those years ago keeping the truth from him, despite Lily's reservations.

" _Are you sure you want to keep the father from knowing about the baby, Kat?" Lily had asked._

 _Selina shook her head, "Oh, I'm sure. He wouldn't care anyway."_

 _"That might not be true."_

" _I don't even know who he is." Selina said._

 _Lily gave her a weird look._

" _You know about my past," Selina said. "About my alter identity. Well, there are others…"_

" _Oh." Lily said. "I'm taking it he was like you then…"_

 _She didn't say criminal. Lily never called her a crook once. She said she understood why Selina made the choices she did. That is was all a part of Selina's upbringing._

 _Her sister was too kind._

" _Sort of, he liked to think he was some vigilante. But really he had his problems just like the rest of us. Sometimes we were on the same side. Which is how…well, how this happened." Selina said pointing to her then barely existent belly. "Trust me, Lily, when I say he wouldn't want or for that matter be a good part of the baby's life."_

She had wondered for years if what she said was true, but encountering that overgrown bat the other night in front of their own son, no less, confirmed her suspicions. It really made her wonder how her sweet son was a part of…well, whatever Batman was.

Psychologically disturbed, she thought. At least with her gallivanting in leather and a mask it had been all about survival.

She had been such a brash kid, she thought. Thinking of all the antics she had done in the past…it made her squirm. Of course, she hadn't exactly become an angel but since hanging up her whip all those years ago she had pretty much been on the straight and narrow.

Batman though…he hadn't given up his cowl yet and probably never would, she thought.

"You okay?" Bruce had asked her earlier before he left to ride that roller coaster with Harry.

"As fine as can be expected." She said smiling at him. "You really did a miracle, Bruce. Harry seems happy."

"I'm glad," He said. "It's going to be okay, you know?"

She shook her head, "It's this magic stuff I'm…I'm concerned. Scared really. I don't know anything about it. This was more Lily's wheelhouse. The fact that magic might be killing him."

"Zatanna is the best." Bruce said.

He seemed to have so much confidence in his friend. Selina wished she could say the same. However, she didn't know Zatanna. She had met her a few times, but she didn't trust the witch.

A part of her felt this irrational jealousy towards the woman. Probably because Harry could talk to her about magic, which was something that Selina wasn't _that_ familiar with. Sure, she knew the basics. She had to living with Lily and James and…well, whatever it was she was doing with Sirius for a couple of years, but it wasn't like she was a witch. She couldn't teach Harry to do magic the way Zatanna could, and it upset Selina on some level, which she hated to admit.

Still though, Zatanna had been nothing but nice to her son, so Selina tried to be as polite as she could.

It still didn't mean she liked her though.

She frowned. She wished she still had contacts in the wizarding world. Somehow she had been hoping that Sirius…

A pipe dream, she thought.

Sirius had all but predicted this would happen.

 _She remembered what he told her the last time that he saw her. He had taken her to this little hole in the wall in Paris. Apparated her there._

 _Selina had been astonished with how literally within a blink of an eye they could appear across the channel._

 _It hadn't been the first time he took her to Paris. He knew how much she loved the place, and he also knew that she sort of went gaga when he spoke French._

 _God, she was such a Francophile back then. She still was truth be told, France always had a special place in her heart. It always would. It had always been the place of dreams. And Sirius had known had to use this to his advantage. Including, helping her improve her French skills._

 _Selina still blushed at the thought of some of those lessons. There was more French kissing than actual French._

 _That last visit had started off so well, he had surprised her as always. Spontaneity was Sirius, you never knew what to expect with him._

 _However, when they got to the restaurant that was when thinks got weird._

 _He asked her to marry him._

 _Selina was shocked to say the least. She was only a kid, which she pointed out to him._

" _I'm not much older than you," He had pointed out._

 _He wasn't._

 _It amazed her in retrospect. Lily had only been three years older than her, yet it seemed like her friends were decades older._

 _Still, Selina looked at that huge stone in front of her. It was so shiny. A couple of years ago, she could've only dreamed of a rock like that. She would've hocked it for some cash._

" _Selina?" Sirius said._

" _I don't know what to say," She said, "Are you serious about this?"_

" _My name is Sirius."_

 _She gave him a look._

" _Well, you were asking for that lame joke."_

 _Of course, Sirius would try to cut the tension with that very overused and very lame joke._

 _Selina didn't say anything she just stared at the ring._

" _I didn't mean to freak you out," He said, "I just…I just wanted to make a promise to you just in case something happens."_

" _Something happens?" She asked, "Please don't tell me your getting involved with that mess again."_

 _In regards to that mess, she meant that stupid wizarding war. A war that would ultimately take everything she loved away from her._

" _Don't give me that look," He said._

" _You promised, after that last close call…"_

" _I know what I said," Sirius said, "But Dumbledore said it's important."_

 _Selina's eyes narrowed, "Not that fucker."_

 _Yeah, even back then she wasn't pleased with Dumbledore. He had already caused a lot of tension in her family's life and she had never even met the man. If she had, she might've gotten out the old cat claws._

 _Sirius sighed, "I know how you feel about him, but he is a good man."_

" _He had Lily in tears the other night." Selina said._

" _You don't understand," Sirius said, "It's important. And it's to protect Lily and James and our godson."_

 _Godson._

 _How could she forget, she was her own son's godmother._

 _That was how she and Sirius had connected, at Harry's christening. Of course, he also was the only one who knew the truth about who Harry's real birth mother was. Not that it matter much, after the ritual Harry was as much Lily and James as he was hers and whoever the hell that Bat was—at least magically speaking._

" _Don't bring Harry into this." She snapped, "Don't you understand that by listening to that old fool, you are going to get yourself killed. Look what has already happened to Lily. Look what happened to James. Look what happened to you. All for the so called greater good."_

" _Minx," Sirius said calling her by his pet name for her. "It will be okay, this ring is my promise to you of that."_

A promise not kept, Selina thought, as she reflected on that ring. She had left for Gotham shortly after that. She wasn't happy how things had ended to say the least, especially now.

She wondered what happened to Sirius. She had somehow had hoped he had defied the odds, but obviously he hadn't.

She sighed heavily as she took a sip of her coffee. Theme parks exactly weren't her cup of tea.

Sure, she scaled buildings back in the day but that was more out of necessity than the pure thrill of it. Plus, the excess noise bothered her. She had always been a bit of an introvert. The place really wasn't the sort of place a sick child should be at.

Although, Harry seemed so happy. She really needed to find him though, he was almost due for another dose of medicine. As she thought of this though, she heard whining and turned to see a bedraggled dog of all things looking at her eying the scone she had gotten with her coffee for an afternoon snack.

That was no dog.

Why on Earth?

Looking at the Not-Dog, she said. "You know, that really is a lousy disguise. This place does not allow pets."

The dog whined.

"Oh, don't think that's going to get you a scone. Begging does not woo this lady."

However, the dog looked terrible as far as dogs looked and she could only imagine how said dog looked when it wasn't a dog.

"Selina?"  
She turned around to see Bruce coming towards her. He seemed upset, she thought.

"Yes?"

"Is that a dog?" He asked looking at the Not-So-Dog.

"Obviously," Selina said. "I think it's a poor stray. Begging for a scone. "

"You shouldn't touch it," Bruce said. "It could have all sorts of diseases. I should get someone from security to call the pound."  
Selina rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's going to bite, Bruce. The poor thing is just starving. It's sort of cute in a haggard sort of way."

The Not-A-Dog wagged its tail.

Bruce shook his head, "It's still a stray. It's not supposed to be here."

"Well, I have found him to be quite pleasant company." Selina said, "In fact, I was thinking of giving him to Harry as an impromptu birthday gift. I'm sure he'd like to have a dog."

The Not-Dog's tail now started wagging rapidly.

Bruce rolled his eyes again, "Seriously?"

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport." Selina said, "You and I both know that every boy needs a dog."

"But this dog? I'm sure we could find Harry a puppy not a straggly stray. I actually know someone who breeds Border Collies. I'm sure they'd be much smarter than this mutt and not have near as many bugs."

The Not-Dog growled.

Bruce glared at it.

"But what if I like this straggly stray." Selina said amused.

Bruce shook his head, "Your taste in dogs is lacking, darling, but okay."

Selina looked at him, "I take it you're not here about Padfoot?'

"Padfoot?" Bruce asked.

"Just a name I'm came up with for Harry's new pet," Selina said, "Although, he might like Snuffles or Blackie or something. It's his dog after all."

"Right," Bruce said ignoring her musings. "I really need a drink."

"At this place of family fun?"

"Dick's here."

"I noticed," She said, "I've been meaning on asking you how he has been. However, with everything with Petunia…"

"It's okay," Bruce said, "Dick has been a subject I've been trying to avoid talking about."

"Oh," Selina said.

"And Harry seemed to pick up on it," Bruce said.

"My nephew is very perceptive." Selina said, "He also looks up to you. I'm taking it that your estrangement towards Dick had some effect on Harry."

"I'm afraid so," Bruce said.

"And you didn't talk to him about it?" Selina asked.

"No," He said, "I didn't know what to say. What's going on with me and Dick is private, Selina."

"Obviously," She said, "Harry shouldn't have been butting in. But you can't expect him not to be curious, I'm curious."

He gave her a look. "I'm sure you are."

"I know better than to ask you details," She said.

Besides, if she really wanted to know the truth it wouldn't take much convincing Alfred to spill. She and the butler had developed a nice rapport after planning Harry's special day.

Still, it did annoy her that Bruce's relationship with Dick had affected whatever relationship he was developing with Harry.

"You should talk to him, Bruce." She said. "You don't have to tell him everything, but he needs some sort of an explanation."

He sighed, "You're right. I just don't know what to say. I did sort of fuck things up with Dick."

"Try with being honest." She said, "Harry appreciates honesty."

"That's really good advice," Bruce said.

She nodded. It was too bad she couldn't follow it herself.

* * *

He was gone soon enough, and she decided to take her new "pet" to the lady's room where some privacy could be guaranteed.

The dog turned back to a man within seconds.

Selina winced when she saw her lover's human appearance. Gone was the Sirius Black that she had fallen in love with—in his place was a shell of a man.

He looked terrible. And apparently she gasped.

Sirius frowned, "Unfortunately, I'm not surprised. God, minx, you are a sight for sore eyes."

It was definitely him, though even his voice sounded different. The Sirius she had known had been so full of life and carefree, despite everything that had happened to him. This man's voice shook as if he hadn't used it in years.

"What happened?" She hissed.

"Oh, you mean this…" He said pointing to his ragged appearance.

"Yes, this." Selina said, "And why…"

She stopped herself. She shouldn't have expected an explanation of why he hadn't spoken to her in the past twelve years after how they left things.

She then found herself crying of all things.

Inwardly, she grimaced. Selina didn't find herself to be too emotional of a person. Yet, here she was practically bawling and finding herself clinging to her old lover like there was no tomorrow. Between all the blubbering she managed to say, "I thought you were dead."

Sirius had taken this time to stroke his fingers through her hair. God, she forgot how much she missed his touch, "You cut your hair." He finally said.

She laughed. Really, that was all he was going to say after this time. But he was right; she had worn her hair longer back then. She had cut it right after Lily died. It had reminded her too much of her sister's long, despite it being a different color. Looking at herself in the mirror had almost become painful. "Is that all you're going to say."

"Merlin, no." He said, "Minx, you don't know how much I thought about you over these years. How it was you and Harry that kept me going…when I got your note, what's going on? I can tell you were upset."

Selina shook her head, "In due time. I think the bigger question is what's going on with you, why were you disguised as Padfoot of all things at the park. Why do you look like a walking skeleton?"

"I'm hardly a walking skeleton," Sirius argued.

"You are," She said, "And you smell of death."

"Well, Azkaban will do that to any person, minx." He said.

Azkaban?

"The wizarding prison?" She asked.

He nodded when she heard a large commotion coming from outside. It did not sound good, Sirius looked at her and at the same time they said, "Harry."

It didn't take long to see what the commotion was since as soon as Selina and the transformed Sirius spotted what appeared to be a cat humanoid of all things.

A very angry cat humanoid that was hissing and spewing for that matter. If Selina hadn't been a life long resident of Gotham she would've been more freaked out by the creature than she was. Sure, it was freaky but she had seen worse in Gotham.

Although, really a cat person?

Her teenage self would've been fascinated by it. After all, part of the fun with the whole Catwoman act was to have people wonder if she was a meta or not. That and she might've been inspired by some idiot in a bat suit.

Still seeing an actual cat humanoid was more or less bizarre.

The creature was definitely feline, but it was obvious that there was some human traits there as well.

It seemed oddly familiar to Selina, she seemed to be thinking this when the animal saw her and hissed, "You—"

There was something oddly familiar about that voice. Selina couldn't quite pinpoint it, only that the creature was lunging towards her.

Even though she hadn't been in her leather suit for over a decade, Selina still kept herself in remarkable shape and was easily able to dodge the creature's advances. Whatever it was wasn't great on its feet. Though, that didn't mean much since it was an animal with deadly claws. She wasn't the only fighting it. Sirius in dog form had grabbed onto the beast's leg and bit it.

The creature wailed and muttered something about freaks, and Selina used the moment to pull out the taser gun she carried and zapped the hell out of it.

It took a few tries, but eventually the creature fell to the ground and Selina then took a real good look at it.

It certainly looked a lot like a cat with the cat like face and sandy brown fur. However, its body definitely had some human like. Selina also noticed its claws. It seemed to be missing one of them, and the other was badly damaged.

Whatever it was alarming as the party was suppose to be very secure. Was this creature one of Joker's minions?

And for that matter why did it seem to recognize her?

* * *

 **Chapter 18: We finally go into the sick mind of Petunia. Did Selina really defeat her? What's up with her and the Joker? And will she exactly spill anything about Harry's origins.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: And here is the next one. A little on the shorter side, which to be honest not surprised about since it is in Petunia's POV and villain POV are difficult to write. The chapter is important though since it's making way for the second part of the story to start. So, if you are a POV skipper (which you shouldn't be) you should read this one. Again, thanks for the adds and the reviews. Will try to draft and get the next one up shortly, though the next two weeks work wise are going to be sort of hellish for me so no promises.**

Chapter 18: Freak

Had Petunia Dursley been completely in her right mind she would've been appalled at what she had become. As it was though, Petunia Dursley had left the building a long time ago.

Occasionally, a rational thought was there. But it was pushed aside easily, it didn't take much since not only her physical appearance had changed, but mentally Petunia had evolved into something else as well.

Petunia's last few days had been particularly terrifying. She had been locked up in a cage and treated like an animal. Fed only rotten cat food, she remembered the clown and his girlfriend laughing.

Of course, now she didn't even rationalize those moments. They didn't happen to her. She was Freak.

Freak was an animal. Freak ate her cat food with gusto. Moldy or not. Of course, the food was a lot more appetizing to her now as well as the clown…

Freak smiled as she thought of the clown. He had his uses. Of course, he had thought he had beaten her. But she'd get the last laugh. She was just a cat playing with her food—

She'd let him think he'd won for now.

If she still Petunia she would've been horrified with what she was doing. But she wasn't anymore. That respectable woman had died when she had been born; she was just a freak just like that boy.

Thinking of the boy made Freak grow angry. It was his fault! It was his fault they were in this city, him and that bastard sister of hers.

She hadn't forgot Selina.

How could she?

After all, she was pretty sure she was the one who got her into this mess.

She should've known as much. She looked just like that freak Lily, if she grew it out and dyed it red they could be identical.

At the thought of her freakish family, Freak felt herself grow angrier. This was not how her life was supposed to be like.

She had tried so hard as Petunia Dursley. She had a perfect life, perfect family, and then that boy came.

It made Freak angry…none of this would've happened if it hadn't been for him.

She hated her life now.

She frowned when she thought of waking up like…like whatever she was now. She still had her memories. She still knew who she used to be, but that person was gone. Hell, she was no longer a person anymore.

She frowned as she thought of her reflection. The only thing that remotely looked the same about her were her eyes and they were even fucked up. Sure, they were still blue but they were now cat like. Every damn thing about her was cat like, except for her body, which had even changed with…whatever had happened to her.

Sure, she had a tail now, fur, but she also now had curves she had not had in the past. Her body had curves that were similar to Lily and the bastard, if not even amplified. Petunia Dursley would've found her new body indecent and unnatural. Freak didn't care though; she used her new body to advantage. She slept with the clown to get in his good graces, though she didn't know why he'd want to sleep with a creature like her. Besides, it was just sex. And unlike Petunia, Freak liked a good roll in the hay to relieve a scratch. In fact, she needed it. She craved it.

The first time she slept with the clown she was actually surprised with how much she enjoyed it. Petunia at best had found things with Vernon to be tolerable.

But she wasn't Petunia anymore.

Her memories regarding what exactly resulted in becoming this way were still hazy. She really couldn't remember anything before the accident. Sure, she remembered being in the clown's lair but that was it. Not that it mattered anymore, her life as Petunia was gone.

She wasn't even a person.

She was…whatever she was. Even she knew she thought differently now.

Emotions for her were different. He constant need for sex was one thing. But she also found she had an unbelievable prey drive. She liked to hunt things. She had found herself even going after a damn mouse in the clown's hideout the other night. She also found she liked using her claws. She had used them on Joker's girlfriend the other day, before she left.

She hated that bitch.

She had a fuzzy memory of her cutting off her finger. Of her laughing during the whole thing and making nasty remarks about the ring that Vernon had given her. Unbelievable, accusing Vernon of not buying a real diamond.

They kept saying she was someone else, a Ms. Kitty. She remembered trying to deny it, but they didn't believe her. They turned her into what they thought she was.

Clawing that bitch up had felt so good, and the clown had thought it was all his idea. He had even thrown her a fresh fish he said he had swiped from some guy named the Penguin for her as an award. That and they had shagged for the first time.

A part of her was annoyed, with being treated like a glorified pet, but a fish was a fish. Pity it wasn't alive. She had a craving for fresh fish almost as much as mice now. And milk, God did she love a good dish of milk.

Petunia Dursley had never ate mice or for that matter raw fish in her life. Hell, she couldn't even drink milk due to being lactose intolerant. But Petunia Dursley was dead, she told herself as idly looked at her paw, before turning her attention to her prey.

The boy.

The clown had thought this was a hilarious test. Have her kill her remaining family; she saw it on his face when he brought up the idea. Little did the clown know, that was all she wanted to do. She wanted to rip both the boy and his freak of a mother into pieces for making her become this.

She'd get rid of them and then the clown.

Freak knew what he did to Vernon, to her son.

She frowned as she thought of Dudley. She remembered begging for his life during the various beatings.

How he insisted she had taken his money, even after she told him there was no way in hell she was a crook.

She had been a respectable woman until he made her this.

Well, he would pay. They'd all pay for making her into Freak.

She stalked the boy all day. Infuriatingly enough, he was never alone either her bastard sister was with him, one of those kids, or that man who oddly enough smelled like him.

Freak had no idea who this man was, he looked familiar. Even though a lot of her sense had sharpened. Her memories weren't as clear. Which was saying something because when she was Petunia she could tell you the latest gossip of three or so years ago.

Why did that man look familiar? It didn't matter he'd make a good fuck. God she needed a good fuck. The clown was even worse than Vernon in bed.

Her needs aside, she needed to take care of the boy.

She just needed an opportunity.

The clown had a big scene planned out later in the day, but Freak didn't think such scenes were necessary. For the clown's sake though, she pretended to agree and told him she'd do a perimeter check.

He seemed satisfied with this, and told her just to let him know if she saw Batsy.

Inwardly, Freak rolled her eyes. The clown was way too obsessed with stupid Batman. He'd probably fuck him if he could.

Batman was person Freak vowed to take down once this was all said and done.

He could've saved her and Dudley.

He could've kept this from happening, but he didn't.

He didn't even attempt to find her. Some superhero he was.

She frowned when she noticed the brat was making his way towards the restrooms—alone—this was her time to act.

Freak slipped in and heard the vomiting.

Why wouldn't he die already? She was surprised he was still alive. Those doctors said he didn't have a lot of time left. Freak had been thinking he might die on the plane—which would've been a shame because she and Vernon wouldn't have gotten their payoff.

That damn money. She blamed Selina for that.

Oh, her sister would be dealt with. She'd show her what some real claws could do.

But first the little brat.

She watched as he got out of the bathroom before she made her move. It amazed her how much more stealth she was now. She guessed there were some benefits with what had happened to her. Like, scaring the little brat half to death when she grabbed him.

He really was pathetic like she thought he was.

She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her. And that was fine with her. Let him wonder, like she always had to wonder what sort of freakish thing he was going to next.

Although, she was the bigger freak now. It was even her name.

The irony.

She started laughing.

Hanging around the clown had made her laugh a lot. She suspected that he did something to her in regards to that too. Or maybe he was rubbing off on her.

She hoped not. That was the last thing she needed.

She decided to test out her claws again. Striking Joker's ex seemed like a long time ago. And she hadn't killed her like she planned on killing freak.

As she sank her claws into the boy's next. She finally felt blood spewing out and then…she screamed.

Her claw. It was disintegrating. She quickly let go of the boy howling. As she rushed to wash off whatever it was that was on her hand…but all she saw was blood. The freak's blood. And her poor claw was gone.

The freak had used this opportunity to get away. He had threw a waste basket at her, in an attempt to try to get out of the bathroom. She wasn't going to have it and quickly followed him the chase was on….only she couldn't see him.

But she saw her.

The bastard.

Just standing there with a stupid dog of all things. She looked ridiculously elegant even though she was wearing jeans of all things. Elegant and human, something Freak could never hope to be again. She found herself growling at her before she lunged at her. Much to Freak's surprise though the bastard was able to dodge her lunge and her stupid dog grabbed her leg.

Freak whelped, but it was too late. The bastard had grabbed what appeared to be a small leopard printed taser out of her purse and she knew no more.

* * *

"Wake up." The voice was harsh.

Freak opened her eyes to see that she was in a cage of all things in a place she didn't recognize.

She also saw that her captor was the great Batman.

"Face to face, finally." She said, "Though a little too late. We can still fuck though."

He did seem to have a nice enough body. Although, one never knew what was under the cowl or all that armor though.

"Shut up." Batman said. "Where's the boy?"

"The boy?" She said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, your boss sent you here to make a distraction so he could get away with Harry Potter. You failed, but he didn't."

She started laughing. Leave it to the clown to succeed.

He glared at her. "It's not funny."

"Is it?" She said, "I'm and finding humor in a lot of things these days that shouldn't be funny."

He ignored her. "Where's Harry Potter?"

"You have no right to have me here."

He glared at her. "And you had no right to attack Selina Kyle."

This angered Freak. She had every right to attack Selina after what she did to her. It was all her fault.

She didn't say this though instead she hissed at Batman. What a jerk.

He smelt familiar too, she thought. She wished she could place that smell, it annoyed her that even though that particular sense was heightened she still couldn't pinpoint what exactly was familiar about it. She'd blame the Kevlar for blocking out all the necessary receptors to identify whom the bat was.

Batman seemed unfazed with her behavior. "If you're trying to scare me it's not going to work. I will figure out your angle."

"I doubt it." She said, "You don't even know me."

"Oh," He said, "I know who you are, Petunia."

He knew. She immediately launched herself to attack him, but again found herself thrown back by the bars he had enacted around her.

Batman finally said, "I see I touched a nerve."

"I'm not her." Freak said, "It's all your fault I'm not her anymore."

"DNA tests don't lie." He said. "You may look completely different, but underneath all that fur, you're still the same wretched horse faced harpy that abandoned her nephew."

She growled at him. "Abandoned him? I didn't deserve to be stuck with the brat in the first place."

Freak never wanted the boy. She always knew he was going to be a problem since day one. She wouldn't have even taken him in if it hadn't been for that stupid letter from that infuriating headmaster of Lily's.

That and she didn't want the neighbors to think she was heartless. That old bat, Figg, had already noticed the brat had been left out on her doorstop and God knows she was even worse of a gossip than Petunia was. And even Vernon, who hated the boy at the time told her there was no way they could get rid of him without ruining their reputation.

The thought of Petunia's family upset Freak. They had been so perfect, Petunia had had everything she wanted in life and it had been taken away.

"He was your nephew."

Freak glared at him as she elongated her claws. She had always been missing one, but now another one had been mangled beyond belief because of the brat's blood. She hated that, she loved her claws.

"The glass is unbreakable, you're not going to hurt me." Batman said lazily. "Not like you hurt Harry."

"He deserved it."

"Children do not deserve to be abused ever." The bat growled.

That was easy for him to say, he never had the brat ruin his life like that Potter boy did to Freak. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be in this mess.

He glared at her, "It's not Harry's fault you got mixed up with Joker, Petunia."

"Don't call me that." She said again.

She hated the way her voice sounded. Since the clown had done whatever he had done together she no longer had the faux posh accent she had groomed herself for years to have, instead like the rest of her it had become vulgar. She hated how much she sounded like a damn cat, it was bad enough to look at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't even imagine she was still the once elegant respectable woman she once was even if she closed her eyes.

"That's still your name," He said.

"I am a Freak. Petunia Dursley was never a freak. Not like Lily, the brat, or the brat's mother."

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Preview: Will likely be a Bruce POV will deal with what Joker did at the amusement park (which impacts some of the Titans), ID'ing Petunia, and Petunia's little revelation that was made at the end of the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This one was ridiculously easy to write. I think it's because I've been wanting to write this chapter for awhile. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this to happen and...well, the cat's out of the bag. Hope you enjoy the reaction, thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this story.**

Chapter 19: Come Undone

Bruce Wayne always prided himself in calculating all of the possible situations that might arise out of a problem. However, one situation he did encounter that his son's abusive aunt would come back to the dead as a cat humanoid that was screwing the Joker.

He still was flummoxed about the DNA results of the cat like creature that was currently in one of the cells beneath the Bat Cave.

He had built the cells years ago after the rogues kept breaking out of Arkham. For awhile, he thought about locking them up there—the constant breakouts really got aggravating after awhile, but in the end he didn't implement his plans because he felt it didn't quite mold with the justice process.

However, he made an exception for his son's aunt. Mainly, because Harry was missing and Petunia Dursley was the only possible clue they had in finding him.

He inwardly frowned. He had thought that he had implemented the best security he could for the party. Of course, Joker found a way to incapacitate most of the security with a bit of laughing gas and kryptonite, all while most of the team that Clark had sent were on a stupid roller coaster that had gone out of control due to Joker's manipulation.

He didn't understand why they were on that roller coaster, especially after his son had decided to separate from them. He still didn't know why Harry had separated from the others, or how. He had a sneaking suspicion it involved him and Dick though.

He frowned as he thought about Dick who was currently in the hospital himself, for Joker's latest lunatic scheme.

Dick should've known better.

At least he was likely to come out relatively unscathed, unlike Harry's friend who had suffered severe injuries from the out of control ride and still wasn't out of the woods yet. At least Kory and M'gann had been functional enough to save her. The others though—

At the time he guessed it would seem smart to have two Kryptonians doing surveillance, of course through a little Kryptonite in there and they were absolutely useless.

At least Harry hadn't been on that roller coaster, but no one could find him.

And Petunia or Freak as she was calling herself had made the most unusual surprise.

He still remembered finding Selina with that mangy mutt of hers, with the unconscious cat person on the ground and being in utter shock.

Bruce had never seen such a creature before. The first thought that flashed in his mind when he saw it was Catwoman.

It was silly. He had slept with the woman and knew that the burglar was very much human, especially since she gave birth to their very human son. But he remembered the affinity for cats and thought of her almost immediately. People probably thought the same about Man-Bat, come to think of it.

Still though, the thief had been on his mind a lot lately mainly because he had just found out he had shared a son with her.

He had tried to find out everything about Lily Potter he could, but even Zatanna didn't have much to say about her. Not that he could tell the witch exactly what his relationship with Lily Potter had been, or at least the extent of it.

 _"I didn't know her," Zatanna said during her brief visit to the park that day. "Then again, I didn't really hang out with proper society much in that world. Not that Lily would've been welcomed in proper society being muggle born."_

She then explained to him the pureblood prejudice in that world, it did explain a lot. At least why Lily would be willing to steal, but it didn't explain why she had fled to Gotham of all places, or for that matter cheated on James Potter who it seemed like she was very much in love with by all accounts.

Yet, those questions still did not have answers. He at least knew how she looked though—God, that was awful. He hadn't even known how his son's mother looked until Selina had showed him a photo of her.

It was eerie how identical Selina and Lily were. Save for the long red hair, Lily could've been Selina's twin. And he told her as much.

 _"We were told that lots," She said with a shrug. " I actually joked about dying my hair for awhile there, so we could actually do the whole twin thing. However, when she died I ended up cutting it. It was too painful to look at myself in the mirror for awhile there."_

It was those sort of remarks that solidified his choice of not telling the truth about Lily Potter. That she was not a perfect woman. But was she the careless thief he thought she was, not so much. Of that world was as bad as Zatanna made it out to be, he could sort of understand some the stealing. It wasn't right, but at least there was a reason behind it.

The cat humanoid—or as Freak as he would later learn it liked it be called—definitely wasn't Lily Potter. Especially after what Selina told him it did to her. She was just lucky she had that dog with her.

For some reason, he did not like that dog. Selina seemed smitten with it, but there was something off about it to Bruce. It was definitely not the sort of pet he'd buy his son, but he had to appreciate the fact that Snuffles, or whatever Selina had decided to call it, took a bite out of the creature's leg.

The dog probably saved her life. That and the fact she carried a taser with her, and zip ties too since she was tying the cat up when he found her.

She seemed so nonchalant about it too. It irked him, but he really couldn't say much to her since at that point he was in costume and was trying to evacuate the park from keeping other people from being hurt.

 _"Oh, there you are." She said, "I suppose you're here to catch the latest one of your rouges."_

 _He hated how she treated his alter ego. Although, it was properly deserved. Even he would admit that Batman was a jerk to her._

 _"We need to get you out of the park." He said ignoring her little barb._

 _She looked at him picking up it wasn't the creature here that they were after. "What is going on?"_

 _He then explained what was going on with Joker._

 _"Harry." She said immediately and looked like she was about to run towards the park where danger was._

 _"Your nephew will be fine." He told her as he grabbed her arm._

 _The dog growled at him._

 _Great, this was all he needed a stupid, potentially rabid dog attacking him._

 _"Let me go," Selina hissed trying to escape._

 _He hated to admit it, but she was putting up a pretty decent fight. The dog was helping as well. But still, he somehow managed to maintain control. "No. You're coming with me. It's too dangerous for you to be out there."_

 _"And it's not dangerous for Harry to be out there?"_

 _"I'll find the boy." He told her before he gave her a sedative._

But he didn't.

No one could find Harry. He was gone. Probably wherever Joker was. That had been the strangest thing about the entire experience, as big as a spectacle as Joker made with the roller coaster; he had been very quiet in taking the boy.

That did not bode well, as far as Bruce was concerned. What was his plan? The only clue he had was Petunia Dursley.

Obviously, Joker had done something to her to get her into such a state. He had been as surprised as could be when after running a routine DNA sample a match had come up.

So, the ground up meat hadn't been all Petunia after all. It was likely that Dudley Dursley had been the true victim and Petunia just had her finger chopped off before she had been transformed as a red hearing. But why the spectacle?

He could never completely figure out the clown's plan. But somehow he thought he'd have use of Petunia.

He frowned as he studied her altered state as he looked at the preliminary report. Her DNA had been permanently altered, spliced it seemed with cougar. Someone wanted to make a real life Catwoman, he thought as he pieced together the lame punch line of what Joker had done to the woman.

She definitely no longer resembled the horse-faced housewife whose picture he looked at the past few weeks. Who at one point, he had even thought it was possible he had a child with.

At the mere thought of that Bruce found himself recoil over the mere thought. He looked at the…well, whatever Petunia was, in her cage. What was sad is she probably looked more like Catwoman this way than she did before. Which wasn't saying much because she had a tail, fur, whiskers, and even claws.

The DNA sample he took showed that her DNA had been spliced with mountain lion DNA of all things to become part of Petunia. It reminded him eerily of another villain's DNA.

Poison Ivy's DNA might've not been spliced with puma, but it had been permanently altered with plant DNA much like Petunia's DNA.

He frowned as he tried to recall what he could about Ivy's origins wondering if that would help him figure out this mess.

Unfortunately, he couldn't remember much. Ivy had come to Gotham the way she was not long after _she_ left.

He shook his head. His obsession with Lily was ridiculous. Sure, they shared a son together but that was it. They both had mutually agreed it was a one-time thing.

 _He thought back to that night, how reckless he had been. A number of things could've happened. And for that matter, she had seemed relatively naïve in the whole thing._

 _In fact, he dared say she seemed relatively inexperienced. Her body was shaking at times. He hadn't really given much thought to it then though. He admitted it; he was sort of jerk at twenty._

 _He was still a jerk at thirty-three, at least to some people (okay, most people). How he treated her at the end of their romp was inexcusable._

 _Bruce remembered throwing her clothes at her when he had removed himself from inside her, treating her like a piece of trash instantly regretting what had happened on that rooftop. Even though secretly…secretly he had wanted her more._

 _He remembered the expression on her face—or what he could see of her face that wasn't hidden by her mask. She seemed in shocked like she couldn't believe what had happened._

 _Bruce had brushed it off as her acting, she was far from innocent and he had told her as much before they hastily parted ways._

He regretted those parting shots now more than anything as he thought about what happened after their rendezvous. He could only imagine how she felt finding out she was pregnant with his child.

At least she had James Potter, he thought. Although, from what Harry had told him about James he didn't know why Lily would be okay with having a one time fling with him on the rooftop. Selina said the man had adored his wife and vice versa. Then again, Selina had a very ideal view of Lily.

He tried to feel around her, to see if he could get her to talk about any faults Lily had, but Selina never had a bad word to say about the redhead.

Which was why she was even more of an enigma to Bruce than she had even been when she alive. Catwoman was a thief; it was hard to believe she was this selfish martyr of the wizarding world that everyone had described from him.

He was getting his thoughts loss in Lily again when Petunia Dursley regained consciousness.

Whatever Joker had done to her, had even been worse than he suspected. She talked and acted like one of the usual Gotham lunatics. Apparently, her new alter ego was "Freak". And God forbid you call her anything else.

It was fitting he guessed since that's what she always called Harry. He'd almost wanted say what happened to her was fitting punishment, if it hadn't made her very unstable and dangerous. He was just glad that Selina had made it out relatively unscathed. He still didn't know how she did though, as he watched Petunia try to attack him from the cell she was in.

Her reflexes had definitely improved from whatever Joker had done to her. He really wasn't that surprised. A lot of meta transformations were similar to what had been done to Petunia. He had seen it several times in Gotham and while working with the League. An average person gets some chemicals splashed on them and their whole physical composition changed. Still, it was eerie watching Petunia move as if she was some sort of jungle cat.

Although, mountain lions did not frequent the jungle.

Whatever.

She moved just like a wild animal, a civilian like Selina hadn't survived yet somehow she did.

However, his astonishment of Selina's abilities would soon change when Petunia said something that completely shocked him.

Bruce had called her on her insanity and she had started listing everyone who was a freak. And imagine to his surprise when she listed Harry, Lily Potter, and Harry's mother.

"Lily Potter is Harry's mother." He spat out.

The cat humanoid cackled. God, her laugh was eerie. It seemed like anyone who hung around Joker for long period's of time had developed that laugh.

"Oh, no she's not." Petunia said.

Her voice even sounded cat like. He didn't know how that was possible, but he thought she could either start meowing or roaring right about now.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, "The boy has her eyes."

"Not the only one who has those slut eyes in the family." Petunia said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

But the conclusion had already dawned on him; Selina was Harry's mother.

No that couldn't be.

Selina was barely thirty. She would've been seventeen when Harry was born, sixteen when he was conceived.

As he thought his, he flashed back to that night. He remembered how oddly timid Catwoman had seemed. Holy hell, he fucked a teenager.

No, it didn't make sense. Catwoman hadn't been in Gotham in years. Selina had been living in Gotham for a good three or four years, surely if she was the thief she would've started stealing again.

 _"Lily saved my life. She helped me more than you ever knew."_

He knew Selina's beginnings were rough, but would she really resort to stealing?

Petunia gave him an odd look breaking his musing. "You look like you're about to be green, Batman. I wonder why. Is it really that big of a shocker that one of my slut sister's adopted the other slut's brat."

"Don't call them that." He growled.

Petunia Dursley wasn't a stupid woman. He knew as much from reading the dossier he put together of her, but he never suspected her to put two and two together so quickly. Especially in her altered state. "Oh, that explains it. I can see why she gave the brat away now. Also, explains the freakiness. I can only imagine what's under that cowl."

He glared at her.

"You are his father, aren't you?" She said smiling. It was unnerving as her teeth had been altered to look like a large big cat. She could tear anyone to shreds if she wanted to. For now, he was just glad she was relatively inept with her new body.

Petunia didn't need him to answer before she continued with her diatribe. "It explains so much. When he thought I was her, he kept taunting me with you. He's obsessed with you, you know. That's why he kidnapped me because he knew you had a thing for her. It also explains why she'd want to dump the brat off with Lily. Besides the fact, you practically robbed the cradle when you got her up the duff."

The only reason he didn't respond or lash out was because he had years of practice. Instead, he glared at her and said, "Where's the boy?"

"I don't know where your son is. " Petunia said smirking, "And you know what, I'm glad I don't know, even if I am locked up in here. You deserve to squirm after what you and that bastard did to me."

* * *

He believed Petunia. He hated to admit it, but he didn't think that creature knew where Harry was. He ended up leaving her in her cell though (for now). He couldn't deal with her breaking out of Arkham and helping the clown. And he was sure she would, not because she had a devotion to Joker like Quinn did. No Petunia wasn't like that, the creature had revenge on her mind. She wanted to kill her remaining family—Harry and Selina—and reclaim what she had lost. And if the clown would help her, she'd join him.

He had seen this story one to many times before in Gotham, and really didn't want to see a replay of it. Especially since it involved his son. And he also had to figure out the Selina situation.

He had forcibly given her a sedative earlier as Batman to get her out of the amusement park. He knew she was going to hate him when she woke up, she should.

God, he couldn't rationalize it Selina was Catwoman. The first woman he had actual feelings for in quite a long time if ever.

He needed to find Harry first. Then he'd deal with Selina and all the secrets she kept from him.

Though did she know she was hiding secrets from him? As far as she was concerned he was just Bruce Wayne not the father of her child and after the way he treated her on that roof…

 _She knew what she was doing._

No, she was sixteen at the time.

He had fucked a scared teenager that night on the roof. He had fucked her and impregnated her and she had fled the continent for help.

Thank God for Lily Evans, he thought. He now understood why the woman was declared a martyr.

He crept towards Selina's room only to be growled at by her dog.

That dog had not left her side all night, and seemed to really hate him which Bruce found unusual since dogs usually liked him.

Well, not that hell hound.

He quickly left only to bump into Alfred.

"Any luck, Master Bruce?" The butler asked.

Bruce was actually surprised he was there. He had thought he had went to the hospital to check on Dick. Hell, Bruce should probably make a trip down there himself. Not that Dick would want to see him—if he was awake.

He still couldn't believe that Dick had been stupid enough to get on that roller coaster and for that matter had been slacking on the job. The Titans were not going to like their next assignment, he thought.

Although, Kory and M'gann had seemed horrified with what happened.

 _"Dick said to give Harry some space." Kory said, "And that he was being taken care of."_

Well, clearly he wasn't. Though, Joker's little show was more elaborate than usual. The Kryptonite had been a nice touch. He wasn't exactly sure how the clown had obtained that, but it certainly neutralized the Supers especially Kara who didn't even have the benefit of human DNA like Conner.

He shook his head, "She's certifiable. But I don't think she knows where the boy is. Selina's still asleep."

"I imagine she will be for awhile, you gave her quite the sedative. Was that really necessary?"

Yes, yes, it was. Especially after knowing her real identity. Knowing Catwoman she wouldn't have stopped for anything to find their own son.

 _But she had given him up._

Bruce frowned. He couldn't be upset for Selina for giving up their son, even though a part of him was. She had been seventeen. Still a kid herself. Yes, he told himself he would've helped her had he known, but he doubted that would've been the case.

He imagined it now had Selina came to him all those years ago to tell him the truth. For one thing he wouldn't have recognized her if she had been out of costume. As far as he knew, he hadn't actually met her until a couple of years ago at one of her art gallery shows. And if she told him in costume, he would've thought she had concocted some scheme. Still though, still he wondered.

Bruce sighed, "I had to get her out of the park. You saw what happened. You were on that roller coaster."

"Oh, I am aware what happened. I was just lucky that Ms. Morse was there to help me." Alfred said, " I should remind you, Master Dick is having surgery today. I think it would be wise for you to visit. Also, Ms. Granger's parents are supposed to arrive this morning as well."

Bruce sighed as he thought about Hermione Granger. She had sustained the most serious injuries on the ride. Not only was one of her eyes gouged out on the ride after Joker had caused it to go out of control, but also there was a chance the girl could have permanent paralysis all because the loon wanted to cause a spectacle.

"I'll go by the hospital later today." Bruce said knowing he needed to at least pay his respects to the Drs. Grangers.

Alfred shook his head gave him a look, "I'm sure Master Harry would like for you to check on his friend and brother. Family is important to him. That is something you should take to heart. You could learn a lot from your son, Master Bruce."

That was probably true.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Preview: I'm actually not sure. I am toying with a lot of different POV's. We could go back to Harry or I am also considering a Sirius chapter. If there is a character whose POV you are interested in let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: And here is the next one. I hope you guys enjoy. There are more revelations and developments with a past relationship. Again, thanks for the adds and reviews they really do hope with the revision process. I am likely going to post an updated poll in a few chapters for the pairings. I want to develop the story a little bit more first to see if there has been a change in what people want. If there is any particular pairing you want, please leave it in the comments.**

Chapter 20: That Old Black Magic

Sirius Black sighed heavily as he looked at the one woman he had ever had a meaningful relationship with—Selina Kyle.

Merlin, she was still as lovely as ever. He thought he had remembered every detail about her, he had clung onto it while in Azkaban, but looking at her unconscious form he realized there was a lot he had forgotten.

She had definitely changed since the last time he saw her. Obviously, she was older and more sophisticated. She wore her hair differently too, which he wasn't so sure he approved of. Sure, it looked great. But he had loved running his fingers through those thick dark curls of hers when they were together.

He missed her.

Sirius frowned as he thought of the last time he saw her he shouldn't have left. He should've taken her offer. Instead, she ended up throwing the ring he gave her in his face. Not that it mattered, accordingly to Black family magic she was his.

Not that he knew that. He couldn't tell her the fact that once she slipped on the Black family ring she was technically married to him it would've freaked her out. It had freaked her out enough when he asked her to marry him.

Sirius knew it had been a risk. She was eighteen after all, and Sirius himself hadn't been much older, but at the time it seemed the thing to do. They were living the moment. Needless to say, Minx hadn't taken well to the idea, and Lily had blamed her when she did leave.

 _"Of all the boneheaded things to do, Sirius." The redhead said after he had told her about their engagement. "She's just a kid."_

 _"She's eighteen." He stated, "Not that much younger than you and me, Lils."_

 _Lily glared at him. She had never been totally receptive about Selina and him. She was a momma bear through and through, and didn't believe that Sirius had truly reformed from his man whore ways at Hogwarts. "You know that's not what I mean, Sirius. This year has been very stressful for her."_

 _He knew that Lily was referring to Harry. Even though Minx was still a part of his life, Sirius knew the adoption had affected her more than she let on. He occasionally caught her throwing a look of longing towards their godson, but she quickly composed herself._

 _"She's at peace with her decision." Sirius said, "You know that. The adoption ritual wouldn't have worked otherwise."_

 _"I know that." Lily said with a sigh. "It's just not that simple, Sirius. Surely, you realize that. Surely, you realize she doesn't need emotional turmoil like some asinine proposal thrown her way. It's a wonder she ran off."_

 _"Do you think she'll be back?"_

 _"I don't know." Lily said her tough composure cracking. "I hope so. But she deserves some space. Especially with everything that's going on."_

Minx hadn't returned. Sirius had hoping to try to find her at some point but that never came to be with the war, and then with James and Lily dying…well, things went to hell in a hand basket. Especially once he confronted Pettigrew and he had realized he had failed them all—Selina, Harry, Lily, and James. He should've found Harry that night and then looked for Minx and reunited mother with son.

It wasn't until he had seen Pettigrew in the paper this summer with that redhead family who won _The Daily Prophet_ lottery that Sirius realized where Pettigrew was and had broken out of Azkaban in part to protect his godson, and in part to destroy the rat that had taken away his family.

He wasn't exactly in the best state of mind then, and he probably still wasn't quite in the best state of mind. Really, he probably needed to see a mind healer if you wanted to be honest about it. At that time, Sirius had no plan when that owl found him. Owls shouldn't find him…unless.

His immediate family wanted to find him.

And that was Selina who was his wife, even though she had no idea when she had put on that ring long ago. Even throwing it in his face hadn't broken the bond. Old Black magic solidified the bond as soon as the ring was placed on the finger. He hadn't told Lily that much when he told her about their "engagement". Had she known he had actually married her baby sister, she'd probably kill him.

And he sort of deserved it.

Merlin knows, James gave him an earful about it.

 _"You gave her a Black family ring, mate? Are you crazy."_

 _"It runs in the family."_

 _"Seriously, Sirius…and don't even make that lame pun. You and I both know what those old family rings do when you put them on. You're as good as bloody married. Bonded for the life in the magical world."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Does Selina know?" James asked._

 _His friend wasn't stupid he picked up on the look on Sirius's face. "Oh, hell no. You didn't."_

 _"We were suppose to get married the muggle way, it really wasn't going to make a difference."_

 _"Until she threw the ring in your face."_

 _"Don't tell Lily." Sirius begged._

 _James gave him a weary look. "I won't tell her now because of the war. But that's her sister. If she asks she's going to know. And if I know Lily and Selina, you're going to wish you were dead."_

Really, he didn't know what he was thinking. Yes, he had loved Minx. Loved her more than any other woman he had been with. She was drop dead gorgeous, funny, had a wicked sense humor, and could handle his moods, but when he had brought that ring in Paris it was more about protection than anything else. Of course, he didn't think of the consequences.

Sirius hadn't really thought about their marriage since she left, he thought he'd just let her live her life. That was until he got her letter, begging him to come and help her with their godson. Her son.

When he got that letter, there was no choice but to find her. Luckily, she had left an address in her address. Surprisingly, getting to America had been easy enough. He had suck onto a muggle airplane as a dog pretending to be someone's pet. Although, customs was a bit of a pain…but he made it work.

And then he saw her for the first time. It was a truly beautiful sight, until he saw Selina with that man.

Bruce Wayne.

It was obvious he was trying to romance his wife, and it was obvious that Minx was receptive to his advances, which annoyed Sirius to no end.

The rational part of him knew he had no say in the matter, she had made it clear they were over all those years ago, but boy did Sirius hate Bruce Wayne on sight.

The man was currently everything that Sirius was not. Or everything that Sirius used to be. He was free, good looking, and loaded. There was also something eerily familiar about the way he smelled.

He almost left the park after he saw them together. Almost. Until he remembered her letter about Harry, despite the fact that it appeared she moved on he needed to help his godson. Also, he couldn't let her go. Not after seeing her again. Even if it meant he was in for a world of hurt.

Sirius waited until she was alone. She was sitting at one of the tables in the theme park, sipping a cup of coffee and eating a scone. It reminded him fondly of being with her at their café in Paris. God, they had gone through some many cuppas together.

And one way or the other he found himself begging for a scone from her. Minx figured it out pretty quickly. She knew his animagus form after all, and she was Selina.

Of course, Bruce Wayne had to interrupt their reunion. He had the indecency of calling Sirius a rabid dog.

Okay, he knew he looked terrible even as Padfoot, but was that really necessary. At least Minx defended his honor. When he had turned back they had a reunion of sorts in the woman's restroom—definitely less romantic than the way he had really intended this to go over.

And she seemed more alarmed than anything else about his current state of appearance.

Sirius wasn't that surprised. He knew how he looked, it wasn't exactly he wanted to present himself to her. The last time she had saw him he was in his prime—young, handsome, and in clean clothes. Now…well, now he looked like he had been in Azkaban for twelve years. He could feel Selina's body tense up when he mentioned this. He could tell she was going to ask him more about his imprisonment when a loud noise came from outside the building.

Minx—of course—decided to investigate and they came face to face with a large cat like creature that was trying to attack her. She was able to narrowly avoid being clawed alive—Sirius would like to think that he was some help to her by biting the animal's leg, though Selina would state it was all the devise she carried when he transformed back a minute later.

Of course, they hadn't had much time to argue about this since Batman—or should Sirius say Bruce Wayne based on the smell—decided to appear out of nowhere and tell Selina she needed to get out of the park. He then had injected Selina with something that caused her to collapse. Sirius had tried to attack him after this, and it hadn't gone well. The next thing he knew was that he had found himself sedated as well and waking up in Selina's room of all places.

Sirius was furious. What made him even angrier was when he saw Bruce check on Selina. What the hell was that guy up to? He didn't like it, especially with the way he was toying with Selina. He could only imagine how much Selina would hate it. She hated games.

Sirius knew that from personal experience.

Bruce shook his head at Sirius who he knew as "Snuffles". "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt her."

Sirius wanted to point out the fact that Bruce had already done that by drugging her and drugging him, but being a dog all he could do was growl.

The billionaire got the message since he left the room, or because his butler wanted to talk to him.

Sirius was still a little woozy and didn't want to exactly leave Selina's side so he didn't follow them, but he could hear enough to know the conversation did not end well. He knew there was something about a hospital. Soon, the house became quiet again. He took that opportunity to use Bruce's facilities and to borrow some of his clothes.

It took him forever to find something that wasn't a suit and the jeans he had found were ridiculously baggy on him, even though he had been roughly Bruce's size before going to prison.

Still though, he looked remarkably better after the shave and shower.

Sirius frowned at his reflection once more, before he went back to Minx's room. She was starting to wake up.

"Where am I…Sirius?"

"You're back at that asshole's house."

She gave him a look, "Bruce?"

"Bruce. Batman. Whatever the hell you call him."

"Batman?" Her eyes growing wide as it occurred to her what happened at the park, "Harry?"

"I don't know." Sirius said. "He drugged me after he drugged you, I was waiting for you to wake up. We need to get out of here. I don't trust him."

"You haven't even met Bruce." Selina said not realizing what he had said about Bruce and Batman being one and the same.

"I saw what he did to you at the park." He pointed out, "Anyone who drugs someone shouldn't be trusted, minx."

"Batman not Bruce….oh, hell no." She said the truth finally dawning on her.

"Oh yes," Sirius said.

He was waiting for her to explode. Much like Lily, she had inherited the infamous Evans's temper. However, that wasn't the reaction he got.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Selina said before attempting to running to the bathroom to puke. She didn't make it that far, and practically fell into Sirius's arms.

"He gave you quite the big dosage." Sirius said as he sat her on down on the bed, noting that the sedative probably had more of an effect on her than he originally thought. "I don't think he wanted you waking up any time soon."

"I'm going to kill him." Selina hissed, "God, I trusted him. All this time. All this time, and I let Harry be around him."

She was hyperventilating.

"Deep breaths, minx." Sirius said. "It's okay."

"No," She said, "No, it's not."

Obviously, but what was one suppose to say in a situation like this?

"It's him." She said looking at Sirius.

Sirius gave her a confused look.

"He's Harry's biological father." She said in a soft voice.

Oh.

Oh.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius said when he rationalized what Selina said.

No one had known who Harry's biological father was, not even Lily. In part, because of the way he was conceived. Selina had always been embarrassed by it. The only reason she had even confided in him about it was because she was afraid of how things would be when they became intimate.

 _"I'm not good in bed." She stated bluntly._

 _He gave her a strange look. "Minx?"_

 _"I only had sex once. It was on a roof and fairly terrible. And I was pretty much thrown my clothes as soon as he was done with me."_

 _He grimaced, "That was…"_

 _"Yes, Harry's biological father." She said, "I'm sorry, Sirius."_

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for," He said, "I'm sorry it was like that for you. Your first time should've been special."_

 _She shrugged, "What do I say, I'm a girl from the Narrows. I should've expected as much. And I don't even know what I was thinking. Clearly, I wasn't thinking. God, I was so dumb. He was the last person I should've slept with."_

"Don't." She said, "You're in enough trouble already, which we haven't discussed."

He rolled his eyes.

"We are going to discuss you being locked up in prison at some point, Sirius. Don't think I have forgotten. You still look awful by the way, Bruce's clothes are huge on you."

"Sorry, minx." He said. "I'll let you give me an entire makeover after I take care of Wayne for what he did to you."

"I don't want him knowing," She said in a quiet voice.

Sirius could understand that. But at the same time, he wanted to beat the hell out of Wayne for what he did to Selina. "Might I remind you, he took your virginity, and left you on the rooftop feeling like garbage, not to mention he impregnated when you were still a kid."

"I know," She said. "Believe me, I know. But it takes two to tango. And more importantly, I don't want him knowing. As far as he knows, Harry is Lily and James's biological son and I want it to stay that way. I don't want Harry to have anything to do with him."

"What about you?"

He knew it was presumptuous to ask, but he wanted to know.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? And please don't with the puns. I'm half well hung with that crap he gave me."

"Well, you two seemed sort of chummy at the park. I have to know what competition I have."

Selina shook her head. "If there even was a competition, which I'm not saying there is, Bruce is now definitely out of the running. I made my mind about Batman when he left me on that rooftop all those years ago, and this just shows he hasn't changed. Now, can we find my son?"

* * *

 **Chapter 21: More than likely it will be a Harry POV. We'll see what happened to him post Petunia encounter and his interaction with a certain clown. In the alternative, I will likely do a Bruce chapter with the hospital aftermath.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This was probably one of the more difficult chapters to write. It's on the shorter side. I will be going back in flashbacks later on to show what happened to a specific character. We are getting some reveals though that I know a lot of you wanted. As for Joker, I hope my depiction is okay. It's always hard to write such an iconic character. I hope I did some justice. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this story. It really does help get the juices going.**

Chapter 21: Ultimate Punch Line

Harry Potter blinked as he tried to rationalize where he was. He was blindfolded, but given the Earthy smell, the decent temperature, and feeling he was on an actual mattress it definitely wasn't the warehouse where he remembered being earlier. He shuddered at the memory.

"You need to calm down." A voice said—it wasn't exactly comforting but it wasn't terrifying like _his_ had been either. It was just cold, emotionless really. "Your vitals are ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt you like that maniac if that's what you're worried about."

Maniac. She was referring to the Joker. Harry could feel his heart pound at the mere thought of that clown.

He had always laughed at people being afraid of clowns, at least that's until he had a personal encounter with Joker himself.

He had ran away from that thing—no, Aunt Petunia, if what Joker was saying correct when the clown had caught up with him at the theme park.

He hadn't really even noticed when the clown had approached him; he was out of breath at that point. The poison that was slowing killing him had messed with his stamina for sure. Used to running was a cinch thanks to years of Harry Hunting and dodging danger at Hogwarts, but that day in the park not so much. He remembered getting so light headed, that he had started to hear that laugh. And that laugh was the first thing he had woken up to in that godforsaken warehouse.

Inwardly, he flinched as he thought of that laugh nothing ever good came from it. Harry didn't know if he could handle the sound of laughing again. It also explained what happened to Petunia.

If that thing was his aunt, he honestly didn't know if Joker was telling the truth. He didn't know anything about the clown, other than he had made it his mission to torture Harry. He made all sorts of accusations too, insane delusions, not that Harry could really hear most of them since he had been wincing in pain for most of the time he was in that warehouse.

 _"I should've known you were his. You don't smile." Joker told him the first time he woke up. "What kind of kid doesn't smile?"_

 _Seeing the clown for the first time was surreal. Sure, Harry had seen the picture of the maniac on the TV—with his permanently made up face, green hair, and garish purple suit—but it was another thing seeing Joker in real life._

 _And then there was his voice._

 _Eerie just didn't describe it. There was something unsettling about it; it was just as calculating as the look in those dead eyes. It was obvious the clown had wanted him for something, but for what?_

 _Harry didn't even know how to answer the clown or if he could, he found himself frozen. The clown took this opportunity to laugh. The laugh was definitely similar to what that creature at the park had sounded like. Only this laugh made the creature's look like a poor imitation._

 _"The silent and stoic type like dear old dad. Genetics is such a bitch"_

 _Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He just tried to keep himself expressionless, but apparently he failed at that._

 _"Need to get some work on those facial expressions though, sonny. Daddy is harder to read. Even Mommy knew how to keep her face impassive when she wanted to. I guess your dear aunt didn't tell you about your parents, huh?"_

 _Parents? What was the clown talking about, probably nothing he heard he was a loon._

 _"Oh, I never thought I'd be the one to make the big reveal." The Joker said rubbing his hands together as if this had made his day. "Or maybe you know and it isn't much of a big deal. Now, that would be sad take out some of the drama..."_

 _Harry didn't say anything._

 _"You know, I really do wish you'd participate more. This whole monologue thing is really boring t when you lack audience contribution. Loses the momentum, you know."_

 _Harry couldn't make himself say anything. He knew the clown wanted something. He wasn't stupid, he had read and heard enough about the Joker to know that regardless of what he said or did, it was going to be wrong. The Joker was going to do something sadistic; it was just a matter of when._

 _As he thought that, that's when he saw Joker taking out a crowbar._

 _He shuddered as he remembered Hermione telling him about a recent report where a teenage boy had been found dead after being beaten to death with a crowbar by Joker. It seemed as he still had his weapon of choice, if the whack Joker just gave Harry in the knees was any indicator._

 _He bit his tongue. He was not going to make a sound if he could help it. Luckily, Harry had a high tolerance of pain. However, his face still showed that he wasn't feeling to great and this caused the Joker to crack a grin. "Still works like a charm. This, sonny, is my welcome gift to the newest member of the Bat family. "_

 _Harry was trying not to scream from the pain as Joker swung the crowbar at him again. This time Harry couldn't help but let out a wince before vomiting his guts all over the concrete floor._

 _"Oh, this is more like it." Joker said getting all giddy again, "Like I was saying, a receptive audience is where it's at."_

 _If receptive audience was vomiting on the Joker's shoes, then the clown's expectations weren't very high._

 _"What do you want?" Harry finally found himself asking (he really did not want to be whacked with the crowbar again and thought there was no harm in trying in a change in strategy)._

 _"Oh, don't worry about that. That's your parents' problem."_

 _"My parents are dead." Harry said._

 _The Joker just laughed as if he said the funniest thing ever._

 _"Dead, hardly. Your parents are very much alive, kid. And both Basty and Kitty are going to be paying the piper with you." The clown said before smacking him with the crowbar again. This time in the head._

 _That was probably the cruelest thing he said to him. Harry remembered losing consciousness after that. The next thing he knew he woke up screaming, he felt something hot being put onto his chest—a fire poker as soon as he would find out._

 _An iron hot fire poker._

 _Joker was smiling when Harry woke up, "Just doing some experiments, sonny. Got to see what you're made of. Freak had a lot of things to say about you. Can't trust a pussy cat though, especially after her hair raising transformation."_

 _"That creature—" Harry managed to get out._

 _"No creature, family." The Joker said, "You know her as your dear, sweet, Aunt Petunia. Or the new and improved Catwoman as I like to think of her. The modifications I made were a far improvement, don't you think? No longer horse face and gangly, though maybe a little too much fur."_

 _The modifications were horrible, he didn't even realize that Petunia. Harry still had a hard time rationalizing that had been his aunt, but it made sense. He remembered how the creature had acted like it knew him, how it looked at him in disdain, it even had Petunia's eyes. Though nothing else, he was flabbergasted that someone could turn Petunia into such a monster._

 _More like shocked and scared wondering exactly what the Joker was going to do to him. "All in good time, sonny." The Joker said as if reading his mind. "I have to see what you're made of. Have to see how much fabricating Freak was doing. Have to see if Mommy and Daddy are going to come to your rescue."_

 _"I told you my parents are dead."_

 _"Oh, denial is such a sweet thing." Joker said before poking Harry with the poker again. "Hopefully, this will wake you up to reality, sonny."_

 _Harry grimaced as he kept thinking his parents were dead before falling to the oblivion again._

That was how it was. Joker would usually beat him until he passed out and ramble more nonsense about his parents. About people Harry knew were not his parents.

He inwardly frowned at the constant accusation that Batman was his father. It had been beyond ridiculous. He was nothing like the masked man who broke into Aunt Selina's place. And he knew nothing about this Catwoman. Not even Hermione had said anything about her.

Still, Joker insisted they were his parents not Lily and James Potter.

Joker had performed a lot of "tests" on Harry. Tests being torture sessions. The use of the crowbar was the most often though. Surprisingly though, Harry's injuries healed fairly quickly, he guessed the phoenix tears were still doing something even if the basilisk poison was still in his veins slowly killing him.

Weird.

He guessed some of the properties were still helping him out that was something he guessed. Honestly, Harry didn't know how long he had been there. With the constant beatings and passing outs, it came hard to gauge time. He assumed it wasn't that long though. He knew he needed his medicine, and Joker wasn't patient. But Joker was looking for something, but for what Harry wasn't sure. And he didn't dare ask. Out of fear, which Joker seemed to comment on.

 _"At least you have common sense, kid. Though you're not fun like your father." He said as he whacked him with the crow bar (yet again)._

 _Harry had wanted to tell him (yet again) that his father was dead, but didn't want to agitate the clown further. He shuddered as he thought about the last time he corrected the clown._

 _"Fast learner." The Joker said with Harry's lack of response. "But to reiterate, Mommy and Daddy are very much alive. Just got the results in this morning in fact. That's some fast lab work done for you. Also, showed your blood is unusual which I especially like. Going to make some of our experiments a little bit more fun. Pussy Cat wasn't that off when she called you a freak. Though, I guess technically she's the bigger freak right now, isn't she?"_

 _Harry stared at him._

 _"What not going to ask for an explanation? Not wanting to know more about Mommy and Daddy? Aren't you a little curious, sonny?"_

 _Harry stared at him defiantly, "I know who my parents were. It doesn't matter what sort of tests you ran."_

 _"Oh, but it does matter. It matters a lot. It makes this whole thing more of a blast. Maybe you'll see clearly after I give you some of my special eye drops."_

The eye drops were acid. Well, Joker never said exactly what they were. All Harry knew was that he felt pain like he had never thought before and he kept screaming.

He screamed the entire night. Or what felt like the entire night. He knew eventually, he had passed out and somehow he was here. Whenever this was.

"Hey, kid calm down." Another voice said. Another woman, except her voice didn't sound as emotionless.

"He probably can't, Har." The first woman said. "Residual adrenaline. Your boyfriend did a real number to him."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked shocked anyone wanted to be with Joker of all people.

"Harley doesn't have her priorities in check." The woman said, "Though, she did have enough sense to bring you here. So you can thank her for that, I suppose."  
"You found me?" Harry asked Harley.

Harley Quinn. The Joker's girlfriend. He remembered reading about her and talking to Aunt Selina about her. It was hard to believe that the Joker had kept her around for the better part of a decade.

"Ex-boyfriend." The second woman said. "No good two-timing clown. Poor puddin'."

Okay, so the reports about Harley Quinn being slightly off seemed to be very true based on her range of emotions about Joker of all people. One minute it sounded like she hated the man, the next thing he knew she was crying for him. But why?

"Calm yourself, Harley." The other woman said. "God, I still can't believe you're getting weepy over that clown. After what he did to you."

"I know, Red, but he's still my puddin'."

"He cheated on you with a cat."

"She wasn't technically a cat. She was still human-ish."

Harry stopped listening to their argument for a second, as he was trying to rationalize what they were talking about. It had seemed like Joker was having an affair with Petunia of all people. The thought made him blanch.

"My thoughts exactly," Red said with a frown before she added. "Try to relax."

"No!" Harley said. "He needs to fix Mr. J."

"Harley…" Red warned.

"He needs to put puddin' right." Harley said insistently.

Put Joker right? What was she talking about.

"Never mind her. She is overreacting. I am going to get you something to relax."

"He needs to fix Mr. J now."

Fix Mr. J? What was she talking about the last time he saw Joker he was fine. Pouring acid on his face, but fine.

"I swear Harley if you don't stop bothering the boy…"

"My eyes…" Harry said ignoring the fight that was going on, "What happened to my eyes. He…"

"It will be fine." Red said, "Rest."

And then Harry knew no more.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Preview: It will likely be a Bruce chapter with him going to the hospital and dealing with some irate parents and Dick. It will also be dealing with some of the days after Harry's disappearance and Selina running away with a dog.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for those who review and added this story. Here is the next one, it covers a pretty large lapse of time. I'm hoping I can get the next one up soon, as always reviews and adds fuel the story.**

Chapter 22: Aftermath

Bruce Wayne hated hospitals.

He didn't know how his father was able to work at one for years. Maybe it was because Bruce's most vivid memory of a hospital involved being dragged there after his parents' were shot.

Bruce could still remembered being covered in their blood and sitting on one of those hard plastic chairs—hard to believe those things hadn't changed in time despite all the advancements in technology—waiting for Alfred, hoping that what he suspected wasn't right.

But of course like in most things in life Bruce was correct that his parents were in fact dead.

He hadn't been able to go to one of those places in years; it was one of the many reasons why Leslie was a frequent visitor at the home. Unfortunately, he had an obligation to be here today. He had to talk to the Grangers and check on Dick.

Not that Dick would probably want to see him. Honestly, Bruce wasn't exactly sure he wanted to see Dick. It was because of his idiocy that his son was gone.

 _It's your own fault as well_ , a voice in the back of is head said.

Bruce frowned. He had tried to not think of his role in this whole mess, even though he knew if he and Dick hadn't gotten into it was likely Harry wouldn't have ran off by his own.

Harry shouldn't have ran off in the first place, he thought. It had been Dick's job to watch him not to gallivant on some roller coaster. A roller coaster that had almost gotten him killed and had maimed Hermione Granger.

That was another thing Bruce Wayne was not looking forward to, talking to the Grangers. He had promised he would watch their daughter. And at best, she was going to be missing an eye with some severe scarring. It was lucky that she had survived all things considered. The G-forces on that runaway roller coaster should've snapped her neck and Dick's.

God, this was the last time he was ever going to have Kryptonian surveillance. They were capable of a lot of things but through in a little Kryptonite and totally worthless.

The Kyptonians were recuperating though nicely, at least the recovery time was fast. Conner was almost ready to work again today, although Kara seemed a little more worn.

They were definitely better than Dick who was currently in surgery for a broken foot. He'd likely be off duty for months. Desk duty would become his friend. Inwardly, Bruce couldn't help but smirk. He knew how much Dick hated desk duty.

"Mr. Wayne?"

He turned to see Emma Granger looking at him wide-eyed. She looked a lot like her daughter, minus the large teeth and bushy hair. Rather, Emma's hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

He had had Alfred call the Grangers to explain to them that there had been an accident last night. He had not been a mood, and he been trying to find his son.

At the thought of Harry he blanched.

Bruce still had no luck after his conversation with Petunia. Joker had gone silent. He had Harry and God knows what he was doing with him, but finding him…even Quinn hadn't been making a spectacle of herself, which was more than a little unusual for those two.

Though, he suspected Quinn and Joker were on the outs if what Petunia had told him was remotely true. He inwardly cringed at the details Petunia had shared of her relationship with the clown.

Right now though, he tried to comfort Emma Granger the best he could.

"An eye? What happened?"

Of course, he told her about the Joker and this caused the woman to become more hysterical. "I really shouldn't be surprised. I should've listened to Dan and declined the invitation, but she really likes Harry. Such a sweet boy, and I thought they'd be okay not being in that death castle."  
Death castle?

"Bullocks, you don't know do you?" She said looking at his face. "I forgot normies like us aren't suppose to know unless we're related to them."

"If you mean about magic, I do know that bit." Bruce said, "Things are a little bit more relaxed here in the states."  
Emma sighed with relief.

Bruce felt bad for the woman, he wondered where her husband was and his question was soon answered. "Dan's at the practice. It's best that he's not here..."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione and Dan had words earlier this summer over _that_ school." Emma said.

"I've heard a lot about Hogwarts." Bruce said, "It sounds—"

"Dangerous." Emma said, "Yes, it is. Although, given what happened here maybe the world itself is dangerous."

Bruce frowned.

In a softer voice Emma asked, "Have they been able to find Harry?"

"No," He said, "No, they haven't."

* * *

At least with Emma Granger at the hospital, he no longer had to be at the hospital twenty-four seven for Hermione. Which meant he could spend more time finding his son. Of course, he had to talk to Dick before he left the hospital and that was a treat as usual.

Kory was in there watching them. He didn't even know Dick was dating her. He thought he was dating Barbara Gordon of all people, that told him how out of touch he was with his ward's life.

"How's Hermione?" Kory asked. She seemed genuinely remorseful about what happened at the park, as she should. Though to be fair, the Titans were just following orders from Dick.

"Her mother's here." Bruce said, "The doctor's have stabilized her condition, so there's that."

"That's a relief."

Hermione's condition had really been touch and go for awhile. The eye and facial injuries while garish, would actually be the best-case scenario for the girl.

"She's not completely out of the woods yet." He clarified for Kory's sake. "How did his surgery go?"

"The doctor said Dick should make a complete recovery. Of course he's going to have to be off his foot for a while. You and I both know he won't like it."

No, he wouldn't like it.

"He'll be glad you visited." Kory said after a long moment of silence.

"No, he won't." Bruce retorted.

She sighed heavily, but he could tell by the expression on her face that she agreed with him.

"You're taking over as team leader." He said not wanting to get into a personal discussion about his oldest.

"Team leader?" Kory asked shocked.

"Dick's currently indisposed due to some poor leadership choices. A change in leadership seems to be the right thing to do. It's because of you Hermione didn't die last night, Kory."

"But team leader?"

"Don't worry after yesterday the only thing you'll be leading for awhile is helping out at the soup kitchen."

"What are you talking about?"

Great, Dick was awake. He was hoping to make his escape before he'd have to talk to him.

Avoidance. Alfred said it was what he was best at. In a way, he knew that was how he had isolated people. But he really didn't want to deal with Dick right now. In part because he was angry that he had let personal feelings get in the way of his job and Harry was gone. God knows where…

"Glad to see you're awake, Dick." Bruce said, "I was informing Kory that there would be a change in team leadership."

"Cutting right to the chase I see." Dick said with a sigh, "Although, this time I agree with you a change in leadership is probably the right thing to do. I shouldn't have left Harry alone."

So, he knew.

"I wasn't unconscious the entire time." Dick said, "It was just my foot that got messed up. Have you found him yet?"

Bruce shook his head. "We will though."

"What do you think _he_ wants with him?"

That was the question of the day.

* * *

Ultimately, he decided to question Petunia again. He had been a little shock with her paternity reveal. That he thought he might've missed anything. That it was still a little eerie seeing the woman transformed into what she was now.

Although, he had tried to keep his face as impassive as possible.

He could almost hear Joker laughing about causing Batman of all people to have emotion. That was what Joker had always wanted to upset him. Well, he finally had succeeded.

He had succeeded other times as well. Not that Bruce let it show, not even when Jason—

He had reacted, despite what Dick thought. He just was able to compose himself before he discussed with Dick what had occurred. He had gone back to being strictly business. Emotions were not a controlled variable, you couldn't really plan with them.

 _"How can you live like that?"_

Dick had told him that after seeing his relative non-reaction to what had happened to Jason. He had told him a lot more than that, but that particular piece of dialogue stuck out.

He hadn't really dealt with Joker after Jason. He had made sure he had faced justice again and that had been the last time he and Dick had gotten into it.

" _Really, Arkham. You and I both know he'll escape."_

" _Well, Blackgate is out." Bruce said, "You know he'll play the incompetent card and get his trial delayed. Hire a good enough lawyer, and if there is a trial he'll get off on insanity. Arkham is where he belongs, Dick."_

 _"No." Dick said, "Not after what he did to Jason. You and I both know he'll get out and kill again. It's not a matter of if but when. He can't be rehabilitated."  
_

 _"We don't play judge or jury." Bruce said firmly._

 _It was always part of his code let justice be handled by the system. Albeit, he admitted Dick might have a point when it came to Joker. But a code was a code._

 _Dick gave him a pointed look, "You saw Jason's body. You know who did it. He called you for fuck's sake."_

 _He had._

 _Bruce still remembered how much terror he had felt, and then he failed…_

" _Yeah, you failed." Dick said, "You could fix it now though. Don't let the same thing happen again."_

" _You're letting your emotions take forever. We stick to our code."_

" _It's not my code, Bruce."_

And here he was in the same situation again. What was worse, he could've prevented it though. He knew that Joker would eventually figure out a way to get out of Arkham. It always happened no matter what new security procedures were supposedly taken.

He closed his eyes for a second. He had always adopted the no kill stance because of his family, and now that stance might actually take away one of his children.

"Upset that you're that brat's father, can't say I blame you?" Petunia said eying him.

It was eerie the way she looked at him. Then again, what wasn't eerie about a cat humanoid?

"Shut up." He said.

Petunia simply smirked, again creepy because her teeth resembled that of a large cat. "I did touch a nerve. Did you confront the bastard about the brat yet?"  
The bastard that was what she called Selina.

Honestly, Bruce had been trying to avoid the inevitable. He didn't know if he could look at his son's mother the same way knowing about her past. It completely conflicted with what or whom he thought Selina was.

"Well, I'm waiting." Petunia said in regards to his silence.

He glared at her. "I am the one asking the questions here. Where's Joker?"

"I told you, I don't know." Petunia hissed.

"Don't you want him to get caught for what he did to you?"

He knew she had a first for vengeance. He saw it in her face, in her actions with stalking Harry. She wanted blood.

She laughed. "I want him dead not caught."

Very direct. And she wasn't the only one in the "Joker Needs to Die" club. He was even starting to seriously wonder if he should be a member.

"He'll face justice." He said.

"Ooh, justice." Petunia said rolling her eyes—remarkably they were really the only thing that looked similar to how she looked prior to being altered and they were probably the scariest thing about her. No warmth at all, just hate. "Sorry. I don't trust you yanks at all when it comes to justice. Look at what happened to me, to my family. We were decent people."

"You were hardly decent." He snapped, "Might I remind you what you did to your own nephew."

"He deserved it." She spat. "This is all his fault, you know."

"Harry is only thirteen." Bruce spit out.

"So, what?" The cat spat. "He was trouble from the time he was conceived, the freak. It's all his fault that I'm this way."

"It's not his fault.' Bruce trying to control his temper it was more than difficult to try to stay emotionless when the woman who abused is son for the better part of his life was trashing him in front of his face.

"Is it?" Petunia said, "Maybe, the bastard takes part of the responsibility but it's mostly him."

"Regardless, of your blame for Harry shouldn't you want me to find Joker?"

"Why? I'll find him when I get out of here."

He rolled his eyes underneath his cowl. Was she really arrogant enough to tell him she was going to escape.

"You'll eventually release me to Arkham or maybe one of those prisons, Blackthorn probably. I'll be able to easily make a getaway there."

"Blackgate." He stated, "And I'll make sure wherever you end up there are proper security measures."

Not that that should be _that_ difficult. She might've been dangerous now, but she was nowhere near as formable as some of his other opponents, including her own sister.

"Sure you will," She said, "The clown had some choice words about how easy you make it for him to break out."

"You're not Joker." He stated, "Selina was able to incapacitate you without much effort."

Though, Selina was a fierce opponent. Not that he'd tell that to the bitch.

"A mistake." Petunia said, "Bitch had that dog with her too. That reminds me I probably need to get a shot or something. That thing was so dirty."

Oh, yes, that stupid dog. God, why had he let Selina bring that thing into his house.

"You'll live." Was his response to that. "I could make things easier for you though, if you helped with the Joker's capture."

"Easier?" She said, "How could you make anything easier I'm a freak because of him. My family is dead."

If he hadn't known the entire horrible thing she had done, he might've, just might've felt some sympathy for her then. It was true, what had happened to Petunia was awful. Imagine having your whole life and identity taken from you. He could tell with just the way that she sat in that cage she was recoiled with what she had become.

"I'm sure that your conditioned can be managed…"

"Managed. You think I want to manage being _this_."

"I've seen people manage worse." He stated. And he had. He had seen plenty of other people go through such transformations like Petunia and lived meaningful lives. But at the same time, he had seen plenty of people end up being fucked up over such things.

"I don't want to manage it," Petunia said. "I want to be put back to the way I was."

Of course she did. He didn't like to tell her that was unlikely. Of course, it was possible that they could lessen her situation. "I can see what I can do."

She looked up at him. "You're lying. The boy can rot in that warehouse for all I can care. Hell, Joker can throw him in that machine like he did to Dudley. That would be a fitting end to the brat."

* * *

He finally figured it out. Or he had a fairly good idea where Harry was located based on the cat's slip of the tongue. He did not know how he overlooked the possibility that Joker could've been using the warehouse where he had ground up Dudley's body in the first place. And while there were a few meatpacking plants in Gotham, not a lot of them were abandoned. Especially meat packing plants that were abandoned because it was on top of a toxic waste dump that Joker caused.

Not really that much deducing there.

He really should've figured it out before all of this had started. Before Harry had been kidnapped. Before Petunia had been transformed into what she was, but instead he had overlooked the obvious and look where that got him.

Surveillance showed that the building seemed unoccupied. Not that that meant much, Joker was good about hiding things if he wanted to.

Quinn, however, wasn't. However, it had appeared that Quinn had left him per Petunia.

" _She got an eyeful." She said when he asked her about Harley. "Clown bitch deserved it."_

 _He gave her an odd look. "What did you do to Quinn?"_

" _You should ask me what she did to me."_

" _Given the state of your appearance, I'm guessing she helped Joker with your transformation."_

 _Petunia hissed, "Yes. But she did other things besides that. She took my ring. She insulted Vernon. She cut off my finger. And she helped kill my son."_

 _At that moment he might've had a smidgen of sympathy for the woman. Her child had died, he knew how that felt and the fact he might be going through that again, but then as much sympathy as he might've had disappeared as soon as Petunia opened her mouth again, "It's all their fault."_

 _He inwardly groaned._

" _Oh, don't look at me that way."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about." He said knowing she couldn't see under the cowl._

" _I might not see under that mask of yours, but you are going to defend the bastard and the brat, aren't you?"_

 _He didn't say anything._

 _Petunia laughed, "You are just like your son. He was always freakishly quiet too."_

 _Probably because he didn't want to set off the monster that was Petunia and her family, Bruce didn't tell this to Petunia though._

 _Petunia smiled, "It's their fault. If the bastard hadn't stolen that money from him all those years ago and framed me he would've never done this to me. It was meant for her._ "

" _What are you talking about, Petunia?"_

 _Petunia looked at him, "Vernon and I asked for compensation for taking_ _care of the boy."_

" _You sold him!"_

 _Rage fueled his body, but he really shouldn't have been that surprised. He had already knew Petunia was horrible with the way he had abandoned Harry, but this added another dimension to it._

 _It also added another dimension to Selina._

 _She had set this whole thing up._

 _It was reckless and stupid of her, Selina should've known better. Did she really think Joker was going to let the missing money slide? Then again, he guessed she didn't and she had meant for Petunia to take the fall._

 _It was pretty classic Catwoman, he thought begrudgingly. He still had a hard time believing that Selina Kyle was his former nemesis, and for that matter the mother of his child._

 _Petunia found his outrage ridiculous though and started laughing. It was clear from her laugh she had been subjected to Joker._

" _Oh, that's rich. You didn't think the bastard had it in her, did you? I can't say I blame Joker. I wouldn't like to have twenty million dollars stolen either. Yet another reason, I'm going to carve up the bastard's face when I see her again."_

 _"You're not going anywhere."_

Well, at least he was pretty sure Petunia wasn't going anywhere. The cells he had built were foolproof. Not that he used them much. He was actually thinking of making Petunia a full time resident of said cell though, maybe Joker too.

He still couldn't believe Petunia had sold his son. He still couldn't believe what Selina did. Clearly, unlike him she had no code. But at the same time…at the same time he was glad she had done that to Petunia.

And he inwardly felt repulsed at that feeling.

He was just glad that he hadn't run into her this morning, or this afternoon. He knew that they'd have to have a talk at some point, but he didn't know what he was going to say. It wasn't like he was going to admit he was Harry's father.

But at the same time there was no way he could let his son be raised by a criminal.

Although, she hadn't worn the cat suit in years. Not since she returned for Gotham for sure, and he hadn't heard of Catwoman making an appearance in the rest of the world for that matter.

It didn't matter, Selina knew what she had been doing when she had transferred money into Petunia's account.

He brushed the thoughts he had of his—well, he didn't even know how to classify Selina at this point away from his head as he slowly entered the warehouse.

He had looked at the blueprints of the warehouse earlier, but of course Joker had mucked around with the place. Not that that was a huge surprise.

A lot of his traps were childish and easy to avoid, Joker knew as much but still had them there. They were a dumb man's trap or a test for evolution. However, the easy traps were there to make one overlook the more subtle traps that lay in the lair.

Or Joker's ultimate task.

However, after dealing with Joker for more than a decade, Bruce was pretty apt at avoiding said traps. Still, he had to concentrate as he avoid one macabre death trap after the next. He frowned when he saw that one such trap had been triggered.

Someone else unwanted had been there. True, it could've been Quinn or Joker. Or for that matter, he supposed it could've been Petunia. But someone had been there.

He frowned as he turned on his thermal sensors that were built into his suit. He doubted it would bet that effective here, but he'd still try especially if he wasn't the first intruder here.

Sure enough, he was alerted that there was at least one other heat signature in the building. A signature that he recognized very much when he finally found it.

Catwoman.

So, Selina still had the suit. Although, this one looked a lot fancier than the one he remembered seeing back in the day. He wasn't that surprise, she was now substantially wealthier than she probably had been as a teenager.

His gaze didn't linger on her too long though. Instead, his gaze lingered what was in front of her a body. A body he knew very well: Joker's.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Currently titled "Face to Face" those who have watched a certain movie will know where this title comes from. It will be in Selina's POV**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Definitely on the shorter side, but I liked where I had this one end. Thanks as always for the reviews and adds.**

Chapter 23: Face to Face

Face to face again, Selina thought, as she glared at her once nemesis/sperm donor/ex-boyfriend. She didn't pay him that much attention though since she was more focused in what was front of her—a very dead Joker.

After leaving Wayne Manor, she and Sirius had pretty much done everything to find Harry.

Sirius…

She frowned as she thought about her ex. She had ended up drugging him before coming here tonight. There was just something off about him. Probably due to the prison, she thought. She remembered Lily breathing talking about those horrible things—dementors—that guarded Azkaban when she was working on experimenting with one of the charms that drove them away.

 _"They can devour happiness and cause madness. They really are the worst sort of creatures, Kat. They can even destroy souls. The Patronus charm is the only thing that has been shown to have some effect on them, but it doesn't do enough."_

She could see that with Sirius. He wasn't like the man she remembered, sure there were occasional moments where she'd see the Sirius that she had fallen in love with, but he was also unhinged.

She frowned as she thought of how he had reacted to—well, the Bruce reveal at Wayne Manor. He honestly had the audacity to ask her if she had a chance with him, which was completely inappropriate given the situation. Although, Selina had not said much, mainly because she was focused on finding Harry and Sirius had one thing she did not—magic.

And for what it was worth, he did care about Harry he had helped the best he could. Although, he went absolutely ballistic when she told him her plans about sneaking into said warehouse.

 _"You're nuts, minx."_

 _"I'm hardly crazy, Sirius." She said, "I am quite capable of going in there and rescuing my child."_

 _"I've read about this maniac."_

 _Hadn't everyone, Selina thought. The fact that Harry had been with Joker chilled her to the bone. He was one of the rogues she tried never to do business with, and had only done business once. And that one time had ended her career as a criminal._

 _"I'll be fine." She said._

 _She wasn't exactly sure if she could be fine, it had been awhile since she wore the catsuit. In fact, the one she was wearing was not the same one that she wore over a decade one. This one had enchantments made to protect her. However, she still kept herself in relatively good shape. And she had kept up with her skills, who better than herself to check the security at her gallery. But still it was Joker._

 _She could fight him for her son._

 _"At least let me come with you." He said._

 _She shook her head._

 _"Minx…"_

 _There was absolutely not way she was letting Sirius go with her. Although, the shower and borrowed clothes from Bruce had helped with his appearance, he was still physically weak. And that wasn't taking in the obvious mental issues._

 _"I have magic." He said._

 _"And so does Harry," She snapped. "And he hasn't escaped the lunatic yet."_

 _Sirius paled._

 _"Yeah…" Selina said. "Magic versus the Joker not so much."_

 _"Harry doesn't have a wand though."  
_

 _"And you shouldn't be using a wand either, might I remind you that you escaped from prison."_

 _That was a chat they still needed to have. When looking for Harry they really hadn't had time to talk about the particulars for Sirius's escape. She had to wonder why now though, why not sooner? Why let her son be raised by a monster?_

 _Of course all of this was on the back-burner though because of Harry._

 _"It's Harry's life." He said, "I'd do anything for him even going back to Azkaban again."_

 _"I think it would be better for Harry if you were to stay here."_

 _Of course, he didn't listen. Hence, why she decided to take a page of out of old Bruce's book and drugged up Sirius._

The fact that she was doing something that Bruce Wayne would do had her shaking her head at herself.

She really was a terrible person, but Sirius really was in no condition to come here. She herself had even almost overlooked one of Joker's traps when coming in here. Inwardly, she cringed just wondering if she was ready for all of _this_ again.

She had to be for Harry, but still. She had given up this life over a decade ago and really she didn't want to return to it. Yes, there might've been some thrill involved when it came to scaling a building again and taking out her whip, but it wasn't what she had wanted in life anymore.

When she had been a kid, this life had been her only option but now…now, she just wanted to find Harry, hopefully cure him, and leave this wretched city behind. That was all she wanted in life. It was simple.

Of course, Harry's father complicated things.

She was still wrapping her head around the reveal that Bruce was Batman. It still did not make much sense to her. Bruce was everything Batman wasn't—stable, boring, and pleasant. Although, now that she knew the truth it did explain some things about him. She also did not want him around her child at all, or knowing the truth.

The resemblance was uncanny though. She didn't know how she couldn't see it before. Harry was definitely his father's son much to her disgust.

Once she found Harry, she was already planning their exit strategy. She just needed to find a qualified healer to help him. She thought maybe Sirius could've helped but with his current state of mind…she'd figure out the details once she found Harry.

Although, finding what appeared to be a dead Joker complicated matters. Joker seemed to be relatively untouched he had a look of what seemed to be surprise on his face.

Her first thought was good riddance. That fucker had deserved to die a long time ago. She had been planning on killing him herself for what he did to her son, but her second thought was where was Harry.

He obviously wasn't there. But there seemed to be blood all around the room she was in and it wasn't the Joker's either since there didn't seem to be a hair out of place on the clown's body.

She was trying to get herself together enough to get some of that blood, and to think about what to do next when he decided to pop in.

Inwardly she groaned, she did not even want to deal with him. However, she kept up a relatively nonchalant façade. "Well, well, well, face to face again."  
He glared at her.

"It's been over a decade since we parted aren't you going to say anything to an old lover, Bats?"

Yeah, that might've touched too close to home, but he deserved it. She still remembered how inept and dirty she felt after the ordeal. God, she had been such a stupid sixteen-year-old. But he had been a full-grown man taking advantage of the situation. Although, to be fair to Bruce, he had not known she was sixteen.

"I thought you were dead." He spat.

"Appearances can be deceiving, surely you know that."

He glared at her, "I thought you were above killing people, Selina."

She felt her blood grow cold. He knew her identity. Somehow she knew. Well, two could play this game. "And I thought you had more faith in me than that, Bruce."

That had definitely taken him by surprise.

"Oh yes," She said, "I know. And for the record I didn't kill the clown, he was dead when I came in here. Not that you'll care. I'm sure you're going to make false accusations and tell me that I'm Gotham trash. I'm sorry, but I'm more concerned about Harry."

Her rant took him aback a bit.

Good.

"He's not here?" Bruce asked.

"Obviously," Selina snapped. "Joker must've done something to him. I suspect that blood is his. I was just about to pick up a sample when you decided to swoop in and play hero."

He ignored her comment and got out what appeared to be a test tube out of his utility belt.

"Really?" She said, "You carry test tubes in that thing?"

"I'm always prepared." He snapped.

She wanted to make a snarky remark about how he wasn't prepared enough when they conceived Harry, but she restrained herself. She didn't want him to have an inkling about her son's true paternity.

He then walked over to where Joker was to confirm that the bastard was indeed dead. "He has no pulse. And there doesn't appear to be scratch on him. You really didn't do it?"

"No." She said, "And if I did I wouldn't be next to the body after the deed was done, which I'm assuming was a long time ago given how stiff he is."

He frowned, "There's something wrong with all of this. The death doesn't seem natural do you think…"

He stopped himself for a moment and shook his head.

"What were you going to say?" She hissed he had come to some sort of conclusion and she wanted to hear it regardless of how boneheaded it might be.

"Never you mind." He snapped.

"I am Harry's aunt." She hissed.

"No." He said, "No. You are not."

"Don't be dense, Bruce." She said, "Even you know I'm his aunt."

"You're a criminal." He hissed, "You essentially sold out your sister to Joker using blood money of the Joker's. You have no right…"

She cut him off. It had taken all restraint from not swiping him with her claws. God knows, the last time she saw him she would've but instead she said. "You sanctimonious privileged ass."

"You sold out your sister."

"That bitch was abusing Harry. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"I would've called the authorities to handle it."

And then she started laughing.

Selina couldn't help it. The smug hypocrite had finally gotten to her.

Bruce stared at her like she was crazy.

Finally she spoke, "That is rich. Given the fact you still haven't gotten over playing hero in the past thirteen years. You know, doing a job the authorities should be doing not a psychologically stunted billionaire."

He glared at her, "You caused your nephew and brother in-law to die. Your sister is beyond help."

"And I really don't care." She retorted again, "I'd do it again. Harry is my everything."

"Funny, you'd care that much about a nephew."

"He's the only family I have left." She said.

He then said in a quieter voice, "I know he's not your nephew, Selina. I know whose son he is."

Her blood went cold. How...she tried to at oblivious though, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bruce."

"Selina," He said, "I'm not stupid. You left town after that night."

He was referring to that dreaded night on the rooftop.

"You are overanalyzing things like usual, Bruce." Selina said. "I can show you pictures of Lily pregnant if you really need proof."

"I ran a DNA test on Harry about a month ago. " He rebuffed.

"You what?"

"Oh come on, the resemblance is uncanny." He stated.

"You had no right running any tests on my nephew." She hissed not wanting to give him an inch.

"Son." He said, "Our son."

"Lily and James's son." She said, "They are his parents."

"DNA doesn't lie, Selina." He said.

"DNA doesn't make you a parent." She snapped.

That was something she had learned very early on. It was something she had to keep telling herself even after all these years. Lily was Harry's mother. She had loved him and died protecting him. It wasn't Selina's place to be his mother. Much like it wasn't Bruce's place to be his father.

"It will be enough to get me custody." He said. "Especially given your record."

Of all the audacious things…

"Never been convicted, never been charged with anything." She snapped, "Also, might I remind you, you were fucking a teenager. The statute of limitations of statutory rape lasts a pretty long time, Bruce."

This shook him up a little.

"I'll be taking that as my cue to leave." She said, "You'll be wise to leave me and Harry alone."

"This isn't over Selina."

"Oh, but it is." She said before swinging her whip and disappearing into the Gotham night.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Preview: Poison Ivy and Harry bond.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here is the next one thanks to those who have added this and reviewed. I am planning on amping up the pace a bit in future chapters now that the dynamics are fully set up and reveals have been made. This chapter is really setting up the second arc so to speak.**

Chapter 24: Regrets

Once upon a time, Poison Ivy went by a very different name. And had a very different life. A life she had forgotten about for a long time. A life that she tried to forget about now, but couldn't.

Sometimes the memories weren't that clear. For years, she didn't even know anything about her past. She just remembered waking up in that cold, sterile place with no natural light, being poked at, treated as if she was damaged.

She supposed she was. She had permanently altered herself in such a way she was shipped off to another continent, and when parts of her past came to her she felt shame as well. But at the time, she was fascinated that it had worked.

By the time she figured out who she was, she was entrapped in _this_ life she had created and there was no way she was going back. Not that she could go back anyway, considering the choices she had made in the war and what she had rendered herself into being.

She inwardly grimaced as she thought about the mark she had willing taken. It was faded now. It had faded when the boy had destroyed him all those years ago that was one reason she had to protect him from Harley.

There were other reasons as well that boiled down to pure curiosity at the end of the day. Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw. She frowned as she found herself stroking the child's messy black hair. She found herself oddly protective of him.

Probably because he reminded her of them, Ivy inwardly closed her eyes trying to forget. It was hard to though, once she had remembered. Just like trying to stay away was difficult, but she had made her choice long ago.

"When is he going to wake up?" Harley said cutting off her thoughts. "I need the kid to fix Mr. J."

Ivy really didn't know why she bothered with Harley. Even having her at her lair these days was difficult. Sure, she found the blonde to be oddly attractive, but that attraction got old when you were left for an insane clown practically every other week.

"In due time, Harley." She said a neutrally as possible, "He's been through some terrible trauma. Might I remind you, your boyfriend poured acid in his eyes."

"Yeah, but he hurt Mr. J."

"I'm sure your puddin' will be fine." She lied.

Harley frowned, "Look, Red, I know you don't like him but Mr. J is people."

"I despise people in general, Harley."

That was actually the truth for the most part. Even when she had been human, she didn't like most people. She had preferred books and potions.

"Seems like your pretty protective of the kid." Harley said.

"He is a child that your boyfriend was torturing might I remind you."

"Stop being some sanctimonious."

Ivy wanted to laugh if maiming children was considered sanctimonious. But instead she just told Harley to go into the to the other room that she needed space to work on fixing Harry.

Not that she could do much to help the boy now. She had done all she could. And he was healing, but he was altered like her…like her, but different.

She frowned as she thought about the analysis she did of his blood. Basilisk venom and phoenix tears. It explained a lot. How despite all the physical beatings the boy was in relatively good shape, yet his blood at the same time was killing him. And then there were his eyes: had it not been for her own mandrake infused DNA Ivy would've been dead on the spot when he had opened them for her like he did for Joker. Because that's what had to happen to Joker to die like that.

She still remembered when he first opened them for that brief second how eerie they looked. A bright acid yellow-green snake eyes, somehow by pouring acid into the boy's eyes Joker had done something to accelerate the battle inside the boy. He was slowly transforming into something else if the mixture in his blood didn't kill him first.

Even Ivy didn't have the heart to tell the boy that he could never properly see again if he didn't want to kill someone. She hoped the effects didn't manifest themselves further; she shuddered as she thought of her own transformation that she had stalled all those years ago.

She remembered the first time she had transformed into that horrible creature: a swine.

She remembered her stupid brother laughing at her. Of course, Cyrus found it funny. Why wouldn't he? He wasn't affected by the curse (lucky bastard), and besides the curse was something the family had accepted, it was part of life. Ivy remembered visiting relatives in the family menagerie. She remembered looking at what they had become mindless creatures a sheep, a couple of goats, mice; she even had a great aunt that became a cockroach. In retrospect, a pig might've been better than a cockroach. But still…she remembered when she was fifteen and woke up one morning with a pig nose it wasn't something…. well, it wasn't a future _she_ wanted.

Which was one of the reasons she had ended up joining him.

The boy wasn't a maledictus like her though. No, his transformation was a result of a magical accident but what she saw in the boy's altered DNA was reminiscent to her situation. Was he going to turn into a hybrid of phoenix and basilisk, or worse would his blood kill him? It was something that puzzled her, and Ivy did like puzzles.

Which was another reason she found herself liking the boy.

That and he might be the key to saving _them_.

Ever since she regained her memory she thought of them almost daily: her daughters. Daphne was around Harry's age. Astoria would be close to starting her first year at Hogwarts now. She hoped, prayed they weren't cursed like she had been.

She wondered who they looked like. Daphne had been the perfect mixture of her and her father, though she had still been young when she left. The boy would've been around her same age in Hogwarts, he might've known her. Might've been in the same house. And Astoria had been just a babe.

Ivy had thought about going back for them once. However, at that point…well, she was an international warranted criminal and pretty much a self-induced squib, definitely not the proper witch to raise them. Especially with her past in the wizarding world.

She hoped Cyrus had raised them, rather than their father's family. Merlin knows, she could not imagine her girls being raised by his insipid cousin. Not that she'd think that Cissy would go after custody of the girls. She'd want to keep clear of anyone who was a known associate of the Dark Lord especially since dear old Lucius had barely gotten off himself.

She supposed her husband's muggle loving cousin wouldn't be _that_ bad, but still it was a mudblood. Inwardly, Ivy grimaced. She might've lived as a muggle for several years now, but it was hard getting rid of the pureblood dogma that she had grown up with.

Yet, another reason she couldn't go back into that world as a useless squib. Her girls didn't deserve that.

Had she known the experiment was going to cause her to lose her magic, she would've seriously considered not doing it. At the same time splicing her DNA like she did kept her becoming a swine and it did have some benefits.

"Where am I?" The boy was up again.

"Your safe." Ivy again soothed. Or soothed best she could.

She knew she sounded oddly clinical. One of the side effects of the experiment, she thought. She had always been bad at showing emotions, but the plant DNA emphasized her coolness. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had such difficulties with Harley.

"My eyes. He poured acid in them."

"I'm aware of that," She said. "They're healing rather nicely."

They were healed in fact. She had just blindfolded him for his safety.

"I feel better…" He said, "I don't understand. I haven't had my medicine."

"I have been healing you." She said.

She was giving him potions. It was nothing that was permanent. The phoenix tears and basilisk venom had latched onto his DNA if the healing abilities and eyes were any indicator, but at least she had stabilized him to where he wasn't worse until she could talk about his options.

It was the same potions she had taken that he had offered to her.

She frowned thinking how foolish she was. She essentially sold herself for a few good years. Of course, it didn't help that at the time she found out she was pregnant at the time and Regulus had sworn that the Dark Lord could help them.

She still frowned as she thought of her husband's disappearance. They had just found out about Astoria when he had disappeared and they had been so excited. Of course, he then found out the dark lord's little secret.

" _Horcruxes." She remembered him telling her._

" _Horcruxes?" She remembered frowning. The term wasn't one brought up, if she hadn't been one for reading anything and everything she wouldn't have heard of it._

" _That's how he's doing it?"_

 _Regulus nodded. "Indeed."_

" _It does explain a lot. I….he's going to kill us all, Reggie, isn't he?"_

It was always something she had always known, but he had promised so much. A cure for one thing—and God knows, she had been desperate. And she was still at that point. The transformations were getting harder to control. There had been days she struggled to stay human. It got worse when Regulus died, she still remembered weeks of being pregnant with Astoria as a pig. She had actually thought she'd give birth that way. Thankfully, that had not happened, but she had missed most of her time with her youngest because the transformation had gotten more and more frequent.

The horcruxes had been the tipping point for them though, when they realized they were all pawns for the Dark Lord's immortality.

The Dark Lord could still come back she thought as she frowned with the scar on the boy's head, the scar that that monster had given him.

The infamous scar, it did look just like lightening. While she had never had studied Ancient Runes like Cyrus, she did know enough about the symbolism to know that that was no ordinary curse scar…her thoughts were interrupted though via the boy.

Children were so petulant.

"Am…am…I going to see again?"

She sighed heavily.

The boy flinched.

"I didn't say you weren't going to see." She said reading his body language.

"You sighed heavily, I'm not stupid and I can't see currently."

"You're just blindfolded," Ivy said. "So that your eyes can heal properly."

And so he wouldn't kill anyone else.

Like Harley.

Although, she almost would be okay with the blonde dying at this point in time.

God, Harley was infuriating her more than she should.

Harley had called her crying; Ivy had thought something serious had happened. She knew she was going back to that clown. At this point in time it was unexpected and Ivy had decided that she was not going to wait around for Harley to wake up to reality. She had tried that, and it failed. No point waiting around for something that wasn't going to happen, besides she didn't need anyone in her life.

When she had been younger before…before everything she had been much different.

Ivy's relationship with Regulus it had been completely different than that of Harley. It was sort of hard imaging that she had been that person once upon a time.

Her relationship with Regulus had been one of trust and tradition. Although, the marriage was arranged, she had been fond of the man and even loved him. There was nothing turbulent about their relationship, other than the fact they were both involved with the Dark Lord. And that was what had caused their downfall, she had completely lost it after he had been killed.

And after Astoria had been born—Ivy regretted the things she had done. The things that made her this.

She was thinking about the past a little _too_ much today. Usually, it was easy to repress it. As far as the wizarding world knew Pamela Greengrass-Black had died a long time ago.

The boy spoke again, "It's no use. He put acid in them. I remember that."

"You'd be surprised at what sort of things I can heal." Ivy said as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers through Harry's hair.

It was definitely messy like a Potters hair would be. However, the boy didn't look like the James Potter clone she had been expecting.

While there was definitely some resemblance there, there were subtle differences from the boy that frequently hung out with her irate brother in-law.

"But acid—"

"It will be okay. My plants have all sorts of magic."

"Magic?" The boy said, "Are you?"

Was she a witch?

Ivy didn't like to answer that questions her powers weren't what they used to be, but she wasn't powerless. She still was excellent a potions. That was something that had not changed since Hogwarts, she just couldn't do wand work like she used to. "I can heal you."

"Just my eyes?" He asked.

She knew what he was asking, "Let's start with your eyes for now and get you in a condition to go home."

"Home?"

"Well, I don't plan on keeping you prisoner here." Ivy said.

* * *

She knew someone else planned on keeping him a prisoner though, Ivy thought, after she had given the boy something so he could relax and went upstairs to deal with Harley.

"He's still in no condition to talk to you." She said crossing her arms as she looked at her ex lover.

Harley glared at her, "He needs to fix Mr. J. He messed him up."

Ivy glared at her, "You might've thought about that before you started beating him with your mallet and stuck your pets on him. The damage your boyfriend did to him was bad enough, but you could've killed him, Har."

"Well, he hurt puddin'."

"And you want him to fix your precious puddin'. You should've thought about that before you almost killed him."

Harley stared at her blankly. "I was just angry."

Just angry.

Ivy could feel herself growing angry at Harley's lack of remorse for beating a child. Was the clown that important to her where she didn't have any scruples whatsoever? Probably.

Even when she was working for that creature, she had some scruples. And so did Regulus.

She really shouldn't be comparing the two. For one thing Reggie was dead, and for another there was no her and Harley.

"Don't look at me that way, Red." She said, "I just wanted answers."

"Even if you killed him."

"He hurt Mr. J. I was just trying to wake him up, he was unconscious by the time I got there."

Ivy cringed. Harry hadn't just hurt Mr. J he killed him. It was accidental, but he still killed him. Harley should've been lucky that the boy was unconscious. She could've died.

"You don't wake someone up by beating them almost to death. You went to medical school, Harley, surely you know that."

She still remembered seeing Harley down there in that warehouse, covered in the boy's blood. There had been a split second she had been afraid it was Harley's blood until…well, until she saw the mallet in Harley's hands.

"I'm sorry, Red. I really am. But I'm the protective sort. I just don't see reason when it comes to someone I love."

"If only the clown had as much loyalty to you." She spat.

Of course the barb went over Harley's head. Sometimes Ivy had a hard time reconciling that this was the same woman who had moments of brilliance. When Harley wasn't gaga over Joker, there were some traces of the intelligent psychiatrist she had been prior to being brainwashed. Of course those traces were harder and harder to see these days.

Although, watching her beat Harry had been particular gut wrenching mainly because it made her think of _them_.

Her daughters.

She closed her eyes trying to brush the memories aside as Harley asked her again when Harry was going to be okay.

"As I told you before," Ivy snapped. "I'll let you know. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be wanting to get out of town. Your boyfriend kidnapped a kid. A kid that the two of you beat up considerably. If I remember correctly Batman doesn't look kindly on child abusers."

"He hasn't found me yet."

"It's only a matter of time," Ivy said, "You and I both know it. Especially if he found your boyfriend's kitty cat. I'm sure she's squealing the location of your little love shack by now."

At the mention of Petunia Dursley's name Harley stiffened.

Good. She meant to touch a nerve.

Harley could just be so infuriating. There were times all Ivy wanted to do was wrap her up in her arms, but at the same time she found herself wanting to throttle her. However, unlike the Joker, Ivy wouldn't actually do that.

"She'd do that." Harley said, "That ho. I should skin that cat."

"You don't need to add to the body count. You should get out of town." Ivy said.

"But Mr. J…." Harley whined. "I can't abandon him. The kid's the only one to fix him. Ms. Kitty said he has freak powers."

Freak powers.

Really, that was what Petunia Dursley was calling magic? Any decent pureblood would've cursed her to hell in back. She could only imagine what her cousin in-law would've done to such a creature.

"And the kid might not be able to help." Ivy said, "You did quite the number to him."

"Don't look at me like that, Red." Harley said. "I said I was sorry."

"You'll show you're sorry by leaving him alone and helping me heal him." Ivy snapped. "Or better yet by leaving town."

"You really want me to leave?" Harley asked.

A part of Ivy didn't want Harley to go. As infuriating as she was, she was the first relationship or attempt at a relationship she had since Regulus. But at the same time, since seeing her whacking Harry with that mallet, she didn't know if she'd look at her the same way.

"The boy needs to heal." Ivy said.

"Mr. J needs to heal too."

It always came back to that damn clown. Always. Harley would never be hers because of him. Ivy had known that for a long time ago, Harley had made her choice. But it still infuriated her greatly. It infuriated her how Joker had warped Harley into _this_.

She couldn't deal with this.

"I can't heal him with you here." She spat out.

Harley looked at her wide-eyed.

"Do you really expect him to heal when your badgering the boy for answers? Do you really expect me to concentrate when you're acting all crazy?"

"Crazy?" Harley said, "You think I'm crazy?"

Well, if the shoe fit…She never exactly told Harley that. Not even when they bunking together in Arkham.

It seemed sort of hypocritical at the time, but Harley had really lost it this time. Had she not stopped her she could've easily murdered the boy.

"Think about how you're acting." Ivy said, "Joker fucking cheated on you, yet you almost murdered a child out of some perverse love for him."

"I was just trying to get his attention."

"With a mallet."

"But Red…"

"Out."

Ivy had had enough, she wasn't getting anywhere with Harley and didn't expect the conversation to go much further without saying something even worse. Which was something she didn't really want to do. Despite the fact that she was beyond disgusted with Harley, she didn't want to hurt the woman. She was the closest person since Regulus that she had feelings for.

Harley looked at her wide eyed.

"I'll let you know when the boy heals." She said as some sort of odd compromise to Harley. Although, technically she planned on returning the boy to his family before she told Harley about his whereabouts.

Harley gave her a look of skepticism.

"Don't try me, Harley." She said as she let some of her power lose. This seemed to do the trick.

"You will contact me?"

"I will." Ivy said before the clown finally turned away.

It was the first time Ivy was actually glad to see her go.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: We are about to have a little time jump. A certain headmaster is going to be visiting the US to talk to one of his pupil's parents.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: And here is the next one. This should give some idea what is going on in the UK side of things. I originally was going to have Albus in Gotham at the beginning of this chapter, but I felt there needed to be some more insight into the Chamber business. I really find it ridiculous that there was not more fall out from that entire incident (seriously, I could write a Torts exam on the Chamber of Secrets alone). As for my Albus, frankly I don't like the character in cannon. Especially the older I get. While the fannon Manipulative trope version is a little out there, I do think there is some merit to it. I'm hoping with this version I can create is not an extreme-i.e. he's not outright stealing from Harry, binding his magic, and planning on love potion-ing him up with Molly Weasley's help, but at the same time he's not going to be the all knowing grandfather type either. To put it bluntly I sort of want a clueless, out of touch, slightly sanctimonious old man whose not above twisting the law when it suits the "greater good". Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Plans Gone Array

Albus Dumbledore thought he had the best job ever. Many people had told him he should run for minister of magic, and while power had once been something he had wanted he had changed a long time ago.

Or at least he had given up on the goal of running the ministry. There was something about shaping the young minds of tomorrow that gave him such joy. Throughout his years as a teacher, and later as headmaster, he was able to shape some of the best and brightest. And then there was Tom Riddle.

His thoughts of Tom never were good, especially now. That nasty incident in the Chamber of Secrets confirmed what he had thought the man had done to ensure immortality.

He frowned as he thought of the fate that awaited poor Harry Potter.

The past two years have already been quite the test on the boy. He wasn't exactly what Albus had expected. The boy was entirely too quiet for one thing. He had expected him to act more like his father, but he was much more withdrawn than James. More introverted, even when he and Mr. Weasley were on good terms.

That poor family. The Weasleys had been through way too much. Poor Ginerva's connection with the diary had drained her magic from her to the point she was rendered a squib.

Of course, no one in the family had taken it well. Especially young Ronald.

Molly Weasely had told him that the boy blamed Harry for the ordeal. It was a shame. He had hoped young Ronald would help Harry come out of his shell more. The Weasley family was really the perfect family for Harry to associate with. They were clearly immersed in the wizarding world, but weren't entrenched in pureblood dogma like other families.

Molly had been very concerned for Harry when she mentioned their falling out when he went to the Burrow to check on Ginerva earlier. He had hoped some of her magic might've returned, but it looked like being possessed by Tom had permanently rendered her a squib.

The poor girl was still having nightmares and her health had also deteriorated. Ginerva had always been small, but she was now a mere waif. In a lot of ways she reminded him of Ariana. He didn't really have much in terms of comfort to offer Molly because he saw the poor girl's future. He wasn't even sure if St. Mungo's since the girl was more or less a muggle.

Molly, however, was appalled when he suggested maybe the best thing to do would be to obliviate Ginerva.

 _"You can't be serious, Albus. That's my daughter."_

 _He sighed. He could understand where Molly was coming from, but at the same time he remembered his sister's faith. "It might be kinder to Ginerva." He said, "You said you have a relative that's an accountant."_

 _"I'm not sending her to Alvin." Molly said wrinkling her nose. "Ginny will be fine in the long run. She has a future. Plans."_

 _Inwardly, Albus rolled his eyes. He knew those plans didn't consist of much other than playing quidditch and becoming one Mrs. Harry Potter. He still cringed as he thought about the Valentine Ginerva had sent the boy._

 _"I performed test after test, so did the healers at St. Mungo's. Her magic is not going to return. It's lucky that she's even alive at this point with the amount of damage she did to her core. You should let her live the rest of her life in comfort."_

 _"No." Molly said. "No. I'm not going to breakup my family."_

Albus shook his head. In a lot of ways, Molly Weasley reminded him of his own mother. Maybe it was one of the reasons he tolerated the woman, besides the fact she had seemed to idolize him and was a nice source of gossip.

Of course, she was also as a nag as evident with the rift between the two boys asking him to fix it.

Like he could do that.

They were children. Children grew and grew apart from each other. He wasn't happy about the friendship falling apart either, since Harry's only close friend at Hogwarts was Ms. Granger.

Not that there was anything wrong with Hermione Granger. She was, after all, the top witch in her class.

Well, she was a little socially awkward. Most teenage girls were. However, Ms. Granger was extremely private. Probably in part because of the bullying she had endured when she first started the school that Albus had refused to intervene in despite Minerva's pleas.

He truly believed that part of growing up required solving problems on your own, and all ended well. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were able to resolve their differences. Well, at least tolerate each other for their mutual friendship with Mr. Potter. He still heard they were at each other's throats when Harry wasn't around.

Now that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter weren't talking…well, he didn't expect Ms. Granger to talk to Ronald much if at all.

He was thinking of ways to get into the girl's good graces so he could have easier access to Mr. Potter when he received an owl that morning. What he saw was alarming:

 _To Whom It May Concern:_

 _Due to unforeseen circumstances, I am withdrawing my daughter, Hermione Jane Granger from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Daniel Granger, DDS_

* * *

The Grangers lived in a cottage in Oxford. Though, cottage might've been a misnomer. While not a manor, the house was clearly owned by someone who lived in relative comfort. That wasn't too surprising, given that both Dan and Emma Granger were dentists with their own practice, as well as teaching courses at a university.

No wonder their daughter was in the top part of her class at Hogwarts.

For a muggle, Dan Granger was a relatively intimidating man even in medical scrubs. He was built like a bear. Clearly, his daughter took after her mother. Although, there was no denying he was the girl's father since he shared the same sharp eyes the girl had. He didn't seem too happy to see Albus.

"Can't you read?" He snapped knowing exactly who Albus was.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Granger.".

"Can't say the same," Dan said glaring at him. "You've caused enough trouble for this family. You and that barmy school of yours."  
Albus wasn't that surprise. He had been expecting to hear from the Grangers ever since Ms. Granger had started Hogwarts. In fact, before the unfortunate incident with the troll, Minerva had told him that she thought the girls' parents would be getting involved.

 _"They're muggles." He said dismissively._

 _Yes, he might've been all about muggle rights. But at the end of the day, muggles were muggles. And he had found both Grangers to be annoying. Especially the girl's father. He was more concerned about his daughter's lack of education in "essential" subjects. Personally, Albus didn't know why muggle science was an essential subject when a lot of its theories could easily be disproven with Transfiguration._

 _"Muggles they might be, but they're still the girl's parents. And they are smart muggles. They teach at Oxford, for Merlin's sake. You better nip this situation with the bullying in the bud."_

 _"They're children, Minerva. Part of growing up is working things out."_

Looking at Dan though now, he knew he should be glad the muggles hadn't gotten involved back after the troll incident or the petrifaction incident.

"I know everything." The man said looking at Albus. "My little girl was a less than forthcoming about the details. However, a friend of hers actually talks to responsible adults in his family. She's not going back. Not after a giant snake almost killed her last year."

Albus blanched.

"If you push the issue, I will get a solicitor involved." He snapped. "Hell, I might get one involved anyway considering how much child neglect is being committed."

While Dan was saying this, Albus was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Other than Harry he didn't think Ms. Granger had any friends. And he didn't think Harry was on good terms with the Dursleys, which was unfortunate, but they were the boys' blood relatives.

Yes, he heard Minerva's complaints about the living situation but family was family.

 _"That is positively Victorian, Albus." She snapped. "I know you were alive during that period, but clearly you realize child care has evolved from those days."_

 _Minerva had always hated Harry's placement. She always brought it up especially after she had whisky and when the boy's initial wellness check showed some suspicious results that would normally involve contacting Wizard Child Protective Services._

 _"Lily's blood protects him while he's there." He said. "The damage isn't that severe."_

 _"He is severally malnourished." Minerva said exasperated. "Not to mention the emotional neglect."_

She was right; the boy wasn't in the best shape. But he had to be with the Dursleys for multiple reasons. Although, even he had to admit the wards did not hold as well as he had hoped when he had checked on them.

Which reminded him, after he checked in with Dan Granger he probably needed to contact Arabella Figg to get a report on what was going on with the Dursleys. The batty squib didn't report as often as he liked, or if she did it was mostly about her cats.

He would've thought with the escape of Sirius Black escaped she'd be a little bit more through with the reports. But instead, the biggest news she sent him as of late was that Mr. Tibbles placed third at the Little Whinging Cat Show.

Merlin…what was he thinking with using the kneazle breeder as a spy?

"Did you hear anything I had to say, you old codger?" Dan Granger said.

The burly man's face was bright red. Had Albus Dumbledore not been Albus Dumbledore he would've been concerned as it was though, he remained calm straightened his magnificent magenta taffeta robes and said, " I understand your concerns, sir. But surely, you want your daughter to control her abilities."

"What I want is my daughter to live past seventeen without being further maimed." He spat out. "And your school's not doing her any favors."

"Maimed?" Albus asked. "As far as I know Ms. Granger hasn't been maimed?"

"Never you mind." Dan said, "She isn't going back. Period."

"She needs to control her magic," Albus said trying to plead with him. Though at this point, magic school wasn't as big of necessity as it would've been a few years ago. True, Hermione was not a fully trained witch. But she knew enough magic where accidental magic wouldn't be too much of a problem though. A lot of the first and second year curriculum taught focus exercises, which eliminated most incidents. Of course, severe emotional or physical distress could cause problems, but it wasn't as big of an issue.

"I'm her father." Dan snapped. "And she is no condition to go back to _that_ circus."

"If you're worried about the petrifaction, I can assure you that the school healer gave her a clean bill of health."

Dan shook his head. "Get out before I call the police."

"Please, can I speak to your wife or perhaps Ms. Granger."

There was something about the way Dan looked at him when he mentioned Hermione and her mother's name. Albus used this opportunity to use legilimency on the man. And what he saw confused him. The man was upset, something about the girl being in an accident.

The thoughts were too scrambled to get a clear read, and Dan was clearly aggravated when he reiterated for Albus to get out again. Albus didn't have to be a mind reader to see this wasn't going to end well, and left with more questions than answers.

* * *

The day got even better though when he encountered Cyrus Greengrass waiting outside his office when he returned to the school.

The Greengrass family always annoyed Dumbledore. In general the family was neutral, although Pamela Greengrass-Black had ended up joining Tom's side in the war.

He frowned as he thought about young Pamela. Such promise there, the Ravenclaw's Potion skills were about on par with Severus and Lily Potter's. She had always been such a quiet girl, not the type you'd think would become a Death Eater.

Her brother had taken up the family estate since Orville Greengrass had passed away, and had taken over his governor's seat as well. Albus found it hard to believe that Cyrus was the same boy who had been obsessed with curse breaking. He remembered that the boy had fled to Egypt to go on an adventure of sorts during the war. However, Cyrus was hardly a boy now. He was full-grown and looked angry.

"Albus." He snapped. "You're late."

"Cyrus," He said, "It's good to see you. Do you want a lemon drop?"

"Surely, you notice that there was a governors meeting today?" Cyrus said ignoring the offer for the sweet (oh, well, more for Albus).

Albus raised an eyebrow. "No….what's this about? I thought we adjourned until the new school year. We can only call emergency meeting."

"And keeping a thousand year old snake doesn't count as an emergency?"

Shit.

He had thought he had covered up the basilisk incident quite well, but apparently some of the children—mainly, Cyrus's daughter Daphne from what he figured out—had decided to tell their parents about the petrifactions and the governors weren't having it.

Albus liked to think he had a silver tongue. He might've been sorted into Gryffindor, but he still picked up a few Slytherin tricks. However, _damn_ if Cyrus didn't' know a lot of what had actually happened.

He frowned wondering how Daphne Greengrass knew all about the full details of the Chamber incident. As far he knew, she didn't travel in any of the circles Harry did. Which was a relief. The last thing he needed was for the boy to be friends with a Slytherin, especially a girl like that.

While she wasn't like Parkinson or Malfoy, Daphne was hardly malleable either. She would never confide in him and unlike Ms. Granger she had connections to the wizarding world.

He was surprised at how swift Cyrus was in his attack against him. He had always thought the man was more of the absentminded academic type. He didn't seem to enjoy these meetings anymore than Albus did, and seemed to be doing them more out of family duty than anything else, but today felt like an ambush.

He had been slapped with a full blown investigation with how the whole ordeal was handled. He had to turn over paperwork. The board wanted to hire someone from outside to look at the Chamber. It was a mess. Just a mess. The only one on his side was bloody Lucius Malfoy of all people, who was just upset because there was a chance he could be implicated in all of this.

Not to mention that concerns were raised about both Ms. Weasley and Harry Potter.

 _"The fact healers weren't even called in from St. Mungo's is ridiculous." Cyrus snapped. "The girl was rendered a squib, and the boy was bitten by one of the most dangerous magical creatures and you thought a school healer was sufficient enough to treat them."_

 _"Poppy is the best."_

 _"She's might be good at healing," Cyrus said, "But she is a glorified school nurse. Injuries like that require serious treatments. Treatments Poppy doesn't have access too. And have the children even had any follow ups?"_

 _"I visited Ms. Weasley earlier this week. Sadly, there is no improvement. And I suspect that there will be no further improvement."_

 _"But has she or her brother seen a mind healer?"_

 _"They're fine."_

 _"He broke his arm down there." Cyrus snapped, "Furthermore, he experienced trauma. It might be wise for both him and his sister to see a mind healer. Surely, you mentioned this to their mother."_

 _"I didn't think it was necessary."_

 _And he really didn't. There was no need to coddle. Children bounced back. And as for Ginerva, he knew the ultimate solution would be to obliviate her._

 _"Merlin, Albus." Amelia Bones said shaking her head at him._

 _He frowned. Amelia was usually one of his strongest allies on the board; the fact that she was looking at him in such disgust worried him._

 _"They need time to regroup as a family." He said trying to recover what ground he had been lost. But it didn't do any good. If anything, it made things worse when he mentioned he hadn't even checked on Harry._

" _What do you mean you haven't checked on him?" Archibald Abbot said, "If the boy was indeed bitten by a basilisk he needs to be monitored by St. Mungo's."_

" _He's fine, the bird healed him." Albus said._

" _And no one has ever been healed by phoenix tears before." Cyrus snapped._

" _I doubt the boy was even bitten by a basilisk." Lucius used this moment to interrupt. "Pure fabrication, Cyrus."_

 _Cyrus just rolled his eyes. "Even if that is the truth, Lucius, an investigation still needs to be made."_

Which was why he was apparating to Number Four Private Drive that afternoon.

He hated this place.

Sometimes Albus did feel bad about placing Harry there, but it was for the greater good. He needed to be there. Still, there was something so suffocating about the neighborhood the Dursley family lived in.

He hadn't forced himself into muggle clothing. Just put a couple of notice-me-not charms on his robes for the muggles not stare at him. He found even when he wore muggle clothes they still looked at him oddly. He guessed his muggle suit from the 1920's really didn't hold up well with the way muggles dressed today.

He was surprised to find that Number Four was empty when he walked up to it. Sure, the lawn was mowed and it seemed relatively maintained but when he peered in there was no furniture.

"Are you interested in the house?"

He turned around to see a middle age woman staring at him with a young couple with her.

Albus frowned.

"Showings are by appointment only." The woman said as she pulled something out of her handbag, "Matilda Stewart. I'm the realtor showing this property."

He blinked at her. "Realtor? I thought this was the Dursleys' place."

"Was the Dursley place." The woman said, "The owners put it up for sale when they moved to America."

"Moved to America?"

Needless to say, he and Arabella Figg were about to have a nice long chat.

* * *

Arabella was about as useless as they came. She really was the worst spy ever.

She thought the Durlseys went on vacation and wasn't even aware that their house was on the market. To be fair, there hadn't been a sign in front of their house.

"And didn't you think it was weird that they took Harry with them on vacation?"

"I did. Wait? You actually listen to what I say about their treatment about the boy?"

Oh, he listened. And he was horrified by some of the things Petunia and Vernon did, yet he hadn't intervened. Harry wasn't in dire danger, and like it or not the Dursleys were his only relatives. Even though he remembered that Lily had been pretty vehement about not wanting him placed there.

" _Absolutely not." She hissed when he broached the idea about her having Harry raised by Petunia should something happen to her._

" _I insist you consider it." Albus said._

 _Lily started laughing. "You insist. And what right do you have to insist, Albus Dumbledore? You are absolutely NOTHING to my son."_

 _She had a point there._

" _I care about your family, Lily."_

 _Lily shook her head murmuring something under his breath. Something about someone being right. Albus couldn't understand the particulars—alas, his hearing wasn't as good as it had once been._

" _You don't care about my family." She finally said._

 _There something so cutting about the remark. It really did hurt him, more than Lily would know. "That's not the case, Lily."_

" _This is all about your_ stupid _war with Riddle." Lily said, "I regret ever picking up my wand for you."_

 _He gasped at her. "Lily don't say that."_

" _You have put my family through hell." Lily said, "Made me and James walking targets. And now you're planning on making my son's life a living hell if that maniac kills me."_

" _I'm sure Petunia will raise Harry. She is your family, after all."_

 _Lily shook her head. "Despite what you may think, family is not based solely on blood."_

He frowned as he thought about the will that Lily and James had drawn up. A will he had to use every dirty trick he had to keep from being probated. Of course, with no will Harry went to his next of kin—the Dursleys.

Horrible people they might've been, but they were the boy's family and Lily's blood protected him there.

No one seemed to realize that though, not even the old bat who yammered on him for years how horrible Petunia and her family were.

"Of course, I listen to you, Arabella." He snapped, "And you didn't think this sort of thing was important to tell me about?"

"Like I said, I thought they went on vacation. I didn't know they were moving."

They had apparently moved across the world. To the United States. Vernon had been transferred (per his company) to a large city called Metropolis in the United States. Had being the operative word. Apparently, he had died.

Died.

Needless to say, Albus was going to be taking an international portkey. He hoped that the boy was okay. He hoped he could keep his plans in check.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Preview: Likely will be a Selina chapter. The chapter will involve her fall out with Bruce, her making a potential alliance, and also a life altering decision is made that will have lasting consequences.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Rather, short but impactful chapter. There will probably be questions about what Selina did to herself at the end of this chapter, but questions will be answered on the what and why as the story progresses. It is going to throw a wrench into a lot of people's plans though. I hope you enjoy this chapter the reviews and adds were appreciated as always.**

Chapter 26: A Resurrection of Sorts

Selina Kyle frowned as she looked at the potion that was in front of her. She couldn't believe it had come to this. If anyone had asked her a month ago that she was about to do this…she thought they were crazy.

Then again she had done some (a lot) of crazy things in life. And those crazy things were what got her into this mess.

Mainly the crazy things that involved Bruce Wayne and Sirius Black. If she heard either those names again—oh, she would surely hear them again because of her son. But she was not going to let Bruce take Harry away from her. And as for Sirius that was complicated. Regardless, both of their actions were factors in why she was considering doing _this._ She was so sick of not taking control of the situation and this would allow her to have that option should it be a success,that and it could help save Harry's life.

"Second thoughts?" A sterile voice asked.

Of course there were second thoughts.

"Once you take the potion there's no going back." The voice continued.

Selina nodded. She was very well aware of the side effects of the substance in front of her. Well, the side effects that were known. There were only so many since the potion was the first of its kind. She was still wrapping her head around the ideal of it.

"If you're not sure, Selina, you shouldn't do it." The woman said this time her voice was slightly softer. "We can come up with another way, I'm sure."

Another way?

Did they even have time?

While Harry was stable for now, his condition was still precarious. Controlling the side effects was becoming more and more difficult; they needed to come up with a solution and fast. The potion that she was taking could give them a clue with how to proceed with her son.

"We don't have time." She said her hands slightly shaking as she looked at the liquid in front of her. "Do you think it will work?"

The woman rolled her green eyes, "How should I know? This is the first time anyone will be taking this potion. You know that when I briefed you over its possibilities."

Selina sighed. Sometimes dealing with Ivy had been difficult. Yes, she had been helpful to her son, but the woman did lack basic tact.

It might've partially been due to the experiments she had done on herself. Experiments she wasn't too keen on sharing details about. Selina wondered if what happened to Ivy would happen to her.

Was that something she could live with?

Ivy looked at her, "At the end of the day, you're the one who is taking the risk. It's your decision."

Selina nodded.

"I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I would watch over the boy if something happens to you."

She believed her. Not that she really wanted to leave her child's welfare to a plant loving criminal.

Inwardly, Selina grimaced on how much she had come to relay on Ivy the past few weeks when things went to hell…first with Harry disappearing, then finding out that Bruce was _him_ , and then with Sirius.

She frowned as she thought of her—husband.

God, she still couldn't believe she was married to that man and he didn't even have the decency to tell her. She still remembered how nonchalant he was about the entire thing when she confronted him about it.

God, he probably wouldn't have even told her about it had Ivy not made some offhand remark about wizarding marriages.

" _Why didn't you tell me that before you put that wretched ring on my finger?"_

 _Sirius looked caught off guard, which added to how wretched he looked. Even after a few good meals the man still looked like a walking skeleton. "It didn't really matter at the time, minx."_

 _"Oh, it mattered a lot." She said, "I would've never put that thing on my finger had told me the truth."_

 _"You agreed to marry me."_

 _"And might I remind you I threw that ring in your face after you continued to fight that stupid war."  
_

 _"I know," He said, "And I thought you deserved some peace."_

 _"But we're still married."_

 _"I know." He said._

 _"I want an annulment." She stated simply._

 _"Unfortunately, that's not possible." He said with a frown on his face._

 _"What do you mean, unfortunately?"_

 _"Wizarding marriages are literally for life. There's no way out"_

It got worse after that. Selina had ended up leaving him at her apartment and didn't tell him where she was going. Not that she could anyway that was one of Ivy's rules when she first found her.

Sirius hadn't been happy about that either, or about her confrontation with Bruce.

 _"You shouldn't be going to those places alone. Do you know how dangerous that is?"_

Oh, Selina knew danger. She knew danger more than Sirius did, or she knew how to handle herself better than he did. But just because he had magic, he thought himself a better protection. And look who still ended up in jail.

She still shook her head in fury whenever she thought about how Sirius ended in prison.

Selina had never met Peter Pettigrew—the man who had betrayed her family and essentially signed their death warrants—she had heard about him a lot though. Honestly, he sounded a bit like a stooge. It was hard to rationalize that he could overpower Sirius, who was one of the strongest wizards she knew.

And then the fact that he had just given up after Pettigrew framed him and not even fought for himself, for her son. It made her blood boil a little bit. She had gotten some choice words in about _that_ to before she left him.

Still though, even though she left Sirius at her apartment without a second thought, she still cared for the man. He needed help. He was not in a good place, which was what she had told Ivy who had rolled her eyes.

 _"Sirius has always been irrational," The redhead said. "Honestly, it's a Black family trait. Even Regulus wasn't completely spared from it."_

Regulus, Sirius's brother the man Ivy had been married too. A brother Sirius had rarely mentioned to her.

Oh, he had talked about his family (some). All she knew though is he was estranged from them, she didn't even really know about Regulus or Ivy for that matter. And Sirius probably wouldn't have even told her about Ivy if they hadn't ran into each other face to face when they were on that roof.

She still remembered that day. She had been so frustrated after her confrontation with Bruce, so scared. She had meant every word to him though. If he tried to take Harry away from her she would use every dirty trick in the book to stop him, even if that meant exposing him and turning him in for statutory rape.

It was amazing how much shame she felt all these years later. He had made her feel so dirty that night. God knows it had effected her years later, she remember how Sirius had to coax her in bed. She had just felt inadequate.

A far cry from the promiscuous alter ego she had set up for herself.

She had been such a child.

Still, it was something she really didn't want to expose to the world. That and she was still afraid even with everything else…Bruce would still get custody.

He had money and power, she did not. It was one of the reasons…one of the reasons she was going to do this.

"Selina?" Ivy said looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said even though they both knew he wasn't. "Promise me…promise me that no matter what happens you'll do whatever it takes to save him."

"I already told you." Ivy said, "I will protect the boy."

Harry. God, he had been through so much in the past few weeks. He was still coping with what had happened to him, and Selina…well didn't know how to help him other than to do _this_. She was just glad that Ivy had saved him that Bruce hadn't figured out where they were yet.

She wanted to leave this Godforsaken place, but Harry was much too weak. And as much as she hated to say it, Ivy seemed to be his best chance at survival. At least he was actually starting to stabilize now. Although, after what Joker did to him…

She was glad the clown was dead; she meant it when had told that to Bruce. However, she wasn't happy with how the clown died. And it was something she wanted no one knowing, especially her son

She frowned as she thought of her son who was lying there in that lab. How she couldn't see those beautiful green eyes anymore because of what Joker did. How, he could…she didn't want to think of what could happen to him. She wanted to help him.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the liquid Ivy brought. "So, it's ready then?"

"Almost. It just needs a personal touch. Did you bring it?"

Selina nodded as she pulled out the locket she carried with her at all times and open it as she handed Ivy the requested item. "I never knew why she gave it me."

Ivy shrugged as she stirred the potion once more before handing the vile back to Selina, "Evans was always the prepared type in school. For a…for a muggleborn she was exceptional."

"She was." Selina said, "She would do anything to protect Harry."

And then she knew, she knew what she had to do. She knew what Lily would do and that was confirmation enough. Smiling timidly at Ivy she said, "Bottoms up."

Selina then drank the bottle green liquid in one gulp. Noting that it was the same color as her eyes, Lily's eyes, Harry's eyes. Her thoughts were quickly lost though as she began screaming as the pain became worse and worse, and then she knew nothing.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a familiar place. It took her a moment to realize she was back in her old room. She recognized the cheerful homemade quilt that Lily had put on her bed, a gift from Grandma Evans. It was just the same as it was when she was last here.

Selina frowned she shouldn't be here. The place no long existed. She had been to the ruins of the house—yet, here she was in her bed and on the foot of her bed sat her sister.

Her very dead sister.

Lily.

She was beautiful as ever. Selina took every detail in of Lily, noting the slight details that she had forgotten in the past few years. Like, how Lily always smelt faintly of vanilla and oranges, how she had a look of serenity about her that Selina could never hope to possess. Her sister smiled sadly at her as she stroked her hair, "Kat, it's been awhile."

"Lily," She said. "How?"

Lily shook her head. "Do I need to refresh your memory that you just took an experimental potion that could kill you and for what?"

She also forgot that Lily could be tough when she wanted to be too. Just like Selina.

Selina sighed, "So it didn't work then?"

Lily gave her a look. "Oh, it's working quite well. You are in limbo right now which is why we are having this conversation, dear sister."

So, she wasn't quite dead yet. "This is all my fault. You should be there raising your son, not me."

"Our son." Lily said. " I am always correcting you on that, Kat. He is _our_ son. And really, you think I want you to sacrifice your life?"

Selina looked at her, "I'm not sacrificing my life. Technically."

Lily shook her head, "Oh, I know what you're trying to do. Really, you think permanently altering yourself like this is a good idea?"

Selina frowned, "It's for Harry."

Lily closed her eyes. "I know that. I know that's the main reason you did this… but it's…you shouldn't have done this."

"I can't lose him." She said, "And you would do the same. You did the same. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done this either?"

"I did. And yes, I'd do it again. But—" Lily said, "But you're my baby sister. You don't know what you did to yourself."

Selina gave her a look. "I think there are worse things in life than what I'm doing?"

"You won't be the same." Lily said, "Or I should say _we_ won't be the same."

Selina gave her a weird look, "We?"

Lily nodded, "Yes we."

And before Lily could explain things went black again.

* * *

Pain. That was all she felt. Was pain all over.

"Selina?" Someone was calling her.

Honestly, she couldn't recall what her name was. All she knew was that her entire body hurt. The name seemed familiar though.

"Lily?" The voice sounded almost skeptical when it referred to her as that.

Yet, that name seemed familiar as well. She felt a connection with both. She heard herself moaning, "Hurts." She said.

Her voice…it sounded different yet familiar. She wasn't sure how exactly, it just felt like she hadn't used it in a long time.

"I can't give you anymore pain potions." The woman said.

Pain potions. When she heard this she vaguely recalled making some sort of concoction with a boy with long greasy hair.

She frowned as she opened her room, the place seemed oddly familiar too. She should know where she was.

She frowned as she looked at the woman who had been talking to her. Like everything else, she could've swore she was familiar too. However, how she didn't recognize a woman with light green skin confused her.

Ivy, she thought, her name is Ivy.

"You seem confused." The woman said.

"I am…" She said still not used to her voice.

"Hmmm." The woman said scribbling something, "The physical effects seemed to work."

"Physical effects?" She said still confused.

Ivy nodded as she handed her a mirror.

She took the mirror, not knowing what quite to expect. She frowned when she saw what was in front of her. She shouldn't have. She was pleasant enough looking, she supposed. Not that she was really one for vanity, but there was something off about all of this. Almost as if her face wasn't her face, but it was. She was sure it was, but it wasn't?

She recognized her eyes, the eyes he had loved so much. She remembered him telling her the first day he saw that as soon as their eyes met they were meant to be. She had called him a pompous brat.

Wait? That memory didn't seem to belong to her.

Merlin, she was so confused.

She looked at her reflection further, frowning as she looked at her hair. Had it always been this way? For some reason she remembered her hair being brown, not red.

"Selina?"

She frowned, not knowing if she wanted to react to that name or not. A part of her identified with it, but a part of her…

Just then the glass mirror she had been holding shattered.

"What's wrong?" Ivy said.

"Wrong?" She said.

Her voice, she still wasn't used to her voice. Did she have an accent now? She wasn't sure what sort of accent, but she didn't sound the same. Not like she remembered.

"I…I…don't know." She found herself saying. "I don't know."

Ivy frowned, "What's your name?"

I don't know." She said, "I really don't know."

Ivy frowned as she wrote something down in a book while the nameless woman remained clueless as she tried to sort out the mess that was her head. A mess that involved two conflicting lives.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Preview: We're back in Bruce's POV we will see what he has been up to in the past month or so, he might also have a couple of visitors.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: And here's the next one. I noticed a lot of confusion about the previous chapter. It was honestly suppose to be a bit confusing, I did mention we were going to have a time jump and I wanted to start the next part of the story with a bang. Revelations will be coming in this chapter and in the next few about what exactly is going on. So please bear with me. I think that's one of the bad things about fan fic is chapters are released one at a time, so you can't jump to the next chapter to know what's going to happen. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story.**

Chapter 27: Time Goes By

It had been a month since he had last seen Selina, since she had confronted him and no progress had been made as of yet.

He still hadn't found his son, and he hadn't talked to Selina since that day either.

He frowned as he took a sip of whiskey.

"Really, isn't it a bit early to hit the bottle, Master Bruce?"

Well, at least Alfred was talking to him again. That was a slight improvement to how the man had been treating him for the past month.

Bruce glared at him.

"It's ten in the morning." Alfred said.

So, it was. It had been a particularly long night. Another night of searching his son and for that matter his mother, Selina had completely gone off the radar in the past few months.

He frowned. For some reason when he couldn't even think of her address. He knew he knew it—he had a photographic memory after all—but as soon as he thought about it the address disappeared from her head. He had meant to ask Zatanna about it, but every time he thought to ask her about what sort of magic could be used to hide a place—he forgot again.

Whatever or whoever had bewitched him had done a bang up job.

It was one of many things that was aggravating Bruce these days. He still hated how he had left things with Selina. When she left him there in that warehouse, he felt awful. Awful and guilty. But at the same time, he was infuriated with her.

Especially since had a sneaking suspicion she knew where their son was.

It was ridiculous; he had no proof that Selina knew where Harry was. And he'd like to think that if she did know where their son was, she'd say something, but he hadn't heard one peep.

There was only one time he thought he sensed her presence. He had been trying to trail Quinn, not very successfully either and thought he felt something behind him. Of course, he had gotten distracted to ignore one of Quinn's girlfriend's traps.

He rolled his eyes as he thought of Poison Ivy.

He didn't know why she still protected Quinn; the woman was never going to leave her for the Joker.

As far as Gotham rouges went, he didn't find Ivy for the most part to be _that_ dangerous. True, if provoked she could be prickly and there had been a few times he had to haul her off to Arkham, but she usually was put on the back-burner while he dealt with the bigger psychopaths like Quinn's boyfriend.

Quinn's very dead boyfriend.

Joker just lying there with a smile on his face. Dead. He couldn't determine the cause of death, but he had his suspicions. Suspicions he hadn't shared with really anyone.

Bruce wondered if accidental magic could've killed the man, could his son have killed the Joker?

Yet, another thing he had been trying to figure out for weeks. The initial autopsy had been inconclusive, which meant it was going to need further testing. He took another sip of whiskey.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Master Bruce?"

"It's ten in the morning," He said. "Despite the fact I'm drinking my faculties are very much there, Alfred. Surely, you know I can hold my liquor."

The butler rolled his eyes. "It does not matter whether you hold you liquor or not, Mater Bruce. The point is that you are not doing anything productive sitting there brooding. You're nowhere closer to bringing Young Master Harry and Miss Selina home."

Alfred glared at him after he said his piece, Bruce returned the look, oddly enough if might've been the butler who inspired the bat glare.

"I told you…"

"Yes, yes, you and Ms. Selina are no more because of her past."

"She's a criminal." He stated.

Alfred shrugged. "Some might say your activities are illegal as well."

He wasn't the first person to point that out, he thought, as he reflected on the threats Selina had made to him on that rooftop that night where he had confronted her. She might as well have swiped his face with those claws of hers.

A part of him did deserve the tongue-lashing she gave him, he'd fully admit that. But at the same time, he meant every word when he told her he'd keep Harry away from her. She had pretty much signed her sister's death warrant. And yes, while he didn't care for Petunia he wouldn't have been so cruel or for that matter so reckless.

Couldn't she see what was going to happen? That Joker was going to destroy not only Petunia, but also her entire family.

Really, as much as she had grown up he would've hoped that she would've grown some common sense but nope she was still reckless as ever. And he could not let anyone raise his child that way with such a disregard to life.

But did he have a choice?

Her threat still resonated with him.

Statutory rape.

She was right, he was guilty of it and there was no way around it. Of course, he probably could easily deny it, but he would have to deny the existence of his son to do so. And there was also the fact that Selina could expose him…

It was a stalemate between the two of them, and he did not like it at all.

Not with his son's life on the line.

He was starting to regret his initial decision to stay out of Harry's life. It was what he had originally planned and what Selina wanted, but now it was out of the question. And if what he suspected was true…his son was going to need help.

He still couldn't imagine what happened between him and the Joker.

All that blood.

The clown's face also haunted him. Joker was smiling—that wasn't new, but there was a gleeful look about that smile that Bruce hadn't seen since Jason died.

Bruce closed his eyes for a brief second. He could not lose another child. Despite what Dick thought, Jason's death had gutted him. The fact that his son had been in Joker's company and he had lost a lot of blood still scared him beyond belief.

What if Harry had died?

True, he hadn't found a body and he had searched up and down that entire warehouse. And it wouldn't have been like Joker to have hidden Harry had he killed him…which added to the fact that he somehow thought Selina was fooling him that maybe she had gotten him out of that building.

Or at least that's what she hoped.

"You know you could try to talk to her." Alfred said, "Unlike some people, Ms. Selina does see reason."

Of course, shade was thrown on him. Of course. Alfred should've been loyal to him, not his ex…well, whatever you would've classified Selina and him as. He didn't even know anymore.

Before he had found out he had wanted to start something with her. Something real. Which for him was a big deal. He had never been one for relationships, but Selina oddly suited him. Yet, finding out about her past…he wondered if he even knew her.

Bruce just shot Alfred a look at this response.

Alfred shrugged, "Well, if you're going to be stubborn can you at least take the lunch I made for Emma Granger over to the hospital? I doubt the poor woman is going to eat considering that it's young Ms. Granger's surgery today."

Instantly, Bruce felt guilt when he thought about the Grangers.

In the past month, Hermione Granger had endured surgery after surgery. She was lucky she was alive. The g-forces alone could've killed her. Emma had confided in him she thought it was the girl's accidental magic that saved her.

 _"Dan was at least thankful for that." She said._

 _Bruce could sense that there was unease in the household and asked her about it._

 _The brunette sighed, "Dan and Hermione are usually so alike. Too alike, if you me. Both of them have a wicked stubborn streak. And usually they get along great, but not when it comes to that school."_

Honestly, Bruce couldn't blame Dan Granger too much about Hogwarts. He had been planning on pulling his own son out of there as well—well, if he could find his son.

Yet, magic was a part of their kids' lives as Emma had told him.

" _Dan wanted her to stay home after the first year. He wasn't impressed with the curriculum, and Hermione sounded downright miserable the first few months. I almost agreed until she met Harry and that Ronald boy."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes when she mentioned Ron's name._

 _She sighed when he asked her about the boy vaguely recalling that that was the friend Harry had the falling out with._

 _Emma sighed, "I'm sorry. I know Harry is friends with the boy, I just don't like how he treats my daughter. That's all. I'm perplexed they became friends in the first place."_

" _Yes, fighting a troll will change friendship dynamics." He said._

" _Troll?" Emma asked._

It was then he found out that Emma wasn't informed anymore about the school than he was, and she was furious.

" _I should've listened to Dan." She said, "I always thought he was a little paranoid, that surely that school wouldn't be ridiculous, that our daughter wouldn't hide if she was in danger from us but I guess I was hoping for too much."_

To be fair, Bruce probably wouldn't have found out what had happened at the school if he wasn't well versed at interrogating suspects.

He was still alarmed with what Emma had told him about that school, she filled in some of the gaps he had about said school, and raised his concerns about it even more in some regard.

Especially in regards to the school's headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

Zatanna hadn't said too much about the man only that he was reveled in the wizarding world for reasons that Bruce still couldn't figure out. Yes, it looked like the man did a lot of good but at the same time…well, it didn't take the world's greatest detective to see that there was some blatant child neglect going on at Hogwarts.

He also found it interesting that Dumbledore had a lot of control in the wizarding world besides the school. Zatanna had mentioned that the man sat one of their branches of government, was a frequent envoy for the British wizarding community, was often talked about as a possible candidate for the British minister of magic, and apparently was the leader of the resistance during Voldemort's reign. It seemed a little ridiculous, and something didn't sit with him about the man. However, digging dirt up in the wizarding world was more than a little difficult. Especially when Zatanna was really his only source and he really wanted to keep her at work on researching a cure for his son.

He could only hope Harry hadn't gotten worse since he was gone—

Maybe he should get out, get some fresh air. While he was a master at brooding, even he had to admit it wasn't exactly healthy sitting in the cave all day.

He didn't really want to leave the cave. Just dealing with people lately had been a trial. Not that he really dealt with many people. The company could pretty much run itself if it wanted too, so could the League begrudgingly admitted. And Dick had been released from the hospital and was well in Kory's care. He had tried to talk to Bruce before he left back for Bludhaven, but Bruce hadn't exactly been responsive then.

Sighing he looked at himself in the mirror, admitting that he sort of looked awful. Normally, the late nights had little effect on him, but he could tell he hadn't slept much in the past month. There were definite circles under his eyes, and it looked like he had lost a good bit of weight. He also needed to shave desperately and shower before visiting Emma.

He had made his way out of the cave and had started the long trip upstairs when he felt his leg being grabbed. He turned around to see a dog: Selina's dog.

The mutt had disappeared the same day she had vanished, interestingly enough. But here it was back and with a vengeance, if its grip on Bruce's leg was any indicator.

Bruce glared at the thing wishing he had never allowed the beast into his house. He really wondered if Petunia was on to something when she thought the creature might be rabid or something.

"Get off." He hissed as he tried to maneuver his leg in a position where the dog would release its hold on him—he'd rather not hit the beast. God knows, Selina would probably accuse him of animal abuse next.

He rolled his eyes at the mere thought. He really needed to stop thinking of her in that way.

The dog wasn't getting the picture it still held on to Bruce in fact it's grip intensified and soon he found himself of all people losing his balance and falling off the stairs all because of a damn dog.

* * *

When he woke up he wasn't in Wayne Manor anymore.

He also found out he hadn't been attacked by a dog.

Well, not right away. He had been pretty sure the dog had been trained to attack him by Selina. But his deduction turned out to be wrong.

It wasn't Selina who was throwing a bucket of water over his head. Instead, it was a very emaciated man that was wearing _his_ clothes.

He thought something went missing in his closet…then again, sometimes Alfred would just throw away random clothes saying they were worn out.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." The man said, "It's time we talked."

His accent was British, Bruce noted. He then recognized where he was. He had been in this bedroom once before—Selina's.

"Where is she?" He asked glaring at the man.

"I was about to ask you the same question." The man said glaring at him.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"That's classified, Batman." The man snapped. Showing that he held all the cards.

Bruce frowned. He did not have time for this. Looking at the man, he figured he could easily overpower him. However, he found he couldn't move.

The man smiled. His smile was unnerving. "Sorry, can't let you move around. Not until you agree to help me find my wife."

"Wife?" He said.

"Yes, _wife._ " He emphasized. "You should not mess with married women, Bruce."

"I don't…" And then he started laughing as he realized whom the man was referring to as his wife.

If only Joker was there now. He could see the impossible Batman laughing. Of course, he was out of costume so it probably didn't count.

"You've got to be kidding." He finally said, "You and Selina Kyle. No way."

"Way." He said. "And I don't like you sniffing around her, not that she has any interest in you, after she found out who you are."

Bruce sighed, "The feeling's mutual."

Although, he wasn't quite sure if it was. Even if that was something he didn't want to admit. But to have this random man, whoever he was, claiming Selina was his wife of all things sort of made him angry.

He frowned, he was not jealous. Especially of this guy.

"I don't believe you." The man said, "Not that it matters much. As much as I hate it, I need you to help me."

"Help you?" The man said.

"I need to find Selina," The man said. "Before it's too late."

* * *

He wasn't sure if he believed the man who was only allowing him to know him by Padfoot. Apparently, he didn't feel comfortable with Bruce knowing his name, but he felt comfortable in confiding in what Selina had been up to. And now he had to find her before she did something that was completely reckless…

He couldn't believe her joining up with Ivy of all people. Or for that matter that Ivy was a witch of all things.

A witch who was apparently treating his son.

He could've wrung Selina's neck for not telling his where his son was. Not that he was surprised.

 _"She'll kill me when she finds out I told you all of this." Padfoot told him, "But I'm worried. I don't trust Pamela."_

Ah, yes. Pamela that was Ivy's real name. One of Gotham's mysteries solved. But Padfoot was smart for not trusting Pamela. He didn't trust Pamela either, even though it appeared that she had seemingly saved his son from Quinn after Joker died.

Or at least from what Padfoot knew. Ivy or Pamela didn't like talking to him much, apparently.

 _"We have a past." He said with a shrug._

 _"Interesting." Bruce said._

 _"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to know more." Padfoot said with a laugh. "Too bad that those details aren't important to saving Selina."_

Unfortunately, finding Selina meant finding Ivy and according to Padfoot her lair was unplottable due to magic.

The question was how. The obvious solution was to get bait, Quinn. But finding Quinn had been more than a little difficult these days. He was mulling his head over a possible solution when he heard raised voices.

He frowned. He was at the hospital and didn't expect to hear such things. Let alone for Emma Granger to be screaming at someone, turning around Bruce saw probably the strangest dressed person in Gotham.

And that was saying a lot because he had seen a lot of strangely dressed people—some might even say he was one of them at night—but there was no denying the man's lurid magenta colored robes were something else.

Also, there was no denying who said individual in said robes were: Albus Dumbledore.

Bruce couldn't help but listen in.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Dan told you everything you needed to know." Emma hissed.

Bruce knew they had planned on pulling Hermione out of the school. That was sort of expected given all the surgeries the girl was going to have. She couldn't even be transported back to the UK yet, even if the Grangers had wanted too.

"I must insist that we talk, Madam Granger. I was surprised to hear that Hermione was in the United States."

"Again, it's Dr. Granger. And I really isn't any of your bloody business since you're just her _ex_ -headmaster." Emma spit out.

A look came over Dumbledore's face that Bruce didn't like. It was the same calculating look he often possessed on his own face. "Be that as it may, Madam Granger. You and I both know that Hermione wasn't the only Hogwarts here in the United States."

Bruce used this as his cue to intervene. "Excuse me."

"Oh, Bruce," Emma said giving him a grateful look. "Alfred said you were going to bring over lunch."

He nodded, "Who is this Emma?"

Emma smirked, as Albus shot her a look not to talk.

"This is Hermione's _old_ headmaster." She said, "He was checking in on her welfare, which was odd because he never did that when she actually went to school and his institution."

Dumbledore was starting to turn the same shade as his robes. "Excuse me, Madam Granger."

"It's Dr. Granger." Emma hissed. "I told you that three times already."

Albus sighed, "I'm sorry about that, _Dr._ Granger. But I think there has been a miscommunication."

Emma rolled her eyes at the wizard, while the man turned his attention towards Bruce, "And you are?"

"Bruce Wayne," He said. "A friend of Emma's."

When Bruce said his name, Dumbledore's eyes went way up. "Bruce Wayne. Harry Potter is staying with you."

"Excuse me," Bruce said caught off guard that the wizard knew where his son was residing.

"I'm sorry,' Dumbledore said. "I'm Harry's headmaster."

Emma rolled her eyes. "And apparently that's reason enough for him to get involve in Harry and Hermione's lives."

Dumbledore did not like this at all. "Excuse me for being a concerned educator, madam."

"Again, it's Dr. Granger." The woman said.

He could see why Emma was disgusted by the man. Bruce had only encountered him for about five minutes, but was annoyed with him as well.

"Why are you in the United States, Mr. Dumbledore?" Bruce said cutting to the chase.

Emma smirked at his remark, and the failure to address the wizard as professor.

"Yes, why are you here?" Emma asked after Dumbledore failed to answer.

Dumbledore frowned. He clearly did not like being corned, "Is young Harry or his aunt around? I'd love to talk to either of them?"

"They're not here." Bruce said.

"Do you know where they are?" Dumbledore asked. "I really need to speak with them."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Dumbledore gave him an odd look, "I don' t think it's any of your concern."

Bruce folded his arms as he felt something trying to get in his head. He frowned knowing exactly what was going on. "Get out of my head." He hissed.

Dumbledore gave him an odd look but the pressure that Bruce felt quickly displaced. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Wait?" Emma said, "You can read minds? You weren't in my head, were you?"

Dumbledore ignored her.

"How you're a muggle?" Dumbledore asked.

"I find if you have enough cash a lot of things are possible." Bruce said, it also helped if you knew a couple of mind readers who could build adequate shields for you.

"You read minds?"

"Yes, he can read minds, Emma." Bruce said, "I suspect he was trying to find out where Harry was because that's why he's here."

Dumbledore paled if only for a second.

He hit the nail on the head. He wasn't called the world's greatest detective for nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Will likely either be a Ivy or Sirius chapter. It will go into the fall out that lead to Selina's radical decision that mentioned hinted at in the previous chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Here is the next one. It should go into more details about the potion that Selina took. Hopefully, you guys will start getting some answers. Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story.**

Chapter 28: Miscalculations

"When can I see her?"

Ivy frowned at the Harry's question.

Oddly enough, the boy had grown on her in the past month as well as his aunt. She frowned as she thought about Catwoman.

Selina. Or Lily. She didn't even know how to refer to the woman that was currently in the guest room.

Ivy frowned, as she thought of the potion she had offered Selina had she known of the effects, she would've never offered it to the woman.

"She's currently indisposed." She told the boy.

Harry looked at her, or as best as he could look at her which was now through some polarized lenses that Selina had bought for him. "Did she really do it? Did she really go through with it?"

Ivy frowned. She did not know how much Selina had told him, or for that matter how much the boy knew. He was oddly perceptive. Which was one of the reasons she had been so up frank with him about his condition.

" _What do you mean, I'm transforming?"  
_

 _"Your encounter with the basilisk and phoenix altered your DNA. Surely, you didn't expect it to come without any side effects."_

" _I know I'm dying." He said it bluntly._

" _True," Ivy said. "That is a possibility. However, if your blood doesn't kill you, you might find other aspects about yourself altered."_

" _Like my vision." He said bluntly._

 _She nodded, "Yes, like your vision. Your eyes…"_

" _They're like a basilisk's." He said easily catching on. "I see. That's why you covered them up."_

 _Ivy nodded, before quickly realizing that the boy couldn't see her. "Indeed, it is. Hopefully, we can work something out that will help you control it."_

" _I killed him, didn't I?"  
_

 _Ivy frowned._

" _Just tell me what happened." Harry said._

" _I wasn't there." Ivy said, "I wasn't there until after Harley found him."  
_

 _"He's dead isn't he?" Harry asked._

 _Ivy was never one to lie. "It appears so."_

" _Good."_

 _Ivy raised an eyebrow. She had thought the boy would've acted horrified that he killed someone, but instead he seemed relieved the clown was dead. Not that Ivy could completely blame him. The clown had done a lot of damage to him._

" _He poured acid in my eyes." Harry said seeking to justify his reaction._

" _I didn't say you were wrong in your reaction. I've wanted the Joker dead for as long as I've been in Gotham."_

At first she thought the boy made an interesting study, but the more she engaged in conversation with him the more she found out she actually cared for the child. And she was concerned about him maybe that's one reason she had decided to allow Selina to come here.

The boy had been asking about her a lot.

" _Can you please tell her that I'm okay?"_

Ivy had really no intention of talking to the woman until she ran upon her unexpectedly.

Of course, she knew dealing with Selina was a possibility concerning the options she had at healing the boy. A DNA match might be helpful with some of the experiments she was toying with, but involving another person also involved a lot of risks. And she wasn't sure she wasn't going to talk to Selina.

However, the opportunity presented itself when she saw Selina stalking Harley in a catsuit of all things—that answered another question she had.

However, the dog besides her raised a lot of questions.

Like, what was Selina Kyle doing with her mangy brother in-law.

Oh, she knew who that dog was. Sirius and his friends always thought they were so coy with their little animagi secret; too bad Peter Pettigrew couldn't keep a secret if anyone's wand was held at his throat. The rat.

She still was angry what happened to Sirius though for Regulus's sake. Despite their differences, her husband had cared for Sirius. And occasionally Sirius had a, well, serious side.

Just thinking of that stupid pun made her roll her eyes. She grew up hearing the brat saying that all the time.

She had spent a lot of time around the Black family, mainly because one day it was expected that she'd marry into the Black family. Seeing that dog again, reminded her of her old life and she felt a bit nostalgic.

However, as soon as Sirius opened his mouth on that rooftop she wanted to kick his ass again.

He seemed unhinged, which alarmed her because she had been found to be clinically unhinged to the point of being committed a couple of times. It wasn't until a few more encounters with him that she realized that Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban for a crime he did not do.

No wonder he was so unstable.

Really, she was concerned. Well, as concerned enough as she was. Sirius was not acting normal, which was why she was no surprise when Selina had decided to leave him.

God, she should start a house for women in bad relationships. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to Harry.

"Ivy?" Harry asked again, "Did she really do it?"

"Do what?" Ivy asked trying to act clueless. She didn't know what the boy knew, and given his current state she really didn't want him to know what happened to his only living relative.

She could only imagine the shock when he saw the woman in the guest bedroom. She had been shocked with how flawless the physical transformation had gone, it had went exactly to plan.

Selina was now an exact duplicate of Lily Potter not just a mere look alike like before. Her hair was now the same rich auburn tone of Lily's—a shade or two darker than Ivy's, her skin was paler, her lips became a little larger, her nose changed in shape, she was maybe just a little shorter, her body had slimed and softened in different places. She looked exactly like her dead classmate, sounded like her too. The effects were just like polyjuice potion but permanent with a few other modifications.

Like having Selina take over Lily's magic.

That had been one of the keys to this experiment to see if it was possible to transplant someone else's magic into another being. By the reaction of the broken mirror it seemed to work.

Such an experiment was key for several reasons. One of them being the boy. If he were to live, one of the possible treatments Ivy was considering would reduce him to pure squidom like herself. Sure, Ivy could still do potions and rituals that would allow her lair to become unplottable, but it wasn't like she could practice magic anymore. And God knows, she missed having magic. If such a transplant worked it could give both her and the boy hope.

That was one of the main reasons Selina had taken the potion. Ivy knew there were other reasons as well…like her brother in-law.

She still remembered how angry Selina was when she came to her lair that day, after she found out what Sirius did to her.

Honestly, Ivy wasn't surprised. She knew Sirius. Knew how impulsive the prat could be, not telling Selina the complications of putting a family ring on her finger was ridiculous.

Give it to Sirius though to marry a muggle.

Oddly enough, for a muggle, Ivy found Selina pretty tolerable. She wasn't like Harley by any means, but her company was bearable enough much like her sister's.

She wasn't lying to Selina earlier when she said that Lily Potter was a decent witch. The woman had been a couple of years ago, and Ivy always hated how much Slughorn favored her potion making skills to her.

She was a muggleborn. She lacked the breeding and training Ivy had, yet still somehow the woman had been considered a protégé with potions and charms. However, unlike Ivy, Lily had never been willing to push the boundaries with potions. Or at least that she knew of.

She hadn't heard much about Lily after she had graduated just that Dumbledore had recruited her and her sister in-law got into a skirmish with her.

Of course, Bella told her she killed her. Exaggeration of course.

" _Gave her some old Black magic." Bella said with a laugh, " Mudblood whore won't dirty the Earth anymore with her blood."_

" _Really, the family curse?" Ivy said, "I'm sure no one will trace that back to you, Bella."_

" _Who cares? The Dark Lord will protect me."_

Thinking of Bellatrix made Ivy roll her eyes. Maybe that was partially the reason she put up with Harley. After Bellatrix's antics, Harley's were child's play.

And until recently, she thought Harley had a code unlike Bella. Thinking of the blonde upset Ivy, and she really couldn't afford to be upset.

She still kept track of her, one of the reasons she had ran into Selina. She kept tabs on Harley for several reasons, mostly because she was concerned Harley was going to do something stupid either to herself or to the boy.

For now though, Harley was lying low. It helped when she saw Sirius again that she was able to help him strengthen the wards, so Harley had no idea where she or the boy was located and was bidding her time.

Ivy sighed heavily. She knew eventually she'd have to talk to Harley again. And honestly, she wasn't sure how she wanted to handle the situation.

A part of her still cared for Harley, but another part of her…she remembered what she saw in that warehouse. Her beating Harry.

And all she could think was of her girls. How could anyone do that to a child?

She had thought about asking Harry if he knew her daughter, but she didn't know exactly how to bring up the subject. And besides, the boy really wasn't much for talking these days. While she stabilized his condition, the boy was exhausted most of the time and when he did talk it was primarily to Selina especially after she moved here.

She was much more nurturing than Ivy could ever hope to be. At least now. When she first had the girls that was a different story…or at least she'd like to think so.

She had hidden her pregnancy. Only a select few knew about Daphne. She was never one of the Dark Lord's top lieutenants. She was too young for that; she also wasn't the best at dueling. But in the dungeons she was a beast. And that was where she worked. Brewing all sorts of fiendish things.

However, even the Dark Lord wasn't completely monstrous. Or at least he wanted the bloodline for the next generation to continue, so when he was told she was expecting she was sent to pasture so to speak to live life like an insipid pureblood wife.

She hated it.

Of course, that all changed when she had Daphne. As soon as she held that child in her arms she didn't want to go back into that lab. However, their future depended on it. And after she could gave birth and could leave the child with the house elves with a few nursing charms, it was back to work she went.

Yet, all she wanted at that time was to be a housewife. Of course, having a family curse and a madman dictating your every move put an end to that pipedream. And then after Regulus was gone and she had both the girls…she couldn't imagine raising them.

And now, well, now it was hard just to feel anything. Responding to people was so hard, she'd imagine how she'd be around her girls. She was surprised that she and the boy got along.

Although, it probably helped that Selina was here. She could be all maternal with the boy, Ivy could not.

Ivy thought about the way the woman reacted to Harry. She knew she was his aunt, but she wondered…

She frowned she shouldn't be ridiculous he was Harry Potter. There was no way Selina could be his mother. Yet, the way she looked at the boy was with more concern than a long lost aunt would look at the boy. And she seemed awfully insistent on finding anyway to protecting the boy even taking an experimental potion. She first remembered when she brought up the idea to Selina.

Selina had expressed concerns about Sirius or someone else claiming the boy in the magical world because of her blood status.

" _I am a muggle." She said, "You know that pretty much means I'm an animal in your world."_

 _She was right. Twelve years ago, Ivy probably would've called her an animal herself. Oh, how the mighty had fallen._

" _You're also Sirius's wife." She said, "You are technically Lady Black. Dear Walburga would have your head."_

" _Walburga?"_

" _Sirius's mother." Ivy said, "A dignified, yet very old fashion woman."_

 _A bit of a harpy if you wanted to get technical about it, but Walburga had approved of her. She came from good stock._

 _Selina frowned, "Sirius never told me anything about your family."  
_

 _"Surprise, surprise. Dear Sirius was never one for family traditions. But you do have power as Lady Black in their world."_

 _Selina shook her head. "I don't want to be married to Sirius."_

 _Ivy sighed. She felt for the muggle. She really did. She had been resigned to marrying Regulus before she even started Hogwarts. And she was okay with that. She loved Regulus. It was the life she knew and wanted. However, muggles were different. She knew as much with her relationship with Harley._

" _He should've told you about the ring." She said finally. "Or Evans should've warned you or her husband."_

 _Selina sighed. "They never knew about the engagement. Lily would've killed him if she knew."_

 _She didn't doubt that, Lily Potter had been known for being deadly on the battlefield. Probably one of the many reasons why Bellatrix was always bitching about her._

" _You know that marriages are unbreakable in that world, right?" Ivy said._

 _Selina nodded, "He explained. It's…it's another reason that I'm rethinking your offer. Besides the fact, that it's the fastest way to help Harry."_

At the time she had been gleeful that Selina was actually thinking of taking the concoction that she had come up with but now…Ivy just felt guilty.

"Can you just tell me that she's going to be okay?" The boy asked.

Ivy sighed. "Do you want me to lie to you?"

"No," The boy said. "So, she took it then?"

"Yes, she did. She's…she's going through some changes."

"So, I should read the note she left then?"

"Note."The boy nodded. "She said to read it if things didn't go well."

I"You might want to read it."

* * *

Some changes were the least of it, Ivy thought as she walked in to check on the woman. She still didn't know what to refer to her as. Yes, the woman technically looked like Lily Potter but she was supposed to be Selina. And she was, but apparently…well, apparently it wasn't just Lily Potter's physical appearance and magic that Selina obtained.

The woman stared at her blankly when she came in. She was still in pain from the transformation. Ivy wasn't surprised. She had almost died when she took the potion. In fact, Selina had stopped breathing for a minute. She thought she had ended lost her and then she started changing.

"Tea?" She asked

"Greengrass?" She asked

God, she looked just like Lily Potter now. It really surprised Ivy how uncanny the resemblance was. She was an exact duplicate. Yet, her mannerisms at times still reminded her of Selina's.

Just like voice sounded just like Lily Potter's now. However, the accent varied. Sometime it would take on Selina's no no-nonsense Gotham accent, and sometimes Lily's working class U.K. accent would come through.

"Yes," She said. "Lily?"

"I don't know." The woman said. "I know one of me was called that, the part of me I remember more. Not that that's a lot. It just doesn't sound right. Neither does Selina anymore."

Ivy nodded. That was pretty conclusive with what she had told her earlier. She did seem a bit more lucid though for whatever that was worth.

"You know I changed my name," She said. "When I became like this."

Actually, she changed her name because she didn't know what her name was. She just remembered having a fascination with an ivy plant at that sanitarium her stupid brother had locked her up in and it took from there.

The woman frowned. "Yes, you are different now. Your skin is green."

"Yes, it is." She said. "You don't remember me as…"

"As Selina, I have some recollections." The woman said, "I feel more disconnected from them, if that makes sense. I really can't connect to anything to make sense of the memories. They're just random things I know."

"You don't even remember Harry?" The woman asked.

A look came over the woman's face as the teacup that was in the tray flew up in the air before spiraling to the ground.

Accidental magic.

Honestly, Ivy wasn't surprised given what happened with the mirror. Clearly, the woman had no control over her powers currently. A sign she was mentally unstable.

"You remember Harry then." Ivy stated.

"Of course, I remember my son." The woman snapped. "How is he?"

"He's…he's concerned." She finally said, "About you."

The woman sighed, "He shouldn't worry about me."

The boy had every reason to be concerned about the woman, Ivy was concerned about her.

"How much do you remember?" Ivy said cutting to the chase.

The woman sighed, "It depends. I remember more of Lily's life than Selina's. I look like Lily, I talk like her, I have her magic, yet there's still a part of me that is Selina. I feel it inside me even though I don't know who—or should I say I am."

Ivy nodded. "So you don't remember taking the potion then?"

The woman shrugged. "Like I told you my memories are hazy as Selina at best. I remember taking something to save Harry. I need to see him."

"No you don't." Ivy stated. "He doesn't need to see you like this, when you don't even know yourself."

"I'm his mother." She hissed. Oddly enough, she sounded the sanest she had all day when she said that. She also sounded the most like Selina when she said that—weird.

"Be that as it may, you know Harry's condition is precarious. He doesn't need any more stress in his life." Ivy stated.

"But…but…I need to see him." The woman said. "I need to make sure he's okay."

"You need to get yourself together." Ivy said.

But she wasn't even sure that that could be done. The woman needed help, help that Ivy wasn't sure she could get her.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 Preview: I am likely going to do a Harry POV. It will go into his life for the past month, I will also go into the contents of the letter Selina left him. He might also come into contact with a certain person (who doesn't know how to refer to their-self) in the guest room.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully, this will answer a lot of the questions on the time jump with Harry. Also, some pretty big revelations are made here as well that are going to have ramifications throughout the rest of the story. As always appreciate the reviews and adds.**

Chapter 29: Aloha

Harry's hands shook as he looked at the envelope in front of him. Where was his Gryffindor courage? He didn't want to open it, didn't want to face the fact that Selina was likely gone and it was his fault.

He frowned as he thought about the conversation he had overheard her and Ivy having. They had thought he had been asleep and he halfway was. The potions Ivy had given him had made him practically useless, it didn't help that he was still recovering from what Joker did to him.

Harry shuddered at the mere thought of the man. It had almost been a month since his encounter with the man, since he killed him.

He grimaced as he thought of what must of happened when he opened his eyes for the first time after Joker had poured acid on them. He didn't remember. Selina said that was for the best, but he wanted to remember. He wanted to know if he was really gone.

It made Harry feel like an awful person. Especially since this technically wasn't the first person he killed.

He hadn't thought much of Quirrell's death either. Surely, you'd think he'd react more than he did. After all, he had sort of caused the man's death or his blood did. Was he really an awful person?

Neither Selina nor Ivy seemed to think so, but he still wondered. He wondered about a lot of things. Like what was happening to him.

A part of him had resigned himself to the fact he was going to die. Not that great of a resignation, but he knew he was getting weaker and despite what all the doctors, healers, and Ivy had done for him he wasn't getting better. However, imagine to his surprise when Ivy told him that he could become something…something else. Something that wasn't exactly human. His eyes were already a testament to that.

He frowned as he thought of the glasses he currently wore to keep himself from accidentally killing someone else.

The thought of what he could do scared him. However, his newly acquired basilisk eyes weren't the only changes he experience. Per Ivy his physical injuries had been rapidly healing in part because of the phoenix tears. Interesting, that his blood itself was killing him while his body was easily able heal from the beatings Joker had done to him..

He tried to think that nothing else was changing. But he often woke up from nightmares imagining himself sprouting feathers or scales. So far that had not happened due to the potions Ivy had given him, but it scared him. Sometimes he swore he felt something growing under his skin. What if he became a monster?

" _I want you to do everything to stop it." He told Ivy when she told him about the transformation._

" _That's what I'm trying to do." The woman said, "I can't guarantee you there won't be any side effects though."_

 _Like, there weren't side effects already. But before he could say anything Ivy shook her head and said, "The treatments I offer have serious side effects. You could, for example, lose your magic."_

Losing his magic was something Harry did not want to happen. He saw what it did to Ginny. She was no longer the same girl she was at the beginning of the school year, of course that also might've been because she was possessed. But he remembered how pale and withdraw she was when she left the school. Of course, being a squib would be better than becoming a basilisk or phoenix or a weird hybrid of both.

" _It will be okay, kit." Selina said, "I'll make sure of it."_

He wanted to laugh and say she couldn't help. That Selina was a muggle that was until he heard her and Ivy talking.

" _There are risks involved. Quite substantial risks."_

" _I don't want Harry to be the guinea pig." Selina said._

" _I know," Ivy said. "I know, you mentioned that when we talked about it earlier."_

" _I…what if we use me."_

" _You?"_

 _"Yes, me. You said I would be the perfect subject since I'm muggle."_

" _I also told you of the risks. That you could die. That you could cease to exist."  
_

 _"Oh, I am aware, but I'd do anything for kit."_

He had confronted her about it later that night. Selina had been shocked.

" _How much did you hear?"_

" _Enough where I know you're going to risk your life for me. You don't have to do that, Selina."_

 _She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to die."_

" _Because you're not going to do it." Harry said, "I don't want you too. You've done too much."  
_

 _Selina gave him a look. "Don't be ridiculous. I haven't even started to do enough. You are the most precious thing to me, Harry."_

" _You barely know me." He said._

 _His aunt smirked, "I know you very well, I've known you all your life in fact. I loved you from the moment I knew about you."_

 _He still found it hard to believe that he had a relative that cared. Yet by all intents and purposes, Selina did. And he cared about her. God knows, he practically begged Ivy to bring him here when he found out his condition was too unstable to leave Ivy's lab._

" _It's really that hard to believe?" Selina asked sensing his disbelief._

 _Harry sighed, "Yes._

" _I hate her." She snapped._

" _I do too." He said knowing she was referring to Petunia. "Is she—"_

" _Batman has her." She said his name with disdain. "I'm sure she's been turned over to the proper authorities by now, which probably means she'll escape soon enough."_

 _His aunt hated Batman about as much as he did and as she said that he had a sudden flashback to his time in the cave with Joker and some of the things that Joker told him._

 _Things about his parents._

" _Selina?"_

" _Yes, kit?"  
_

 _"Joker told me some things." He said. "Things about Batman…"_

 _He stopped, he didn't know exactly to say what he wanted to ask if Batman was his father. It seemed so ridiculous thinking about it._

" _Did he?" Selina said stroking his hair._

" _He…he…said that Batman was my father."_

 _She stopped stroking his hair._

" _It's ridiculous, I know." Harry said before he could say anything. "He also said my parents were alive."_

" _Lily and James died a long time ago." Selina stated._

" _I know."_

" _They were everything parents should be." Selina said._

" _So, Joker was lying then?"_

 _Selina sighed heavily, "Batman would be a joke of a father. Not like James. James loved you, died for you. Just like Lily never forget that. I owe them everything."_

 _Harry gave her a look._

" _There's a note." She said seemingly changing the subject. "A note should something ever happen to me that will explain things."_

He frowned as he looked at said note now, wondering what it said. Frowning he decided to waste no time:

 _Kit,_

 _This is so hard. Hopefully, you are not reading this. If you are the potion didn't work. First, promise me you'll keep on fighting. Don't resign yourself to death. Neither your parents nor I would want that_

 _The potion was only one step in helping you. I'm sure there's a way. There has to be a way. . I want you to do everything to fight; I know you have it in you._

 _I know that because you're my son._

 _I'm sorry I'm telling you this way. But you're my son as much as Lily and James's. It's definitely the coward's way out, but you do deserve to know the truth._

 _I thought about so many times telling you, but I couldn't. You had wonderful parents, and Lily was and is your mother as much as me. Just like as far as I am concerned James is your only father._

 _I was sixteen when I found out about you, far too young to have a child. Lily found me. She and James helped me with my pregnancy. Thee attended every appointment with me. They adopted you magically. You're as much theirs as mine, and I never wanted to take away their place as your parents. Remember, family isn't about blood, Harry._

 _I'm telling you this because I want to warn you about your birthfather: Batman._

 _The Joker did not lie._

 _When I was younger, I wasn't a good person. I stole things. I created a fake identity for myself, Catwoman. That's how I came to know Batman. I didn't know who he was when we made you, and I didn't know his real identity until not that long ago when you were taken._

 _You asked earlier why Bruce wasn't here._

 _Well, Bruce is Batman._

 _I didn't take his true identity well. Your father hurt me when I was younger, and Bruce and I had issues before. I don't trust him. Whether or not you want to have a relationship with him is your choice, but please be careful with your decision._

 _I want you to know that I love you, and I always loved you._

 _Mom_

Harry's found his hands shaking as he read the letter. Selina was his mother?

Biological mum. Lily Potter had adopted him and so did James. But still, Selina was his other mum.

It made sense the way she looked at him, but she never told him?

It seemed like she didn't want to take his mum's place, which made sense.

He still thought of Lily as mum. Even though, she was apparently not his biological mother. How could he not know he was adopted?

He guessed he could see how he thought Lily was his mum. She and Selina looked a lot a like. But James Potter apparently wasn't his dad. Bruce was.

Bruce was his dad and for that matter Batman.

It didn't make sense.

Didn't make sense at all.

He liked Bruce. He found Batman to be repulsive.

"Are you okay?"

Ivy was there to check on him.

"Your pulse rate is up." She said to him, "I'll give you a calming potion."

He shook his head.

"You need it." She stated.

"Probably." He said, "I need to talk to Selina."

"She's still not right." Ivy stated. "I'm taking this is about the letter she wrote you."

He nodded.

"You want to talk to me about it?"

He shook his head. He might've liked Ivy found it easy to confide with her about a lot of things, but he wanted to talk to Selina.

His mum.

It still flummoxed his mind, even though the woman had pretty much treated him like her son from the moment she he met her.

Because she was his mother.

"No." He said, "It's something I need to talk to her about. Is she going to get better?"

Ivy hadn't answered that before which had him worried. He wondered what exactly his aunt—no mother—had done to herself.

"She's made some progress." Ivy said with a slight frown. "She still isn't right though, Harry. She's…she's not the same."

"Not the same?"

He had never known the specifics of what potion she was taking. He knew it had something to do with his magical core. He had overheard Ivy and her talking about this being a way for him to avoid becoming a squib.

"How much do you know?" Ivy said. "I know you overheard some of our conversation."

"I heard enough." Harry stated.

It was sort of true. He had heard a lot. He knew that his—Selina had taken the potion to help him and that it could hurt her. It could kill her, and it apparently did.

"What did you hear?" Ivy said.

It was hard to get something by the woman. Despite being a Ravenclaw, she had ridiculously Slytherin tendencies. She laughed when Harry asked her if that had been the house she was sorted into _._

He never knew what had caused her to become the way she was. She didn't go into particulars, other than she was dealing with a disorder that was similar to his own which caused her to lose her magic.

She didn't talk much about her life as a witch either. He could see her as a Ravenclaw, Ivy did like to study, sort of like Hermione. However, she wasn't obsessed with books as much as with plants and potions.

He had to admit it was weird hearing someone making such an awful subject sound fascinating. And unlike Snape, Ivy didn't treat him like he was a total dunderhead when he had a question about a potion. Instead, she would become animated, or as animated as she could get.

Harry sighed, "I know she was taking some sort of potion that was suppose to help with the side effects of the treatment."

Ivy nodded. "Correct. Tell me, Harry, do you know what polyjuice potion is?"

"Yes." He said, "My friends and I brewed some last year."

"As a second year?" Ivy was surprised.

He nodded. "Hermione is brilliant when it comes to potions."

At the thought of Hermione he frowned, he hoped she was okay. Joker had mentioned something about a distraction to him when he kidnapped him and after spending time with the clown Harry knew that a distraction meant no good.

"Do I even want to know?" Ivy said before muttering something that sounded like Gryffindors. "So, you are aware that it will literally let you have the external appearance of another person for an hour."

Harry nodded, "Yes. I don't understand…how polyjuice potion is related to me becoming a squib."

Ivy sighed. "Regular polyjuice potion is not, but I was working on something a little bit more permanent?"

"Permanent? Like becoming another person?"

"Yes. Essentially. I was working on a component that would allow that person to take the other person's essence. It would allow for them to take that person's magic so to speak. Think of it as a magical transplant.."

"Magical transplant?" Harry said confused. "Are you saying you invented polyjuice potion that not only transfers someone's physical appearance but magical abilities as well?"

"Pretty much." Ivy said. "I have been working on a magical transplant for years and this was the base form it needed for the prototype. Eventually, I want to separate the essence transfer from the rest of the transformation potion."

"And Aunt Selina happened to be the guinea pig." Harry stated as the ramifications of the potion his aunt took started taking a hold of his head.

"Well, she was the perfect control subject not having any magic of her own."

Underneath his lenses he could feel himself glaring at Ivy. He knew she didn't mean to be the way she was, but sometimes she could come off as so callous. This being one of those times.

"She's not a lab rat."

Ivy sighed and looked at him apologetically. "I am aware of that, Harry. But she insisted on helping you, you know how she can be."

Oh, he did.

After reading that letter, a lot of things about Selina made sense.

"So what happened?"

"There was an unintended side effect." Ivy said, "The potion was only suppose to transfer the donor's appearance and magical abilities. But in this case, that was not the case."

"So, it didn't work then."

"I never said that," Ivy said.

"Ivy," Harry asked, "Who was the donor?"

"Your mother." Ivy said, "Lily Potter was the donor."

* * *

If there was one person Harry never thought he was going to come face to face again it was Lily Potter.

Yet, there she was lying on a bed asleep in the guest room at Ivy's house in Selina's Kelly green pajamas.

He had insisted Ivy take him here after she told him what happened. And Ivy's potion had worked at least physically. His…Selina definitely no longer resembled herself, though there was no denying that she and Lily Potter did look eerily familiar. Although, not identical. There were definite differences between the two of them, the long dark red hair being the most prominent one. If he not known about what Selina had done he would've thought his mother had come back from the dead.

Well, she had never died in the first place.

One of his mothers hadn't died that is.

But if what Ivy said was true…well, they were both sort of alive now. Albeit, heavily confused and disoriented.

"She looks peaceful." Harry told Ivy.

"I gave her a calming draught," Ivy said. "Things have been difficult for her given everything that has happened. It's the first time I've been able to give her one since she took the potion. I didn't want anything to counteract with it."

He could only imagine.

"How much does she remember?" He asked even though Ivy had told him the answer earlier.

"Bits and pieces really," Ivy said. "She doesn't view herself as either Selina or Lily, Harry. Remember?"

Harry frowned as he grabbed his mother's hand. His mother's hands though the same size, were softer and paler as Lily than they had been as Selina. He wasn't surprise given Selina's childhood. She hadn't had exactly had it easy.

She had been homeless.

She had him for one thing when she was a kid.

She was sixteen.

He was only three years younger than that now, he couldn't imagine having a kid in three years. He sort of understood her choice in giving him up for adoption.

He looked at Ivy, "Is it okay if I have a minute alone with her?"

"She is going to be indisposed for awhile, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Ivy said. "However, let me know if you start feeling remotely ill."

He nodded as he waited for her to leave the room before he addressed Selina.

"I read your letter," He simply stated as he looked at his mother's prone form. "You shouldn't have done this."

Of course, she didn't respond. Like Ivy said the calming draught had knocked her out.

"Really, taking an experimental potion wasn't very responsible…I don't even know what to call you." He said, "I suppose you're my mum regardless now. You were before, but this is so weird."

He paused for a minute. "I don't blame you, you know. For giving me up. I understand why you did it…I'm glad the other you adopted me. But I still have questions."

Questions about his father.

He didn't know what he was going to do about Bruce. He didn't even know if he could talk to his father. When he had brought up Bruce before Selina had brushed him upset, she was clearly upset about something. And her letter had indicated as much, but she hadn't gone into details.

She wanted him to make his own judgments.

Harry frowned wondering if Bruce knew about him.

A part of him wanted him to know. There wasn't that long of a time ago where he'd be thrilled with the idea that Bruce was his dad, but knowing about Bruce's secret identity he didn't know.

He despised Batman.

He truly did. He hated how he had broken into his Selina's apartment and interrogated them when the Dursleys were missing. Had he actually been doing his job, Joker wouldn't have been able to get away with what he did and as long as he did.

He didn't even save him or try to save him, Harry thought.

He frowned as he thought about his time with Joker. As much as he tried to put on a good face about it, the man still terrified him even from beyond the grave. Yes, his body was able to heal from most of the beatings that had occurred but he was still weak. Ivy had pushed him in a wheelchair just to visit his mother. Of course, the wheelchair was likely in part due to the side effects of the potions he was taking they made him extremely dizzy.

He was lucky he came out as good as he did. At least that's what Ivy told him. He had gone without being medicated for a lot of days. He knew his condition could've—should've—been worse.

"Harry?" He heard a voice saying.

He frowned. It sounded familiar yet different. He turned to see that his mother had opened her eyes and was talking to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Preview: I will likely be doing a Sirius chapter which will go more into the Selina fallout/his encounter with Bruce and he may or may not get thwarted by someone.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Little short interlude chapter that's sort of a bridge. Hopefully, you guys will like it. Also, as far as MCUSA or anything outside of the original seven books is concerned I'll be taking liberties with. Honestly, the Pottermore, stupid Cursed Child, and beasts movie contradicts itself and I stopped keeping up after awhile. Also, if you haven't figured it out by now (which I'm sure being 30 chapters in you have) this is an AU. As always thanks to everyone who has commented and added this story.**

Chapter 30: Black Madness

Sirius Black knew he had blown it.

He knew he had blown it a long time ago when he gave Selina that ring, but it was something he never thought he'd have to deal with. Mainly, because he never thought he'd see her again.

And then he got his letter asking for his help and then…and then he didn't know. He had fallen for her all over again, not that he had ever fallen out of love in her.

She was the same, yet different than she had been all those years ago. There were the physical differences, of course. She wore her hair shorter, much to his dismay, and she had lost all of the remaining baby weight. She was also different in other ways as well. Pricklier. She reminded him more of Lily, which wasn't necessary a bad thing, but she had definitely grown up and she looked at him different, with more skepticism. And he didn't like that.

A part of him knew he wasn't right, that Azkaban had messed with his head more than he liked to admit.

He knew his moods changed drastically; they always had. But it had gotten worse after Azkaban. Sometimes he did things that he didn't even understand. And it had been happening more and more often lately. It also didn't help that he couldn't sleep.

Most of the nights he transformed into dog form just so he wouldn't wake up screaming. He hadn't told any of this to Selina, but he knew she had expected that all wasn't well.

There had been an uneasy stalemate made between the two of them about this. He knew Selina and him were going to chat about Azkaban and everything, but then Harry had gone missing.

Most of the time they spent together had been trying to find Harry. They had done everything they could to try to find their godson, and then they came across _her._

Pamela.

Sirius frowned as he thought of his sister in-law. She thought she had died a long time ago.

He had always had neutral feelings for Pamela in the past. Well, at least until she and Regulus had joined Voldemort.

He remembered as a kid, she wasn't bad as far as Sacred Twenty-Eight bigots go. In fact, dare he say he tolerated her more than he did a lot of his other relatives. It probably helped that the Greengrass family was relatively neutral for most part. Or as neutral as pureblood families could be.

Regulus seemed to like her enough—loved her, he guessed. He never complained about being betrothed to her. He talked about her all the time, and from what he knew the two of them had done all of the nauseating pureblood customs.

The last time he saw her had been at their wedding. It was right before the war had really started. He hadn't quite yet joined the order, and as far as he knew Regulus hadn't joined Voldemort yet.

They had gotten married right after they had graduated from school. He was sort of surprised that he had gotten an invitation. He knew how much his mother had hated him, but somehow Regulus had convinced her it would've been in good propriety to invited him.

Pamela had appeared to be the perfect pureblood bride at the wedding, a far cry from the woman he had encountered on the rooftop.

The Pamela at the wedding had been dressed in an extremely frilly almost Victorian wedding dress and looked the definition of innocent blushing pureblood bride; the woman on the roof was dressed in an outfit that could hardly be described as innocent by any means. And for that matter her once peaches and cream colored skin was now a bright acid like green.

Frowning, he noted he shouldn't have thought of Pamela as innocent, considering all the havoc she wrecked during the war.

Although, neither she nor Regulus were really on the front lines like some of his other relatives.

Bellatrix…

Pamela at the wedding had been cold but cordial to him. That was how she had been for most of their relationship. Well, occasionally she would be defensive if he dared attack his precious brother.

He was not expecting the relatively passive pureblood princess to act the way she was though. She was outright dismissive of him at times just wanting to talk to Selina.

He told Selina he did not trust her.

" _I don't either." Selina shrugged.. "But she knows where Harry is, Sirius, I don't think we have any choice but to follow Ivy's terms."_

Ivy. That was what she renamed herself.

It was fitting, he guessed. He always remembered the woman's fascination with Herblology and Potions. He remembered giving the Ravenclaw a hard time about it when she had made one of her frequent visits to see Regulus.

Regulus seemed fascinated with her though.

He wanted to ask Ivy about Regulus's disappearance, if she knew more. The way his brother had just disappeared had always irked him. A body was never found. However, he really had no chance of asking since Ivy's primarily concern with him had been to yell at him. And having him perform a little magic. He still couldn't believe that she had convinced Selina to perform the fidelius charm that would allow Selina of all people to be the secret keeper to Ivy's lair.

Wherever that was

" _You're not right." She hissed when he asked why she wanted Selina—a muggle—not him to be secret keeper._

 _He glared at you, "And some people would say the same thing about you."_

 _It was true. Pamela besides the green skin, Pamela was different than the girl he had remembered. For one thing, she had little to no emotional reaction over anything._

 _Pamela just shrugged. Inwardly, Sirius grimaced as his eyes took in her costume. If Walburga Black saw her now she would be rolling in her grave. The dark green bodysuit was skintight with a provocative cut and seemed to be made of leaves._

 _Pamela smiled at him as if sensing his disgust. "I'm sorry to disappoint, dear brother of mine."_

" _What happened to you?" He asked._

 _She shrugged. "Potions accident. Not that it matters that much. I'm still in more control of my facilities than you are currently. I'm taking it that Azkaban did not suit you well."_

 _So, she knew about Azkaban then._

" _I'm innocent." He stated._

" _Oh, I'm aware." She said, "Remember, I fought on his side during the war."_

" _You could've freed me." He stated._

 _She laughed, "If you think I could've freed you, you are more out of touch than I originally thought."_

She probably was right. Her name had been tainted along with the rest of the Black family after the war. The only reason she probably hadn't been arrested before she "died" was because she was one of the lesser Death Eaters.

Still though, she could've said something.

He knew a part of his predicament was his fault. That he should've never gone after Peter, argued for his right for legal representation and a trial. However, he didn't. He didn't know if it was in part due to the depression, guilt or what. And when he had talked to Minx about it, she made him feel even guiltier of his actions.

" _You do realize that because you never said anything, Harry had to grow up with_ them."

Them meaning the Dursleys, he had never meant for that to happen to Selina and he had told that to Selina. However, Minx still wasn't happy with him. It was only the beginnings of their problems.

Somehow she found out what they were married, probably from talking to Pamela. She had spent a ridiculous amount of time with the woman, more than he liked and she came back with a look on her face that scared him.

She had reacted just like he feared she would. She had left him—left her own apartment.

He knew she was with Pamela and that frightened him.

He knew Pamela. He knew she had ulterior motives and wasn't just helping Harry for the mere sake of helping him, despite the fact that Selina believed she actually cared for his godson.

" _She wouldn't be so secretive with everything if she really wanted to help him." Sirius said, "There has to be a motive."_

" _I mean yeah…probably." Selina said, "But I do think she cares about Harry. She is doing everything she can do to help him."_

 _"Including having him test an experimental potion." Sirius pointed out._

 _He didn't know much about the potion that Pamela was trying to test on his godson, mainly because Minx told him she had nixed the idea as soon as it was brought up. But what concerned him more was that Selina had talked about possibly testing the potion herself._

" _Absolutely not." He told her, "I won't have it."_

" _You won't have it." His wife said crossing his arms and glaring at him. "Really, you are going to try to order me about, Sirius?"_

 _He shuddered at the look he had seen it on both Lily and Selina in the past. He guessed he should be glad she was a muggle, otherwise he'd probably be getting cursed about right now._

" _I didn't mean it like that. You're a muggle, Selina, you don't know how dangerous magic can be."_

" _Oh, just a muggle.' She said, "You're walking on very shaky ground, Sirius. But yes, I had enough common sense to not take Ivy up on her offer for now."_

" _What do you mean for now?"_

 _"That's what I mean," She said, "If the need arises I might consider it again."_

" _Selina," he barked._

" _It's my son's life on the line." Selina snapped, "And unlike you, I am not giving up on him without a fight."_

She was right, he had failed Harry, and he had failed her. And he was concerned; he could only imagine what sort of concoction Pamela was trying to force down Selina's throat.

Which was one of the reasons he decided to get Wayne involved. As much as he hated the guy, he figured he was his best bet at finding Selina.

Although, even he sort of cringed with how he had handled the entire situation. It had been reckless beyond belief. Even though Wayne was a muggle, he knew he wasn't a helpless muggle. He had really lucked out incapacitating the way he did.

He should've used the imperius curse him before letting him go, he thought. In retrospect just having him promise that he'd help find Selina wasn't enough. But he didn't really have it in him to cast an unforgivable, except maybe if it came to Pettigrew.

That was the original reason he had broken out of jail to kill the rat, a reason Selina wasn't happy about.

" _You should've broken out earlier."_

 _"Earlier?" He asked, "I don't see why there was a need."  
_

 _She glared at him, "Oh, there wasn't a need? Might I remind you of Harry."_

He sighed heavily. She was right. He had failed his godson by a lot. He had seen Harry once, the one time Pamela had allowed him to come to the place so that he could reinforce the wards.

Merlin, he was such a sucker.

He remembered how pale and small the boy looked. He knew he wasn't James's son biologically, but looking at him reminded him of his dead best friend.

It was almost like having James back again.

He might've even called his James once, which he hated admitting. Luckily, no one was in the room and Harry wasn't conscious when that happened. Still, it embarrassed him. He did need help even though he didn't want to admit it.

He frowned as he looked around him at the random rooftop he had asked Wayne to meet him at. He wished he had James's invisibility cloak with him. Something about standing here and waiting, made him think he was entering some sort of trap.

A part of him almost didn't come here tonight, but honestly what did he have to lose?

Nothing.

Hence, why he was here. Besides, he had his magic so if Wayne tried to fight him he could fight back.

He told himself that he had beat him the last time they had fought. Not that it had been much of a fight. Although, he did have the element of surprise on his side.

He was afraid it wasn't going to be like that this time, which was why he had taken the risk to do a disillusionment charm on himself with the black market wand he had gotten.

Even though there were claims that the wand did not have the trace, he still tried to limit his magic uses. He wasn't certain about what MCUSA's tracking system was like. Although, if from what he had seen and witnessed so far in the US it was definitely more relaxed than the UK if only due to the influx of metas.

It also drained him using magic—a lot more than it used to. Probably because the most magic he had done for the past twelve years was turning himself into a dog. Really, casting a disillusionment charm and apparating to said roof shouldn't have done that much damage. Not like doing the fidelius charm the other day.

Used to it would've been nothing. After all, he was a Black.

"Padfoot." He turned around looking to see if he could find the source of the voice. Yet, the muggle remained invisible (somehow).

"Did you find her?" He asked as he searched for the man.

Only he didn't see the man. Instead, he saw a flash of red light thrown at him, which he barely managed to avoid.

So, Wayne had brought backup with him. Magical backup. This was not good.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Batman deals with annoying wizards and he might have a new sidekick who wears fishnets.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Pretty fast paced chapter here with several revelations. I expect a few jaws to drop. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this story. As always support is appreciated.**

Chapter 31: Revelations

Bruce Wayne always prided himself on being prepared. Yet, one could only prepare so much for a wizard duel on a rooftop. Especially if they had spent the majority of the day dealing with the arrival of one very annoying wizard: Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had more than an unusual interest in his son than he had expected, and that was saying something since Bruce had already suspected based on what Harry had told him and what he had heard second hand from Emma that the man had an interest in him.

Bruce gave up as little information as possible. Not that there was really much to give. A part of him wondered if he should tell the wizard that Harry was missing. It was possible that Dumbledore could possibly locate him, but as he thought about it why would Dumbledore be questioning him if he could just find Harry. And for that matter, did Bruce really want to make an alliance with such a man?

The answer was no.

Teaming up with Dumbledore could potentially have it's benefits, but with the way the man easily had decided to read Bruce's mind after barely knowing him, made allying with him too risky.

Zatanna had even been shocked with how carefree the man had been with wizard mind reading.

" _He tried to read your mind?"_

 _Bruce nodded. "Thankfully, he was unable to, but yes. I also suspect he read Emma's mind as well."_

He inwardly smirked as he thought of Emma Granger's reaction to this particular revelation. She had pretty much had security kick the wizard out—not that they weren't eying him already with those lurid robes he wore.

Seriously, he thought that British wizarding society had a very strict statute of secrecy or something? If anything was breaking said secrecy it was those robes. To be fair, he guessed he might pass as a Merlin cosplayer for whatever that was worth.

Of course, kicking Albus out of the hospital didn't keep him from showing up at Wayne Manor later that afternoon. Or trying to show up at Wayne Manor. He had Zatanna ward the house a long time ago, and dear old Albus kept taking the wrong ferry and couldn't quite get to the island.

Pity.

Bruce knew he was going to have to deal with the wizard at one point, but he was already dealing with another wizard.

Selina's husband: Sirius Black.

It didn't take him too long to piece the peaces together. Or at least once he talked to Zatanna who used her contacts in the wizarding world to see there were marriage records in the United Kingdom for Selina Kyle.

Soon enough, Black's name came up and it was a match.

" _Sirius Black is a criminal." Zatanna said. "He betrayed Lily and James Potter. Caused the death of thirteen others when he was confronted, coward."_

Yes, by all aspects Black was a coward. However, something didn't make sense about the case. Besides the initial reports he saw nothing regarding a trial and pointed this out to Zatanna.

" _That is odd." She said, "Even though their society and trials are primitive, someone in Black's position should've had a trial and it should've very well had a transcript."_

 _"Do you think he even had a trial?" Bruce asked, inwardly frowning that the man had not faced justice and then thinking he was such a hypocrite given that he currently had a certain cat humanoid in one of his cells._

 _It wasn't the same thing, he told himself. Petunia was guilty and a danger to his son, just like Black._

 _Zatanna ignored his brooding and answered his question. "I have no idea." She said answering his question. "The British ministry was pretty much is disarray after the war. It wouldn't surprise me if there was some lack of oversight."_

 _Bruce frowned. "What if he was innocent?"_

 _Zatanna now frowned. "Do you think Black is innocent, Bruce?"  
_

 _He honestly did not know. While the man he talked to was clearly unhinged, he did seem to genuinely care about Selina._

 _Although, he never mentioned Harry…_

" _I want to talk to him." He said._

" _Obviously." She said. "And what if he is innocent, Bruce, what are you going to do?"_

 _That was a good question._

Black hadn't been the smartest in his plans. Bruce wasn't that surprised the man did appear halfway crazed the first time they encountered each other, but he was smart enough to use some sort of cloaking spell since neither he nor Zatanna saw him when they did their initial surveillance.

Of course, after he got out his infrared goggles that all changed.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I should've brought some of those."

He shrugged.

She probably should've, but he wasn't surprised she didn't. Having no super powers made him overly prepared.

"I'm still going to call out for him." He told her. "Catch him off guard. Throw one of those red things you do."

"You mean a stunning spell." She corrected.

He rolled his eyes underneath the cowl as he called out for Black. Sure, enough Zatanna threw the stunning spell, which was met with another jet of red light.

The fight then begin, jets of lights were thrown at both sides. Both parties were dodging each other quite nicely.

Bruce had to say he was surprised that Black was as good as a fighter, but then again Zatanna had told him the man had originally fought for Dumbledore with the Potters before betraying them.

 _"He was one of their better fighters." His friend told him, "I'm not surprised he was a Black."  
_

The Blacks were the apparent Waynes of the British magical world except with a thousand percent more mental illness per Zatanna.

 _"That's quite the comparison." He said._

 _"Just giving you an example that you can rationalize." His friend said with a shrug. "The family was very influential. Of course, that was before Voldemort's downfall. Like you, Sirius is the last one in his family."  
_

There were a lot of similarities between him and Black, except unlike Black he did not commit mass murder.

Still, as good a fight as Black was giving magically; he was not trained to fight with Batman. All Bruce had to do was wait until he was distracted and incapacitate him physically.

It was child's play.

Although, considering what happened after their last encounter he was a little bit more careful with handling Black this time around.

He was still shocked he had been incapacitated in such a matter.

But now it was Black he had been dragged into a cell next to Petunia.

Dragged might've been a misnomer. He more or less had Zatanna levitate Black into a cell, while he listened to Petunia yell at him.

He really should've invested in soundproof glass. His son's aunt had gotten worse in the past month since she had been cooped up, he really needed to figure out what to do with her.

"I want to talk to you." She hissed.

"Do you know where Harry is?" He asked.

She glared at him they both knew the answer to that.

"Then there's no need to talk." He answered her question.

"This isn't right. You can't keep me prisoner here." She said.

"I can do whatever I want." He snapped.

Zatanna gave him a look.

He couldn't help it. He hated Petunia Dursley. She had abused his son, and she had helped Joker kidnap him. So, sue him if he did not have any sympathy for her. She was lucky enough he had such a strong no kill rule.

"I have rights." She snapped.

"You tried to kill Harry. I don't give a damn about your rights."

"I'm late—" The cat said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm late." She said, "What do you think that means?"

Zatanna looked at him, then at the cat. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Well, aren't you the smart freak." Petunia hissed.

Pregnant?

Was she serious?

Apparently. Although, she thought it might be possible due to her new state.

"I haven't cycled since…this." She said looking at her paws. A nervous tick of hers he noticed. "But it's possible. I want a pregnancy test."

"Zatanna?" Bruce asked.

"I can easily do a test right here and now," She said taking out her wand.

"Not with your freak methods." Petunia hissed.

He frowned wanting to clobber the cat's face. The only reason he didn't was the glass in between them and the fact that she might be with child.

Looking at Zatanna he asked, "Will doing the test with magic hurt the baby?"

"No." She said. "I can do it in less than a minute."

He nodded and motioned for her to get out her wand.

A moment later a positive sign appeared near Petunia's womb.

"You're pregnant." Zatanna said both she and Bruce equally horrified.

* * *

Interrogating Black had taken a backburner after that, because how could it not.

Petunia Dursley was pregnant.

With God knows what sort of child.

And for that matter, he didn't even want to think about who the father was. He hadn't even asked the woman about that little factoid. Just knowing that that crazy woman was carrying a baby was enough to make his head explode.

Now, he really didn't know what he was going to do with her. She definitely could not be released into the care of Arkham and Blackgate probably wouldn't be great either. And he did feel a little bit bad about locking up a pregnant…well, pregnant whatever she was.

She still tried to kill her son though. And God knows what she would do to her baby. She seemed shocked as anyone when she found out.

" _No." She said._

" _It's true." Zatana said. "The test doesn't lie. You're around five weeks."_

" _Five weeks." She said, "Could be either."_

 _She then stopped talking._

He didn't really know what to say to Petunia after that either. Just that he'd be getting her proper care.

He was already expecting an earful from Leslie about keeping a pregnant woman locked up.

Albeit, Petunia technically wasn't quite a woman.

He was now up in the cave with Zatanna he needed a breather after that revelation.

"That was a bit of a bombshell." Zatanna said.

"You don' t say." Bruce said with a frown. "I can't believe that she could get pregnant."

Zatanna shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. It might be a good thing though, the baby could possibly help Harry."

He gave her a weird look.

"One of the possible treatments we have been considering is doing a transplant of sorts." Zatanna said a shrug. "If the baby's magical and it's magic is akin to Harry's its possible we could use it to help stabilize his magic."

"The baby is not quite human though." Bruce said.

"You don't know that," Zatanna said. "And I hate to say it Bruce, but after what happened in the Chamber Harry isn't quite human either. It's only an idea, we're working on several other options for treatment when we find him."

Bruce frowned. He really hated all these treatment options that Zatanna and Leslie had told him about, they all sounded dangerous. But then again, so was Harry's condition.

"We really should talk to Black." Zatanna said breaking his inner monologue. "The sooner we find Harry the better."

That was something he agreed with her about.

* * *

Unlike Dumbledore, Zatanna didn't read minds. However, she did have a very handy potion with her.

"Veritaserum." She said, "An old friend brewed some for me."

"What?"

"Truth serum." Zatanna clarified. "A couple of drops under his tongue and Black should be telling us everything."

"Hmmm," Bruce said. "I'm surprised no one has found a way to avoid it."

"I'm sure they've tried," Zatanna said. "But given Black's current state I don't think he could fight it if he tried."

Bruce was still skeptical of the substance, but let Zatanna do her thing. A moment later Black was awake and starring at them blankly—a side effect of the potion.

"Your name?" Zatanna asked testing the substance.

"Sirius Orion Black." He stated.

She then asked a series of questions to verify the potion was working before she began asking him stuff they actually wanted to know.

"Is it true you are currently a wanted man?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Murder."

"Did you do it."

"No. I did not kill Pettigrew or those muggles."

Bruce frowned at that revelation and did Zatanna.

"You spent thirteen years in prison for a crime you did not commit?"

"Yes."

"And you never had a trial?"

"No."

"Did you ask for one?"

"It didn't matter. I deserved it. Should've never told James to use Pettigrew as secret keeper."

Bruce shot Zatanna a look. Clearly, an injustice had been done to Black. He felt bad for the man. Whoever this Pettigrew guy was had gotten off scot free, he almost ended the interview then but Black's innocence was neither what he nor Zatanna were searching for.

"Is Selina Kyle your wife?"

"Yes."

"Why did you want Batman to find her?"

"I need to find Minx before she does something to hurt herself."

Hurt herself?

"Why would Selina hurt herself?" Zatanna asked.

"She would do anything to save Harry," The man said. "I'm afraid she's going to take an experimental potion."

Experimental potion?

"What kind of potion?"

"I don't know." He said, "Something not good if Pamela came up with it."

"Pamela?"

"Pamela Greengrass-Black my sister in-law. She's been helping us taking care of us."

A look came over Zatanna's face. "Pamela is here in Gotham City?"

The question clearly was rhetorical, but under the potion Sirius answered it anyway. "Yes, under the name Poison Ivy. A far cry from the pureblood princess she once was."

Zatanna frowned, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…" Sirius said. "Had me cast the fidelius so I wouldn't know. Tricky bitch."

The potion was wearing off, Bruce sighed motioning for Zatanna to stun Black again.

"He needs help." He said to her.

"No shit." She said, "I can't believe they locked him up for that long without a trial. He's actually in surprisingly good condition Bruce."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Azkaban is known for making someone lose their sanity." She said, "The fact that Sirius is that coherent and he was able to fight as well as he did says a lot about his condition. It's actually quite impressive, but yes he needs help. And so does Selina if she's with Pamela."

"You recognize Pamela's name before he mentioned Ivy."

"I did." She said, "That contact I have in the British magical world Bruce, is her brother."

"Ivy has a brother."

"Pamela has a brother." Zatanna clarified. "Cyrus Greengrass. I'm assuming you want to talk to him."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Mother and son reunite, we see what's going on in Selina/Lily's head. If she's any closer to viewing herself as Lily, Selina, or someone else completely new.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: A new chapter. Hopefully, this will give sort of an introduction to the slightly more sane Lily/Selina hybrid character. Anyway, thank you for those who added and reviewed this.**

Chapter 32: Nameless

She really needed to come up with a new name.

Not that she had any idea what she'd possibly call herself. The only thing that felt right now was being called "Mum" by her son.

Seeing her son again, helped a lot. She knew that both parts of her, or should she say her since they weren't really parts just so much as a combination that made her, saw Harry as their son.

Merlin, her head was a mess these days.

She couldn't think straight. Even looking at herself in the mirror was jarring. By all intents and purposes she was Lily Potter. She had Lily Potter's looks, memories, magic, but there was a part of her that still identified as Selina Kyle. Albeit, those parts were a lot more muted than that of Lily Potter's.

Still there, there were times she looked at herself or did something and had a complete different reaction than what she was used to.

She was surprised with how out of shape she felt. As Lily, she had never felt like she was particularly out of shape, but the Selina part of her was appalled with her lack of stamina and general flabbiness. She now had a muffin top that she knew were the stubborn remnants of her long ago magical pregnancy. Merlin, at times, her body didn't feel like her body.

She wasn't as disoriented as she once was, and that was a plus. When she had first woke up…she didn't even have a clue at how she was going to function after what she had done to herself.

Pamela—no, Ivy—had told her about the potion since her Selina memories weren't clear.

" _It was a slightly modified version of Polyjuice." The redhead said._

 _The woman frowned as she eyed a strand of her own red hair. It was similar, yet different to Ivy's. Ivy's was a bright fire engine red, while her own was more muted a rich blood red. Regardless, it was different than the dark brown she halfway expected it to be. She also was surprised she was able to twirl a piece of her hair. She didn't remember wearing it long for a long time. It felt odd. Maybe a haircut was in order…she couldn't fight with it like this. However, a part of her blanched at cutting her hair. James had always loved it long...she wasn't Lily though anymore. And she didn't fight like Selina._

" _Did you hear anything I said—"_

 _Ivy stopped not knowing what to call her._

 _The woman had told her not to call her either Selina or Lily. She just couldn't—but it made talking to her difficult._

" _You really need to pick out a name." Ivy glared at her._

 _She shrugged._

" _I'm serious." Ivy said, "You can't go around nameless the rest of your life. You should just do what I did, just name yourself with something that fits."_

 _Yes, fits. Like the first plant Ivy saw when she woke up._

 _Well, the problem was that nothing fit. However, the woman ignored the name conversation for now and turned the conversation back to what they were originally talking about. "What if it wears off?"_

" _What the potion?" Ivy said, "It won't. It was permanent. We discussed it before."_

 _"_ Selina _and you discussed it." The woman pointed out. "As you know most of my memories as Selina are hazy at best."_

 _Or really non-existent. There were bits and pieces of things she knew as Selina like Ivy's name, but Selina's life itself was much of a mystery. On the other hand, she could remember most of Lily's life in great detail, but she felt like those memories didn't quite belong to her._

 _She knew that part of her was Selina._

 _Selina had never thought that anything belonged to her and it was one of the reasons she stole. Including Harry, she thought, she never thought Harry was hers despite the fact he was._

 _Odd, she didn't know how she knew this about Selina, but she did. Much like most things about the woman she used to be._

 _Ivy sighed, exasperated with the woman's remarks._

 _It was odd recalling that Ivy had once been human, even if most of her memories of Ivy had been as the snotty Pamela Greengrass._

 _She had always been impatient, the woman thought with disdain, as a memory of Pamela in Sluggy's private potion classes emerged. She had always wanted to push the boundaries in potions, without any of the proper research._

 _And from what Pamela had told her about the potion that she had taken as Selina, it didn't seem like she had changed a bit._

 _The Lily part of her was disgusted with what Pamela had done and sort of wanted to get out of her home as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to let Ivy touch her child with her potions, not after what she did to her. But the Selina part of her thought the risks was worth it._

 _Ivy frowned as she looked at her. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know you're mad at me, Evans."_

 _She frowned. "Don't call me that."  
_

 _"Well, you haven't come up with an alternative name yet. You need to work on that."_

Yeah, work on that. Finding a name was the least of her worries now.

Ivy eventually had to give her a dreamless sleep potion. And she had taken it willingly, mostly because she couldn't fit straight. And when she woke up…there was Harry.

The woman's little miracle as both Lily and Selina.

Seeing Harry again was the thing she needed. She knew that she could work out the mess in her head, or at least try to cope with it.

Her son looked at her oddly. After all, he was seeing Lily Potter—who he knew as his mum—for the first time in twelve years. He probably didn't remember her. That caused the woman to frown; neither part of her wanted her son's life to be like this.

Harry was in that godforsaken wheelchair in part due to the potions regime Pamela had them on. Now that she had Lily's knowledge, the woman was scrutinizing every single move Pamela had made in his treatment.

"Mum?" The boy asked.

"Yes, its me."

Her voice still sounded so strange to her. While it was definitely Lily Potter's, her accent was an odd mixture between the two of them.

Her son raised an eyebrow. "And define who is me?"

The woman wrinkled her brow.

"Ivy explained what happened." Harry said, "And so did you, err, Selina."

"A part of me is still Selina, but I don't go by that anymore." She clarified.

"I know," He said, "Just like I know you're not Lily Potter."

She sighed relieved that she didn't have to explain her predicament to her son.

"This is all my fault." Harry pointed out.

"No." She said, "Baby, don't say that."

"If I never fought the basilisk…you'd still be…"

"A part of me would still be dead and not seeing you." She said trying to pacify the situation. "This is really a good thing."

Her son gave her a dubious look seeing through her lies. Although, probably anyone could see that she was not well. Here she was wearing ill-fitting days old pajamas and in bed at what appeared to the middle of the day.

"It's not as bad as it appears." She said.

"Ivy says you don't even know what to call yourself." Harry stated.

"Ivy says a lot of things." She smarted off.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That she does. However, you and I both know she's brutally honest."

"That she is. But it's not as bad as it was before."

It really wasn't. She may not know what to call herself, but she was definitely starting to piece things together. At least she wasn't staring into space anymore.

Harry frowned.

"I don't identify as either Lily or Selina, baby." She said. "However, the one thing I do identify as is your mother."

"Both of them were my mum." He said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You left me a letter explaining about the adoption."

"I did?" She said, she had no recollection of that.

He frowned.

"My memories as Selina aren't great." She said, "I do know she—no, I—love you, and that she was worried about you. But that's about it…I do remember you as Lily though."

"But you're neither of them."

She sighed heavily, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Ivy said…Ivy said originally you were just suppose to take Mum's appearance and magic. That the potion backfired."

"Or Ivy didn't test the potion adequately enough." The Lily part of her said in disdain, wanting to kill Ivy for tricking her baby sister—or her—into taking that potion.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay." She said, "I know she was just trying to help."

Actually, she wasn't sure what Ivy's motivations were. Neither part of her was sure. Selina had risked trusting her, and looked what had happened. Of course, Selina had always been more willing to take risks and it always seemed to get her into messes.

Although, the Lily part of her took an occasional risk as well come to think about it.

"You don't trust her." Harry said looking at her.

While she couldn't see her son's green eyes she knew they were reading her every move. It was unnerving, she thought. Not like the sweet, innocent, baby she remembered holding all those years ago.

"I don't know." She said trying to be politically correct as possible. "I do know that there are some things that as a witch I would've done differently."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I—err, Lily, was quite good at Potions, Harry."

"I didn't know that." He said, "All I know is you—err, part of you was good at Charms."

She smiled at the thought of Charms it had been her favorite subject next to potions. "Indeed, a part of me was. Merlin, this is confusing, kit."

"Do you think there's something anything you can do to help?"

The woman shook her head. She had talked to Ivy endlessly about possibly reversing the potion, and had even run the whole formula in her head. "I'm afraid there is no going back." She finally said, "This is a new beginning for me."

Hmmm, new beginning.

The thought made her think of a name she had heard long ago: Nyssa. It meant new beginning in Greek. It could work. Well, it was better than anything else she came up with so far.

"Mum?"

"What do you think about Nyssa?" She asked.

"Nyssa?" Harry asked.

"It means new beginning in Greek." She thought, "I thought it could be fitting…"

"For a name." He said.

She nodded. "Of course, you can call me Mum or Mom if you want. I do like that."

He nodded. "I like it. Nyssa that is."

* * *

Nyssa.

It was a name and it worked. Did she connect to it as much as Lily Potter or Selina Kyle? Probably not, but it was still something of her own. She still didn't have a last name at this time, and probably wouldn't for a while. It didn't matter to her at least. At least she had a name of sorts, even if it wasn't quite perfect.

Although, she'd probably still use Lily Potter legally, at least in the wizarding world. Merlin knows, the wizarding world would have a coronary when she reappeared.

Since talking to her son and giving herself a name, her recovery had been better. She was starting to adjust to her new life. She still had moments of occasionally of disassociation, but it wasn't near as bad. As before

At least she could separate herself from Lily and Selina and just be Nyssa.

As she found herself adapting to Nyssa, she found out that she was quite different in some ways than she had been as either Lily or Selina.

Selina had been fanatic about keeping in shape; Lily Potter while a formidable opponent in a witch's duel had not been as physical of a person as her sister. In fact, Lily couldn't remember the last time she had an actual physical exercise routine. Nyssa was somewhere in-between. Nyssa found she did not enjoy or crave exercise like Selina did; Lily's body was so damn weak. She'd never have the flexibility or memory muscles like Selina had, but she wasn't as damn flabby and floppy as she felt when she first woke up due to an exercise routine she now forced herself to do. Albeit, the exercises were way less intense than anything Selina had ever done and her body was nowhere near how she wanted it. That post pregnancy pooch just did not want to go away.

It wasn't only her exercise habits that were different. She found her style had changed as well. Lily had worn her hair ridiculously long, which was the custom of most witches. Selina had worn hers ridiculously short. Nyssa ended up wearing hers in a long lob. Once she got a chance, her clothes would change as well. She found she was wearing the "dowdier" side of Selina's wardrobe which still felt ridiculously uncomfortable to her since it showed off every square inch of her body. However, even if she would've had access to Lily's wardrobe she doubted she would've worn any of it. Lily had tended to wear a lot of traditional witch's wear especially after pregnancy. These styles usually were more Victorian than modern. And while she occasionally muggle clothes that might've been more suited to Nyssa's style, they all were rather dated now.

She also found herself being a lot more studious than she had ever been as Selina, although her study habits were a lot more pragmatic than they ever had been as Lily. She found she was also sneakier than before.

"Are you okay?" Ivy asked.

Nyssa did not trust the woman at all; she was only bidding her time to leave. To see exactly what the redhead witch was up too and for Harry to stabilize a little bit more.

"The exercises are working," She state bluntly. "I think I'm going to see about getting a wand?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think your ready for that?"

"I need a wand," Nyssa stated, "Both you and I know it. And my magic is much more controlled than when I was born."

That's what she called it now a birth. No need on referring to it what it was a disaster of Ivy's potion experiments it would just cause tension.

"Do you think your old one would work?" Ivy asked.

She shrugged. She doubted it. After looking at Ivy's notes, and knowing what was going on in her head, she hypothesized that she essentially had become a new person. A new soul. Her wand was only connected with Lily Potter. It wouldn't work for Nyssa Nameless.

She didn't tell this to Ivy though instead she said, "That would require going to the U.K. I don't think Harry is quite ready for that yet."

"No he's not." Ivy said. "We are going to need to up his dosage, by the way. The levels are up way too much to my liking, he might start experiencing more adverse effects soon."

Nyssa frowned, she had suspected as much. She had seen the blood work herself. She knew that the basilisk DNA and phoenix DNA were trying to fight the potions Ivy was feeding Harry and mutate her son further. She knew he was already having enough difficulty adapting to his eyes, she could only imagine what would happen if he sprouted feathers or grew scales. Although, in her opinion that was better than the alternative—

"How much time?" She said, knowing that Ivy probably had as much idea as she did (which was little to none).

Ivy shrugged. "I really have no idea. Although, it really might be a good idea for you to go into the magic world. I do have some potion ingredients I'm dying to get my hands on."

Of course, she did.

Merlin, some people did not change. As Selina, Nyssa could recall Ivy always being obsessed with her work—her plants—it wasn't far off from what she remembered as Lily. She still remembered Pamela almost causing an explosion in the potion labs for one of her so-called experiments. Both she and Severus had been horrified.

Nyssa frowned as she thought of Lily's ex-friend. She wondered if Severus had survived the war. Even though he ended up siding with _him_ , she still felt pity for the man. Or at least the Lily part of her did, the Selina part of her cursed him to hell.

Nyssa. She was just Nyssa.

"I don't want to leave him here alone." She finally said.

"You know I won't hurt, Harry." Ivy said.

Did she?

Honestly, Nyssa didn't know.

"You trust me before." Ivy pointed out.

"Selina trusted you." Nyssa pointed out, "I'm not Selina."

"No you're not." Ivy said having noted the difference in personality herself. "You and I both know he's in no place to travel and he's safer here than anywhere else."

That unfortunately was true, for now.

Ivy laughed, "You are smarter than before."

Nyssa glared at her, "I was ignorant before. Had Selina known everything, I doubt she would've trusted you."

"Probably." Ivy said, "But here we are, you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you. And we really do no need potion ingredients, and like you said you need a wand. And as I pointed out with the boy is too ill to be moved."

Nyssa reluctantly sighed as an idea popped into her head. "A witch's oath."

"What?" Pamela said.

"I want a witch's oath you will not harm my son or do any of your cockamamie experiments on him while I'm gone."

"But I'm a squib…."

Nyssa shook her head. "You're a witch enough, you can do potions. Pamela…you said I was smart not to trust you."

The redhead sighed. "When you're right, you're right."

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Preview: We check in with Hermione, sort of see the family dynamics with the Grangers. What exactly she is going through physically and she may or may not have a run in with Dumbledore and some other characters.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: And here's the next one. I hope you guys enjoy this one. As always reviews and adds are appreciated.**

Chapter 33: Wake Up Call

Hermione Granger was horrified to learn that it had been roughly a month since Harry Potter's birthday.

What was even more horrifying was that it wasn't the first time she had lost time this year. However, this time was different than when she had been petrified.

When she had been petrified, Hermione felt no pain. She could just hear and feel everything that was going around her and couldn't respond. With this—

The pain was excruciating.

Occasionally, she thought she could recall something. Usually it was just her mother's voice. Her mother's very soothing voice.

She also occasionally heard the doctors talking about her prognosis. Of course, none of the things that they said made sense to her, and the pain was so much that most of the time she didn't have time before she felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

She was put into a medically induced coma. Apparently, she had undergone a series of very painful surgeries all in attempt to help her maybe regain some feeling in her arms or legs.

They still weren't finished apparently they had encountered an issue because of her magic and the way they wanted to completely rewire her.

That still flummoxed her mind, rewire her. What did that mean?

She was under the conclusion they wanted to turn her into a cyborg or something.

When she mentioned this to her mother Emma Granger laughed, "Don't be so dramatic, sweetie, you are not going to be a cyborg."

"You said that my mobility was going to be regained through the use of technology." Hermione said, "And then…then…that…"

She didn't want to talk about her loss of an eye. That was still hard or for that matter the potential scarring. The disfigurement.

They hadn't even let her see her face, but she knew from the bandages that were on her face, from what she had been told about the accident, that there had probably at the very least been some scarring.

She told herself that she shouldn't care that much. Hermione had never really viewed herself as particularly pretty, she always prided herself on her brains. However, she was still a teenage girl.

 _He'll never want me now_ , she thought with a frown. Not that he wanted her anyway.

Even she only started thinking of him that way. She was being silly.

"Hermione, love." Her mum said, "I didn't know you're awake. How are you feeling, darling?"

How was she feelin—like a train hit her.

Emma sighed heavy as she looked at the face on Hermione's face. "That bad, love?"

"It could be worst." She said wishing she could shrug.

"It could indeed." Emma said.

Hermione knew she was lucky. When she had found out what happened to her, she knew by all accounts she should be dead. However, thanks to sheer luck and what she suspected was accidental magic that she had survived.

It was strange; she really had hardly any recollection of that day.

"How's Harry?" She asked.

They wouldn't let her friend visit her. She had begged and whined, but Emma said he had some recovering to do on his own.

However, when she prodded further no one—not Mum or that nice Mr. Wayne would give her details.

Hermione would've pressed harder, but given the fact she had only been conscious for brief periods throughout the pass month, and if you really wanted to be honest about it only really conscious for the past couple of days.

And she had also been dealing with a lot since waking up…

Like the fact she would not be attending Hogwarts next term.

" _What do you withdrew me from attending school?" She asked when Emma had told her the news._

" _Exactly that." Emma said, "Don't argue with me, you're in no condition to attend school, love."  
_

 _Hermione glared at her. She wasn't sure how effective it was, considering she had one eye,_

" _Don't look at me like that." Emma said, "Your father and I—"_

 _Hermione groaned, "Of course this was_ his _idea."  
_

 _She and her father had been in a state of perpetual argument since she had started Hogwarts really. Her father did not like the idea that she would be putting her muggle academics on hold and had pretty much told her she was ruining her future as a theoretic physicist (the career she had been considering before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter). And yeah, she sort of knew she was but magic had opened up a whole array of mysteries for her and completely countered what she had studied in Physics._

" _Don't." Her mother said, "Do not blame your father for this, Hermione. The decision to pull you from that school was mutual. Besides, you are in no condition to attend that school currently."_

She supposed she wasn't. She couldn't pick up a wand right now if she wanted to.

"You look so glum," Her mum told her.

Hermione wanted to say something about how could she not look upset given her situation, but she knew better. Emma Granger was all about having a good attitude.

Emma ignored her silence, "You have a visitor."

In walked a woman Hermione knew all so well: Zatanna Zatara.

She wasn't dressed in her typical League attire—she was wearing jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt of all things— which was a little jarring, but it was still easy to recognize her and she was still awe struck even though this technically wasn't the first time she met the woman.

She remembered briefly seeing her at Harry's birthday. Harry had mentioned she was tutoring him that she was a friend of Bruce's. So, seeing her there shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. Although, she would've preferred to see Harry.

"How's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.

If she could've turned her head she would've noticed her mother shooting Zatanna a look.

"Zatanna came to see you, love." Her mother said, "She wanted to discuss with you the next step in your procedures."

Hermione frowned. "Next steps? I thought there were going to be more surgeries, I don't understand."

"There will be more surgeries." Emma said with a sigh, "A lot more surgeries. However, in order for the surgeries to be successful we had to involve—"

"A magic user." Zatanna said finishing her mother's sentence. "Hermione, how much do you know about your procedures?"

"I know they're trying to turn me into some sort of cyborg."

"Love, I told you you're not going to be turned into a cyborg." Her mother said with disdain.

Hermione again used her one eye to its fullest potential. "Mum, you told me they were rewiring my spine, arms, and legs to work with a computer. And then there was that eye I heard the surgeon talking about. Don't tell me I won't be part machine."

Emma sighed.

"It won't work you know." Hermione said, "Magic counteracts with muggle technology."

Zatanna smiled at Hermione's rant. "Did anyone tell you that you were a smart girl, Hermione?"

She nodded, but inwardly she sighed. She guessed smart would always be the way she'd be identified, especially now.

 _Don't be vain_ , she told herself, _you are lucky you're alive._

"I'm here because we think we came up with a way to counteract the adverse reaction magic has with technology."

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked actually curious.

Zatanna then explained how she planned on incorporating magic in Hermione's reconstruction surgeries, in particularly Hermione's magic.

"My magic?" Hermione said. "How?"

"This is where it gets complicated." Zatanna said. "Have you ever heard of the repression potion."

Hermione frowned, "Isn't that what they give to students who are expelled? It makes them essentially squibs."

Zatanna frowned. "In theory yes, their magic still exists though. If siphoned off properly and not left to dissipate."

Hermione gave her a strange look. "I never read anything about that."

"You wouldn't." She said, "The topic is highly restricted and guarded I only came about it very recently myself."

Hermione gave her a weird look.

"People would misuse the potion, Hermione." Zatanna said, "Dissipation is the only method sanctioned by your ministry for several reasons."

"Oh," Hermione said. "But you know about it?"

"I've been doing some research." She said, "And have some very special sources."

"But it will work?" Hermione said, "I'll still be a witch afterwards."

"Yes," Zatanna said. "Although, it might take time for your core to rebuild itself. However, there's really not much of an alternative."

She didn't have to explain it to Hermione, she already knew what the consequences were.

"When?" She asked.

"Now." Zatanna said. "We start now."

* * *

Zatanna had started her on a series of potions, they were not like the standard ministry procedure for the repression potion which from what Hermione read was a single potion

The potions were nasty, which was not unexpected since every single potion she had ever taken was nasty. However, what she didn't expect was how weak she felt with each progressing one. This was partially because the magic was leaving her body.

She really felt even less like herself, which was saying something, her mother looked at her with worry as did Zatanna.

However, when asked they just told her everything was fine. She didn't think everything was fine though and was getting more suspicious, especially in regards to Harry.

"I don't know why I can't see him." She told her mother.

"You need to maintain strength." Her mother said before promptly changing the subject. She tried to press but no one was willing to give her any information about her friend.

Of course, she was really tired so she usually fell asleep before she could pester anyone too much.

And then one day she woke up and saw him.

Not Harry, but someone who could give her answers: Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore looked more worn than the last time she saw him. His celestial printed robes looked almost garish in the hospital. Inwardly, she blanched as she saw the professor turn to her, "It's good to see you're awake, Ms. Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?" She asked. She really didn't know why he was here. Unless it was about her being removed from the school. She knew her father had sent him a withdraw noticed as her mother pointed out when she told her that the Hogwarts situation had already been taken care of.

Perhaps he was there to change her parents' mind?

But as far as she knew her dad was back in England to manage the family practice. Her mother had told her that he had flown down here a couple of times over the weekends to see her, but given the fact she had more or less in and out of conscious since being admitted to the hospital Hermione really didn't remember much about these visits.

"I wanted to check on you, my dear." He said, "I was worried when I received your parents' letter."

Hermione was sort of skeptical about this. The headmaster rarely showed concern for her, he was dismissive at best. Even Hermione had to admit her parents had some valid points about Hogwarts. She still remembered how depressed she was her first year before Halloween and how dismissive the staff was to her when she brought up her concerns.

Honestly, she doubted she had spoken to the headmaster once in Hogwarts. Seeing him in her hospital room in Gotham of all things was a little jarring.

"My mum's not here." She stated.

"I'm aware of that." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure she'll want to talk to you." Hermione stated feeling nervous for some old reason.

It was ridiculous. She shouldn't feel nervous around Professor Dumbledore; he was one of the best wizards in the world. She had read that in several books that stated this and had told the facts she had read to both Harry and Ron several times in the past few years.

She frowned as she remembered something that Harry had told her.

" _You really can't trust everything you read, Hermione."_

Maybe he had a point because she really didn't feel comfortable with Professor Dumbledore in her room.

In fact, she could hear the machines she was hooked up to increasing with their beeping—her heart rate had gone up which was completely unacceptable due to the medications and potions she was on.

"That is unnecessary." He stated as he looked at her with pity.

"I'm sure they would think otherwise." Hermione said trying to remain calm but knowing it was no use.

"It is okay, dear girl." Dumbledore said sensing her unease. "Your parents had made their point clear. And I can understand their choice—"

From her narrow field of vision, she could see that Dumbledore had a look of pity on her face. She supposed she did look like a sad sight. She knew she was hooked up to a ton of different machines, she couldn't move, she also was covered up in bandages, and she could only imagine how her hair looked. Not that Professor Dumbledore would care about that—well, her hair. But she knew she was pathetic. Helpless.

And since she had been taking those potions…it was only worst.

She knew that her vitals were being closely monitored and she wasn't surprised. She did remembered reading that someone's magic was tightly connected to their life force, that one of the many reasons the repression potion was usually only allowed to be administered by ministry officials.

"I'm planning on talking to them." She said, "When I get better."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head as if she said something silly. "Don't worry about that, dear girl. That's not what I came here to talk to you about."

Hermione frowned. "You're not here to talk about me being withdrawn from the school?"

"Well, of course we'll have to discuss that." Professor Dumbledore said. "But we will deal with that in a minute."

She frowned annoyed with how dismissive he was of her. Was she surprised? Not exactly, but why was he here?

"Harry Potter." She heard Dumbledore say.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, "I'm looking for Harry Potter. Do you have any idea where he is, dear girl?"

Of course.

That explained everything.

Dumbledore had always shown an unusual interest in Harry. She really had never said much. She thought that he was trying to be a mentor to her friend or something. She had even pushed Harry towards having a relationship with him. He needed someone to rely on. However, she didn't like this, not at all.

"I'm only looking out for his interests." Dumbledore said he felt something come over her telling her it would be okay to tell the headmaster where he was.

"I don't know." She finally said. "I haven't seen him since that day at the amusement park."

"Amusement park?" The headmaster asked.

She nodded as she thought back to that day. She had been so excited to see Harry. So worried about him, he had been so pale. Yet, he insisted that they ride every ride at the park. She knew he hadn't felt the best, and had thought about waiting for him when he went to the lavatory, but she knew that Harry wouldn't her to worry about him.

She really had been trying to make an effort for him. It was hard. She really wasn't good at this whole friend thing, Harry was one of her first—okay, first real friend.

Her thoughts were broken when the headmaster said, "I see, you really don't know much do you, Ms. Granger."

"What?"

"You know nothing about Mr. Potter." He said, "I should've known as much given your condition. It's all right, dear girl. All will be okay."

She was confused and the headmaster waved his wand making a potion vile seemingly appear out of nowhere.

"What?" She asked again.

"I told you we'd discuss your schooling after we discussed Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said, "This should take care of everything."

She frowned, "This is the repression potion, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, you do, do your homework don't you, dear girl?"

She frowned. Merlin, she hated being called dear girl. She hated that he thought she'd actually be stupid enough to drink said potion. "I'm not taking the potion, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." He said, "As you haven't finished your OWLS you are unqualified to practice magic on your own."

"The repression potion is only given to students who have been expelled not withdrawn from the school." Hermione said thankful her eidetic memory still worked. However, her heart was now working overtime. She could hear more noises coming from the machines that were hooked up from her. She only hoped that someone would come in the room before Dumbledore did something to her.

 _Don't be ridiculous_ , she told herself, _Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to me. He was a light wizard, headmaster of the school._

She didn't believe herself.

Dumbledore frowned, "That might be so, but the repression potion might be the best thing for your unfortunate situation, my dear."

"Get out." Hermione found herself saying.

She had been sort of surprised that the words came out of her own mouth a part of her blanched at the fact she was yelling at a teacher. She had always been one for respecting authority. However, at that moment she had little to no respect for her headmaster. Or ex-headmaster.

Her parents had been right. Harry had been right.

Dumbledore did not react to her outburst. "I understand your upset." He said.

"It's only supposed to be given by ministry officials." Hermione said finding herself hyperventilating.

"A mere technicality." Dumbledore said as he moved closer to her. "Do not worry, Ms. Granger it will hardly hurt and you won't remember a thing after you take the potion."

"That's not true." She said. "I know what the potion does and removing memories is not one of those things."

"Maybe not," Dumbledore said, "But with the help of a little memory charm you'll be just fine."

She realized before he said it he was going to obliviate her. Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light was going to obliviate her. She had trusted the man what was wrong with her. He was no better than Lockhart. Another fool she had trusted.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Dumbledore said, "It's really not that bad."

"Really, not bad?" She hissed. "Do you remember what happened to Professor Lockhart."

Dumbledore laughed, "You're forgetting Gilderoy was a buffoon of a wizard, I am not. Now just sit there, dear girl…"

He chuckled as he said that.

Hermione glared at him.

"Well, there is some humor in the situation." He said.

She inwardly cursed him to oblivion as he shouted out the word, " _Obliviate."_

The memory charm was about to hit her body when she felt something shoot up around her. She thought she heard screaming for a moment before she found herself losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 Preview: I have not written it yet, I'm thinking its likely it will be a Zatanna chapter that will explain sort of the research she's done, another encounter with a Greengrass, some Sirius and Hermione fall out.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: And here's the next one. This should give you guys some answers why magic wasn't just employed for Hermione's injuries and sort of give an idea where the healing thing is headed. As always appreciate the reviews and adds. Responding to reviews has been difficult to FFnet bugging out again so if I didn't get to you until later. Sorry.**

Chapter 34: The Bat's Witch

Could you get a raise for being Bruce Wayne's best friend? Would she even be considered a best friend? Well, she probably would be or at least as close to a best friend as Bruce Wayne could get. Zatanna was starting to think so. Or at the very least the billionaire should buy her nice private island. She'd sort of like the one like Circe had, except with less pigs.

She sighed as she threw in some lavender bath salts into her hot bath. She doubted the salts could relax her, but she needed something after the hell of the day she had. Scratch that, hell of a month.

No, hell of a summer.

And today was the cherry on top. Just as Zatanna was to undo her bathrobe and step into the hot relaxing water, her smoke alarm went out.

She frowned as she walked into her cozy little apartment kitchen to a disaster—meaning, Sirius Black was trying to cook.

Oh yes, Sirius Black her unwanted roommate of sorts. The man had to have some place to go after their rooftop confrontation and there was no way in hell—per him—that he was going to Wayne manor.

So, Zatanna was stuck baby-sitting him. And it really was baby-sitting since the wizard was unhinged due to being stuck for twelve years in Azkaban. She really did deserve that private island.

Zatanna glared at him as she came out into the kitchen, "Do I even want to know?"

"No." He said, "I thought I'd make myself a sandwich."

"Well, clearly you failed." She said. "Wait, did you put cheese in my toaster?"

"It was one of those toasted cheese ones that Minx always made so well."

"Cheese? You put cheese in my toaster?"

"Well, yeah, the bread's toasted."

She shook her head as she got out her wand and muttered a few choice words as she performed some cleaning spells and made Sirius a proper sandwich. Merlin knows, the man needed to eat. He was still skinny as a rail.

"You said I needed to act like a muggle." He said.

"Muggles don't put cheese in toasters." Zatanna stated. "And you ruined my bath. My _relaxing_ bath."

"Oh, nice. You can take a relaxing bath while I'm here worried sick about Selina."

"Selina is an adult." Zatanna pointed out. "Who knows full and well what she's dealing with."

"Even you admitted Pamela is crazy." Sirius said. "I saw the look on your face when I mentioned her."

Honestly, crazy was not a word she would use to describe Cyrus's sister. Stubborn and obsessed were better words. She still had a hard time believing that she had been running around as Poison Ivy all this time.

"She's driven, I'll give you that." Zatanna said. Driven and cold and calculated. And yeah, she was actually worried for Selina because if Pamela wanted something, Pamela would get it.

"How do you know her anyway?" Sirius asked. "I don't think we ever ran in the same circle in the wizarding world. I would've remembered your legs."

She glared at him, "The loyalty for the fair Minx fades."

"I might be a married man, but I still can notice things." He said as he glanced at her legs, which were currently bare due to the fact she was only wearing her very short purple satin bathrobe.

"You do realize which magic user has the wand, dog." Zatanna snapped at him.

"Touché." He said. "Really though, how do you know Pamela?"

"I worked with her brother in Egypt." Zatanna stated.

"Ah yes, Cyrus the nerd." Sirius said.

Zatanna glared at him.

"What? He was a nerd. I mean, whose favorite subject is Ancient Runes? That crap ruins you."

"Do you even realize what sort of work Cyrus was doing in Egypt?"

The mutt shrugged. "Something for the goblins? That's usually who works in Egypt nerds and goblins."

She glared at him. She really couldn't see what Selina Kyle had seen in the man. As far as she was concerned Bruce was the better specimen and God knows that man had his faults. Then again, Sirius was a shell of his former self. Twelve years in Azkaban would do that to a person.

"I know it's actually more complicated than that." He said looking at her disbelief. "My family did have some investments in those digs. It's very dangerous work that only certain individuals—usually nerds and goblins will take up."

He was right about that.

Zatanna guessed she fell into the nerd category. And it was indeed very dangerous work. The Egyptians employed a lot of soul magic, which was so volatile it hadn't been used regularly since the Egyptians despite it being ridiculously powerful stuff.

Some of the tombs curses were still fueled by the power of soul magic. Some of the pharaohs were still very much around in a sense because of soul magic—

It had been an area of magic that had fascinated Zatanna for pure study, rather than practice. She had seen the remnants of what soul magic could do when used improperly. Of course, if controlled there were some possibilities that outright fascinated her—however, controlling the soul itself was a difficult thing.

She stepped away from her musings to hear Black call her nerd of all things.

"I probably am." She said with a shrug.

"Nothing wrong with that," He said helping herself to one of her bananas.

"Though, I do think you're a nut for wanting to be around those tombs. Greengrass too. Then again, I always thought the Greengrass family was a bit nuts."

"Don't they say the same thing about your family?"

He shrugged. "There's a reason the Greengrass family was willing to marry their daughter off to a Black. Though the family dough probably helped too."

"I heard Pamela was quite fond of your brother."

Sirius shrugged. "I guess they were as suited as could be considering that it was an arranged marriage. It's hard believing that Pamela was the little kid I was around for so many years. She's different."

"So I hear." Zatanna said.

She had never actually met Pamela Greengrass when she was Pamela Greengrass, but she had ran into Poison Ivy a couple of times. She wouldn't have thought that Pamela was the same person as Ivy from first glance, but now there were some similarities now that she thought about it. She even sort of resembled her brother to some degree and her daughter. Only Ivy's features were amplified by what she had done to herself.

She really needed to contact him about Ivy.

Things had just gotten out of control lately. First with Harry missing, then with Sirius, and now with Hermione Granger.

The poor girl had lost so much, despite the surgeries it looked like she would be paralyzed for life if not more drastic action was taken and she had lost an eye. Even if she had been transferred to a magical hospital, the damage was beyond what typical magical healing could do. Sure, eyes could be fixed if the nerves were still attached but Hermione's eye was ripped clear out, the nerves damaged. And spinal cord injuries were just as difficult to fix in the magical world as they were in the muggle world. Nerve damage was next to impossible to fix, which was why she needed to have the nanotech surgery that Wayne Tech had patented. Only employing such technology was going to be difficult because of the girl's magic.

Which was why she had given the girl the repression potion. She was under the theory is she could weave the girl's magic with the nanotechnology or make her magic comparable with the nanotechnology they might find a working solution for Hermione. Or at least that's what the Arithmancy calculations she had done had shown and Sirius had added he thought it seemed like a logical theory.

She was actually surprised about that.

" _You understand this gibberish?" She asked._

 _He shrugged. "Yeah. Arithmancy was sort of my thing is school besides Transfiguration. I actually had plans of becoming healer for awhile believe it or not."_

 _She gave him a skeptical look. "I thought you were an auror."_

" _Misconception." He said, "An auror was more James's speed and despite us being brothers in all but blood, I was not the auror type."_

" _And you're hardly the healer type either."_

" _I was a little different before Azkaban." He said with a smile._

 _He shouldn't smile, Zatanna thought. Maybe twelve years ago it was handsome, but post Azkaban he could give Joker a run for his money in creepiness._

" _I'm sure." She said, "You know Bruce will set things right."_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, Batman will save me."_

" _I get you don't like the guy because of Selina, but he's trying to help."  
_

 _Sirius laughed. He really sounded like a dog when he laughed. "Do you even know what he did to her?"  
_

Zatanna sort of wished she didn't. When Bruce had finally opened up to her with what was going on she was overwhelmed and a bit disgusted.

Especially with the fact he had been planning on denying his own son.

" _Really, Bruce?"_

" _He would've been better off." He said, "Or at least I thought he would've been better off."_

 _Because of course Selina's past had came to light. Her past as Catwoman._

 _Zatanna had never actually met Catwoman herself. She had been traveling the world when the cat burglar made Gotham her home. However, she had heard a lot about her. She knew Bruce had a rather interesting relationship with her._

" _What?" Bruce asked._

" _You thought Selina was a good enough caretaker for Harry before you found out who she was in the past." Zatanna pointed out._

" _She signed her sister's death warrant." Bruce pointed out._

" _Don't tell me a part of you doesn't want Petunia Dursley dead either_

Petunia Dursley add that to another one of her many problems to solve. She still couldn't believe that creature was pregnant.

She really needed that bath.

"You really do seem stressed." Sirius said eying her. "Sorry, I ruined your bath."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Despite what you thing I do still have some tact." Sirius said before adding, "It might be very limited, but yes there is still some tact there."

Zatanna sighed. "It's just been a very long day."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head and waived her wand. "No, I'd rather have a glass of wine."

He whistled.

"Yeah, it was that bad." She said, "Remember how you and I went over the repression potion for Ms. Granger and you and I both agreed that modifying the dissipation was possible."

"It's not just possible it's happened. I told you what Uncle Licorus's notes said the process."

"You did," She said. "That was very helpful."

In more ways than one if the dissipation process could indeed be avoided it could not only hold at hope for Hermione Granger but for Harry as well. One theory she and Leslie had been running and it coincided with what Pamela had done to herself was that his magic fed the mutilation that was going on in his body. If you could somehow stop the flow of magic within his body, you could stop the disease from progressing. Not that being a squib was ideal, but it would at least buy them valuable time to figure out how to actually stop the disease before it killed Harry or worse.

She didn't tell Bruce about what could happen to his son. Or at least the full extent. She had alluded to it of course, but she didn't tell him the truth that Harry could transform into some sort of weird hybrid creature like Petunia. That there had already been some side effects, she thought about the acidity levels in his blood. The fact that his exterior injuries healed faster than an average person. It was concerning to say the least.

"So is the girl okay then?" He asked.

"She was responding to the treatment but something happened this evening."

Zatanna grimaced as she still saw the scene in front of her. She didn't actually see it rather than heard it. The sound coming from Hermione Granger's room sounded very much like an explosion. And when they found her she wasn't breathing. She was a prone little figure on her bed.

There had been some sort of magical outburst but what?

"That doesn't make sense." Sirius said when she described what happened to him.

"Well, that's what happened." Zatanna said. "They had to restart her heart. I thought the potion regime your uncle wrote about was suppose to eliminate that side effect."

"It is." Sirius said before asking, "Did she live?"

"They were able to barely revive her." Zatanna said. "But I suspect she'll be unconscious for awhile. In fact, if she regains consciousness more than likely they'll induce her into another medical coma. At least until we can get the magic nanotech ready to go."

"It doesn't make sense." Sirius said.

* * *

Lots of things didn't make sense just like Pamela Greengrass's transformation into Poison Ivy.

Cyrus couldn't believe it when she had finally managed to get in contact with him the next day.

He had quickly made time for her to take an international portkey to his study where he was buried amongst stacks of papers.

"That's just preposterous." He said when she told him what had become of his sister. "Pamela has been at a magical sanitarium for over the past decade."

"Has she Cyrus?" She asked as she pulled off some photos and articles she had of Poison Ivy.

Cyrus frowned as he flipped through them. "How?"

"That's what we all want to know." Zatanna said. "You said you committed Pamela into a sanitarium. Why?"

"She didn't remember anything after she well—"

She made herself a squib.

"She didn't talk, didn't do anything. She wasn't functional. I don't understand how is this possible…"

"I don't know." She said, "You should ask her."

"Oh, believe me I want to ask her. I have a lot of questions I want to ask." He said as he looked at the articles she had handed him, "Poison Ivy? Really? And what the hell is she wearing."

Inwardly Zatanna smirked. "I take it you don't like Pam's look."

"She's my sister, Zatanna. And I'm surprised. The old Pam would be horrified she was always about pureblood decorum. That's not the thing that I am most confused about."

"The girls?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't understand how she could've left her daughters. Especially if she remembers. Despite the things she did, Pamela was a good mother."

"I wouldn't be able to give you those answers. You'd have to ask Pamela herself."

"Oh, I intend to." He said, "I have some business to attend to here regarding the school and then I will take the first portkey over."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow when he mentioned the school.

"I have some concerns based on our past conversation and further prodding with Daphne."

"Did she tell you anything else of interest?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, I got an earful." He said, "She had two years of grievances just waiting for me. Apparently, last year they read some sad sap's vanity projects all year long and almost got killed by Cornish pixies of all things in his class. Not that I had voted for Lockhart to be hired in the first point, but it's just another one of many of the concerns I have when it comes to Albus."

Zatanna frowned at the headmaster's name. "He was in the US the other day."

"Really," Cyrus said. "Albus Dumbledore in the United States that had to be a treat."

Zatanna shook her head. "You have no idea. He showed up out of the blue at a muggle hospital of all things. I think security was almost called to remove him."

"Now that would've been a sight for sore eyes." Cyrus said with a smile.

"Not a fan?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, he's a brilliant wizard, sure. But he should not be headmaster of that school after what you and Daphne told me about him." Cyrus said, "And to think I often thought Lucius Malfoy was full of it when he wanted to sack him."

Zatanna's name wrinkled at Malfoy's name.

"Yeah, he hasn't gotten any better in thirteen years either." Cyrus said noting her disdain. "What was Dumbledore doing in the United States. I thought he'd be trying to do damage control with the Weasley family. Which isn't going to work. Molly Weasley might idolize him, but she is a mother first and foremost and had choice words about the danger he put her youngest two children through."

"He claimed he wanted to talk to the student in question but I really think he wanted to find her best friend."

"And this best friend wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would it?" Cyrus asked.

"Bingo." Zatanna said not noticing that the entire time they were talking they were being eavesdropped on.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 Preview: I likely will be doing a Dumbledore chapter next. It will include the fallout of his attack on Hermione, him trying to dig up information on Bruce Wayne, and he might also run into a certain someone in a magical ally.**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: And here is the next one. As always reviews and adds are appreciated.**

Chapter 35: Curses

Albus Dumbledore had been cursing a lot lately.

And he was cursing when finally arrived at the magical hotel room he was renting for the night in Tituba Square—the sad little wizarding shopping area in Salem. It was odd how the Americans had their so-called best wizarding area outside of the largest cities in the country. Then again, the Americans were a strange lot in general and he needed a new wand—apparently.

He frowned as he looked at the now unwilling wand in front of him. Somehow Ms. Granger had been able to disarm him with her accidental magic, making her the new master of the Elder Wand.

Another reason he hated that damn girl. Had he not been a fit dueler, his brain would likely be mush right now.

He frowned wondering what her problem with him was. Couldn't she see he was only trying to help her out? Her parents had chosen life as a muggle for her there was no need for confusion, for unwanted heartache.

Besides, in her condition there was no way she was even going to be able to perform magic.

The girl couldn't even move, he didn't see how she thought she could perform magic like that. He was actually surprised with the amount of accidental magic she had released; he had thought with all her injuries the potion would've almost been unnecessary.

However, somehow Granger had bee able to disarm him. She had been able to take away the one thing he held dear. And now he needed a new wand, and needed to restore his dignity somehow as well.

The past few days had not been good. Albus had always seen himself as being someone in control, but now all his plans were in total disarray. First the governors had to get nosey after being oblivious for half a century, then the Dursleys of all people played a fast one over him, and now he couldn't find Harry Potter and it didn't seem like anyone was willing to help him find him.

He frowned as he thought about the Grangers he really did not think they would be as big of a problem as they ended up being.

The father was just plain rude. Had it not been viewed as muggle baiting he would've hexed that man. And the mother—she had almost called security on him when had arrived to just have a chat with her that first day at the hospital. She made audacious claims that he was harassing her and then there was that muggle that Harry Potter's aunt had been staying with: Bruce Wayne.

He really didn't know how Petunia knew him. Or for that matter how the muggle who knew occlumency of all things. Such things shouldn't have been possible. He had been hoping that Bruce Wayne would be a more willing asset than he was. However, since that day he had been unable to talk to Bruce Wayne. Not that there had been a lack of trying. He just couldn't seem to make his way to the island where Wayne apparently lived. It made him wonder if he had had magical help—

Well, obviously if the occlumency was any indicator.

He shouldn't have been _that_ surprised. The Americans were a lot different than the British in how they ran their magical society. The strict old guard running the MCUSA was long gone, and with the advent of metas in society the world was more liberal in a lot of ways they handled their statute of secrecy in other affairs.

Albus didn't like it.

The magical and muggle world was separate for a reason. While he was not a blood purist by any means (the term muggle lover might've been thrown in his face more than a few times); he did believe that the worlds should remain separate.

He had seen first hand the damage that could happen when the worlds collided. Of course, the Americans thought they knew better, or at the very least didn't think magic would make that big of a splash with all the "metas" they had in that country.

Dumbledore shook his head inwardly as took a sip of the mead he ordered in the hotel's bar. Usually, mead was more than enough for him, but today he wanted something stronger.

He really didn't know if he could handle fire whiskey. His encounter with Ms. Granger had really left him feeling shaky. It had caused his plans to become even more misaligned if that was possible.

It was odd after young Harry had defeated the basilisk he was all but certain that his plans were going to work. The diary confirmed his theory about the horcrux. Harry's ability to speak parseltongue added to his theory that the boy himself was a horcrux. The fact he let himself almost get killed down there to rescue his friend's sister gave him great hope that the boy would be willing to commit the ultimate sacrifice in due time.

Was he happy that his thoughts were all but confirmed to be right? No. Hardly. Despite what some people might've thought, he was not a monster. Yes, his choices might have not been considered what most people thought as nurturing, but they were for the greater good.

Albus could almost see certain people rolling their eyes as he thought those words. He knew a lot of people thought his mode of thinking were antiquated that molding a young boy into becoming a willing sacrifice was unethical, but what was the alternative?

A world where Voldemort ruled, and then where would they be?

Dead.

Yes, the death of young Harry would be sad, but it was necessary for their world to survive. It was the sad truth of the matter.

He didn't know why people let their emotions get in the way. People used to not be that way—

Merlin knows his mother hadn't been that way, except when it came to Arianna. And that had caused his sister's death in his opinion.

* * *

Tituba Square in his opinion had none of the character that Diagon Ally or Hogsmeade had. It nowhere near had the history. The square had only been built a few years after the atrocities in Salem and had a statute in dedication to its namesake and the other victims of the witch trials.

Albus frowned as he looked at one of the frock shops in the ally. Unlike British wizarding robes, the Americans seemed to favor a more muggle look in general. If robes were worn they were mostly the length of a nice smoking jacket and worn over muggle clothes. It was rather appalling really. In fact, he was pretty sure he was one of the only few people in the entire square to be wearing proper robes.

He wasn't as well known in the Americas as he was in European wizarding society. There weren't too many lingering stares, at least for him being Albus Dumbledore. He did hear some not so nice remarks about his robes though.

Was it really that wrong that a man liked to wear a little color? In his opinion the wizards in America wore way too many solids and neutrals. He liked his celestial robes they made him look like the muggle version of Merlin—which he much preferred to the actual Merlin whose fashion tended to be medieval blah in his browns and grays if his portrait was to be believed as an accurate representation. Personally, Albus was planning on having his headmaster portrait being done with him being in something colorful like turquoise or maybe tangerine.

He frowned as he looked at his choices of wand shops. He was trying to decide between a Wolfe wand, which he heard were renowned for their Transfiguration abilities or a Jonker ward. The Wolfe wand had appeal, Transfiguration was his specialty, but he frowned a little bit about Wolfe's preference of using thunderbirds of all things. Personally, Albus preferred phoenixes. He had a pet phoenix after all, although Fawkes probably wouldn't consider himself Albus's pets. As for a Jonker wand, the traditional mother of pearl inlay was off-putting and would require him to transfigure the wand to make it look like the one he carried.

And they said his wands were garish…well, the lot of the yank's wands were gaudy in his opinion.

He frowned as he entered Wolfe's shop to see if one of those godforsaken thunderbird wands would work.

There was already a customer in the back. He didn't pay much attention to her first other than that he was annoyed he had to wait in line. It was a pet peeve of his. He hated waiting in lines. Usually he didn't have to wait any because he was Albus Dumbledore esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts. Except no one really gave a shit about Albus Dumbledore in America.

He glanced as his watch as he continued on waiting for the shopkeeper to finish helping the woman.

After awhile he didn't have much better to do so he began to listen to the conversation going on between the shopkeeper and customer. "You said your old wand was willow. I'm surprised."

"Are you?" The woman asked.

There was something odd about her voice, Dumbledore thought. Maybe it was the accent he could've sworn it was British at times but then it sounded very American. Probably another one of those Yanks who were obsessed with British telly shows. There were a lot of them who watched the show about the man who traveled around in a telephone box. He didn't understand how muggles thought a telephone booth of all things would make a proper time turner.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "I'm not saying it didn't work, but you definitely are not the type to wield a willow wand now. Perhaps it's because you're more secure in your magic."

"I doubt that." The woman said with a nervous laugh.

"Still, try this one." The wand maker said, "Rowan wood, ten inches, a little on the brittle side. Perfect for protective magic."

The woman waved the wand and red and green sparks flew out of the wand.

"A perfect fit, see?"

"Well, it certainly worked better than any of the other wands I tried."

"I told you I'd find the right wand, Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter?

No, that was probably a coincidence.

The name Potter was fairly common. Albeit, the Potter family was not. And as far as Albus knew there were no Potters in America.

Every single Potter except Harry was dead.

Or he thought they were dead because when the woman turned around he thought he was seeing a ghost.

The ghost of Lily Potter.

Only the woman wasn't a ghost. She was very much alive and glaring at him.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Albus." She snapped, "I was hoping to avoid you for a bit longer."

She seemed different. Well, it had been almost twelve years. She looked a little different than the last time he saw her, he shuddered at that particular memory. At that point she had been in proper witch's robes that she had taken to wearing after Harry was born, her waist long red hair had been tied up into a plait. The plait and conservative robes were gone now. The hair was worn shorter just above her shoulders and she was wearing a short leopard printed American style robe over jeans that showed off every curve of her body.

Albus frowned at the sight of her.

"Sorry to see me alive?" She asked seeing his expression.

"No, don't be ridiculous. But how?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She folding her arms, her new wand not so supplely pointed towards him.

"Lily." He begged.

"Albus." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not young and naive anymore. You burnt me in the worst way possible, you should've listened to me a long ago."

He frowned not knowing what she was talking about.

Lily rolled her eyes. She always had the most captivating eyes. Even Albus noticed them and he wasn't into women. Although, he didn't see what most men saw when they looked at Lily's eyes, instead he saw the potential, the power. And now the anger.

"Don't even attempt to read my mind." She hissed breaking eye contact with him before he could even attempt to use legilimency on her. "You're forgetting who used to be friends with your _little_ spy. Who helped him perfect his occlumency "

She spat that last part out.

He was actually surprised that she knew Severus was his spy. Then again he was surprised with the mere fact she was just alive.

He frowned, "Severus regrets what happened, Lily."

"Don't even try to go off on me on that forgiveness crap. I told you we're done. You didn't listen to me."

"Listen to you?"

"About my son." She snapped. "Remember what we talked about last?"

He paled.

"Oh, so you do remember." Lily said.

Oh, yes he remembered.

"Perhaps, we should go to a more secluded place." He said as he noticed the shopkeeper eavesdropping. To be fair, he'd probably eavesdropping too. It was a pretty heated and juicy conversation.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm going anywhere alone with you, you're crazy. If you think I'm going to let my son go anywhere alone with what you did to him you're crazy."

"I am his headmaster." He said wishing he had a working wand to throw up a privacy charm. Lily certainly had the ability, but it seemed like she wanted the shopkeeper to hear everything.

"No," Lily spit out. "You're not."

He looked at her. "I can guarantee you I am. Harry is a student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You meant was." Lily said. "I pulled him out."

What?

Impossible.

"I sent an owl this morning," Lily said. "Perhaps Minerva hasn't gotten it yet?"

She probably hadn't if the owl had to fly over the Atlantic.

"You're not Harry's legal guardian." Dumbledore pointed out. "You're dead."

"Actually, I talked to the goblins about that. Since my estate was never settled there was never any formal record of death. I could've sworn though that James and I had left a will to probated. So strange that it was just sitting there collecting dust for the past twelve years in Gringotts while my son rotted with Petunia."

The way she looked at him as she said this said it all.

"Lily." He tried one last time.

"We're done here, Albus." She said, "And if you keep trying to meddle with my son's life you could very much end up with a blood feud thrown on you. Believe me when I say I'm not the same Lily Potter I was twelve years ago."

He believed her.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 Preview: I actually haven't really decided whose POV I want to write for sure but I'm leaning towards Harry. Likely it will include his feelings regarding his parentage, Nyssa, and an update on his condition.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: And I got the next one done. I changed some things I originally intended, but I think it came out as well as I expected it too. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this story.**

Chapter 36: Promises

Harry Potter was tired of being sick. He hated the new potion regime he was on. He hated feeling cooped up. He felt like a prisoner, though Ivy had reassured him, he wasn't.

To be fair, her house was a lot nicer than where Joker held him up. At least there were plants, even if some of the plants were dangerous per Ivy.

Really, how many man eating Venus Fly Traps did one have to hive?

Six if you were Ivy.

And being here without her was even worse—

He frowned as he thought of his mother. Nyssa, he guessed. He still wasn't used to that name. He understood why she wanted to use it, she wasn't quite like the Selina he had known and she wasn't quite like the way Lily Potter had been described to him either. Still, that name just felt so odd even though he had told her he liked it.

He told her he liked it, but he could see how confused she was, that she wanted something to hold onto as her own. That she couldn't accept either Lily or Selina's life as her own.

He got that. He was glad that his mum—for better or worse that was who she was technically—was trying to make due with her situation.

A part of him was thrilled he was getting to know Lily Potter (sort of), but he did miss Selina though, or how she was before she partially became Lily Potter.

Nyssa did remind him of Selina a lot though. Even though she had no recollection of being Selina or having really any of Selina's memories. Which meant he couldn't really talk to her about his father.

And even if he could—he could tell she was pretty fragile emotionally. She was trying so hard for him to act like everything was okay, that she was okay with becoming Nyssa, but occasionally he caught her at times where she seemed upset.

It was little things that seemed to set her off. One time she lost it over the way a pair of jeans fit. Harry thought it was ridiculous because he hardly thought she was out of shape. Yes, she might've not had been as fit as Selina was, but her new body (Lily Potter's) was hardly dumpy by any means. If anything she might have been a little on the chubby side, and it probably just showed a little more because she was also shorter than Selina. But there was no telling Nyssa that when she got into one of her moods.

It was just like when she had cut her hair the other morning. It had been so random. Lily Potter had this beautiful waist length red hair. It was gorgeous. However, one morning Harry found Nyssa had lopped out most if not all of her hair while he was asleep. The do it yourself cut hadn't been the most even job in the world, but she seemed happier with the shorter hair doo. Or at least seemed to tolerate it more.

Then there was using magic. Apparently, Lily's magic had transferred into Nyssa as well. And controlling said magic had been a bit of a struggle. He remembered overhearing his mother talking with Ivy.

" _My shields are all over the place, it's ridiculous." She had told Ivy when they thought he was sleeping._

" _Well, you have been dead for several years." Ivy pointed out._

" _Not dead, not born yet." Nyssa said._

 _That was what she was calling her state of being a rebirth. It was a nice way of putting it, Harry thought._

 _Ivy rolled her eyes. They were green, but not the same shade as his or his mother's. Or he should say the shade his eyes were. They were no longer an emerald green or at least he had been told, he hadn't been allowed to even look at them himself in fear that he'd hurt himself._

" _Well, regardless of how your describe your state of existence you haven't practiced occlumency in almost twelve years. And Merlin knows, the Selina part of you would suck at it and I'm not just saying that because she was a muggle."  
_

 _Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Ivy was a little bit anti-muggle despite having very limited magic herself. He knew it aggravated his mother, especially now that the Lily part of Nyssa was very aware of the prejudice in the wizarding world._

" _I resent that."_

" _Well, Selina was so emotional." Ivy said. "Surely, you realize that since you are here as a result of that emotion. I doubt Evans' would've been that risky."  
_

 _"I—she—would've." Lily said. "If it was to protect our son both of us would do anything."_

" _Better stop it with the 'we' that's crazy talk. You'll find yourself being committed to Arkham soon enough."  
_

 _Nyssa glared at her, "I am perfectly fine in the head, thank you very much."_

" _Well, you were the one complaining about your shields. Complaining how you couldn't control your own damn magic. Sounds like a mental problem to me."_

 _He could feel the look Nyssa shot Ivy from where he was standing._

" _Oh, what are you going to do hex me? You can't do that. And with your fat ass, there's no way you'd be able to take me on in a fight. Take control of the situation, Nyssa, before it takes control of you."_

He had noticed since then that Nyssa had been relentless. He often found her working out or doing some sort of meditation practicing what she called occlumency.

" _It probably would be good practice for you too, baby." She said encouraging him to join her._

 _Baby. She called him that now, not kit. Apparently, that was what she remembered calling him as Lily and she felt slightly more comfortable calling him that since she explained to him for all intents and purposes she would be Lily Potter once she reentered the wizarding world._

 _Which confused him because she had told him explicitly she was not Lily Potter when he asked her this she said, "I have connections in the wizarding world as Lily, baby. Connections that I can use to protect you. It doesn't mean I feel any more like her than I did before."_

 _It sort of made him sad, but at the same time he was a little glad. He didn't want to lose anymore of Selina if he could help it, even though he did find himself growing fond of the Lily Potter parts of her._

 _Although, Nyssa really was her own person. She was right about that. And it was manifesting itself more and more every day. She was definitely a bit more intellectual than Selina, when she wasn't exercising or meditating she usually had her head bent down in a book of some kind. It eerily reminded him of Hermione._

 _He really missed his friend and told Nyssa that._

" _I know, baby, and I promise you can see her again but we've got to get you stabilized first."_

Stabilized. That was a word he was hearing a lot lately, though he had no idea what stabilized meant. He knew what Ivy was giving him was just prolonging the inevitable. Although, now dying scared him slightly less than becoming…whatever it was he might become.

He had nightmares about it almost night. Waking up one day and not being human. Sometimes he imagined himself with the body of that snake, other times he had talons and feathers. Regardless, he was horrified. He couldn't become a beast.

Well, anymore than he was.

He frowned as he thought about his eyes. The fact he had to wear polarized glasses all the time now annoyed him, but he guessed it was better than the alternative. Though, Nyssa did tell him that she was going to look into making some drops for his eyes. Or at least that's one of the things she told him today before she went shopping in Tituba Square.

He was sort of surprised she was going shopping alone, even though she had seemed to have calmed down a lot. Her magical outbursts weren't as volatile as before, and it did seem she was slowly acclimating to her life. And he did admit that she did sort of need to do some shopping she didn't have a wand and she was in dire need for some new clothes, the haircut she also gave herself also needed some straightening out too. Still, even though he was sure most of trip would consist of mostly clothes shopping, he was sort of upset he wasn't getting to go with her.

" _Maybe next time, baby." Nyssa told him. "I'm hoping we can get some potion ingredients that will make it possible."_

 _He scowled._

 _"We are going to find something." She said, "The potions you're on right now have helped, haven't they?"  
_

 _Helped in the sense he wasn't transforming into a creature of some sort yes. But they had also made him weaker, which he pointed out to his mother._

 _"I know." She said, "Believe me, I know. I'm hoping I can find out some alternative soon. That's why I'm going on this trip."  
_

 _"And you're leaving me with Ivy, alone?"  
_

 _He knew Nyssa didn't trust Ivy. He couldn't exactly blame him. Yes, Ivy had helped them out a lot, but the potion she gave Selina—Harry had to wonder about that. He also couldn't help but feel a little disgust with Ivy for sort of taking away one of his mums, but he had also regained a mum (sort of)._

 _"She won't try anything funny while I'm gone." Nyssa said. "And it should be a fast trip. I just have to pick up a few necessities."_

He sighed heavily as Ivy looked at him. "You shouldn't mope."

"I'm not moping," He said. "I just want some fresh air."

"I'm sure you do." She said, "I could use a little sunlight myself. It is my main source of energy after awhile."

It was still weird thinking Ivy was part plant.

"Unfortunately, your condition makes that difficult at the moment."

"I thought I was stable enough." He said.

Ivy frowned. "Stable is a relative term."

"Just like Nyssa was stable enough to go alone."

She frowned like Harry she also had her doubts about Nyssa being as recovered as she claimed to be.

"She'll be fine." She said. "She needs the wand. She is right about occlumency exercises working for her magic. She's also in dire need of some clothes that fit, much like I'm in dire need of some potion ingredients."

Funny, how Ivy brought up the potion ingredients.

"I don't see why you don't buy the potion ingredients yourself." He pointed out.

Ivy frowned. "I…I can't."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Children ask too many questions." Ivy stated.

Harry shrugged. "I think it's a legitimate question even if I wasn't a kid."

Ivy sighed. "A question I do not wish to answer."

He raised an eyebrow. "That sounds rather emotional for you, Ivy."

She rolled her eyes, "Despite what you think, Harry, I do have emotions."

"You're the most clinical person I know." He pointed out.

"That might be true," She said, "But I the part of me that is human still has feelings and seeing the wizarding world again would hurt too much."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I had a life before all of _this_." She said pointing at herself, "You know I attended Hogwarts?"

He nodded. "I still can't believe you were in Ravenclaw."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, you still think I'm a Slytherin? I guess it's fair though half of my family was sorted into that house."

"Half of your family?"

"I'm surprised your mother didn't tell me my old name."

"We didn't talk about you." He said.

Ivy laughed.

"We had other things to talk about."

"Of course." She said, "Although, I'm sure at some point if Nyssa gets around to it she'll tell you that we attended school together for a few years. I was a year or two younger than her my name back then was Pamela Greengrass."

Greengrass?

That name seemed familiar.

Then he realized why he recognized that name there was a Slytherin in his year named Greengrass. He couldn't recall her first name, really other than Malfoy and his gang he really hadn't bothered learning most of the other snakes names. He did try to think about how Greengrass looked at he vaguely recalled a girl with chestnut colored hair with large grey eyes that might've looked a little bit like Ivy. Well, Ivy not hooked up with plant DNA.

"There's a Greengrass in my year." He stated.

Ivy's eyes grew wide. "Yes, Daphne. Do you know how she's doing?"

It was the first time Ivy's voice sounded something other than a robot. She actually seemed to care for Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass.

"So she's a relative of yours?"

Ivy shrugged. "Isn't everyone in the wizarding world? I was just interested in how the girl was fairing that's all."

Harry raised an eyebrow it didn't seem that way to him. "You know we could send her an owl."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Send her an owl? I don't have an owl."

"But I do." He said. "Hedwig. My friend Hermione was watching her for the summer, she brought her with her when she came to visit me this summer. I'm sure Hedwig could get a message to Daphne."

"I'm sure she could." Ivy said with a frown. "But your owl is at Wayne Manor."

"We could always retrieve her though." Harry said with a grin.

Ivy frowned. "Or we could not. I think Nyssa is likely going to pick up an owl today when she's in Tituba Square. You can use _that_ owl to mail a letter to Daphne."

"Ivy, please." Harry said. "I really need to get out of here. And Wayne Manor is safe."

Well, it was safe in a sense. Selina had warned him in his letter to stay away from Bruce Wayne, but it wasn't like he was the Joker.

No. He was his father.

His long lost father who didn't know he existed.

And if he did would he even care?

Harry still didn't know how he wanted to deal with the Bruce situation. Or the fact that Bruce was Batman, he still couldn't wrap it around his head that Bruce and Batman were the same person. They had acted completely different.

He did want answers though and Selina wasn't around anymore to give him them anymore and for that matter he didn't know how long he'd be around to get them.

Ivy frowned, "I don't like it."

"It really won't be a big deal." Harry said. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne and Alfred will be glad to see I'm okay."

"Oh, yes, because you're just fine." Ivy stated rolling her eyes as she looked at the wheelchair he was now confined to.

"I need Hedwig." He stated.

He also needed to get out of here. He needed answers, he needed to be able to check on his friends.

"Correction," Iv said. "I need your hour. You just want out of here for some reason."

"I've been cooped up here for the better part of a month." He stated.

"Because serious injuries were done to you by the Joker and your health is precarious."

"Ivy, please…I'll help you with Daphne I know she's important to you."

"You will do that?" She asked.

"I promise." He said he was sincere he'd try to help even though he didn't know Greengrass that well. She seemed important to Ivy and for better or worse Ivy had helped him.

Ivy gave him a long look. "Fine. We'll go. But your mother is probably going to kill me."

* * *

Chapter 37 Preview: It will likely be a Bruce POV and will involve unintended guest(s) at Wayne Manor.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: And here is the next one. Hope you all enjoy as usual, I will backtrack and feel in some of the gaps of this chapter-how we got to the point with certain characters-in the next couple of chapters. As always thanks to those who added and reviewed.**

Chapter 37: Homecoming

If there was one word that Bruce Wayne would use to describe today it was: surreal.

Of all the places he expected to find his son, he didn't expect Harry to ring the door to the manor.

And he hadn't even been home.

Instead, he had been dealing with a situation with Quinn who had apparently gotten into an altercation of sorts with Ivy.

The very person he was looking for.

And he was still dealing with it. He was actually surprised that the two of them were fighting. He had heard rumors about Quinn and Ivy before and he had come to the conclusion that there was some validity to the fact that they were lovers, but if that was true they were definitely having some sort of lovers quarrel tonight.

Actually, it was probably beyond a lovers quarrel it made the fight he and Selina had a few weeks ago look healthy.

Based on the carnage, Harley was beyond pissed.

Honestly, Bruce had been waiting for her to explode since he had found the Joker dead. Even if she was Ivy's lover, Joker came first and foremost in Harley's life. It was quite sad really. Had Harley not been so obsessed with Puddin' (as she called the clown) she could've been successful at life. The woman wasn't a complete idiot; she had been a psychiatrist before Joker had gotten his claws into her. However, once Joker had gotten into her head, all that brilliance went to madness.

In a way, the clown stifled her. His plans were often poorly thought out and flawed, or at least flawed enough where Quinn would point it out to him and get a black eye in return.

He'd almost feel sorry for Quinn if she wasn't a homicidal lunatic, but her little tiff with Ivy had so far cost three people their lives, and had sent injured at least a dozen Ivy being one of them.

He had been a little surprised about that.

That Ivy herself had gotten injured. She was usually one of the more competent rogues he dealt with, but it seemed like the fight between her and Quinn had gotten quite intense before he arrived on the scene.

Quinn really had knocked her around. Ivy had been hit with her mallet and attacked by Harley's hyenas, and was currently bleeding on the street. Quinn wasn't in that great of shape either since she had been fighting off Ivy's "babies".

Babies that needed to be contained before they took over the city, Bruce grimaced as he remembered the last time Ivy had gone on a rampage.

The entire city had been covered in her plants; the aftermath was much like a nature disaster. Homes and businesses were destroyed, people were injured, and Bruce really did not want a repeat of that again.

Although, it really did not seem like Ivy had been the one who had started the altercation since all signs showed that she was protecting herself—or protecting someone as he suspected.

He still hadn't seen Harry since Alfred had notified him that he had arrived at Wayne Manor, and he desperately wanted to see his son and make sure he was okay, but instead he was dealing with Quinn

He frowned as he looked at Quinn who he was currently fighting, despite the fact that she had been injured by those plants.

Harley was giving it all she got. The woman had a lot of brute strength. Currently, she was attempting to whack him with her mallet. It always surprised him that an relatively average sized woman was able to pick up such a heavy weapon. Luckily, he had dodged out of the way right in time.

"Give up." He hissed.

Harley laughed. Like Petunia, her laugh had been tainted forever by the Joker. "I have nothing to lose, Bats." She snapped as she swung her weapon at him again.

He rolled his eyes avoiding the mallet again before launching his own attack. "Is Joker really all you have in your life, Quinn?"

"I need Puddin' back. The boy can do it. He got him that way." She said as she quickly avoided his batarangs.

He inwardly frowned as she said this. What was she talking about? Joker was dead. He had seen the clown's body with Selina. He remembered the clown being stiff, rigor mortis had definitely set in. He was definitely dead and no one can fix dead. Of course, there was almost dead. He remembered several people having been resurrected that way, but dead was dead.

"Joker is gone, Harley." He stated, "Nothing can bring him back."

"That's not true!" The clown explained as she threw a grenade at him—really, he didn't' t know how she carried all that crap with her. She was very scantily dressed in the tight little boy shorts and midriff she now considered a costume. A far cry from the jester outfit she wore since she first came onto the scene. "He can fix him. Ms. Kitty says he can do freakish things. He got Mr. J that way, he can put him back right."

Now he knew whom Harley was talking about and it made his stomach turn. Harry had somehow killed Joker. He had suspected as much when he saw Joker's unmarked body and got the inconclusive autopsy results back, but how?

He didn't act like he knew whom she was talking about. "You're talking nonsense, Harley. No one can save Joker now."

"You don't know that. He hasn't even tried. Red took him for herself." She said as she successfully managed to kick him only for him to grab her leg.

She quickly managed to free herself, but dropped her mallet in the process. Hand to hand combat had now begun.

Unlike some of his opponents in the past, Harley was actually very formidable when it came to physical fighting. Incapacitating her wouldn't be as easy as it was disabling Petunia or Black.

However, Harley wasn't as formidable as say Selina was at her peak. No Selina was still formidable now, he thought, as he reencountered their last encounter.

He frowned as he thought about his son's mother. He was worried that something had happened to her, especially since Harry had somehow managed to make it to the manor. He knew Selina, and she knew how much she hated him with the look that she shot him the last time they were together.

Wham!

Quinn had landed a punch on him right in the chest; he had let his thoughts go too much to his head. He easily recovered as he punched back, forgetting for the fact that his opponent was a woman. A very solidly built and very crazy woman mind you, but a woman never the less.

Harley yelped a couple of seconds when contact was made and muttered for her mutts to attack him—too bad they were tangled up in a battle with Ivy's plants.

He was actually glad about those wretched things for once. Dealing with Harley's "babies" were always a treat and always made dealing with Harley a little more difficult,h with them out of the way…incapacitating her would be a lot easier.

Five minutes later he had her in a headlock and soon had her cuffed. She looked like she was in fairly bad shape but was still hissing and spewing about Harry.

He didn't like it.

He thought about taking her back to one of the cells he had beneath his home. He already had Petunia there. He should amend that to a pregnant Petunia whose pregnancy was already starting to become apparent, due to the addition of the mountain lion DNA that was in her body.

No one expected the pregnancy to be nine months. Not with the way her symptoms were already manifesting. Even Leslie was talking about the possibility of bringing in an exotic vet to talk about the care his son's aunt would need during her pregnancy. Or for that matter how long they could expect the pregnancy to last.

And God knows, Petunia hadn't been able to handle that. Or the pregnancy for that matter, her mood and behavior had gotten even worse since the "blessed" news. She had become more animalistic if that was possible, getting her to take care of herself and the baby had been a task in itself. All she wanted to eat was raw meat, which was not exactly healthy for a fetus but try telling Petunia that. She'd just try to bite him.

Communication had become much more difficult with her, and he didn't even want to think about adding Harley to the mix.

At the same time though…Harley knew about Harry and was obsessed with him. He knew she'd eventually escape Gotham at some point, and measures were going to be taken, which was why he had another alternative in mind. However, he was going to need help with that alternative. And he wasn't sure if the solution he had came up for Harley would be appreciated. Even thought it was borderline unethical.

* * *

For now though, he was going to return to Wayne Manor to see his son. He was excited and nervous about that. Alfred hadn't really told him much over the phone, only than Harry was at the home and it would be wise to send Leslie or Zatanna.

When he arrived at the Bat Cave it was surprisingly empty. Usually, Alfred would be waiting for him, but apparently he was otherwise occupied with his son.

Bruce frowned as he changed into his street clothes. He hoped Harry was okay, when he arrived upstairs he saw that a circus of sorts was going on.

Mainly his son was on the couch—looking paler than the last time he saw him—and was arguing with Alfred about staying at the couch.

"Really, Alfred, I'm fine." He heard his son telling the butler.

"You passed out Master Harry." The butler said. "You are not fine. And you were using a wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?" Bruce said entering the room as attention focuses on his son.

Harry looked even smaller (if that was possible) than the last time he saw him. He forgot just how fragile the boy looked, how pale his skin was. And his eyes. His eyes were covered by thick polarized glasses.

"Did your business finally conclude, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked ignoring his question.

"Indeed, Alfred." He said before turning to Harry. "You are in no condition to leave this couch."

"I'm fine." Harry murmured.

He could almost feel the glare from the shades. A glare he had inherited from him.

Bruce frowned as he looked at the eyeglasses. Undoubtedly, they were there for a reason. He had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"He passed out?" He asked Alfred.

"Yes," He said. "He insists its because of his new medicine. He also insists he just came here to pick up things."

"Did you?" Bruce asked.

Harry frowned.

And Bruce knew that wasn't the case at all.

"I shouldn't have come here." The boy finally said.

"Alfred, do you mind calling Leslie and Zatanna and see what the hold up is?" He asked wanting a moment alone with his son.

Alfred frowned it was clear he didn't want to leave Harry alone.

"I'll take care of him." Bruce said in a softer voice.

"See that you do." The butler said leaving him and Harry alone.

He just sat there looking at his son for a while before he said, "The glasses and the wheelchair are new."

"They're part of my treatment." Harry stated.

"Hmm," Bruce said. "Doesn't seem to be helping."

"I'm better than when—" He stopped as if he didn't want to talk about what happened.

Undoubtedly he was thinking of Joker.

It made him shudder what the clown had done to his son, but he tried to act calm when he addressed Harry." When Joker took you." Bruce finished. "We were all worried."

"I'm sure you were." Harry stated.

The boy didn't trust him. Not that he ever should, yet he was here. Why?

"I needed to collect my things. My owl. " Harry said answering his question. "It was a mistake. I should've listened to her."

"To Selina?" He asked.

Harry shook his head before he muttered, "I'm tired."

He bet he was. "Leslie and Zatanna will be here soon. I'm sure they'll look you over."

"Won't do any good." Harry said before he appeared to pass out again.

Bruce frowned as he looked at the boy as Zatanna and Leslie came into the room as if on cue.

"Out!" Leslie said as soon as she saw his son.

* * *

Harry's condition was worse. Whatever medical treatment he was getting, wasn't doing much per Zatanna.

"He said it was slowing down the transformation." She said. "Or at least that's what Pamela told him."

Freaking Poison Ivy had been treating his son. What had Selina been thinking? Well, to be fair she was dealing with a lot since per Harry his eyes had now been transformed which was why he was wearing the glasses. The glasses he refused to take off out of fear of killing someone.

In fact, they had to sedate him because he had become so hysterical when Leslie had tried to remove them earlier.

"I could kill Ivy." He finally said.

"Well, to be fair she did slow down the progression of the mutation." Zatanna said. "Although, I really think we need to start him on the repression potion."

Ah, yes the repression potion. The same thing they were giving Hermione Granger for very different reasons. He frowned as he thought about Hermione.

"I ran the artithmancy again, and I still haven't figured out what went wrong with Hermione." Zatanna said. "It's Harry's only shot, Bruce."

He frowned as he thought about Hermione's condition. "Are you sure?"

"He could continue taking whatever it is Ivy's given him but I really don't know how much longer his body can handle the toxins she's putting into his body. It won't stop the mutation."

"But taking out his magic will?"

"In theory yes." Zatanna said.

He frowned knowing his son would hate what he was planning on doing to him, but at the same time was having magic worth dying over?

"It's only a temporary solution." Zatanna said. "It should at least allow his body to not to change further."

"What about his eyes?" He asked.

"That's something we'll have to figure out." Zatanna said with a frown. "The lenses do prevent him from hurting anyone. It might be possible to develop some sort of potion for eye drops or something."

"But can his eyes be put to normal?"

"I don't know." She said with a sadly.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 Preview: It will likely be Ivy but it might be a Harley chapter. It will go into their fight and the aftermath. If you have a particular preference in which POV you want to read leave it in the review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: And here is the next one. Should give some indicator on what's going on in the Ivy front and move things along a little too. Thanks for everyone who read and revieed.**

Chapter 38: A Touch of Green

Ivy hated hospitals.

The first time she ever went to the hospital it was to St. Mungo's. Cyrus had hexed her and she fell down the stares at the family home and broke her leg. Mummy was never one for healing spells, or really doing anything other than a glamour charm and Father was experiencing one of his many transformation, so off it was to the hospital.

The experience had been relatively mundane compared to her hospital stays later in life. She shuddered as she thought about when she woke up at Salem's Home for Infirm Witches.

Of course, now that she knew her past she understood why Cyrus had sent her to such a place. It was fair enough where she wouldn't be an embarrassment to her family. After what she done to herself—

She remembered being treated like a damn invalid, and she supposed in a way she was.

At least when she woke up she was. She didn't know anything, she didn't know her name, she couldn't remember how to even function really. And then there was the first time she saw her new green skin.

They had kept her hands covered up or glamoured so she didn't know what she had done for herself for a while. However, one day one of the orderlies was less than careful with her and she saw herself in the mirror.

Even though she didn't have any memories of herself, seeing her reflection shocked her. Now over a decade later she was used to the bright green skin that covered her skin since the potion accident.

It was only a shade or two maybe or later than her eyes—Greengrass green, she thought. It was a different color than Nyssa or Harry's eyes. More of a golden green than deep emerald. Daphne hadn't inherited her eyes. Instead, she had inherited Regulus's eyes. The signature moody Black eyes. Sirius and Bellatrix both had them. Astoria though had her eyes.

Baby Tori.

She had barely gotten to know her second daughter. She knew she had her eyes, but she wondered who she resembled more her or Regulus.

Her daughters were the first things she remembered. That had been a result of another hospital visit—her first and only visit to Arkham.

They hadn't known what to do with her, she heard talk about throwing her in jail but in the end they declared her certifiable mainly because she had such an affinity towards plants. She still did, but she was much more restrained in how she operated these days.

One visit to Arkham was enough. Oddly enough, the place did seem to restore some of her sanity even though it was hellish.

They had treated her even worse than they did at the sanitarium she woke up in. And that was saying something

It was where she met Harley though.

They were cellmates.

Because apparently, Arkham hadn't thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to have their inmates share a cell. Well, that soon changed maybe in part because she and Harley ended up busting out of that place together and becoming a lot more in a short amount of time.

She still remembered how she had unexpectedly pulled Harley in a kiss that night, even surprising herself. She had never had feelings for a woman before. Really, other than Regulus she had never had romantic feelings for anyone. But there she was practically ripping Harley's clothes off of her.

To be fair, Harley was different then, saner.

Ivy shuddered as her thoughts drifted to the last time she saw Harley. Ivy should've never agreed with to let the boy go to Wayne Manor, but he had told her he'd let her use his owl. She could write to the girls after all these years.

In the past, she told herself that it was better this way that they didn't deserve to see her like this. But she had been curious and besides she had almost reached a cure, almost she hoped. There had been so much promise with Selina.

A lot of promise. Of course, she never thought of the consequences of transformation potion. She wondered if it was in part because Selina was muggle she had never factored that into the equation.

Merlin, the result of that potion (Nyssa) was going to kill her.

She deserved it to.

She didn't lie to Nyssa when she told the woman she could easily beat her in hand-to-hand combat, but the woman was still a witch. And Ivy was not. Well, not the witch Lily Potter was. Not yet anyway.

She really shouldn't have let the boy get to her—

Emotions they were always the worst.

"Pamela."

She turned around or turned around as much as she could. Merlin, her neck was stiff. She hadn't heard that voice in years or been called that name in quite awhile—well, since she saw her brother in-law.

"Cyrus." She said surprised at how raspy her voice sounded.

"You had a tube in your mouth." He said, "The muggles said it was necessary to treat you. Rather barbaric treatment if you ask me. I tried to have you transferred, but given the circumstances…"

"What circumstances." She snapped. "I'm not going back _there_."

There meaning Arkham.

Cyrus frowned. He looked different than she remembered. He had definitely grown into the role of the head of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. His chestnut colored hair was worn long now and even though he was mostly dressed in muggle fashions, they were at the height of muggle fashions. Ivy eyed the expensive dragon hide boots he wore. Of course, brother dear couldn't dress completely muggle.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice." He said.

"Of course there's a choice." She grimaced as she tried to let her power lose only to find that an inhibitor collar had been slapped on her—of course. They always put those damn things on her when they locked her up.

Her brother frowned when he saw the look on her face. "It's a precaution."

"No, it's a their way to control me." She snapped.

He sighed heavily, "What happened to you, Pammy?"

Pammy. She only allowed him and Mummy to call her that. Father barely addressed her. She wasn't surprised. She wasn't the heir and father was a very busy man when he wasn't an iguana. However, as much as the term of endearment brought on the nostalgia she still felt angry with her brother for locking her up in that place.

He sighed when she expressed these concerns. "I really thought the sanitarium was the best place at the time. You were unresponsive. Given your condition there wasn't much St. Mungo's could do."

She understood, but she didn't.

"You left me alone to rot in that place." She hissed. "Like an embarrassment."

To be fair, she knew she was a bit of an embarrassment. It wasn't something she liked to admit, but it was the truth.

She was a squib after all. Well, maybe a little bit more powerful than a squib when the stupid collar wasn't on.

She looked at her hand it wasn't the usual bright acid green it was. Instead, it was ridiculously a pale white. It was sad. So very sad, she was hoping that the next time her hand wouldn't have been green was when she had finally had perfected her experiments.

She hated the bastards who did this to her.

She hated Harley.

Why, why, did she give that woman so many chances?

Not that she really gave her a chance the last time she saw her, not when she wanted to go after Harry like that. She was just glad the boy had gotten away; maybe it would make the situation a little less messy.

She doubted it.

Cyrus sighed as he heard her outburst. "I told the facility to inform me if there had been a change in your condition. Obviously, there was a failure to communicate."

Ivy laughed.

"What did you do, Pamela?"

"I made a bit of an exit." She stated.

And she might've killed all of those monsters that took "care" of her. Well, they might've been marginally better than the doctors of Arkham, which wasn't saying much. Then again, she killed those monsters too.

He frowned.

"Don't look at me that way, Cy." She said, "If they would've treated me decently there wouldn't have been a problem."

"Treated you decently?" He said, "It was suppose to be the best long term facility."

"You forget what that facility was treating." She said, "What I am now."

"From what I understand you're not quite a squib." He said as he eyed her.

So, he knew.

Ivy wasn't that surprised.

"I have my own theories." She stated.

"I'm sure you do." He said, "I'm guessing that all of this was an unforeseen consequence with your experiments. Really, Pamela."

She grimaced. "I was…the curse was starting to take over, Cy. I couldn't let it."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry—I never should've teased you with the curse the way I did."

She shrugged. "It was just a part of life. Everyone else in the family prepared for it."

"Still, I should've been more understanding." He said with a frown. "I shouldn't have let it come to _this."_

This.

Ivy frowned, "It's not _that_ bad, Cyrus."

"Is it?" He said, "I've seen the papers, Pamela or should I call you Ivy? What would Regulus have thought?"

"You can call me what you want." She said knowing that it would likely be too difficult for her brother to start calling her Ivy. "And as for Regulus I think he would've liked it."

"Really, he would've been happy about you abandoning your children?"

Ivy frowned and felt herself shaking. "How are they?"

Cyrus looked at her. "And now you ask about them?"

"How are they, Cyrus?" She asked again raising her voice.

She surprised herself usually she wasn't this emotional. Maybe it was the inhibitor collar. It did repress the part of her body that was plant based, the part that kept her from finding emotions so trivial. Well, that and it was her children—children that she still cared about.

He looked at her and frowned. "They are fine. As far as they are concerned I am their father."

That shocked her. "They don't know about me?"

"You and Regulus were death eaters, Pamela." He said eying her arm where the tattoo that the Dark Lord had marked long ago had faded. "The last thing Daphne and Astoria need is to be tainted by that."

"I'm their mother." She hissed.

"You abandoned them." He stated.

She shook her head. "I didn't know. When I woke up that is, I didn't know who I was."

"But you know now and you never came home." He stated simply. "Instead, you decided to become a super-villain and hook up with _that_ woman who beat you."

Ivy grimaced, "It wasn't like that. It was just a one time thing with Harley."

Well, it had been more than a one time thing, but it had never developed into something more and after last night it definitely wouldn't develop into something more. She would not be with someone who hit her that was one thing that had been instilled in her arranged marriage or not, never be with an abuser. She was a member of the most ancient and noble house of Greengrass after all.

Or had been a Greengrass, but Poison Ivy wasn't with abusers either.

And that was what Harley was at the end of the day an abuser. True, some of her behavior was a result of years of abuse herself but she was not going to tolerate it.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "I really don't care. She is obviously not worth your time."

"Really, you brought Harley up? Surprised I got involved with a woman."

He rolled his eyes. "I really could care less about your love life, Pamela. I just don't want you to get involved with someone who hurts you."

"Why are you here, Cyrus?" She finally asked not knowing why now of all times her brother appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you about Harry Potter." He stated.

Harry Potter.

* * *

That was the reason her brother had come and seen her after over a decade, not because he had finally looked for her but because that little girlfriend of his had asked him to help her.

Well, she wasn't sure if Zatanna Zatara was his girlfriend. Cyrus wasn't the type to bother himself with relationships much to Mummy's disgust. She remembered how Mummy had tried rather unsuccessfully to set him up with that Crabbe girl. To be fair Francesca Crabbe was rather unfortunate looking and had the intelligence of a troll, not surprisingly she ended up marrying a Goyle and probably had an equally dull and troll like child.

Still though, Cyrus really wasn't one for women. He had mentioned Zatanna before in his letters to her in Egypt. For her to be in the picture all these years later was sort of surprising.

"Zatanna Zatara." She said frowning. "I forgot she was a friend of yours. Small world, she has some cheap little magic show in town now."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised you were always wrapped up in your own drama."

"To be fair it was a little hard _not_ to be wrapped up in my so-called drama." She sniffed.

He ignored her.

"Why is Zatara interested in the boy?" She asked.

"She's friend's with his aunt's boyfriend." He said.

Ah, yes, Bruce Wayne. Although, Selina had told her over and over again they weren't dating. She'd question Nyssa about it, but that woman probably wouldn't know and it was likely next time she'd see Nyssa she'd get hexed. And that was something she wasn't looking forward to. At all.

"Then I have nothing to say." She said, "Bruce isn't related to the boy."

"Pamela," Cyrus said. "They are worried. They are trying to help the boy, surely you care?"

Oh, she cared all right.

She had genuinely grown to like Harry even though her treatments for him weren't completely altruistic.

"Then they should let me free." She said, "The boy is on a strict potion regime."

"You were killing him." Cyrus snapped. "Did you even realize that?"

She grimaced, "I may have upped the dosage. It was a recent development."

A very recent development that she was sure Nyssa with new knowledge in potions would not approve. Merlin knows, doing her experiments had become a little bit difficult since Nyssa had come into being. Good thing she had been distracted with a lot of things and hadn't completely unscrambled that brain of hers yet or she'd really be dead.

Cyrus sighed heavily. "You need to tell me everything you did to him."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me." A voice she knew very well said.

Inwardly she rolled her eyes, "And of course Batman has to join the party…really, Cyrus."

"Pammy." He said.

"Don't." She hissed. "Don't call me Pammy when you're trying to get me to spill my guts to him."

"Leave us alone." Batman said.

Her brother looked at both her and the Bat.

"Go," Batman said again.

Cyrus looked at her as if he was trying to get his approval. Ivy just rolled her eyes at him. "Just go and be the sniveling snake you are, Cyrus. I'm not surprised."

Cyrus sighed, "Pam."

"Go," She said. "I can handle Batman, I have for several years before."

Her brother left leaving her alone with the bat.

"Really, was sending him necessary?" She asked.

"I was hoping he'd reach you." Batman said.

"If you thought having Cyrus here was going to get me in a good mood then you are even dumber than I suspect." She snapped.

"Quinn did a real number on you." Batman said ignoring her little barb.

"I'm not a wilting violet." She said.

"I know you're not," He said. "Still, I don't think you've been in the hospital in a long time."

"That's because I hate them," She said as she eyed the collar on her neck.

He frowned, "Don't even think about it."

"I know better than to try to get it off with my bare hands, Batman." She said, "I'm not stupid like Harley."

"Quinn isn't stupid." He said.

"Don't even try defending her." Ivy said, "She's the cause for my predicament."

"I don't take sides." He said.

"Well, maybe you would if you knew she was a child killer." She spat out.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She killed that Dursley kid." She said, "And she helped Joker torture that other boy."

Was it just her or did the Bat look a little upset?

"You mean Harry Potter." He said. "The boy you kidnapped."

"I did not kidnap him." She said, "I was helping him."

"Yes, helping him to death's door." He said, "The boy is in bad shape."

She frowned. "What are his levels?"

He looked at her oddly. "Why do you care? You wanted to kill him."

"I did not. And even if I did she would kill me." She said she really did not want the boy to die. She needed his treatment to work so that she could help herself.

"She meaning Selina?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ivy smirked thinking that even though out of shape, an angry Nyssa with a wand could do some proper damage to Batman.

Now that would be a blessed sight.

* * *

 **Chapter 39 Preview: Likely this will be a Nyssa chapter it will describe her adventures in the Tituba Square, her encounter with Dumbledore, adn she may do something that may cause her appearance to be delayed in Gotham.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: A surprisingly long chapter. It does cover a lot though. There is definitely some development with Nyssa here and some other stuff as well. Thank you for those of who added this and reviewed it.**

Chapter 39: Tituba Square

Nyssa frowned as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of the hotel she was staying in. She'd never be used to this reflection. Every morning it was hard rationalizing that this was her reflection, even though she knew very well that the face in the mirror was very much her own though.

Some days it was easier than others. Especially if she was feeling more like Lily Potter, but other days—she shuddered as she remembered how she lost it over a pair of fucking jeans.

Harry had actually witnessed that little meltdown. She really wasn't proud of it, even though she tried to act like it was nothing other than vanity.

It wasn't that though. Sure, Nyssa might've been a little upset that none of the clothing Selina had really worked anymore, but it was the fact she felt so damn weak. She couldn't fight; she had no stamina. Ivy was right when she said Nyssa fall on her fat ass if she got in a fight with anyone at the moment. Even magically she was just barely strong enough to wield a wand.

She had made huge strides though, she told herself, as if to pacify herself.

Nyssa had been pacifying herself a lot lately. She eyed her hair. When she had originally lopped it off she had felt so free. Now though, she realized how out of it she had been when she cut it and how uneven it was as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't like what she saw. She didn't know if she ever would. It was still hard not to see Lily Potter in the reflection.

She frowned as she began to do her makeup. Putting on makeup helped a little. Lily had hardly wore makeup, she thought, as she spread some blush on Lily's round cheeks—no her cheeks. However, putting the makeup on herself made her feel a little less Lily-ish. Even though Lily Potter was who she would be in the magical world for all intents and purposes.

Her stomach flipped wondering if she could do this.

She had to for Harry. Being Lily would provide him with protections that he wouldn't have otherwise.

It took awhile but she finally deemed herself ready. Her uneven hair was pulled in a very messy bun and she was wearing Selina's loosest pair of jeans that hugged every single inch of her—she really needed new clothes. Merlin knows she had to suck everything in and could barely breathe. These jeans were like a girdle. Definitely not fighting wear, not that she really could throw a punch currently. Even the hot yoga she now rigorously did every day was a struggle for her.

God, she hated doing hot yoga. She always got a headache when she did downward dog, and really the only benefit she had found for it is maybe they made her arms look a bit better. She rolled her eyes at this thought as she made her way outdoors.

Nyssa ended up doing a little preliminary shopping in the muggle world before entering the square. Her hair was no longer a choppy mess and she had even allowed the stylist to add some highlights to it. Better yet, she had some jeans that actually fit —Selina's girdle jeans were apparently more than just a size too small for her. It made her grimace at how much work she had to do to get to her fitness goals, but wearing clothes that fit had helped her mood a lot. And then there was going into the square itself

The first time Lily had been to Diagon Ally she had been in awestruck. Sure Severus had told her about the wizarding world, but it was another thing seeing the magical world for the first time. The feeling when she entered the square was similar, only different.

Tituba Square was definitely more modern that Diagon Ally, but it still had the same magical quality about it and it also had a Gringotts Bank.

Which was where she needed to go first to discuss her accounts and resurrection. She felt her hands shaking, despite the fact she planned this.

 _I am Lily Potter_ , she told herself. _I can do this._

But she wasn't. She had told herself so many times that she wasn't Lily or Selina. She told that to her son, to Ivy, to herself. But here she was trying to masquerade herself as Lilly. She really didn't know if she could do it. God knows, she didn't look how Lily Potter looked the last time she was at the bank. Back then she had been in what she considered proper pureblood attire with proper pureblood hair.

It was odd how she could remember the exact robes she wore that day. Even Lily had thought the high neck velvet robes had been a bit old fashion and garish. It reminded her of something Frank Longbottom's mother would wear, but that's exactly the look that such occasions required much to her disdain. James had liked them or said he liked them because they matched her eyes. The only reason she liked them was that despite the rather high neck the robes were rather comfortable, and comfortable was good post baby.

Of course that wasn't the only thing she remembered. She remembered the slight fight they had before going to the bank.

" _Maybe we should flee the country." She stated, "It's not that bad of an idea."_

 _She had been thinking leaving a lot since Selina left. She wanted to find her sister, she wanted to be away from this stupid war so that they could raise their son._

 _James raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."  
_

 _"I'm not James. I don't want to be waiting like a sitting duck for him to kill."_

" _We won't be sitting ducks, Lils. Dumbledore thinks the Fidelius Charm is foolproof."  
_

 _She pursed her lips. "I don't like it. And besides, if it was foolproof would we be going to the bank to execute our wills?"  
_

James ended up winning that argument. Sort of. They had compromised and said they would be leaving England eat the end of the year. However, he found them before New Years.

Nyssa frowned at the thought of Lily's late husband. Her feelings for James were still deep, despite being another woman. She felt so strange and guilty about loving James .

She brushed off those thoughts as she thought back to the wills they had executed. They hadn't been anything overly complex. Most of the estate would go to Harry, with Selina getting a sizeable amount as well and having her and Sirius being appointed guardians of Harry. There was also a portion of the will that stated who their secret keeper was. Obviously, based off of what she knew about Harry's life the will had never been executed.

"Key?" The goblin asked when it saw her.

"I have an account in the British branch." Lily said.

"Key?" The goblin asked again.

Nyssa inwardly rolled her eyes she forgot how one tracked those creatures were. "I'm afraid I don't have that with me."

The goblin rolled his eyes and produced a dagger. "Blood then."

She nodded. This was the moment of truth to see if Ivy's little potion had really worked.

If Nyssa was to be honest, she had some concerns. And it wasn't just because of her accidental birth.

" _You might be a different person, but by all intents and purposes you are Lily Potter when it comes to the physical aspect of your body." Ivy had told her when they discussed the side effects of the potion._

 _That was true except for one thing._

 _She still had her period. She shouldn't. Her—no Lily's uterus had been destroyed by Bellatrix Lestrange. She hadn't bled since that night. Hence, why she adopted Harry. She didn't tell this to Ivy though, she really felt uncomfortable telling her anything personal. Especially about her son. Instead, she listened to the woman reassure her that her blood was a perfect match to Lily's.  
_

 _"And what the goblin's do is essentially a DNA test." She said, "They don't test your magical signature. There's really no way you can do that. If there was the_ _ministry would've capitalized on that a long time ago."_

Sure enough, a minute later the goblin looked at her and said, "Seems you weren't as dead as we thought, Mrs. Potter."

Well, then, that solved that mystery.

* * *

She frowned as she waved her wand that had been placed into her vault upon her—well, Lily's—untimely demised it was not cooperating.

She—well, Lily—had loved that wand she remembered the day she got the swishy willow wand and waving it around everywhere. Petunia hated it and mocked her telling her she was going to poke out an eye.

Even then Tuney had been such a bitch.

Nyssa frowned knowing that comment was definitely coming from the Selina part of her. Lily had always let Tuney walk all over her, it was one of the only people she had let do that besides Severus.

She frowned as she thought about her ex-best friend. She had thought about him more than she wanted lately, in part because of the fact that she had been around Pamela Greengrass. And Pamela was the best brewer in school after her and Sev. _And I was the only one not to turn into a death eater_ , she thought. _Well, Lily—_

Being in Lily's world had definitely made her feel more Lily-ish than normal. And for now she completely embraced that even though she felt she was betraying some part of her.

And she felt like she was betraying another part of her when the willow wand did nothing when she waved it.

She would need to buy a new wand.

This wasn't completely unexpected but it still made her feel a little sad. But not as sad as what she also saw—her or should she say Lily's wedding and engagement ring.

She remembered as Lily taking them off before she went into hiding, leaving them there for her son. When the time came…she had thought Harry might want them. However, now, now she had a part to play. Or maybe it wasn't really a part to play more or less except a part of her.

Nyssa looked at the emerald ring that James had picked out as her engagement ring. He had said he picked it out because it was the same color of his eyes.

He had been thrilled her their son had her eyes. Well, Selina's eyes, but they were the same color as hers—no, Lily's.

Merlin, being here gave her such a headache.

She frowned as she made notes of some things that needed to be taken care of and took out some galleons so that she could shop in the square. She also asked the goblin to let her speak to the family accountant there some things that needed to be handled—such as cancelling a certain automatic transfer for tuition money that was suppose to be delivered to a school whose semester was going to start very soon.

A school she had just finished withdrawing her son from. She frowned knowing her old Transfiguration professor was going to have questions about a dead woman writing her but she really didn't care. Her son was in condition to go to that school, and she really didn't trust Albus after finding out that her will hadn't been probated and that efforts had been taken to prevent it from going to probate.

Selina had been right, she thought. She should've listened to her.

She had always laughed off Selina's warnings about Dumbledore. After all, Selina didn't know Dumbledore and the good he had done, but at the same time…at the same time there had always been something off about the professor. Like, when he had pretty much tried to convince her to have Tuney raise Harry if anything were to happen to her.

Of course, she refused and yet that was where her son ended up due to Dumbledore's interference. And then there were his first two years in school. She was appalled with what she knew of what happened, and even though she couldn't recall her life as Selina, she had a feeling that there was more to the story than she currently knew.

Which was one of the reasons she was withdrawing Harry. The other he was in no condition to attend the school. Even though Madam Pomfrey was a fabulous school healer, at the end of the day she was a school nurse. Not someone qualified to deal with a child who was in such precarious health.

After the bank, she ended up going to a few more shops. She got herself some witches robes. However, she could not buy the same robes she found herself wearing before she had died.

Instead, she got some robes in the American style, which generally was to be worn in conjunction to muggle clothes. She actually liked the loose leopard printed robe that she wore on top of her new jeans. The robe draped over her body in a way where she hadn't felt like a cow for the first time in awhile and could easily be worn as a top in the muggle world. Of course, that could all change in a second given how moody she had been as of late.

The next thing she needed to get was a wand, which she had been looking forward to and was dreading.

Wolfe's Wand Shop was one of the more famous American shops. They often used thunderbirds for the core. A little odd, but this was the American wizarding world, so it was expected it would be a little different. And after finding their robes to be pleasing, Nyssa thought she might as well give the wands a chance.

She had asked the shopkeeper for a willow wand, but wasn't having much luck. Imagine to Nyssa's surprise when the shop owner told her that maybe willow wasn't the wood she was meant to have anymore. And for that matter that Nyssa might've been more secure in her more magic.

More secure, she wanted to laugh. She felt more insecure than anything else. She didn't even know if she could perform a simple _lumos_ if she had a wand. God knows, just developing adequate shields these past few weeks had been difficult.

Although, her occlumency was halfway decent now, or at least she could somewhat organize her thoughts without having a meltdown about her jeans.

However, the rowan wand the woman handed her worked perfectly. She had a connection to it just like she did with the willow wand, but this one was different she felt powerful with it for some reason.

She had paid the shopkeeper and was about to head to the next shop when she ran into a very familiar face: Dumbledore.

Inwardly, Nyssa groaned.

She knew at some point she was going to have to deal with him, but she had somehow had been hoping she wouldn't see the man until she was stronger. Merlin, she probably couldn't even deck him as a muggle at this point. It made her sad knowing that she used to—well, the Selina part of her—could give a pretty nasty right hook if need be.

However, she didn't hit him. Instead, she played his little game as he act shocked to see her.

Of course, she called him on his shit, which he wasn't happy about.

She was actually surprised with how calm she had reacted during the entire thing. Her heart was beating like crazy. She halfway expected Dumbledore to pull out his wand on her, but he didn't. Maybe because he was in a wand shop. Did he lose his wand? Now that would be an interesting story.

She didn't ask. Instead, she just kept him in the shop. She felt like she was safer with witnesses besides she had nothing to hide and by the look on the shopkeeper's face she seemed just as disgusted with Dumbledore as Nyssa did.

Of course, Dumbledore had an excuse for everything. He had even tried to defend Severus, which just angered her even more. The whole thing ended when she had indirectly accused him of forgoing the probate of her will. And by the look on her face she knew she had him.

He had denied it of course. She had expected it, but still the audacity of the man. She practically had to threaten him with a blood feud to get him to go away.

"A blood feud? You can't be serious my dear girl."

"Please don't refer to me as your dear girl. I am a grown ass woman in my thirties, Albus."

Now that was definitely the Selina coming out, Nyssa thought. Lily had always been respectful towards Dumbledore. However, she had a feeling that Lily would've likely approved on how Nyssa was handling herself. Well, it wasn't a feeling she knew since she was technically Lily in a sense.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But really a blood feud is it necessary?"

"If you don't leave my family alone. Yes, yes, it's necessary."

And she'd do it too, even though a blood feud was viewed as grey magic at best. Even if they were technically legal and she had the right to do it as the current regent of the House of Potter.

"But it's dark magic, Lily!" He said.

"It's hardly dark magic, Albus." She snapped, "And it's all about intent in the end, isn't it?"

He frowned looking at her oddly. "Surely, you know better than that, Lily?"

She outright rolled her eyes. Nyssa remembered even before not agreeing with him on this in the past. In fact she openly defied him that night with the protections rituals she used on Harry they too were Albus Dumbledore deemed "dark magic".

"I know enough." I said, "We're done here. Trust me, next time I won't be so nice."

She wouldn't have been this time if she was more competent with a wand.

* * *

Nyssa frowned her brow as she flipped through a book at the apothecary. By all intents and purposes the potions she was thinking of taking had more benefits than side effects. And for that matter, the side effects were relatively minimal.

Or minimal if you weren't caring for a sick child, she would literally be incapacitated after taking two of the three brews for several days. She really didn't want to leave her son alone that long, but the potions could help.

A lot.

Lily was never really one for using magic to fix her problems, but Selina apparently wasn't. The brewing instructions were actually rather simple, she was almost surprised that Lily had never made herself some of them during the war. Then again, why would she? Most of the benefits she would be getting from the potions weren't something wizards really valued. And considering she was going to be in for a rather rough week, she could see why she didn't take it before.

And wasn't like it was going to fix her problems. Even though it would jumpstart her getting back into shape, she was still going to need to train her body to fight again. Magic could only do so much. And while the potions could help her get her head on a little straighter, it wasn't going to fix the damage that having two lives in one body caused.

She frowned. As she debated whether or not to go to a healer, brew the potions herself, or just buy the potions in the pre-prepared section on the shop. Ideally, she should go to a healer, but she really didn't know how she was going to explain the situation to them. Brewing the potion herself could be done, her skills had mostly came back. However, she didn't trust herself and the potions were simple enough where she didn't need to really customize them that much…the pre-prepared stuff could work.

"Lily?"

Inwardly she scowled, she'd recognize that voice anywhere: Severus.

What was he doing here?

Dumbledore, no doubt, she thought. He had sent the cavalry to come talk "reason" in her. Did that man have no decency? She was still surprise that Severus was here this fast.

"It is you? I can't believe it's you."

He reached to hug her and she moved her body away and crossed her arms and tried to look intimidating as she could possibly look—it wasn't that easy Lily Potter's face looked more cute than fearsome. God knows Nyssa missed her whip—no Selina's whip.

She really needed those potions.

"Excuse me, I don't like to be hugged by death eaters."

It was mean and to the point.

Severus blanched. "I'm—I'm so sorry."

Yes, he was sorry. He was a sorry excuse for a human being. That day he called her a mudblood to her face was the final straw. Of course, Severus did not see it that way. He only remembered that one incident not the other incidents where he belittled her and bullied her in order so that he would be viewed as something other than the halfblood Prince in Slytherin house.

She took a deep breath as much as she wanted to hex Severus right now, she really didn't want to cause another scene. And besides, she wasn't even sure if she could hex him with anything that strong. Her control over her magic was still weak.

"You don't accept my apology?"

"Why should I?" She found herself speaking more abrasive than she intended to. "You've never done anything to warrant me to accept your apology."

Severus paled. Time had really not helped the man. To be fair, had he washed his hair, didn't scowl all the time, and dressed like he wasn't an extra for _Dracula_ , he might've been passable. He'd never be as handsome as James or Sirius, but he wasn't that hideous. Though there was that nose.

Although, to be fair the unfortunate crooked nose was a result of his abusive father—

Do not try to justify his behavior.

Nyssa scowled as she thought about the few times where she and Harry had talked and he mentioned not being good at potions because of him. And something told her she had talked to him about it before as Selina, and he had complained even more about Severus.

Odd, she could sort of remember that but not the actual conversation itself. God, everything about her life as Selina was drawing a blank. In fact, it seemed like in a lot of ways the part of her that was Selina was diminishing by the day. It scared her in more ways than she knew. Being here she felt so much like Lily, and she wasn't Lily even though she looked like her, had her memories, and shared some of her feelings.

"I've been trying." He said, "Lily since I lost you I have tried every day to make it up to you."

"Bull shit." She snapped.

He looked at her shocked. People were starting to stare. She really didn't care. Now that part of her was definitely Selina, Lily had always cared what people though. Too much, she though, since it had played a contributing role in her own death.

"Lily you don't know what I've—"

"Oh, I'm well aware that your Albus's puppet." She said cutting to the chase. "And that he installed you as the potions professor at Hogwarts where you have used your position to abuse my son."

Severus stared at her agape. "Lily."

"Don't try to make excuses for yourself, Sev." She snapped emphasizing the childhood nickname for him.

He sighed. "I was protecting him."

She frowned, "I sincerely doubt that."

"Look," He said. "We need to talk. Not here. Please, Lily."

Honestly, if she never saw Severus Snape again it would be soon. However, like it or not the man did have his uses and it was clear he was obsessed with her. Something deep within her told her that she could use this to her advantage (Selina no doubt).

She could almost hear the inner conflict going on between the two different parts of her. Lily wanted to end things once and for all, stating that Snape was dangerous. He was a death eater after all. But Selina, viewed him as potentially useful as helpful. At least more helpful than Ivy.

Finally looking at him she said, "We'll talk but I want your wand."

He seemed surprised by this.

"I could've asked for a wizard's oath." She added. "I still might. I don't trust you, Sev."

He grumbled as he fingered his wand. It was the same wand she remembered him getting when they went to Olivander's together—silver lime, twelve inches with a dragon heartstring, slightly volatile Olivander had told him. Severus had been so proud of that wand that day, it was hard to believe that same boy was the man in front of her. "I'll do both." He finally said.

She nodded surprised this might be easier than she thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 Preview: I will likely do a chapter in Daphne Greengrass's POV. She will be trying to figure out some things about her origins and might end up talking to a certain classmate.**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Here's the next one. Finally, some development with the Daphne character. I decided to veer from the usual ice queen territory. In part because I do have a plot line for this character that requires her to be a victim of bullying. Also, because I thought it might be a fun take to write a little mousier Daphne. What exactly Parkinson has done to her will be revealed in substantive chapters. I also am going to develop Astoria more than I initially intended. I am actually thinking of possibly pairing her with Harry as well. As for the Harry pairing question I am adding a new poll. I do have it narrowed down a bit, and he might date around before I am set on one particular pairing. Thanks to all of those who added and reviewed this.**

Chapter 40: Slytherin's Mouse

Daphne Greengrass would like to pretend she was the ice queen of Slytherin. Of course, ice queen Daphne was different that real life Daphne. It was fantasy after all where her auburn hair could be bright blonde, her heavy lidded gray eyes could be an enchanting doe eyed blue, her pasty skin could be a nice golden tan, and rather than having a stick bug figure she could have the figure of a muggle movie star. She'd like to imagine she'd look like a young Grace Kelly. Of course, real life was different than fantasy, and rather than being Slytherin's ice queen she had been dubbed Slytherin's mouse by Parkinson.

And that was Pansy's nice nicknames

Daphne frowned as she thought of the pug nose Slytherin who seemed to rule the roost in their dorm room.

Pansy made her life hell, even though for all intents and purposes Daphne tended pretended to get along with her at least outside of the dorm room.

She really didn't know what Parkinson had against her. But the witch hated her and made all sorts of accusations about her where her other housemates wanted nothing to do with her. Not even Tracey Davis who was technically a halfblood.

Not that Daphne gave much about that blood purity. She knew from her dad that a lot of that stuff was purity old shit.

But try telling that to Pansy and Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, in particular, hated her for reasons that she did not know. Which was just fine with Pansy who seemed to relish this.

The past two years of Daphne's life hadn't exactly been the best, especially last fall. But wasn't there an old saying what killed you made you stronger?

She hoped that was the case anyhow.

Other than her housemates pretty much hating her or ignoring her, school hadn't been too bad. She was doing reasonably well in her courses and wasn't that all that mattered?

Of course, she knew she was fooling herself. She was miserable. And to think she had been so excited to be sorted into Slytherin house.

Now, she wondered how it would've been if she was sorted into another house. God knows, she probably couldn't have handled Hufflepuff. She wasn't extroverted enough. Daphne personally found Ravenclaws to be utterly ridiculous using a riddle of all things for a password, and then there were the Gryffindors.

Daphne frowned as she thought of one Gryffindor in particular: Harry Potter.

She remembered being terribly infatuated with Potter her first year. Who wouldn't be? She had read all those books that were published about him. Although, her father had sat her down a long time ago and told her that most of what she read was just fiction. However, there was something about the real life Potter that at first attracted Daphne towards him.

It was his quietness. Or she had perceived him to be quiet until his word spread of his antics and then she thought that maybe Professor Snape was right in his assessment of the boy.

Inwardly, Daphne rolled her eyes at the spectacle that Potter had made of himself last year when he rescued that little redhead squib.

Merlin, Ginny Weasley was ridiculous. She thought about that Valentine the girl sent Potter.

However, Weasley was the type of girl Potter would undoubtedly go for. While the girl was small like Daphne, Ginny was already developing a figure. Her hair was redder than Daphne's the color of fire rather than brown sprinkled with red, and she had those stupid cow eyes.

Why was she comparing herself to the squib? She was being ridiculous.

Besides, Ginny Weasley was the least of Daphne's concerns right now. She frowned as she overheard the conversation her father had with Zatanna Zatara a few days earlier.

They had been talking about a Pamela Greengrass—her biological mother.

She had no idea she was adopted. That Father had a sister, he never talked about her family. She and Astoria were always told their mother was gone and they never really dealt much with it, because their father seemed so upset when they asked questions.

Daphne frowned wondering why he couldn't tell her the truth. Or for that matter was surprised she didn't know already. Slytherin house talked.

Or maybe they just allowed you to the butt of the joke; she frowned when she thought that.

"Daffy?"

She turned to see her little sister looking at her. Unlike her, Astoria seemed to be blessed in the looks department. She had father's bright eyes—Greengrass eyes—had the delicate features associated with the Greengrass family, and her hair was a nice deep black.

Daphne used to think she inherited her mother's hair and their father's features but now she didn't know…

Pamela Greengrass.

She frowned as she thought of that name. She knew Father had a sister, but she thought she was dead. Most of her relatives were dead so she never thought much of her until Zatanna and father had talked about her the other day and referred to her as her mother—her and Astoria's mother.

Since then she had been trying to find anything she could about her not-so-dead aunt or her mother. No, biological mother. Father's sister had not raised her and as far as Daphne was concerned that meant she was more or less an egg donor.

But she still wanted to know.

She wanted to know who she was.

She hadn't found much about Pamela Greengrass in her attempt at an investigation. Father had made sure he had wiped her existence out of the house. Honestly, Daphne wasn't _that_ surprised given the circumstances she knew something had to happen that was serious enough for her and Astoria to be adopted.

She frowned as she thought of the one picture she saw of her mother that she saw in one of father's old yearbooks.

Pamela looked a lot like Asotria, save for the hair, she thought. She was a Ravenclaw which had Daphne raising a few eyebrows since most Greengrasses went into Slytherin.

Not that there was anything really wrong with Ravenclaw—if you didn't count their stupid password system or the fact that some of the claws would get so wrapped up on a minute details of magical theory that they'd completely forget about the big picture.

So yeah, seeing that her mother had been sorted in that house felt a little unusual. Then again, Daphne didn't feel much like a snake these days.

Or at least a welcomed snake. She was definitely a Slytherin alright, even if she was on the best days a non-existent Slytherin.

She frowned as she thought about her birth mother. Pamela Greengrass was not what she was expecting. For years she had elaborated fantasies in her head about her mother. She knew that father had one time been very active in the magical archeological community, so she thought her mother was a bad ass curse breaker or maybe a high priestess who had entered into a forbidden affair with father. But instead it was the prissy pampered looking fifth girl Ravenclaw who oddly enough reminded Daphne a bit of her nemesis, Pansy Parkinson.

Inwardly, Daphhe gagged at the mere thought of Pansy. She did not know how she was going to handle five more years of living with the girl. And now with Astoria attending the school it was even going to get even worse.

And unlike Daphne, Astoria was not the type to cower to someone like Pansy.

"Are you even listening to me, Daffy?" Her sister stated exasperated as Daphne had become lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry," She said. "I've just been super busy getting ready for the school year, Tori."

That was a lie. Her essays were done—edited and proofed. Sure, she could've added a few extra lines to her History of Magic essay, but it was for Binns. And everyone knew Binns didn't even read the essays that were wrote.

Tori frowned the eleven-year-old was unusually perceptive. "You've seemed districted this summer."

She had no idea. Ever since Zatanna Zatara had showed up the first time at their home, her summer had turned completely upside down. First she had to tell her father about what was going on in the school last year, and somehow as a result she got grounded for not telling him earlier. Merlin knows what he would do if he found out about _everything_ in that school. Especially with what happened to her last fall.

There wasn't really much he could ground her with. She really did not have any close friends besides Astoria, and it wasn't like there was much to do here anyway, so Daphne just did her homework. Maybe if she was lucky she could knock Granger off her high horse this year. Of course, she'd draw attention to herself and that was never good in the snake pit.

"It's just these essays." Daphne lied. "And these new subjects. Despite what Father says, Ancient Runes is not an easy."

Astoria rolled her eyes. " I can't even believe you elected to take that. You are such a nerd."

She probably was. Although, to be fair to Daphne her so called nerdom was more or less a survival mechanism than anything else. Besides, if she could get past the difficulty of the subject matter there was a possibility she could study abroad for a year or so, which meant one less year with Pansy.

"Why are you in here, Astoria?"

"It's Tori." The girl said, "How many times do I have tell you that?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. Astoria had been on this mission to reinvent herself before her first year started at Hogwarts. Not that she needed it. Unlike Daphne, Astoria had an effortless charm about her. She probably inherited from Pamela, Daphne thought. Though she doubted that Astoria would be sorted into Ravenclaw like their mother, she hated books, which was one of the reason she was scowling at Daphne.

"You are so boring." She stated bluntly wrinkling her nose.

"Probably." Daphne said with a shrug. "What do you want, Tori?"

"Well, at least you got my name right. If only you'd listen to me when it comes to fashion."

Daphne really did not have time for this. As much as she loved her sister these days, she really was turning into a miniature Pansy Parkinson when it came to some things like clothes. Fortunately, Astoria hadn't made her life a living hell like Pansy did.

"Really, Daffy." Astoria said. "With a little effort we could make you look less like you were eight-years-old."

That was definitely something out of Pansy's book. Besides, thanks to Pansy Daphne currently could less about her wardrobe. Daphne inwardly blanched as she thought about the incident in the dormitory, the incident that continued to haunt her to this day. It had all started when Pansy had banished all her training bras because apparently Daphne didn't need them.

 _She remembered the laughing. There was always laughing. Laughing at her._

" _Looking for something, Snotgrass?"_

 _She inwardly rolled her eyes Parkinson always got her name wrong. Snotgrass, Mouse, the list went on._

 _Daphne did what she usually did ignore her. It wouldn't do good to fight. Unfortunately, Pansy was in a particularly vicious mood._

" _You know you don't need a bra." She hissed. "You are Flat-ne after all."_

 _Oh yes, Flat-ne the newest name she had been gifted with._

" _Give them back." She was surprised she said that. Usually she just sat there and took it. She could easily order new training bras; she had the money and an owl. And she could definitely get away with not wearing a bra; Pansy's taunting had merit if it secretly made Daphne sick._

 _Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, how sweet. The little mouse is trying defend itself"_

 _Daphne glared at her. Since developing breasts Pansy had taken it upon herself to call anyone who was less developed in their year—mainly Daphne, an it. Yet, another reason Daphne hated her._

" _I'm not an it."_

 _Pansy laughed, "Whatever."_

 _She walked away there leaving Daphne alone. She thought it was over until she woke up the next morning seeing the results of Pansy's revenge for standing up to her._

 _A revenge she was still very much dealing with._

Daphne tried not to think about it. "Tori?"

"Fine. I wanted to know if you knew what was going on with Daddy?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"That woman came back again last night."

That woman she knew was Zatanna Zatara.

"Did she?" Daphne asked.

"Didn't I just say she did?" Tori said rolling her eyes. Daphne would have killed to inherit the Greengrass eyes instead of her stupid dowdy grey ones.

"It was a matter of expression, Tori." Daphne said with a sigh. "She's been over lots. She and father are friends."

"Do you really think their just friends?" Astoria asked.

She knew what she was asking if Zatanna was father's girlfriend. Honestly, Daphne did not know. As far as she knew her Father did not ever date. However, when she first saw Zatanna a part of her had thought she was her mother.

It was a bit silly, especially now after knowing the truth. But Father did treat Zatanna a bit differently than other people, and did have a passing enough resemblance where Daphne supposed she could've been their mother. But that was not the case, obviously.

Pamela Greengrass was their biological mother, and Merlin knows who their father was.

She wondered if that was why she was so hated in Slytherin house. Perhaps, their father was a muggleborn, or may a squib, or even worse a muggle!

Oh, the horror.

Inwardly, Daphne rolled her eyes at this. Despite using her status as a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to her advantage (or survival), she really didn't put too much into blood status. After all, their were some wizards like Draco Malfoy who could show their lineage through the various years are were barely powerful enough to cast a spell.

Maybe that's what happened to her mother, she ran off with their biological father to her own happily ever after to escape the lunacy that was Britain's magical society. Of course, that didn't explain why she had abandoned her and Tori.

Daphne frowned.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Astoria rolled her eyes. "You really do spend too much time with your studies, Daphne."

She sighed heavily. "Father's love life is his business, Tori."

"But what if she becomes our new mother?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. She highly doubted that her father would marry, let alone Zatanna Zatara. Yes, he seemed more infatuated with her than most women he was around, but the attraction was probably academically based more than anything else.

Father was so boring. She was actually surprised he was the Slytherin in the family, it made her wonder if made Pamela had run away to live with her books. It was possible—

"It could happen." Astoria said.

"Really?" Daphne said with an exasperated look. "This is Father we are talking about, Tori."

Astoria frowned. "I will admit it does seem a little odd, but I heard him talking to Nanny about taking an international portkey and Zatanna is with him."  
"An international portkey?" Daphne asked.

Now, this was odd.

"I know, right?" Astoria said. "Isn't that weird?"

Daphne nodded as she thought back to part of the conversation she heard the other night.

" _Yes, I sent her to America. But Gotham City, I thought she was in Salem this entire time."_

" _Salem?" Zatanna asked._

" _Never mind the specifics." Father said. "But really, this is what she did with her life?"_

" _I'm sorry, Cyrus."_

 _He shook his head. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I don't know why Pamela did this. This is unbelievable."_

Daphne supposed she shouldn't be _that_ surprised he was going to Gotham to confront her.

Though, it should be her and Astoria who were confronting their mother.

Daphne had a lot of questions for her, and she was sure Tori would too if she knew the truth.

She frowned as she wondered if she should tell her sister the truth. The girls weren't as close as they used to be. Daphne didn't want Astoria to know everything that had happened to her at school. She was honestly a bit embarrassed about it and didn't want her sister to be subjected to it. She just hoped that for her sake, Astoria wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. Merlin knows, she hadn't even told Father about everything that happened. Thank Merlin, Madam Pomfrey was discreet and bond to healer oaths, and that Professor Snape could care less about informing Father. In fact, he more or less threatened Daphne _not_ to tell her father.

 _"I would see no benefit in telling him what happened, Greengrass." He said. "After all, it's been taken care of."_

 _It had not been taken care of In fact, given the course of the treatment it was going to get worse before better. . The only reason she looked halfway normal was because she had been glamored when she told him this the potions professor shrugged. "You do want to be put back to normal, don't you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then I suggest you do anything not to interrupt your treatment. It would be ashamed if you were stuck like this permanently."_

Snape had a point. She knew if Father knew the truth about what happened to her last fall, he would've been all over the school and she could only imagine the fallout from it. And she was worried about not being able to take the reversal potions; she knew there were some side effects. It was going to make her moodier, concentration was more difficult, and she knew that it could also affect her physically. Not that there hadn't already been physical effects. Funny, how she couldn't really feel the effects when she had poisoned. Though, per Madam Pomfrey most people didn't want to reverse those sorts of potions. Daphne was just glad that she could finally begin to take the reversal potions next semester; dealing with all of this had been a nightmare.

I should be back to normal by December, she thought. Or as normal as she could be. At least she wouldn't have to wear as many glamours as she was right now.

" _You really shouldn't be having this big of a reaction." Pomfrey had told her when the normal reversal spells weren't working. "Usually for an effect like this you'd have to be taking potions for months."_

 _Was it possible that Pansy had been drugging her for months?_

 _Pomfrey looked at her, "Are you sure you want to reverse this, Greengrass? You could—well, you could get used to it. Believe it or not, there could be some benefits."_

 _Seriously, she thought she wanted this?_

 _Pomfrey noticed her expression. "I'm taking that as a no."_

" _Definitely not." She said scowling at the way her voice sounded though it sounded way worse now when it wasn't spelled._

 _She sighed. "Then we'll have to completely undo the process, but it will take awhile. We first have to finish the initial process."_

" _Finish it?" Daphne said shocked. "That's the last thing I want."_

 _Pomfrey sighed in sympathy. "I know, but in order to reverse it the process at this point it has to be complete. It's why the whole process isn't usually allowed until counseling has been complete just in case someone wants to reverse it. And I'm going to advise you that unlike the potions you took before this is going to be a very painful process."_

Take awhile indeed. It had been nearly a year since the incident and she had just completed the transition before school was out. Pomfrey had wanted her to stay this way until the beginning of the semester before she could finally begin the reversal. Things needed to settle first, per the school healer, before they could b reversed.

She knew she probably should tell Father everything but she felt too embarrassed. And she was afraid that father would cancel the glamours. He always said that Greengrass's had to face their problems, but seeing her face—or the rest of her—as it was currently was something she didn't want to see. It was bad enough seeing herself as the way she was. Besides, Father had his own secrets. Secrets about her mother.

"Daphne?" Astoria asked.

Should she tell Astoria the truth? About father. Not about herself. She frowned. "When is Father taking the international portkey?"

"This afternoon, why?"

Daphne frowned wondering if she would regret her decision. "Do you still have grandfather's invisibility cloak?"

Now Astoria's eyes went wide. "You want to follow him?"

Daphne said. "Yes, yes, I think we should."

* * *

 **Chapter 41 Preview: Likely going to be a Harry POV. There will be a Bruce and Harry confrontation and he may be given a proposition by someone.**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: And here is the next one. Thanks to those who continue to support the story.**

Chapter 41: Daddy Issues

Selina was right in her letter, Harry thought bitterly as he looked at his room in Wayne Manor.

It wasn't a room it was a prison. It didn't matter how luxurious the bed was. He wasn't allowed to leave Bruce had made that perfectly clear earlier.

He hated the man.

"Master Harry, are you sure you don't want anything? A glass of juice, perhaps?"

Harry turned to see Alfred staring at him. He didn't hate Alfred. At least he was trying to be nice. Though, he wasn't exactly happy with the butler either. He hadn't heard his requests for helping him get out of here. Neither had Leslie or Zatanna.

Alfred sighed as he looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Harry said to the point. He was in no mood to mince words. He felt like crap and he was essentially Bruce Wayne's prisoner all because he had some cockamamie idea that he was going to get answers here.

He really didn't know what he was thinking. He really didn't know what Ivy was thinking letting him come there.

Merlin, he hoped she was okay.

He really hadn't thought much earlier when she told him he could go ahead to Wayne Manor, until Bruce mentioned she had gotten into a fight with Harley Quinn.

No wonder she was so eager to see him off in that Uber. She was protecting him.

Harry only had vague recollections of Harley when he first arrived at Ivy's. It wasn't much really he just knew Ivy wanted her to go away. That Harley wanted to ask him questions about Joker.

" _Don't worry about her." Ivy said, "I'll make sure Harley won't bother you."_

 _Harry gave her a skeptical look or as skeptical as he could without her seeing his eyes. "It seems like he's pretty persistent."_

" _Of course she's persistent." Ivy said, "Harley's obsessed with the clown."_

 _She said that with such disdain it had Harry raising his eyebrows._

" _Do I want to even know?"_

 _"No," Ivy said. "Just don't worry about Harley. I will take care of her."_

Harry suspected there was more to the story, but it wasn't his place to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

It did sort of surprised him that Ivy would even be the type to have a relationship, especially with Harley Quinn.

Then again, a lot of things surprised him about Ivy such as her interest in Daphne Greengrass.

He frowned as he thought about the Slytherin girl. He couldn't figure out the connection, it probably would've helped had he actually attempted to have a conversation with the Slytherin whose face he could barely remember.

Alfred noticed Harry's face and thought his brooding was about him. "We're only doing this because we care, Master Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Alfred couldn't see them but he did it more out of habit. He had been hearing that since he woke up in this God forsaken bedroom.

He really should've known better than coming back there. He really didn't know what he was going to accomplish. He thought maybe he could get some closer say his peace to Bruce. However, there was no way in hell he was going to let the man know that he was his father.

"What you're doing is kidnapping me." He stated. "None of you have custody of me."

Alfred frowned. "I'm sure your aunt—"

"My aunt would not want me here." Harry stated.

Now that was the truth. Though, he supposed it was his mother would not want him here. Well, at least the Selina part of Nyssa though the Lily part would undoubtedly be upset too since he was being held against his will and now being forced fed a potion that no one was willing to tell him anything about.

He was just supposed to sit here and let the medicine do its work like a good little boy. Not that they told him what sort of medicine he was taking. Even when he asked Zatanna directly she just told him not to worry.

Something was up which was why he confronted Bruce not that long ago about it, and of course the man was evasive as ever.

Harry wondered if he had not seen it the first time—Bruce that is. Everything that Dick had told him that day at the amusement park was right. Bruce was a jerk. He wouldn't even listen to Harry when he tried to explain that he needed to get home.

" _You're staying here." He snapped. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."_

 _Harry glared at him. "I need to get home. People will be worried about me. I also need to take my medication."_

 _"You mean the medicine that's killing you."_

" _It's hardly killing me."_

 _Well, he did feel like crap. He knew the medicine was exasperating his condition, but it was also preventing him from transforming into whatever beast he was becoming or for that matter dying._

" _You need a wheelchair to move and your vitals are terrible." Bruce countered. "Also, Zatanna says whatever potions you are taking are toxic. Ivy did a real number on you."_

" _Ivy?"  
_

 _"Yes, Poison Ivy." He said, "I'm assuming that's who care you've been under."  
_

 _Bruce rolled his eyes when he said this as if it was unbelievable that Harry would actually be in the care of Ivy._

 _Harry decided that less information was best, "I don't know how you're making that assumption. But I am getting adequate care. I am just here to gather my belongings. The beginning of the term starts soon."_

 _Next week in fact._

 _He had been counting the days, not surprisingly. Harry still wasn't sure if he was returning to school or not, with everything the subject hadn't been really brought up. He needed to mention it to Nyssa when she got back._

 _Merlin, Nyssa was going to be so worried._

 _"You're not going back to that school." Bruce snapped._

 _"Excuse me!" Harry said caught off guard with how direct Bruce was being._

 _"You're not going back there."_

 _Harry sort of figured he wasn't going back to Hogwarts, but to hear Bruce throwing out orders like this when he had no right—that he knew of made him angry._

 _He could literally feel his whole body tense up. The room might've dropped a degree or two. A sign of his magic being worked up. He thought for a moment he could almost feel his teeth elongating. Only…that couldn't be happening._

Rip…tear….kill... _What the hell?_ Calm yourself down, _he could almost hear Nyssa's voice in his air telling him. Calm yourself down…_

 _He took a few deep breaths._

 _The thoughts about tearing Bruce into pieces dissipated, even though_ _he did not want to calm down. He started feeling normal again, yet he was angry. Yes, Bruce might be his father (biologically), but he did not know that. And he was acting like a tool._

 _Bruce blanched at Harry's tone as he should. "You're in no condition to go to school, Harry, surely you realize that."_

 _"And surely you realize you have no rights to make any decisions in my right." Harry snapped, "That right belongs to my legal guardian."_

 _Although, right now he technically didn't have a legal guardian since Selina didn't exist. Nyssa was going in the wizarding world to fix that. She was going to "resurrect" Lily Potter since technically was her physically speaking and via default she'd be his guardian as his mother._

 _Bruce frowned. "Clearly, Selina has made some ill advised decisions."_

 _Harry glared at him. "That is your opinion. I am just picking up my things and I'll be leaving."_

 _Bruce started laughing as if Harry said something funny._

 _"What?" Harry finally asked not getting the joke._

 _His sense of humor had definitely been lacking these days. He blamed the Joker and the medication._

 _In fact the sound of laughing made him cringe which Bruce quickly picked up on. "I'm sorry, Harry." He said as he looked at him, "I don't—he laughed didn't he? When you were with him."_

 _"I don't want to talk about_ that." _Harry said._

 _He hadn't talked about what happened with the Joker with anyone. The closest he came in confiding with anyone might've been Selina and she was gone now. Nyssa was too fragile and was wrapped up with her own problems, and Ivy knew better than to ask._

 _Bruce sighed heavily. Obviously, he had dealt with the Joker as Batman. Harry knew Bruce wasn't going to tell him that though. The man liked his secrets._

 _Finally he said, "It might help."  
_

 _Harry frowned. "Really, you think reliving my trauma might help?"_

 _Bruce was caught off guard._

 _Harry continued though, "Have you talked to anyone about the night your parents died?"_

 _He knew the answer to that very well: no. God knows, he heard Alfred and Bruce argue about that and both men were usually secretive about their arguments._

 _Bruce grimaced, "You've heard me and Alfred talk, haven't you?"  
_

 _"I have and I heard what you said about reliving your own trauma with a therapist. So don't try to be a hypocrite."  
_

 _Bruce sighed, "You're a smart kid, did you know that?"  
_

 _Not smart enough to come back here._

 _"Harry?"_

 _"I don't want anything to do with you." Harry said, "I want to go home."  
_

 _"This is your home." Bruce snapped back._

 _"No," Harry said, "It isn't?"  
_

 _"And Ivy's place is?"_

 _How did Bruce know he was at Ivy's?_

 _He was Batman. Duh._

 _He tried to remember what Hermione had told him about Batman when she was giving him his info dump on Justice League members. He really shouldn't have tuned her out, but Merlin knows he found a lot of the information about the league annoying at best. Especially anything that put Batman in a good light. However, he remembered one little factoid that made him roll his eyes._

 _"They call him the world's greatest detective." Hermione said._

 _"Seriously?" Harry asked._

 _"He's really good at information gathering." Hermione said, "It's really amazing. He's like a real life Sherlock Holmes."  
_

 _Not like a real life Sherlock Holmes, Harry thought. Bruce had money, Sherlock did not. Sherlock relied on deduction to gather his information. Undoubtedly, Bruce had some sort of expensive software or something. And yet, he still failed at finding him._

 _If he was really that great he should've found him when Joker had him—_

 _He didn't realize he had gotten quiet until Bruce called his name._

 _"What?" Harry said._

 _"You ignored my question."_

 _"Because it doesn't make sense." He stated._

 _"What doesn't make sense about it? I was just asking how you possibly thought Poison Ivy's lair was safe."_

 _"I don't even know why you think I was with her."  
_

 _"Because Batman said you were." He said._

 _And Harry started laughing. It was the first time he started laughing since he had been with the Joker. He quickly stopped as he grimaced he hated that sound, he soon found himself starting to hyperventilate._

 _"Harry!" Bruce said._

 _Luckily, even though he was annoyed with Bruce, Harry was able to use his voice to somehow will him back to reality._

 _"I'm fine." He finally said._

 _"You're not." He said, "It's clear you're still traumatized from your ordeal."_

 _Maybe he was, but it wasn't helping that Bruce had put him in another foul predicament. Harry decided to twist the knife a little harder into Bruce since he was feeling particular mean, "If Batman is all knowing I'm surprised he wasn't able to find me when_ he _had me."  
_

 _Yes, let's see how Bruce was going to answer this._

 _Bruce jaw clenched just a little to Harry's delight. "It's Joker. He's unpredictable…and Batman did find the warehouse in the end."  
_

 _When it was too late. When Joker was dead._

" _I should've died." Harry stated, "If she didn't come along, I'd be dead."  
_

 _Bruce frowned, "And you still might die because of her."_

" _No, that would be because of you." Harry said, "If I don't get my treatment…"_

" _If you think you're taking anything that Ivy gives you, you are crazy."_

He might've been, but Ivy at least knew what she was doing. As much as he liked Zatanna and Leslie they weren't as apt in Potions as Ivy. Bruce didn't want to hear it though.

" _Ivy is unhinged, Harry."_

That might've been true. Even Nyssa had said something about the woman, but she also said at the moment Ivy was their best hope. He frowned as he looked at the IVs that were currently filled with some kind of potion that Bruce insisted he take. He didn't like it at all.

"Potter."

He turned around surprised Alfred was long gone and in his place was a girl he had only seen a couple times before.

So, she was the small Slytherin girl with the auburn hair.

"Greengrass?"

She looked different out of her uniform. Of course she did. Her chestnut colored hair was worn down rather than in its usual braid and she was surprisingly enough wearing muggle clothes.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said because really the last thing he expected to see was Daphne Greengrass in his bedroom. They had never even spoken to each other.

"We spoke once." She clarified when he stated this. "We were paired briefly in Charms. You look like hell."

"I feel like it." He stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed my father via international portkey." She said with a shrug. "I intend on getting some answers."

"Answers for what?"

"It's personal." She stated looking at him again before frowning. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"It's personal." He stated still not over the fact that Daphne Greengrass was somehow at Wayne manor.

"Touché." She said with a small smile.

She was pretty when she smiled, he thought, and quickly brushed that thought off. Greengrass was a Slytherin. A Slytherin who looked more like a first year than a third year. Hell, even Ginny Weasley looked older than her. Although, Ginny Weasley didn't have those legs, he quickly brushing the thoughts aside as he concentrated on the fact that Daphne Greengrass of all people was in his bedroom.

He took the smile as a truce of sorts.

"I'm sick." Harry stated. He figured it wasn't that big of a breadcrumb. After all, he saw how he looked in the mirror

"I could've never guessed." Daphne said thoroughly unimpressed.

"How much do you know about last year?"

"I know a lot about last year since I lived it." She said with a shrug.

"No, I mean about the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked.

"I know enough." She said in a small voice. "Is this a result of _that_."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Father was asking about the Chamber business. It all sort of makes sense now."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My father is a governor of the school, Potter." She explained. "They're finally investigating what happened last term."

"Is that why he's here?" Harry asked.

Daphne frowned.

"Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." She said, "I didn't really come here to talk to him. He doesn't even know I'm here. I came here to find someone."

"Find someone?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "You might know her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Pamela Greengrass." She said.

He frowned, "You meant Ivy."

"Ivy?" Daphne said.

"That's what she calls herself these days." He said as he looked at Greengrass again and frowned. "You really don't look that much alike."

She gave him a look.

Well, they didn't. It wasn't a bad thing. Ivy's skin was all green and Daphne was rather pale. Also, Daphne was all delicate looking while Ivy was brittle looking. Plus, Daphne's eyes were a smoky grey not the color of grass like Ivy's were.

"I'm assuming you're related." He said, "You share the last name and she did seem interested in you."

"She was interested in me?"

Daphne seemed surprised by this. Or he guessed surprised, he really didn't know Daphne.

"She asked about you." He said, "Why?"

"Potter, we barely know each other do you really think I'm going to answer that."

"Now it's my turn to say touché." He said.

Daphne gave him another one of her smiles. "Do you know where she is?"

Yes, sort of. He knew Ivy was at the hospital. That was all he knew. Or was at the hospital. Bruce wasn't specific when he asked. Just that she was being taken care of.

However….however, Daphne could provide an opportunity to get out of this place.

"I could help you find her." He finally said.

Not exactly a lie and he would like to find Ivy. More importantly he wanted to get out of Wayne Manor. Merlin knows, he was already going to be in so much trouble with his mother. And he wanted to get away from Bruce sooner than later.

Daphne frowned as she looked at him. "No offense but I don't know how much help you'd be, Potter. You do look like shit. And what's with the glasses?"

"You don't want to know." He said.

She raised an eyebrow before she asked, "Do you really think you can help me find her?"

"I'll do my best."

"What hell." She said. "I'm in."

* * *

 **Chapter 42 Preview: I keep going back between doing a Sirius chapter or Snape chapter. If I do one I'll probably do the other in the chapter after that. So if you have a preference let me know. I will tell you that both chapters will have the respected characters interacting with a redhead (though it might be a different redhead).**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: And here's the next one. I hope you all enjoy. I am not a huge fan of Snape so writing this one was sort of a challenge to me. Snily has always came off to me as icky as most HP ships (seriously, I don't think there is one cannon couple I care for with the exception of Jily-and that's been sort of tainted with James being a huge dick n his youth) so writing a chapter that deals with their relationship was a bit of a challenge. Hopefully, you guys will like it. As always thanks for the adds and reviews. The support is appreciated.**

Chapter 42: Always

Severus Snape hardly found himself to be the sentimental type, except when it came to one person—the love of his life, Lily Marie Evans.

He would never call her by her married surname. At the thought of his nemesis Severus wrinkled his unfortunate nose. He had already been unlucky enough to inherit his muggle father's nose, the break though made it look even worse. Still, he wasn't _that_ bad looking of a man. Though, he hadn't been on a date since forever.

Take that back, Narcissa had tried to set him up with Parkinson Senior's ghastly older sister. Merlin knows, everyone in that family was pug face.

However, his options in the magical world were rather limited and he never really saw himself with a muggle. Never really saw himself with anyone except Lily.

Except that was not meant to be. She never accepted his apology. He never should've called her that word…

" _It's not just that, Severus." She didn't call him Sev after that awful day. "This was just the final straw. Let's face it both of us have moved in opposite directions."_

" _That's not true." He said._

 _She laughed. God did he love her laugh. It didn't' fit the rest of her. Lily was tiny and delicate, but her laugh was rich and full. However, this laugh was merely a short chuckle. "Severus, please. I know you want to fit into your house. And I know that the great house of Salazar doesn't tolerate 'mudbloods'."_

" _Don't call yourself that."_

" _But wasn't that what you called me?"_

 _"I…I didn't mean it Lily."_

 _She raised an eyebrow as she slightly tilted her head. She looked like an elfin princess, he thought. Though, he wasn't awestruck by her beauty like he normally was._

" _It doesn't matter anymore Severus."_

" _It does." He said, "It does matter. It affects us."_

" _Us?" She asked. "There is no us. There has never been an us."_

 _He gave her a look. "Don't say that."_

" _How could there be an us when you're embarrassed by me, Severus. Don't deny it."_

" _Never." He said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her._

 _It wasn't like he thought it would be especially since Lily quickly pulled away and slapped him._

" _I'm sorry." He said._

 _She gave him a look._

" _Lily." He pleaded._

" _We're done." She stated._

She then turned away from him, not looking back once. It only got worse. Black pulled his ultimate prank, and then somehow Potter had wormed his way into Lily's life. And before long he got wrapped up into the Dark Lord's web and then…then…Lily was dead and it was his entire fault.

And he had pretty much signed his life away to Albus at that point being his dutiful spy. Teaching those brats.

 _The last thing I ever wanted to be was a teacher._

A fitting punishment, he thought. He hated himself. And then Albus came into his office today claiming that Lily was alive and in America of all things.

He couldn't believe it.

Although, Albus looked extremely frazzled when he said this.

" _Lily is dead." He told the old fool._

" _No, Severus. She is very much alive and angry. She could ruin everything we planned. This is a travesty."_

" _Travesty?" Severus said, "If Lily is alive it's a miracle."_

" _Oh, yes, of course…" Albus said though Severus knew the old man was only covering his latest faux pas._

 _How could one be so obsessed with their plans that they lost the sight of other people? Then again, he was probably one to talk._

 _He thought of some of the choices he made in his life and shuddered at them. It mad him wonder if he was becoming like Albus that was definitely something he wanted to avoid._

" _Severus don't look at me like that." Dumbledore said. "I know you love her, but clearly you realize this messes with our plans."_

" _Your plans." He stated they were never his plans. They were just his penance._

" _Their both of our plans, dear boy." Dumbledore said. "You have done a lot to redeem yourself."_

 _Done a lot if it meant marking several students papers T's for the past decade. Helping Dumbledore clean up mess after mess with the school. Merlin knows, Potter seemed to get into an incident ever year and even his own snakes weren't immune from getting themselves into sticky situations. He frowned as he thought about that unfortunate incident with Greengrass last year. He was lucky the girl kept her shut, then again he knew without even prodding her mind that much that she didn't want to confide to any one about what happened to her._

 _He sighed heavily turning his attention back to the elephant in the room: Lily._

" _Lily's not alive." He said. "It can't be true."_

" _Oh, but it is." Dumbledore said, "Yet, another mess to deal with."_

He remembered thinking someone had drugged the old man's mead, but when the old man had actually let down his shields (if only for a second) to see if he was telling the truth Severus was intrigued.

Of course, he never expected to find her in a potion shop of all things looking at the pre-prepared potions.

Crap that stuff.

She knew it too, he thought, noticing the slight scowl on her face. She hadn't changed at all in the past ten years. She might've worn her hair and was dressed different, but she still looked very much like the last time he saw her.

Funnily enough, that had been at an apothecary as well. It had been right after the brat was born.

She had looked different then. Her face and body were fuller, obviously from giving birth. But it wasn't just that. He couldn't get over how un-Lily like she looked. She was wearing robes like Narcissa would wear and her hair was plaited similarly, she really looked like your quintessential pureblood. Not like the mudblood she was. Then again, no one wanted to look like a mudblood those days. Wear muggle wear in Diagon Ally those days and you could be killed. Lily hadn't acknowledged him back then and he had respected her back then. But he couldn't do that now.

Of course, she didn't care to see him and pointed her wand at him.

It was a different wand, he thought. He remembered her first wand—willow with a phoenix feather. That wand had looked almost whimsical, versus the formidable rowan wand that was in his face. They had gone to Olivander's together. It had been a very happy occasion. One of the best days of his life—every day with Lily was the best day of his life.

Imagine to his surprise when she asked him for his wand and then told him she was lucky she wasn't asking him for a wizard's oath. And then he offered her both just to talk.

She took his offer surprisingly enough; there was something different about her. But he shouldn't be surprised it had been ten years.

She motioned him to follow her. She was staying in the inn of all places.

"Talk." She snapped after she had cast some charms.

She didn't seem as sure as herself as she used to with her magic, as he thought about seeing if he could get through her shields.

"I'd advise you not to do that, _Sev_."

The way she said his name now…he had longed to hear her call him Sev for so many years, but there was just a hardness with the way she said it now.

"Lily." He said, "How?"

"Does it really matter?" She asked.

No, he guessed it didn't. But still. He wanted to know.

"I'm alive no thanks to you." She said crossing her arms and continued to glare at him. "I suppose you want to grovel at my feet and apologize."

"I am sorry." He said. "You have no idea."

"Again, like I said in the apothecary you have a lousy way of showing it with the way you treat my son."

He blanched at the accusation even though he knew she was right.

"Really, a grown man bullying an eleven-year-old boy?"

"I have no excuse." He said.

"No, you don't." She said quietly.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Lily," He said, "Please."

"You're Dumbledore's puppet." She stated.

He sighed heavily.

Of course.

That explained some of it. He couldn't blame her about not trusting him because of Albus. He regretted trusting Albus, letting Albus use his guilt to manipulate him.

"Not anymore." He said in a quiet voice. "Albus lost his leverage over me tonight."

"Oh?" She said her eyes growing wide. Those eyes. How he longed to see those eyes so many times over the past decade.

"He used you against me." He said quietly. "He knew how much I regretted what happened to us."

"There was never an us, Severus." She said her voice a little kinder than before. "I told you that long ago."

"I know," He said, "And it's my fault."

It was something he finally had admitted to himself. For so many years, he tried to blame everyone else for what happened to him and Lily. But at the end of the day it was him who killed whatever relationship they could've had.

"Words are nice, but just words." She said. That was something else I told you a long time ago."

So, she did.

"Then let me show you that I repent."

"Fine," She said. "But we're taking some precautions. I don't trust you."

"Precautions?"

She nodded before she did something that surprised him she took his wand and snapped it right in front of his eyes.

* * *

Lily seemed to have a list of things she wanted him to do, it was almost as if she was prepared for him to come here. Even though she said she was not. And some of her request seemed a little unorthodox.

"Really, you want me to brew idonetitatem for you?" He asked.

She nodded. In a way that surprised him, even more than the wand snapping which he still wasn't exactly over.

" _You are a death eater." He said when saw his face, "And I told you I was taking precautions."_

" _So you did, but you know how special that wand was to me. You were there that day."_

" _Oh, I know. But there were a lot of things that were precious to me and you treated them haphazardly as well,_ Sev."

 _The way she said his name now…_

 _Severus knew she was referring to his treatment of Harry and he stopped bemoaning over his wand and began listening to her requests._

He was sort of surprised. No one really used that sort of potion even though it had its benefits. And he didn't know why Lily would need it. She was perfect as far as he was concerned.

Really, she wanted to take the peak physician potion.

"Clearly, you notice I have a few stubborn pounds left over from carrying Harry." She remarked when said this to her.

He rolled his eyes. She was divine.

"Fine, maybe more than a few. I might have a bit of a food baby" She snapped as she rubbed her curved stomach. She was right, she was definitely heavier than in the past. Maybe a little pudgy if truth was to be known, but he was surprised she was being this vain. It wasn't like her to want to do something so drastic. He remembered when she used to hyperventilate over taking a pepper-up potion for a cold.

Funny, how a witch didn't think healing by magic was natural.

"You're gorgeous" He replied

"Don't argue with me." She said to him clearly not satisfied with his accolades about her appearance.

"You do realize you'll be fairly incapacitated for a week with this potion." He said. "Is it really worth it for vanity?"

"I am very aware of that." She said. "And I'm not taking it for vanity.

"Well, clearly you don't need the other side effects of the potion." He said not seeing why Lily would possibly need to be in peak physical condition.

"Do I?"

"I also don't understand why you need all these potions." He said looking at her list.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked not answering the question.

He frowned, "I suppose we should get brewing then."

* * *

Brewing with her was a bit like old times. He almost felt like he had his Lily back. Well, the Lily that was his friend. She was never his Lily.

They were always the best at potions. They had often talked about started their own labs when they were kids—a pipe dream, sure—but it was fun to pretend. He had always imagine themselves having a little shop in Diagon Ally, and a family. Of course that never was meant to be…

Lily seemed a bit unsure in herself with her potion making, he thought. Used to, chopping ingredients and mixing them seemed almost second nature to her, but he noticed her hands had a slight tremble to them.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Your hands are shaking." He said.

"Probably because I'm in a room with you again." She said.

He deserved it, after all of what he did. Still, it wasn't right. "Surely, you can control your hatred of me to brew. It never seemed to bother you before."

They had remained partners the rest of her fifth year, Slughorn wouldn't let them chance mid year. Of course, the next year she partnered with Potter in part to spite him. In part, because Potter was out a partner too since Black didn't want anything to do with him.

Probably because Potter had saved his life by ratting out Black to the old man.

Lily sighed and turned towards him, "You'll find I don't have as much patience as I used too, Severus."

She hadn't exactly been the most patient person in the past.

"I'm even less patient now." She said seeing his face, "Especially towards people who hurt my son."

So this was what she was talking about. "Really, he whined to you that much?"

"Whined! You think what Harry was doing was whining when you were outright bullying and belittling him."

"Your son exaggerates, Lily."

She glared at him, "He does not. You admitted to me you bullied him earlier. Besides, you and I both know you were asking him fourth year questions on this first day first year class."

He blanched he did remember that particular incidents, as well as several others where he did in fact bully Potter. He had never really thought much of it though until now that is. Probably because no one had ever called him out on it before.

Well, Minerva might've said something about the way he docked points from students. But Albus definitely turned the other cheek, saying that Snape's classroom demeanor was a learning experience.

"A learning experience." Lily said dryly as she threw in the chopped up dragon liver that the potion needed. "Albus is full of shit."

That was actually something he agreed with her on, but he was sort of surprised she of all people was not impressed with Dumbledore. He remembered her praising the man when they were younger.

"I'm no longer an adoring mudblood, Severus." She snapped.

"Don't call yourself that—" He said hating the way the word sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Didn't you call me that?"

"I told you I regret that more than you can ever know."

She shook her head. "The potion looks good, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Maybe a couple more pixie wings. You never told me why you want to take these…"

She gave him a look. "You swore."

"I know." He said, "No questions. I just thought…"

"It's hard to trust a death eater."

"And yet you're here with me."

"A magical oath and a snapped wand will do that."

"One day you'll trust me, Lily."

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

* * *

 **Chapter 43 Preview: Still not decided. It could be a Bruce POV, might also do a Daphne, Hermione, Harry, or even a Sirius chapter. Let's just call this one reader's choice. If there's an viewpoint you want to see let me know.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Death Warmed Over

Harry Potter was not what Daphne Greengrass was expecting.

For one thing, the boy looked awful. He had always been small, but now Potter looked literally like death warmed over. Hardly like the hero the magical world should look like.

She also hadn't expected him to act the way he had been acting. Then again, they had barely spoken to each other.

He hadn't even remembered the one time they had spoken when they were barely partnered in Charms.

Merlin, she memorized that stupid conversation.

Not that it mattered.

Daphne needed to focus on the now.

She was still flummoxed that somehow the portal her father and Zatanna had taken had led them to here of all places: Wayne Manor.

Apparently, it was a rich muggle's home.

A rich muggle that was keeping Harry prisoner that somehow Father's friend knew about.

Curious and completely unexpected.

Daphne had planned on following them, until she made and wrong turn and saw Potter that is hooked up to what appeared to be more than a few muggle machines. She had sat there for awhile watching him argue with what appeared to be one of the muggle's servants—seriously, muggles surprised her with how inhumane they were with making other muggles do the work of house-elves—before he stared off blankly in space.

Somehow or the other Daphne ended up removing the invisibility cloak that she had thrown on before she had followed Father. She was still surprised that she had decided to do this and for that matter do it alone, Astoria had not wanted to go.

" _Are you crazy?" She asked when Daphne told her plan to follow father._

" _You yourself are curious."_

" _Yes, but I don't want to get grounded until next year. Really, Daphne. I'm surprised that you of all people want to follow Daddy."_

" _Surprised?" Daphne asked._

 _Astoria laughed. "Yes, you're usually the 'good' daughter. Always quiet as a mouse."_

 _Mouse._

 _Merlin, she hated that name._

" _What's wrong?" Astoria asked seeing her face._

 _Remember, conceal don't feel…she told herself. She may not look like an ice queen, but she could try to contain her emotions like that ice queen in that muggle movie Astoria loved. Not that it worked really well around anyone who tormented her._

" _I hate mice." She finally said._

" _Doesn't everyone." Astoria said with a shrug._

" _I don't like being compared to one." Daphne stated it was the first time she had remotely mentioned some of the things that she as called at school._

" _Daphne…" Astoria said sensing that there was something more to the story. "You're not a mouse. You know that, right? I know I give you a hard time about your hair and stuff, but you are really quite pretty."_

" _Whatever." She shrugged as if she didn't care. "You have the cloak?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, I do. But really, Daffy? Is it really worth the risk having the rest of your summer ruined."_

" _School starts next week." She said before she threw on the cloak and disappeared._

It really was the most impulsive thing she had done—next to talking to Potter Who despite looking like death warmed over had an iridescent charm about him.

What was wrong with her?

Potter looked like hell, but still she couldn't help but be charmed by him.

Not that he was charmed by her, she was sure. Although, she was wearing her most acceptable muggle clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans that apparently showed off her legs and a plain blue shirt that Astoria insisted brought out her eyes.

In Daphne's humble opinion, she still looked like she was eight.

And then Potter claimed he knew Pamela Greengrass and that he could help her if she got him out of bed.

At first she thought the idea was crazy. Potter looked terrible, but it was clear he didn't want to be there. And neither would she, he told her he didn't know what sort of potions or drugs were hooked up to him.

" _I feel worse." He said._

" _Given how you look that isn't' exactly a surprise." She told him._

" _Touché." He said with a cheeky grin alluding to an earlier comment she had made._

 _She smiled back. "What exactly is going on with you? I know you said it had something to do with the Chamber."_

 _He frowned. "I really don't want to talk about it."_

 _She knew the feeling. She still didn't want to talk about what was going on underneath the glamours she wore._

 _She still didn't want to face what changes had been made to her. She hadn't even looked at her reflection when Pomfrey asked her if she wanted to after the initial transformation had completed._

 _Daphne really didn't even know why Pomfrey had even asked._

 _"You might like the way you look." The healer said._

 _"Are you suggesting I don't go through with the reversal?" She asked. She hated talking during those appointments, all the glamours and everything were cancelled and she was…well, as she truly was._

 _"I never said that." The healer said. "I just want you to be aware of your options. You might feel differently now that the transformation is complete."_

 _There was nothing to think about. She was taking the reversal potions. Even if the side effects were unpleasant. That reflection in the mirror was not her._

" _Was it really a basilisk down there?" She finally asked as she brushed that unpleasant conversation aside._

 _He nodded._

 _She was slightly horrified. "You should be dead."_

" _I know."_

Getting him unhooked to all those machines was more difficult than they had originally thought it would be. Mainly, because there were so many of them and they hadn't exactly learned the summoning spell yet since it was a fourth year charm. In the end, they both ended up pulling out the wires like common muggles.

She frowned as she looked at the liquid in one of the bags. "Is that your blood?"

"Hell if I know." Harry said. "I really have been in and out of consciousness since I've been here. I'm not sure how much time has passed."

"It's the Monday before term starts." She clarified.

"Someone's been counting down the days." Harry remarked before adding. "A week. He's had me for a bloody week."

She shrugged in response to his comment about her being eager about the term. As much as she dreaded dealing with Parkinson again, she was looking forward to getting her treatment started again. She needed it. Even with all the glamours the effects she still felt were uncomfortable at best.

"I miss it too." He said before adding, "I don't know if I'll be going back this year."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You see the condition I'm in." He said.

"Madam Pomfrey is a great healer." She wasn't lying. The mediwitch had done a lot to help her. However, Potter's situation seemed a bit complex even she would admit that. "And then there's St. Mungo's the healers over there could definitely fix you up."

"St. Mungo's?" He asked.

"It's a wizard hospital." She said, "They make Madam Pomfrey look incompetent."

They might be able to fix her up faster at St. Mungo's too, she thought. If only she could tell Father what happened. She just couldn't—

Of course, Madam Pomfrey had assured her that the treatment she'd be getting at the school would be just as good. Albeit, slower so that she could continue her studies, but the same end result.

"I don't know if they could help." He said. "It's sort of a unique situation I'm in. Ivy—I mean, Pamela has been helping me out with it."

"So, she's a healer then?" Daphne asked.

Harry frowned. "Of sorts. I'm taking it you've never actually met her."

"No," She said. "But I'm going to. You're going to help me."

"Yes, I will. However, Greengrass, there's one other thing."

"What?"

"I can't walk."

"You can't walk?" She said.

"Well, long distances." He said. "I get dizzy and that chair over there is mine."

She frowned when she saw the chair that he was pointing to.

"I don't know if we can get that under an invisibility cloak." She said.

He frowned. "Do you think you can shrink it?"

She nodded even though she felt a little weird using her wand, despite knowing the Americans didn't trace it like they did in the UK. Besides, she was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight underage magic didn't really apply to them. That was how crooked the British ministry was.

Still though, Father had tried to teach her early on that her blood status did not mean she was above the law, so she felt a little weird about using her aspen wand in the summer.

A moment or two later they were off, the house seemed rather secure for a muggle home. And she was a bit surprised to learn that they were on an island.

Potter had told her that he got here via Uber.

"They do have a bridge." He said. "The car just dropped me off if you can believe it."

"That really doesn't help us." She said. "Especially given your condition. I doubt you can walk _that_ far."

"Do you have any better ideas?" He asked.

"We could use a muggle telephone and call for an Uber." She said.

"I'm sure he has the phones bugged. Bruce also took the cell phone Aunt Selina gave me. Which figures."

She frowned, "Surely, the muggle servant has to have a phone that's not compromised."

"Are you suggesting that we steal Alfred's phone?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Touché."

Was it just her or was that word sort of becoming a thing between them?

* * *

Pickpocketing originally was not in Daphne's forte. After all, she came from a well-respected family. Members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight did not pickpocket. Or at least she used to not pickpocket people.

That was until Pansy and the rest of her house started stealing her things. At some point, Daphne got fed up and learned how to knick them back. Of course, she wouldn't consider her great at it. There were a few times Pansy had caught her and she regretted it.

" _Really, Mouse, are you trying to steal from your betters."_

" _That's mine." She said,_

" _No it doesn't." Pansy said as she fingered the winter cloak she had stolen from Daphne. It was a nice cloak, different from the standard black wool issued ones that were part of their uniforms. This cloak was a beautiful deep plum color and made of velvet with a faux fur trim. The color was something Daphne normally wouldn't wear but Astoria had said would go great with her eyes. Though honestly, Daphne didn't know about that. Still, she loved that cloak. It was gorgeous. And best it was practical since Astoria had gotten it with growth enhancement charms._

 _Daphne glared at her. "My sister gave that to me for my birthday."_

" _Did she? It must have been a mistake. It is much to feminine for you." Pansy said smirking as if she knew what was going on beneath the glamours._

 _She probably did since Daphne had suspected she was the one who poisoned her and who had accelerated the transformation._

" _Regardless, it's mine now." Pansy said. "I would advise you not remember that. It really would be unfortunate if you were to be seen in it, wouldn't it?"_

 _The threat had been clearly made and Daphne had let her take the cloak._

She frowned at the memory.

Still, she thought she was capable enough to grab the butler's phone with an invisibility cloak on. It probably also helped that he was cleaning the toilets at the time and had left the phone on the kitchen table in the manor for safekeeping. But still—she got the phone

She got the phone and they got the Uber before searching the phone for any useful details (there were none) and then throwing it into the harbor, so they couldn't be tracked. And somehow during all of this, she had managed to impress Potter enough where he at least took her to Pamela Greengrass's house.

Or he might've just gone there to see if he could get help.

The boy looked worn out by the time they arrived at the little cottage.

"It looks cozy." Daphne said wondering if this was where her mother had lived.

Cozy wasn't actually a word she'd use. Creepy might've been a better word since connected to the cottage was a large greenhouse.

The house was under some sort of charms since the boy had to show her a piece of paper with the address written on it for her to see it that had been hidden on the property.

"It's hardly cozy." Harry said. "But it's Ivy's house."

Ivy.

She still wasn't used to the name.

"I meant Pamela." He said, "I'm sorry. Not used to calling her that."

The inside of the house was just as strange as the outside. There seemed to be books everywhere. Books and plants and various potions in all different sorts of states—it was beyond messy.

Hmm, potions. Interesting. She wasn't that bad in potions herself. It wasn't her favorite subject, so far that was Transfiguration, but she wasn't bad in it either. She had a solid E. Should be an O, but Professor Snape wasn't partial to her like he was with Parkinson and Malfoy.

"Yeah, Ivy's not the best housekeeper." He said with a shrug. "She says she still expects the elves to clean one of these days."

She probably did, Daphne thought, if she grew up in the family manor. It didn't seem like Pamela—or Ivy—had cleaned in ages if ever.

"Daphne?" Harry asked. "Can you get me my potions? They're in my room. I'd get them myself but—"

She knew he was too weak. He had gotten even paler on the way over here.

She nodded walking towards the room he was using. She didn't know exactly what to expect in the boy who lived's bedroom but it wasn't this.

There was a stack of potions that Potter was to take each day. Daphne recognized some of the names, and then didn't recognize others.

"Really, all of these, Potter?" She asked.

He looked at her and grimaced. "Unfortunately."

Seeing all those potions reminded her of the faith that awaited her at school. Albeit, she would nowhere near be taking that many potions. Still, it would be a lot.

"Do you realize that some of these are black bottled potions?" She asked.

"Black bottled potions?" He asked.

"Potions that are to be highly healer regulated." She said rolling her eyes. "Merlin, I keep forgetting you grew up like a muggle."

"Ivy knows what she's doing."

"These dosages seem ridiculously high. I know that and I'm only a third year." Daphne stated.

"She would've said something—" He said before pausing. "Or maybe not."

"Merlin, it's like she wants to kill you." She said.

Harry paled. "No, it's just to stop what's happening to me. Besides, Nyssa, would've said something. She changed the dosage though after she left—"

Daphne frowned. Wondering if it was possible if her mother had wanted to kill Harry Potter.

 _She's not really my mother_ , she thought. _It's only a biological connection if even that and I'm not sure._

Regardless the potion regime Pamela Greengrass had been feeding Harry had been insane.

"Harry." She said looking at him and then at the potions.

"The potions, Daphne." He said. "I need them."

She frowned. "No."

"Daphne."

"You will die." She said. "I'm not lying."

He frowned. "They've helped in the past."

She shook her head. She couldn't, but Potter was feigning and fast. She frowned as she looked to see if she could find anything that could help him before finding a bezoar stone of all things in the apartment.

Seriously?

Still, if Harry had been taking those potions he needed something to neutralize his system and fast which was why she ended up wedging the stone in the boy's mouth.

The effect was instant. Harry began throwing up.

Not surprisingly, the bezoar should get all the poison out of his body. But what surprised her even more was the vomit it was the color of tar. And then when it hit the ground it destroyed the carpet as if his vomit was acid.

What was Potter throwing up?

Daphne tried to calm herself down as the vomiting got more and more violent, but she couldn't she could feel herself hyperventilating screaming Potter's name. As for Potter, he just stared at her. Or stared at her as much as he could with those glasses on. Surprisingly, they didn't fall off.

It was then Daphne realized they were spelled on. As in he didn't want the glasses off. She didn't know why though. He hadn't offered up those answers and she suspected that she wouldn't get them even if he asked. Not that he could answer them.

And then as violently as the vomiting was it stopped as Potter's body hit the floor.

Dead.

As in he wasn't breathing. She then noticed something—the scar. The scar was oozing blood and the same black tar substance was coming out from it. And she heard screaming, screaming that was not her own but something else. Something coming from Potter—

Daphne stared in horror as a dark figure emerged from Potter's body as the doors to the cottage slammed open and she heard two voices and something being shouted at the figure before it dissipated

She really didn't know what was going on for a while. She just sat there until she heard someone asking her if she wanted a cup of tea.

She turned to see a woman she was very surprised to see.

She didn't look like she did in her pictures. For one thing her hair was shorter and she was dressed like a muggle. But she still had those eyes the same eyes that Harry Potter had under those shades of his.

"You're….you're…dead." She said to Lily Potter.

"Obviously, not." The woman said looking at her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Daphne shook her head. She didn't even know what to say to a dead woman.

"Drink some tea." The woman said in a gentle tone as the other figure entered the room.

"He's breathing again." A voice she knew said coming in the room.

"Professor Snape?" She said.

What was he doing here? And with Lily Potter of all people.

"Greengrass." He stated giving her a look of disapproval.

He never liked her. In fact, she was pretty sure the only reason he even remotely tolerated her was because she had been sorted into his house. She still remembered how he treated her last year like what happened to her—what she was still dealing with—was inconsequential.

"Greengrass?" Lily Potter said with a frown looking at Daphne with scrutiny before quickly changing the subject. "Is he going to be okay?"

"As I said he's stabilized. He won't die for now, though a number has been done to his system." Snape stated.

"I'd imagine with all the black bottled potions he's been forced to take and whatever that creepy muggle was making him take." Daphne said sort of surprised that she spoke up.

"Black bottled potions? Creepy muggle?" A clueless Lily Potter asked.

Daphne sighed. She had a feeling that she was going to have to do a lot of explaining. Explaining she really had no desire to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Will either be Bruce or Nyssa's POV and will deal with the fallout of the above events.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Being Lily

Had she had to do it all over again, she would have reconsidered taking the idonetitatem, or least taking it at this time. While she could definitely see and feel the benefits, post taking the potion it had made her so useless for about a week and…and it might've cost her, her son's life.

Funny, the whole point in taking the potion had been to protect Harry. But being able to adequately defend herself now was not going to help her son who was currently fighting for his life.

She frowned as she thought of the sight of her son when she came back to Ivy's. He was so small, not even breathing. She thought she lost him. And then there was that thing—

She shuddered as she thought of the spirit that had been hovering from her son's body that looked like it had emerged from his scar.

A horcrux.

She thought with a frown. She had a vague recollection of them. They weren't exactly something that was talked about.

Or should she say Lily knew about them.

However, with the mental stability potions she was starting to take she felt more and more like Lily, which was discerning, even though it was the goal. She needed to be Lily. Lily was able to protect Harry more than Selina, she frowned she was actually sort of sad about that. Part of her was Selina after all, though that part had definitely been muted with the new potions. She almost felt like calling herself Lily now…almost.

Although, physically she could see that the idonetitatem had given her more a Selina physique. Well, a Selina physique for a Lily Potter body. Sure, she didn't have the muscle memory that Selina had and she was nowhere near as muscular as she Selina, but she definitely stronger than she had been before the potion. Not to mention she needed to buy new clothes again.

However, being able to run a marathon easier was not helping with the current situation at all.

Knowledge as Lily Potter was though. However, being Lily muted some a few things, which was still discerning to her.

She had to tell herself she wasn't Lily, even though by all intents and purposes she was.

Merlin knows, it was the only way she had Severus underneath her thumb.

She could only imagine how the man would react if he knew the truth about her resurrection.

She frowned as she thought of Snape, save for snapping his wand he had been relatively non-combative with her throughout all of this.

Then again, he thought she was Lily.

Which was good since that's what she wanted everyone to view her as. Still being Lily Potter was more difficult than she liked.

The new potions had remedied some of that though. However, explaining to Severus why she wanted to take mental stabilization potions had been a bit difficult.

 _"What happened?" He asked._

 _"I don't want to talk about it." She told him._

 _He stared at her. She forgot how unnerving that stare could be. Severus had those unnaturally dark eyes._

 _"Don't even try." She hissed when she felt him trying to protrude her mind. "You're forgetting who has a wand."_

 _"Lily." He said._

 _"If I wanted to share, I'd tell you." She snapped. "Obviously, I don't want to share."_

 _"But you want my help." He hissed._

 _"You offered it."_

 _He had been more than willing to help her earlier, more willing than she had originally thought._

 _Or at least the Selina part of her thought, Lily still somehow trusted (or should Nyssa say wanted to trust) Severus._

 _Severus sighed heavily as he pushed his fingers through his hair. Obviously, he had still not invested in a good shampoo despite having the funds to do so now._

 _"Regrets?" She asked. She sure there were some when she snapped his wand. She saw the way he was restraining himself from hurting her. Although, she suspected had he raised a fist to her she could still handle herself even in this weaken state._

 _He frowned. "Lots of them, but not about this. But Lily—I just want answers."_

 _She frowned._

 _"It's been twelve years for me." He said in a quiet voice. "Twelve years of pure agony. I need to know what happened to you."_

 _"Excuse me if I don't want to tell the man who sold out my family and continues to bully my son what happened to me." She stated. "But you can be assured it was pure hell being away from my son."_

The conversation ended after that. Severus usually didn't push too hard, probably in part because he thought she was going to disappear from him. She saw the way he looked at her. She knew from her memories as Lily that the man was in love with her. Or what Severus thought was love.

She remembered that poorly thought out kiss. She remembered feeling so violated that day. Disgusted.

There might've been a time she thought that maybe there could've been something between her and Severus. That, however, was a long time ago. Long before his true colors showed. By the time his lips actually touched hers, Lily was long over him.

She remembered pushing him away in haste. They had never really talked about that kiss. Her reaction alone was telling enough. The fact that she never really had talked to him, until recently was testament enough. But she remembered being slightly startled that he liked her like that.

She thought he hated her, but that kiss it was full of lust. And then he said he wanted to do that for a while—while calling her a mudblood? No, that wasn't what she wanted.

There was something good that came out of it—James.

It was because of her breakup with Severus that she ended up partnering with him the next year at Hogwarts.

He had been just as surprised as she was.

 _"You want me to be your partner, Evans?" He asked._

 _"Well, you and Black are on the outs." She pointed out. "We're the only people without partners."_

 _"What about you and Sniv—Snape?"_

 _"I'm no longer partnering with him."_

She didn't know what had happened with Sirius and Severus until years later. Of course, she told Sirius he was an immature dog and he admitted as much. Funny, she had such low tolerance for Sirius's childish antics.

Unlike Selina. She knew Selina felt very different about the man than she did, and he was different around her.

Grown up. That still didn't prevent her from threatening to hex him if he had ever hurt her.

 _Or me…_

She frowned. The clarification potions had done their job, she almost felt like that memory was her own.

It was her own.

She just was also Selina also. Or at least she thought she still was. But lately she felt more like Lily.

Maybe it was being in the magical world here. Being here had done something even before the potions. And then there was Severus…even though she no longer cared for her once friend, being around him how stirred up connections to Lily's life that she hadn't felt before.

It still upset her though that the Selina part of her felt more muted as of late.

She didn't know why. She should be glad she wasn't having as many conflicting feelings and feeling disassociated with herself—albeit, the potions Severus had brewed to restore her physically had helped a lot.

Now that she wasn't a panting heap when it came to exercise, she found that it helped almost as much as occlumency in clearing her mind. Of course now her mind wasn't clear, instead it was racing with thoughts.

Thoughts that were all about Harry, she had no idea what had happened. Severus had to all but kick her out of the room to work on her child.

He told her to check on the other child.

A girl that she had never seen before, she looked familiar though even though she couldn't quite pinpoint it right away.

She ended up making tea. It was something she had always done. She remembered making lots of tea during the war. Tea with biscuits and sometimes scones or sandwiches. She had taken up baking in the end come to think of it; both she and Selina had craved scones during when she was expecting Harry. It was something she had been very apt at making and she had continued making them after Harry was born. God with a little clotted cream and marmalade they were heaven. It was probably one of the reasons her figure never had really bounced back like Selina's did.

However, she hadn't exactly made the tea to comfort the girl . She had also lightly dosed it with some truth potion that she had planned on using on Pamela. Alas, she needed answers about her son's condition.

It really didn't take much the girl started talking fast especially when Severus came in the room.

And that's when she recognized the girl.

Her last name was Greengrass.

It was pretty easy to figure out whose child she was. She might've not looked much like Pamela, but the girl was pure Regulus.

She'd be a stunner when she was older, Nyssa thought, most members of the Black family were gorgeous and Regulus was no exception.

Nyssa frowned as she thought of Sirius's younger brother. She had often saw him hanging around Pamela whenever Slughorn had his special potions sessions. They were betrothed from what she could recall. Sirius hadn't exactly been fond of the two of them.

 _"The two of them are the perfect breeders." The dog said with an eye roll._

 _"Breeders?" She remembered asking thinking Sirius was being vulgar._

 _Sirius rolled his eyes. His eyes were just like every other member of him an eerie color of grey. "They are preserving the Black family line. Mother was frothing at her mouth when the arrangement was final. The Greengrass family lineage is almost as good as the Black family's."_

 _"So just as inbreed then?"_

 _He shrugged. "All pureblood wizards are inbred, Lils. But yes, the Greengrass line is almost as inbred as the Black family, but without the crazy genes."_

 _Lily gave him a skeptical look as she thought about how experimental Pamela had been with her potions._

 _"Well, not the homicidal genes."_

Daphne (which Nyssa found out was the girl's name) was the obvious result of Reguls and Pamela's union. The girl looked very much like a Black save for her hair. Rather than having the inky dark hair like Sirius and Regulus had, Daphne's hair was like her mother's was before she became Ivy. However, unlike either of her parents, the girl did not appear to be arrogant and haughty. If anything, she seemed a bit meek and downtrodden.

It probably didn't help that Severus treated her like scum beneath his feet.

Wasn't she one of his snakes?

He had told her was the head of Slytherin house now, and the Greengrass family for the most part were almost always in Slytherin (another reason Walburga Black had been happy with the match per Sirius). Although, Pamela was in Ravenclaw.

Which she supposed made sense enough since the woman seemed obsessed with her potions. She had told Severus enough about Pamela's potions to get him to help—she didn't tell him that her existence was because of Pamela though. She wasn't sure how he'd take that. Still he wasn't too surprise to learn that Pamela was still doing rash experiments.

 _"I thought she died." Was his first reaction when she mentioned the woman to Severus._

 _"And people think I'm dead too." She said._

 _"I suppose you do have a point," He said, "You know we haven't talked about your 'resurrection'."_

 _"I know." She said, "A topic for another time."  
_

 _Severus glared at her his dark eyes as penetrating as ever._

 _"Too bad your looks lost their effect a long time ago." She said crossing her arms._

 _He frowned. "I remember you being nicer."  
_

 _"Absence will make the heart grow fonder." She said, "And in your case you always idolized me when you weren't trashing me."  
_

 _That struck a chord since he didn't say anything right away and when he did the topic was back on Pamela. "So, she fled to America and left her children with Cyrus. I'm not surprised. She and Regulus were always out for themselves."_

 _"So, they had kids together."_

 _"Two." He said, "Well, one child confirmed. I suspect the youngest in hers as well. Although, Cyrus claims they're both his own. He probably magically adopted them.."_

 _Magical adoption that's what Lily had done with Harry. It as good as made him hers and James's child, even though his DNA still reflected that he was Selina's and whoever his birth father was._

 _Lily remembered Cyrus he was a couple of years older than her. He was a relatively nice if nerdy guy. A bit of a loner who was obsessed with Ancient Runes. However, unlike Pamela he was a Slytherin._

 _"They wanted out after the first was born." He said more to himself than her. "I always suspected than Regulus disappeared that they had some sort of exit strategy. I always did warn the dark lord about them."_

 _Nyssa frowned. "You warned the dark lord?"_

 _"I made mistakes, Lily."_

Wasn't that true.

The man had his uses though, she thought when he told her he stabilized her son as both she and Severus began to ask Daphne what happened.

The girl was babbling she mentioned something about black bottled potions and a deranged muggle. Honestly, it didn't make a lot of sense—at least at first.

"Black bottled potions and muggles?" Severus said recovering first. "What sort of nonsense is this, Greengarass?"

She really wondered how Severus was a professor if his behavior around the girl was any indicator.

The girl frowned. "I don't know. I just know I followed my father via international portkey and he ended up in this muggle's house and Harry was there."

Nyssa frowned. "A muggle?"

"Yes, a muggle." The girl said the diluted truth serum taking a hold of her. "A rich muggle."

"Bruce Wayne." Nyssa almost whispered realizing whom Daphne was talking about.

Daphne nodded. "Yes, yes, that sounds right."

Harry had mentioned Wayne to her a few times. She really had no recollection of the man as Selina or Lily. She did remember having some strong feelings regarding the man that she was sure was from the part of her that was Selina. However, she couldn't make sense of the feelings and since taking the potions that Severus brewed for her to give her some since of emotional stability, those feelings had become more muted. To where now she felt nothing at all towards the man other than suspicion based purely off of what Daphne told her.

"Who on Earth is Bruce Wayne?" Severus asked.

She ignored his question and turned towards Daphne. "Did Harry say anything about how he got in Wayne's care?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. He just wanted to get back home. Kept talking about needing to take his potions. He shouldn't have been taking all those potions."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Ah yes, and you're such the potions expert, Ms. Greengrass. You are barely scrapping an E in my class."

She could feel the girl blushing and she glared at Severus. "That was unnecessary. Daphne, what sort of potions was he taking?"

As Daphne told her the list of potions Pamela apparently put her son on after she had left, she felt her blood boil.

"That is ridiculous." Severus said before she could even respond to her. "Surely, you read the bottles wrong, Greengrass."

But she didn't. Lily saw the list Pamela had hastily wrote out. "He was taking all of this?"

Daphne nodded. "He thinks they were also giving him something at Wayne's house. We got him unhooked from all the machines and came here."

"Machines?" Lily asked.

Daphne nodded and explained how her son was hooked up all to the machines and it looked like they were filtering his blood somehow.

"I need to talk to Bruce Wayne." She stated.

"No." Severus said surprising her.

She glared at him.

"You don't know everything that is going on." He said, "Going to confront Wayne would be a stupid Gryffindor move to make."

Admittedly, he was probably right. But she wanted answers which she pointed out to Severus.

"It could affect Harry." She stated later on when they were alone.

He sighed heavily. "I really don't…"

He stopped for a second, "There has to be another way of going about it Lily than just barging in there. Use your head for Merlin's sake."

She crossed her arms, "Well, then what's your suggestion to finding out what they did to Harry?"

He smiled at her, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Chapter 45 Preview: Bruce deals with his son escaping right under his nose.**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Bruce hasn't exactly been on his A game and the title of this chapter reflects that. As always thanks to those who have supported this story.**

Chapter 45: World's Dumbest Detective

Bruce Wayne was confused.

Not that much of a surprise really, considering the chain of the events today. He still didn't know how his son was able to escape.

Escape.

He hated that word. Ran away was better, even though he was still haunted by the last conversation he had with his son.

 _"You are keeping me here like a prisoner."_

 _"I am saving your life."_

 _The boy shook his head. "No. You are killing me."_

Harry had been so damn adamants that Ivy had been helping him, he had been arguing with everyone including Zatanna and Leslie.

 _"I still can't believe he thinks Ivy is right." He remembered telling Zatanna earlier. "He's almost dead."_

 _Zatanna gave him a look._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"For someone so smart you can be an idiot sometimes." The woman said with a sigh._

 _He frowned. He knew Zatanna had been annoyed with him for a while, she hadn't exactly vocalized it though. First there was making her Black's semi-baby sitter and now she was helping him with Harry. However, unlike most people, she knew better than that unlike most people it was futile._

 _"Have you even talked to Harry?" Zatanna asked._

 _"I talked to him." Bruce said._

 _"Besides giving him orders." She said._

 _"I don't give him orders."_

 _"Oh please," Zatanna rolled her violet colored eyes. "I have heard some of your conversation. And I've seen the way Harry reacts when your name is mentioned. How he reacts to me now."_

 _He frowned, "I affected your relationship with Harry?"_

 _"You could say that," She said crossing her arms. "He thinks I'm your stooge, and maybe in a way he's right."_

 _"Zee." He tried to argue._

 _She shook her head. "No, he's right, Bruce. And I can't do it anymore."_

 _He stared at her blankly. "I thought you wanted to help?"_

 _"I do." She said, "But I'm not going to help you. Haven't you looked at that little boy in there, Bruce? He's scared."_

 _He frowned. "I know he's scared but I'm doing what's best."  
_

 _Zatanna frowned as she put her fingers through her dark hair. "Are you?"  
_

 _"You and I both know Ivy was not providing him with the proper care. He's lucky he's alive, Zee."_

 _"He is," She stated. "But there were some benefits to Ivy's treatment."_

 _"Like what?"  
_

 _"It stalled the acceleration." She said, "Yes, I agree what she was doing wasn't right, but she was doing something that was working."_

 _"He still wasn't safe there."_

 _She glared at him. "True. But is it really right for you to hold him prisoner. For you not to even allow him any contact with Selina?"_

 _"She's a criminal." He said._

 _Zatanna rolled her eyes. "She's his mother."_

 __He knew Zatanna had wanted him to contact Selina, and had even given him an ultimatum that she was going to contact her if he didn't. He had lied to his friend to buy time, not the smartest thing to do but he had to buy time.

Selina had no right to their son, not after what she did to him. Or what she let Ivy do to him, though Zatanna told him she suspected Selina had no idea.

Ivy was helping Harry for whatever it was worth, per Zatanna. But he knew Ivy, he knew there had to be some ulterior motive involved in all of this.

Which was one of the reasons why he had decided to confront the woman when her brother wasn't getting anything out of her.

He still didn't believe that Ivy had a brother. A brother who was apparently part of an influential family in the British magical world and a friend of Zatanna's.

Although, Cyrus Greengrass wasn't exactly the type of person he expected Zatanna to hang around. Then again, he wasn't the type of person he thought Zatanna would hang out with.

The man had been dressed in expensive clothes but clearly looked uncomfortable in them, probably because they were muggle clothes Zatanna had later told him.

Cyrus seemed to be very concerned about his sister and surprised with Ivy in general. And after seeing her picture as Pamela Greengrass, Bruce sort of could understand why.

He would've never suspected that Ivy had been the girl in the photo that Cyrus saw him. Except for the strange clothes, Ivy looked like she could very well be one of his society peers. And per Zatanna that was what the Greengrasses were in magical Britain.

He frowned as he thought of the expression on Cyrus's face after he saw his sister.

 _"Are you okay?" Zatanna had asked him._

 _The man shook his head. "It really shouldn't surprise me, should it?"_

 _That his sister became a super villain plant hybrid. That probably would've surprised most people, but Bruce didn't say much. Instead, he studied Cyrus Greengrass._

 _The man was a curse breaker by trade. Zatanna had met him in Egypt a while back. He tried to ask some questions about the extent of his friend's relationship with the man, but he was quickly stoned walled told if he didn't know he didn't need to know. Of course, this went over quite well._

 _"Really, it's none of your concern, Bruce." She said when he asked her again._

 _He frowned._

 _"I'm allowed a private life." She said, "And again, it's really none of your concern._ _"_

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _"I don't ask you questions about your relationship with Selina." She said._

 _"Is there actually something between you and Greengrass?" He said caught off guard._

 _Cyrus didn't really seem like Zatanna's type. Then again, he didn't know what type Zatanna had._

 _His friend rolled her eyes. "Cyrus is a friend. A very good friend and he is a very private man."_

 _"Whose sister happens to be a super villain."_

 _"It's unfortunate." Zatanna said._

 _"And didn't you say that Ivy or should I say Pamela was a Death Eater."_

 _Zatanna sighed heavily, "It's complicated."  
_

 _"She helped the man who tried to kill my son." Bruce stated. "I don't see what's so complicated about it."_

Cyrus had not wanted to talk to his alter ego much. As Bruce Wayne though the man was a bit more friendly. Although, as Bruce he couldn't ask him the questions about Ivy that he wanted too. Instead, he was just Zatanna's socialite pal who happened to be hosting Harry Potter and allowing them to use his home as an international portkey. He also got him clearance to Arkham where Ivy was currently being home.

 _"I really appreciate this." Cyrus had told him earlier._

 _"It's no problem." He said in perfect Bruce Wayne character._

 _"I know it's a lot to deal with." Cyrus said, "I know what my sister has done to your sister."_

 _He sighed heavily. "Ivy's sick."_

 _"Please don't call her that." Cyrus said. "I know that's what she goes by now, but I can't think of her that way."  
_

 _He wanted to say something about Ivy's past as Pamela but stopped himself. Occasionally, he did have some tact. Though lately, it seemed less than usual._

 _"It has to be an adjustment." He ended up saying._

 _"It really shouldn't be." The man said with a shrug. "Pamela has always been a bit trouble."_

 _Understatement of the year, Bruce thought. Although, Ivy was definitely one of his lesser problem rogues until recently when she decided to mess with his son._

 _"Any idea on what she did to the boy?" He asked the man._

 _Cyrus shrugged. "I have no idea unfortunately, Pamela always tended to be a bit experimental when it came to her potions. Some things do not change."_

 _There was more to the story. He could tell just based off the man's tone. He decided to prod a little more, "Does this have anything to do with her obsession with plants?"_

" _Obsession with plants?" Cyrus asked before pausing, "Oh, right, she goes by Poison Ivy now. I'm taking it she's obsessed with plants."_

" _And I'm taking it she wasn't in the past?"  
_

 _Cyrus shrugged. "Pamela had other things on her mind."_

" _How was she before if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _The man looked at him. Bruce noticed that his eyes were the same color as Ivy's—the color of leaves. They weren't the same emerald green as Selina's._

 _Damn her._

" _Different." Was all Cyrus said as they pulled in front of Arkham._

The plan that day had been to dose Ivy up with some slightly modified truth serum. Apparently, she was resistant to the normal stuff.

" _A family gift." Cyrus had told him earlier. "Obviously, losing her magic didn't nullify that particular Greengrass trait."  
_

 _What other Greengrass traits were there?_

 _Greengrass noticed his surprised face._

" _Sorry, Wayne, I forget you're a muggle. My family has a particular ability to have rather strong reactions to potions."_

 _"Strong reaction?" He asked though now he was starting to wonder if Ivy's immunity to plant toxins wasn't just linked to whatever the hell she did to herself._

 _Cyrus nodded. "My family tended to be a paranoid lot. Over the years immunity to certain forms of potions have been built into the bloodline, including truth serum. Of course there are adverse affects…magic always comes with a price."_

 _Bruce ignored this bit. "So, the truth serum won't work then?"_

 _"The modified stuff might. But no, normal Veritaserum won't work."_

Of course, they never got to try out the truth serum because Ivy was gone—escaped. A part of him should've expected as much. This was Arkham though, but still he was angry beyond belief. And worst, Ivy's collar had been removed and set on her bed as if it was politely being returned.

 _"How?" Cyrus asked when he saw that Ivy was gone._

That was what he wanted to know too. His first thought was Quinn, but she was still in her cell and was actually quite angry when he asked her about Ivy.

Not that he was surprised; their little fight had left Gotham in quite the mess. And Quinn had been even more insane than usual since Joker's demise.

He frowned at the thought of Joker. He saw the way his son looked when he talked about him.

Harry thought he was being so stoic about the whole ordeal, but Bruce watched the way his jaw tensed up just a little bit. His jaw tensed the same way his did whenever Joker got to him.

He really knew that Harry needed to talk someone over the ordeal, but Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially him. Besides, with the treatment he had been given it wasn't like he was really fit to talk.

Leslie and Zatanna had ended having to give him more of the potion than originally thought.

 _"His core is unusually large." Zatanna had mentioned to him._

 _"He shouldn't be this ill though, should he? I mean, what happened with Hermione Granger was a result of her injuries, right?"  
_

Hermione had been in a medically induced coma for the past few weeks after she had been revived. In part because of all the surgeries that had to be done to the girl and in part because of the shock her system had occurred when she had died.

It still scared him that his son was essentially taking the same treatment that the girl was on. Even though Zatanna and Leslie had reassured him that Harry's case was different.

But how different?

His son seemed to be getting sicker and sicker which concerned him, and there was no end in sight to how many more dosages of the repression potion that would need to be given.

Of course he couldn't give Harry the attention he deserved with nonsense like Ivy escaping…

Although, the staff at the asylum seemed clueless about what happened. And there apparently was no video footage of her escape earlier.

It was as if she had escaped by magic and perhaps she did considering she was or used to be a witch.

However, he didn't have that much time to focus on Ivy's disappearance since he received a phone call that really sent him into overdrive Harry was missing.

And apparently he had stolen one of Alfred's burners, which last pinged near Gotham Harbor.

Meaning, Harry had likely to thrown the phone into the harbor before he vanished.

He had managed to figure out the boy had gotten an Uber and was working on tracking down the driver. However, that would take time. And time was something his son really didn't have these days.

Concerned didn't even describe how he felt.

He felt like such a screw up. Usually, he was on his A-game but lately—even Clark of all people was noticing it.

 _"What is wrong with you?" He remembered the superhero telling him when they were on watch patrol together._

 _"What are you talking about, Kent?"_

 _"You seem distracted does this have something to do about Selina and her kid?"  
_

 _"What did I say about discussing personal things?" He asked._

 _Clark shook his head. "I know. But it's obvious something is eating you, especially since that kid went missing and Selina dumped your ass. Can you admit your human, Bruce?"  
_

 _"She didn't dump me." He stated._

Even though she sort of did.

Actually, their breakup (if you could even call it that—because were they even together) was sort of mutual more than anything else. He was actually surprised she had been this quiet though. He had expected she'd react to him taking Harry.

Or maybe she had. Maybe Selina was the reason Ivy was out of Arkham. It was possible…

But he knew his ex, she knew how protective she was over their son. Surely, she would've reacted by now…

Maybe Black was right, maybe she had gotten herself into something she shouldn't have. He had thought she had grown up from such foolishness.

But her disappearance had concerned him, especially since Harry wasn't telling him anything about Selina when he asked her.

Then again, Harry didn't really want to talk to him at all. He had escaped.

"Bruce!"

He turned around to see Dick of all people at the house. That was strange, Dick hadn't been here in such a long time. He hadn't talked to him since he left the hospital. It seemed he was doing better. He was on crutches now.

"I guess you forgot I was coming by after my doctor's appointment." He said seeing the surprised look on Bruce's face.

"You never told me you were coming over here."

Dick sighed. "I told Alfred I was coming to see Harry, I shouldn't have expected you to remember such things though, should I?"

Bruce glared at him. "Now's not the time."

"What's wrong?" Dick stated.

"Didn't Alfred tell you when you got there?"

"I didn't even see Alfred." He said, "Bruce, what's going on?"

"Harry's missing. Again."

* * *

 **Chapter 46 Preview: Contemplating either a Hermione or Dumbledore chapter. If you have thoughts feel free to chime in. The Hermione chapter will likely have the fallout of her procedure and Dumbledore attempted obliviation; the Dumbledore chapter would have him trying to do some repair work and some more backstory in the UK I might even throw a Weasley appearance.**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Hello again, hope you guys enjoy this update. This really should give you a good sense of what I think of the Severus character.**

Chapter 46: Severus Snape Professional Mess Picker Upper

Severus Snape had done his fair share of cleaning up messes. From vanishing several dunderheads potion disasters to dealing with Albus's latest boneheaded decision he thought his official title at Hogwarts should've been head mess pick upper. Of course, Argus would likely argue with him about that.

The messes went beyond idiotic students and Dumbledore's buffoonery. Ever since he was a little boy, Severus remembered cleaning up after his father's messes. If it meant bandaging up his mum, finishing up the chores Tobias willfully forgot about, or picking up the old man's empty liquor boxes there was always something to do. Lily was one of his escapes from Tobias and one of his escapes from messes.

However, he made the biggest mess with her. A mess he was still trying to pick it up, and it looked like Lily had become a bit of a mess since the last time he saw her.

She did seem a bit better after all those potions he brewed for her. Although, she still hated him.

She had every reason to hate him.

Yet, couldn't she tell he was trying? He had done everything she asked without even arguing about it once.

Of course, he knew Lily had a lot to be angry with him about. But he had known her to be much more forgiving than she had been lately.

Of course, she had never forgiven him for calling her a mudblood…

He didn't mean it. At least not about her…how could he?

Even if that was technically what she was.

Still, somehow he had hoped over the past weak while he had taken care of her after brewing her that ridiculous potion that she insisted on taking that she'd somehow fall for him. But he had no such luck.

If anything, Lily begrudgingly accepted his care. However, most of the time she tried to act like she didn't need assistance even though it was obvious she did.

The potion might've had miraculous results in the long term, but in the short term it was a bitch. He could see the pain all over Lily's beautiful face. She got what she wanted, the after affects were rather astounding.

She was perfect before, he thought with a grimace. He actually liked her a bit better that way. She wasn't _as_ perfect as he remembered. Yes, he knew she was a bit uncomfortable with herself, but he found the imperfections to be nice little cracks in the elfin queen façade she had wore at Hogwarts.

Always so perfect…

Sometimes it sickened him as much as he did love her. She was this unattainable goddess, it revolted him to watch her kiss Potter all those years ago, and taunting him what he could never have.

Of course, when she came to him…well, it was a miracle. And she was vulnerable.

Of course, he did what she wanted. But seeing her after all of this brought back those feelings of insecurity.

And then there was the way she was looking at him. So much hatred and malice on her face although she usually hid it with a mask of aloof politeness. She didn't even want to talk to him.

A part of him knew he deserved this, but on the other hand he was angry at how he was treated. He was a member of the Prince family after all. Maybe a halfblood, but that was still better than a mud…

He frowned.

The word was second nature to him it was hard rationalizing that Lily was one of them.

He still remembered the look on Lucius's face when the man realized that Severus liked Lily.

" _Really, a mudblood?"_

 _A part of Severus thought he should've done something, should've said something when Lucius spoke of Lily that way. But she was indeed a mudblood. Instead, he just shrugged and said. "It's nothing."_

" _The way you were looking at the mudblood right now wasn't nothing."_

 _He frowned. "Even mudbloods can be attractive, Lucius."_

 _Lucius rolled his eyes. "In the most vulgar of ways, I suppose. Really, you don't want to sully your family's good name further, Severus. Do you?"_

 _His family. The Princes. A family he never met since they had cast him out long before he was even born because of his father._

 _Really, was that man worth all this, Mother?_

 _At that point in his life he was so angry and trying to impress Lucius that he looked at him and said, "No, no I don't."_

" _Good man," Lucius said. "I hear that one of the Crabbe sisters is single."_

Of course, he did not want a Crabbe or a Goyle. He swore those families were always trying to pawn off one of their many unfortunate daughters off on someone. Mostly him. Apparently, he was an acceptable halfblood. Or they had lowered themselves to matching their daughters at this point with a halfblood, which wasn't that big of a stretch because most of the Crabbes and Goyles were so grossly inbred their options were rather limited.

Hell, he was sort of surprised that Gregory Goyle was actually not declared a squib. Merlin knows, the only reason he was passing Potions right now was because he was in Slytherin. And he did not fail any of his snakes.

Although, there were a few of his snakes he didn't like. Such as Daphne Greengrass.

Greengrass was always a weird one. Just like her parents. She looked just like her father.

He frowned as he thought of her father, the younger Black brother. The boy (he'd always think of him like that even though Regulus had died very much a man) had always been more polite than his brother. He even asked him to look after his wife in the Dark Lord's labs. Not that there was very much to watch over that maniac.

He still remembered seeing the state of those labs when she went on maternity leave with the girl. No regard to safety at all. And some of the experiments she condoned, he didn't even know why the Dark Lord green lighted them. Though, he was pretty sure that the Dark Lord didn't care what she did as long as there was some benefit to him. And some of the concoctions that Pamela made were just nasty. Perfect for fighting a war.

Her daughter showed some of the same talents in Potions, but was much more restrained than her mother (thankfully). And Merlin knows, he did not encourage said talent. He had made sure to give her an E, a rare thing for him to give an actually talented Slytherin. She really should be getting an O.

Daphne was actually an odd duck. She was not impulsive like Pamela or for that matter had the typical brash Black personality. She reminded him of her father if anyone. It was too bad her father looked a bit like the stupid mutt.

He knew it was wrong hating students based off of who their relatives were, but the apple usually didn't fall _that_ far from the tree.

Look at Potter, arrogant little shit.

He stopped himself. He knew if he and Lily were to ever going to have a chance he'd have to somehow tolerate her stupid child.

He didn't know if he could though. Yes, he had her eyes but every time he looked at the boy he just saw his stupid father. Obnoxious brat.

Of course, he couldn't tell this to Lily. One bad word about her precious child and he would get one of those looks.

And even though he was thrilled to even be getting one of those looks again, it still annoyed him she looked at him like that.

 _You deserve it._

He frowned. For years he punished himself. Telling himself that it was all his fault she was dead, but somehow she was alive. And so far his chance for a second chance had all but been ignored even though he had done everything she asked.

He had nursed her back to health for Merlin's sake.

"Don't sulk." She said.

He frowned as he looked at her.

"I'm not sulking."

"You're forgetting I know you, Sev." She said with a frown. "I know you really don't want to be here."

Being here meant nursing Potter with whatever the hell he got himself into. Not that Lily would view her precious son getting into trouble.

"Is he going to be okay?"

She kept asking that.

He sort of understood why. The boy was her son after all; on the other hand he knew what a menace Potter was. And whatever Potter had gotten himself into this time took the cake.

The boy was practically dead when they went to retrieve him with Daphne Greengrass of all people next to his prone body.

He frowned when he saw Greengrass. He had no idea why the girl was here. He didn't ask anyway. Not when the focus was on the brat and that thing that came out of his head…

Oh, Severus knew what that thing was.

He frowned as he remembered a conversation he and Albus had recently.

" _Horcruxes?"_

 _"The diary confirmed this theory."  
_

 _"You never told me about it before?"  
_

 _"I didn't want to until I had to." Albus said with a dramatic sigh._

 _Inwardly, Severus rolled his eyes. Albus really was one of the dramatics. He obviously had been saving this little horcrux bombshell for quite awhile. Although, it did make a lot of sense._

And now it was all but confirmed with the spirit of the Dark Lord flying out of the boy's forehead when the boy died.

His body had been soaked with blood. Toxic blood. He was lucky he was wearing his dragon hide boots otherwise he could've very easily lost a toe. What had Potter got himself into?

Oh, he knew what he had gotten into. That bloody snake at the bottom of the Chamber. Apparently, Dumbledore was wrong with his hypothesis that his stupid bird healed him.

The bezoar that Greengrass had thrown down Potter's throat had saved him. It was crude but efficient. It was one of the reasons he always asked that question at the beginning of his first year Potions class—despite it being fifth year material—it was good knowledge besides being good embarrassment material for the little dunderhead he decided he hated the most in that class.

At least Greengrass seemed to remember said knowledge.

Not that he praised her for it. He barely acknowledged the girl and let Lily handle her. Greengrass was far too emotional for his liking. He rolled his eyes as he thought back of the antics between her and her dorm mates last year. At least she didn't get her father involved like he suspected she would. Then again, his threats did seem to hold.

He inwardly smirked as he thought about what went on beneath the glamours on the girl. It was good to know he still had _that_ leverage due to Poppy's antiquated methods of reversing Greengrass's current condition. Really, a weekend at St. Mungo's should've taken care of those issues. Albeit, it would be a very painful weekend and an even more painful recovery.

"Severus?" Lily asked again.

He turned his attention towards her. She looked upset. Obviously. She did care for the boy. She really should have brought some new robes before coming here was the next thing he noted. The potion he had brewed her had made her lose a significant amount of weight where the once form fitted robes fitted loosely around her. She didn't even transfigure them before she demanded leaving—what a mud…

No, he shouldn't use that word.

He frowned. All these years later and he still had difficulty not using that word even around Lily. But her reaction towards that boy really irked him. It reminded him of how she was around Potter.

 _He is the boy's father._

He frowned as he thought of his nemesis. Of the man who stolen Lily from him. Another subject Lily had told him to not bring up.

" _I don't want to hear it, Sev." She stated when he tried to bring up James. "Like it or not he was my husband, I don't need to hear about how much you hated him."_

 _"I wasn't going to say that."_

" _I see the look on your face." She stated, "And I will not let you speak ill of the dead."_

At least he was dead.

He had a fear that Potter was going to come in here and ruin it for him again. Of course it was irrational, or maybe it wasn't…Lily had after all survived.

"Severus?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you want to know about—" He had to stop himself he wanted to call Potter a brat or one of the other names he regularly called him, but he knew Lily. He saw the way she looked at him earlier when she confronted him how she treated the little brat in school.

"Harry." She said. "My son. Yes, I want to know how he is."

"He's stabilized." He said, "He's not going to die anytime soon."

Unfortunate. A clean break from all Potters would've been nice. However, if Potter died he knew Lily would never forgive him.

"What about…everything else." She said.

"You mean what the basilisk venom and phoenix tears have done to him?" He asked. "Right now its too soon to tell. I took some samples of his blood and am running a diagnosis. The bezoar should've neutralized whatever is going on though, I'm actually surprised it worked."

"You and me both." She said. "I thought basilisk venom was one of the only things that a bezoar couldn't neutralize."

"Could be the influence of the phoenix tears…" He said, "Of course, more tests would have to be run…"

It was at times like this he thought he had his best friend back. He and Lily could always talk about Potions, but of course she had to turn the conversation back to Potter. "When will you know, Sev?"

"It will be awhile." He said, "But whatever remnants of the poison he had in his system are gone now. Admittedly, the boy has been through a lot."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you're admitting he's ill?"

"I'm just stating facts." He said. "And the boy did almost die."

"He has a name you know," She said.

He frowned and turned the conversation to the other elephant in the room. "Have you decided what you're going to do about Wayne?"

She sighed heavily. "If you're worried that I'm going in there wands a blazing you talked me down. It would be rather foolish."  
"Indeed it would." He said, "Have you thought any to my offer?"

She frowned, "I have. I'll admit you made some legitimate points, I just don't know if I can trust you."

"I made a wizard's oath."

"And you are a Slytherin."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you called me a Gryffindor earlier."

"I did," He said, "Only because you were going to do something foolish and barge into that muggle's house. We don't even know what he's trying to do the boy."

"Pamela's daughter is involved somehow." Lily said, "She found him. She said her father took an international portkey to his house."

"Exactly, and Cyrus Greengrass is not a man to toil with." Severus said with a frown.

"I never really talked to him." Lily said. "Wasn't he into Ancient Runes?"

Severus nodded. The older Greengrass had been a couple of years older than them in school, Lucius age. Unlike, Lucius though, Cyrus had hardly been at the top in the house. Mostly he was a loner. People quietly respected him because he was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but ignored him otherwise.

"He went to Egypt during the war." Severus said. "Neutral as far as I know. Didn't support the Dark Lord or Albus."

He noticed Lily rolling her eyes when she heard Albus's name.

"You really don't like him." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"No," She said. "Albus took advantage of me and my family. He has taken advantage of you too, don't deny it."

Severus sighed. "He has."

"You shouldn't have allowed your grief to let him manipulate you." She said before adding, "That was very un-Slytherin of you."

"You said I needed to act less like a Slytherin."

"Not about everything." She said.

He frowned when he heard this. It was moments like this that he could tell she had changed since the last time he met her. Used to Lily had such a black and white view on the world, something had changed.

Not that he minded the fact that she saw the world with a little bit more gray—that would've been helpful a few years ago, but the shades of grey she saw didn't exactly benefit him.

It only catered to her precious son.

He supposed he should've understood. He was after all a teacher, he knew how parents were. But seeing Lily's attention spent so much on the boy who had been making his life a living hell for the past few years didn't make him exactly happy.

Potter was such a brat.

Lily frowned as if she knew he was thinking about her son, "It's disturbing how jealous you are of him."

He frowned, "Jealous of who?"

"My son. Your shields are weak, Sev."

He frowned. "My shields are perfectly fine."

Perfected even. They had to be with being the Dark Lord and Dumbledore's go between. Both of those bastards were master legilimens.

"You're forgetting its me." She stated. "I can read you like an open book."

Yet, he couldn't read her.

He sighed heavily. "I see Potter every time I see your son, Lily."

"He is James's son." She said as she stroked the boy's hair.

Merlin, it drove him crazy with how much care she showed the boy.

"I am his mother." She said. "I am suppose to show affection to him. You really shouldn't be jealous, Sev. That's sort of pathetic."

"Maybe it is." He said. "My offer?"

She frowned. "Your offer. I really don't know if I trust you enough to accept it."

"I made an unbreakable vow to you."

"Yes, but you hate my son." She pointed out.

"And you and I both know you going in there wands a blazing is going to solve anything."

Really, her going into Wayne Manor with her wand would be the stupidest thing she could do. The muggle obviously had help, and possibly Cyrus Greengrass's help at that.

"I need to find out what they did to Harry, Severus."

"And we will." He said. "But just let me handle this."

"I don't want Albus involved." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "I never even mentioned Albus's name."

"Oh, your still his stooge." She said, "You might've sworn a loyalty oath to me, but you still work for him Sev."

"He has to know something." He said, "I will be back at the school. You do need a spy on the inside, Lily, especially with the boy returning to school."

"He's not going back to Hogwarts." She stated.

He looked at her agape.

"Is he really in condition to return to the school, Sev?"

No. The boy wasn't. And his condition wasn't something that Poppy could wave her wand to fix. Potter's recovery was going to take months. However, he knew Albus and he would want Harry Potter back under his thumb regardless of his health. In fact, that was something Albus had mentioned to him earlier.

" _She can't withdraw him, Severus. That simply cannot happen."  
_

 _"She's his mother." He stated. "As far as I'm aware parents generally have a say where their child is enrolled in school."  
_

 _Merlin knows, Lucius had made that point whenever he threatened to pull funding from the school._

" _But she's dead."  
_

 _"Funny, her will was never probated." Severus snapped as he took a sip of his tea. Even though he knew it was risky, sometimes it was just a bit fun to antagonize Albus._

 _And antagonizing him about how he had handled Lily's death would never get old._

" _Severus…"_

" _I don't know why you denied probating her will long ago. Did you know she was alive?"  
_

 _"Of course not!" Albus said. "I would've dealt with that little problem a long time ago."  
_

 _"Lily is not a problem, Albus."_

" _I never said she was."_

Though, clearly he thought as much. And Lily knew equally that Albus was a problem.

"Albus is not going to go away, Lily."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." She said, "However, he's not Harry's legal guardian."

"He said he was his magical…"

"I was never declared legally dead." She stated. "I went to Gringotts earlier. The paperwork is _all_ in order. There's nothing he can do to take away my son legally."

"Yes, legally." He said. "But this is Albus we're talking about."

She frowned. "So, you agree that Albus Dumbledore is not one to be trusted."

"I never said the man was a saint, but sometimes it's easier to catch flies with honey. So, I suggest you let me play this _my_ way."

She frowned.

"You can trust me, Lily."

"No," She said, "No, I can't."

* * *

 **Chapter 47 Preview: Someone wakes up.**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Long time, no see. What can I say real life gets in the way sometime of updating. I doubt I'll have time to get another chapter out until 2020. Usually, I can get a few of these out during vacation, but I am helping my parents move this year. So most of my vacation is going to be consisting of packing a U-Haul. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It should give you some idea on what is going on with Hermione.**

Chapter 47: First Awakening

Hermione Granger blinked. The light was so bright and her head hurt so much.

She frowned as she tried to remember where she was. She recognized the room, it was her hospital room in Gotham.

As she thought this a dozen thoughts came into her head about the hospital. Random statics, its location—what the hell?

"Hermione, love?"

She turned to see her mother looking at her. Mum looked completely worn out more so than she had the last time she saw her. Though, she was more or less a blur the last time she saw her with all the drugs and her one eye.

One eye.

Hermione frowned realizing she could see clearly out of both eyes. In fact, her vision had never been this good before.

"Mum?" She asked.

Her voice sounded weird. Like she hadn't used it in a long time

"You're awake, poppet." It was her father who said this.

Her father was here?

Now, Hermione was alarmed. She was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Her brain felt way too fuzzy for her liking. Fuzzy and yet clear at the same time, it was a weird feeling to process.

"What happened?" She asked cutting to the chase. "Daddy?

"Love, it's okay." Her mother said. "It's okay."

It didn't feel okay. Something was off. Hermione felt herself panicking yet her body wasn't exactly reacting the way she thought it would be. Rather, than feeling her heart pound or find herself gasping for air she found her body was not reacting at all. She was calm if anything if she started to panic there was something…something that relaxed her. Not that she could pinpoint what it was exactly.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Her father frowned looking at her. "How much do you remember, poppet?"

"There was an accident…"

She remembered riding that roller coaster on Harry's birthday. It wasn't an accident though, the Joker had set it up.

She shook her head mid sentence. "No, not an accident."

"No it was not." Her mother said. "So, you know you were in the hospital then?"

Hermione nodded. "A little."

Really, she didn't remember much after the accident. She remembered being in the hospital and in pain, but she had a lot of blanks. "How's Harry?" She asked wondering how her friend was. She had no memory of seeing him, and for some reason she was worried about him.

"Hermione," Her mother said.

"What? I know Harry was at the amusement park too, is he okay?"

Her mother frowned. "I told you he was okay, you don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"What was the last thing you remember, poppet?" Her father asked.

She frowned. "I remember waking up here. Being told about what happened."

Her mother nodded. "Yes and?"

"And that's it." Hermione said before adding. "Everything after that is blurry which doesn't make sense."

Her mother frowned when she said this.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

She might've not picked up on a lot of social cues, but she did pick up on the way her mother was looking at her father.

Emma Granger sighed. "How much do you remember about your injuries, love."

Hermione frowned. "My eye but I can see…"

Emma nodded. "Yes. The surgery worked."

"Surgery?" Hermione said.

Her mother then started explaining a procedure and facts went into her head.

Facts that made sense even though she never heard of some of the things her mother was talking about like nano biotechnology. Yes, she might've heard of it in passing but the details she knew…

"Hermione?"

It was her father this time.

"What's going on, poppet?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." She said. "All these facts…"

Her mother frowned as she looked at her father. "Dan…"

He nodded and Emma Granger sighed heavily. "It's probably a side effect from the procedure they said you could be different…"

"Different?"

* * *

She was part machine.

She was still getting used to that.

Although, her parents kept insisting that that was not the case.

She remembered rolling her eyes at their pleas. Or rolling her eye and the machine that had replaced the eye that had been gouged out at that amusement park. She knew what she was the data was coming through her head.

It was weird thinking she was essentially part computer now. A part of her found it to be incredibly cool, another part of her found it horrifying. It was hard to process—well, at lease emotionally. Intellectually speaking…she was better than ever. Her process facilities were heightened.

And it was taking some used to getting used to the fact that her brain was essentially part machine now, wired to the internet. She could just think of something and she'd have all the data running through her head.

It was a lot to process.

Inwardly, she laughed at the pun. She had a processor in her head now and a lot of other things she had never heard of—well, sort of. Of course, a mere thought and a thousand different Google results came rushing in her head.

It was a weird feeling.

Her parents noticed the look on her face.

"You'll get used to it." Her father said.

Hermione frowned.

She wasn't used to Dan acting this way. At least in the recent past. Since getting her letter from Hogwarts, there had been a rift between her and her father which had been sort of weird because they had always gotten along prior to finding out she was a witch.

" _Magic school, you can't be serious?" Her father said after Professor McGonogall had left their house._

" _We saw her use her wand, Daddy." Hermione said, "Magic is real!"_

 _Her father shook her head. "Oh, I'm not denying magic isn't real. I saw it too."_

" _Dan…" Her mother said._

 _He shook her head, "Really, I can't believe the nerve of that woman…"_

" _Daddy?"_

" _You're not going to that school." He said._

 _She was shocked remembering what the professor said about how her magic would be bond if she didn't attend. She was horrified at her father's reaction._

" _You can't mean that!"_

" _Oh, I mean it." He said, "Really, what good will a bunch of magic do you?"_

 _"You heard what the professor said there's a whole world full of people like me."  
_

 _"What about your dreams of being a physicist? This morning it was all about physics."_

" _Because I didn't have answers." Hermione said, "Now I do."_

 _He gave her a look._

" _Magic." She said, "It explains everything."  
_

 _Her father rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."_

In the end, they had compromised. Although, the comprised had definitely strained their relationship quite a bit it had escalated this summer when her father had strong words with how her muggle subjects had suffered.

She hadn't confided with her parents with what happened last term. They would've pulled her out if they knew. Or for that matter if they knew what happened to her the first year…and to think at the beginning of the first year she thought about writing them, begging them to pull her out of the school.

She felt so lonely…

Much like now.

She did not know how to cope with all of this.

"Breathe." Her mother said, "You're going to have a panic attack."

"I can't have a panic attack," She said, "That's the problem."

"Your body will shut itself down." Her father said. "You don't want that to happen."

"Won't I just reboot." She said.

"Hermione…" Her mother said.

"I don't even know how the surgery was possible with my magic." The girl said.

Her parents looked at each other.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Am I missing something?"

Her mother sighed. "You really have no recollection of anything, do you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, no, I don't."

Her mother frowned as a woman came in.

"Zatanna?" Hermione asked.

For a second she was star struck before she remembered she had met Zatanna before. She was teaching Harry.

A few feelings of jealousy came over her for a second realizing her best friend was being tutored by the League's best magic users, then those feelings vanished as she still realized she hadn't heard from her best friend.

"Hello, Hermione." The witch said smiling at her.

She might've been smiling but she wasn't happy, there was something off about her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

The Grangers looked at each other.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"How much does she know?" Zatanna asked.

* * *

Her best friend was missing and they expected her not to overreact. How could she do anything but?

"You need to calm down."

She wasn't even sure who said that. She didn't care. Of all the bad news she heard today—and there was a lot—the news about Harry hurt her the most because they had kept it from her.

The fact that she had made a decision to become—well, what she was now—was now lingering in the back of her brain/processing unit.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he went missing?" She asked ignoring the pacifying voices.

"Hermione."

"I asked a question." She said she felt herself growing tense as a voice in the back of her started to say that her processor was overheating.

She frowned.

It was only a reminder of what she was now. Not normal. Not human. She was a goddamn robot.

They didn't call her that though. She refused to listen to that. While the machine part of her might've wanted her to relax she couldn't—she was still _that_ human.

Zatanna noticed her expression, "You really should calm down, Hermione. We will find Harry."

Hermione shook her head.

"You know I work for the League, right?" Zatanna said. "Harry did mention you followed our work."

Hermione frowned. Follow their work would be an understatement. She used to be a little obsessed with it. More than a little obsessed, and she still was—or had been until all of this.

"That was a long time ago." She found herself telling Zatanna.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "A long time ago?"

"It feels like it was a long time ago." She said. "I really don't know how much time has passed since I been here."

"It's been a little over a month." The witch said.

Hermione frowned, "What about…"

Then she stopped. She wouldn't be attending Hogwarts anymore. Not after what was done to her. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to it.

"It's not the end of the world." Zatanna said as if reading her mind. She probably was. Hermione had read about the mind arts towards the end of the semester. It had been something she looked forward to reading about, she doubted that would happen now since I soon as she thought of mind reading a dozen Google search results came into her mind about ESP and psychics.

Merlin, she was not going to get used to it.

"You will." Zatanna said. "There is going to be some adjusting."

"Adjusting." Hermione said. "Adjusting to the fact I'm not even human and my friend apparently has disappeared."

"Love…" Her mother warned again.

Obviously, she was agitated. That little voice in the back of her head was telling her to calm down again. She wanted to rip out all the wires and she said as much to her parents who seemed horrified. Zatanna, however, did not have much of a reaction.

Instead she sighed and said, "It will get easier."

"How will it get easier," Hermione said. "I'm a squib robot."

"You're not a robot, love…" She thought she heard her mother say but then her vision got dizzy and she blacked out.

* * *

It's funny you're told your not a robot when your system rebooted itself because it overheated.

Hermione hated that.

She hated everything about this and she was still told nothing about Harry. Instead, she was repeatedly told to calm down by everyone.

She glared at them.

"Maybe if I can have a word alone with Hermione?" Zatanna asked.

Her parents gave the witch a weary look. Much to Hermione's surprise her father turned to her and asked, "You okay being alone with her, poppet?"  
She was still a little unnerved with how nice her father was being—probably was glad she didn't have magic anymore. Not that she could completely blame him.

"I'll be fine." She said. "And if not my system will shut down."

"Hermione…" Her mother said.

"Emma, it's okay." Zatanna ever the peacemaker said. "If there is a problem we'll stop this conversation immediately."

Her mother sighed reluctantly and turned to her father, "Dan, I think we should give them a minute."

Her father reluctantly nodded before leaving Hermione and Zatanna alone.

"I understand your upset." The witch said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Upset. Enraged. Disgusted." Hermione stated.

"If it makes you feel any better you and I had a very thorough discussion on your procedure before you agreed to it. I'm sorry you don't remember."  
Hermione shook her head. "It's not the procedure I'm upset about."

Well, she was upset about the procedure but it wasn't what was currently making her the most upset that was Harry.

Zatanna sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Harry sooner, Hermione."

"You're using legilimency on me." Hermione stated.

"Guilty." The witch said with a sigh. "It's a bad habit. I'm actually surprised you know about legilimency."

"I was the smartest witch in my year." Hermione stated.

"You meant are." Zatanna said. "You'll be able to regain your power once you adjust to what happened to you."

Hermione rolled her eye and the computer that they had replaced one of her eyes with.

"I'm being honest." Zatanna said. "Like I said, it's not that bad."

"You're changing the subject." Hermione stated. "I want to talk about my best friend."

Her best and only friend. He was missing. And the last time she saw him he didn't look the best.

She frowned as she thought about that day at the park how Harry tried to reassure her he was fine when he definitely was not.

"I know." Zatanna said. "You have to understand…"

Hermione gave her a look. "He's my best friend."

Only friend.

If anything happened to Harry…she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Zatanna sighed.

"I am the only one who gives a damn about Harry," Hermione said much more forcefully ignoring her stupid sensors (those things were going to have to get modified).

Zatanna gave Hermione an alarmed look, "That's not—"

Hermione cut her off. "You and Mr. Wayne act like you care, and so does Harry's aunt, but they don't know what Harry went through the past few years. I do."

"Hermione…"

"No." She said, "No, you don't know."

* * *

 **Chapter 48 Preview: Another person wakes up with changes.**


End file.
